A Soldier Out Of This World
by MadHat886
Summary: A modern day female British soldier finds herself in a strange new world. And once there she meets a certain hyper nin and his team along the way.
1. A Soldier Out Of This World

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A soldier out of this world –

Niamh Bradley's first thought upon waking was that she was dead.

The twenty year old soldier remembered volunteering for the training exercise, she remembered the journey out of the Winchester barracks and onto the MOD (Ministry Of Defense) land on the testing grounds. She remembered joking about with her mates, checking her gear twenty odd times, it had been a live fire exercise and they had all been hyped-up and nervy, this would have been the first time she would fire live ammo anywhere outside of a firing range. She remembered being given an injection of some kind by a white-coated MOD 'shirt' and she remembered being sent into the mock-up of an eastern European village, a hold over from the Cold War, that like several other such sites was still used now, in 2001, by the British military. Niamh struggled to recall more than that, as she lay there, her eyes closed still, not wanting to open them and find out what death looked like. 

It was a cool breeze across her face that made her eyes flick open and she found she was looking up at a grey, cloudy sky. At the same time she realized that she was lying upon a stone that was wedged under the bottom of her bergen (the heavy military backpack she and all the other volunteers had been lugging), the stone hurt and with an effort she jumped to her feet, nearly falling over and unbalancing what with the weight on the pack.

Pushing back her camouflage covered helmet from her eyes Niamh gazed about herself. She was not in the town-mock-up anymore, but rather she stood in a scrubby wood, oak trees and elms all around her.

"What the fu...?" Niamh breathed and turned around looking for something to draw bearings from. Where the hell was she? Where was her unit?

For a brief moment Niamh began to panic, this was fucking outrageous, running forwards she tried to find some break in the trees and eventually, breathing hard stopped and took several deep breaths.

"Okay girl, get a grip, you're not some little lost kid who can't find her mum, you're a soldier. Act like one." Unbuckling her bergen straps Niamh shucked the heavy pack, she checked her L85A1 assault rifle was in working order, then checked her ammo pouches; including the magazine actually in the rifle all five clips, each containing thirty of the dully gleaming 5.56 x 45 mm bullets, were present and accounted for. That was a relief, the army looked dimly upon soldiers who lost bullets and weapons during training exercises. Three grenades, her Bowie knife she gotten while she was in the states and her Beretta M92F handgun that holds twelve rounds. She has four boxes of bullets that held eighteen spare bullets each. Also she has her reloading tool to make new bullets once her rounds are use up, as long as her spare shells and gun powder held up that is. (1)

Continuing her rapid inventory of her gear Niamh located her compass and quickly took her bearings, then checked the results again. Well, that was one good thing, according to the compass she couldn't be more than a short distance from the town-mock-up, she must still be on the MOD land. She sat down and ran her left hand over her tightly braided black hair.

This was a nightmare, how would the male members of the regiment react to hearing that she'd got lost and passed out during the exercise? Things were hard enough for a woman in the army, she had fought against the belief that women weren't soldiers for the two years since she joined up and she had never fucked up this bad before. Up until today she'd been convinced she was a good soldier and as hard and 'wary' as any in her regiment. She'd even hoped to make sergeant, then officer maybe.

Standing, she zipped up, pulled on her pouches and bergen, picked up her rifle and pulled on her helmet, doing it up under her chin. Then, taking a quick compass reading again, she jogged in the direction the town-mock-up had to lie in, nearly due south. For about an hour Niamh jogged, becoming more and more worried as she tabbed along, there was no sign of anything other than the continuing scrubby forest, no signs of any MOD land, no farms, no planes overhead and no traffic noise about her. Going was fairly slow as the forest floor was totally wild, shrubs and plants caught at her boots and dragged on them. Stopping, she puffed lightly and rested her hands on her knees, this wasn't just scary now, it was fucking weird. She couldn't have missed the town-mock-up, the compass could be off or broken, but she was sure she was headed south basically, judging from the position of the sun and the MOD training land she had been on was not that large an area. She felt sure she should have reached a perimeter fence by now.

Turning around she stared at the trees as if seeking answers from them. Then she realized something. The plants and trees she's seeing aren't the ones she seen earlier and they shouldn't be here either. The trees and plants reminded her of the ones she had seen when she was on her vacation in Japan.

"Okay soldier, there's nothing else for it." Raising her voice Niamh started shouting for help, she'd been trying to avoid doing just that in order to avoid the mockery of her regiment, now there seemed no choice. She also continued tabbing south.

Ten minutes or so later she crested one of the low hills that she had spotted that she knew shouldn't have been there and her next shout for help died on her lips. Standing on the bare hill top Niamh gazed out over the downs to the distant blue haze of the sea. But these weren't the English country side she's use seeing, there were no cows grazing on open fields, no farms, no towns, no ships on the sea, no planes in the sky. All was covered with scrubby woodland as far as she could see in either direction and turning she was confronted with a view of the most vast forest she'd ever seen. Thick, dense foliage making a green blanket into the distance over the rolling hills.

Niamh sank to her knees and her brain locked down in complete confusion.

"This cannot be...this cannot be...this cannot be." She repeated over and over to herself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Night in this wilderness was blacker than any Niamh had ever experienced, she had taken part in exercises out in the wilds of Wales, Dartmoor and Scotland, yet even then there were the winking lights of planes overhead, the dim glow of farms in the distance...here there was nothing. This wasn't any lands that she knew of in Europe, more like the forest of Japan when she went on that tour.

Niamh had forced herself to make camp on the crest of the hill before night had set in and she now sat in front of a small, but cheery fire, her rifle across her lap, chewing slowly on some of the few rations she'd brought with her. She'd also found some wild apples growing nearby and had a couple laid out nearby for 'afters', at least she thought they were apples, they were about half the size of 'normal' apples and when she'd bit into one that afternoon she'd been surprised by the fruit's sharpness.

Sitting there by her fire Niamh asked herself for the hundredth time where the hell she was. What had she done to deserve this?

Niamh had always been a bit of a tomboy, she had grown up in Guildford the only girl with three brothers, her dad was Welsh and her mum half Irish-half English, quite a mixture. Her brothers had always made her life extremely competitive and she'd learned to stick up for herself very early on. When she was twelve she'd got into kickboxing at a local gym after getting hooked on the Bruce Lee films her elder brother Iain had been into. By fifteen she'd come second a national championship and could lay out her much bigger brothers if she tried. It had come as no surprise to her family that she began talking about the army for a career.

It wasn't that Niamh was an unattractive girl, far from it, she had inherited dark Celtic beauty from both sides of her family and coupled with a fair complexion and eyes that were so deep blue as to seem violet in some lights, she was chased by more than one local boy. It hadn't been until she'd got through basic training that she'd actually 'gone with a man', he'd been a corporal from the regiment and the actual business had been swift and uninvolving, for her at least. She'd known it had been a mistake almost straight away and when the dick-head started bragging to his mates about it, she'd had to publicly humiliate him by kicking the shit out of him in the gym in order to avoid the mocking of the male soldiers.

In the year since then she'd made a point of avoiding any further liaisons of that kind, she didn't miss it and hated the thought of becoming dependant on a man, like she'd seen happen to other women soldiers, who often hooked up with one of the officers. Hence the leering slang term 'Officers' Bedding' that was sometimes hurled in their direction.

Now though Niamh would have been grateful for someone to hold, she was scared and just as she was getting to sleep she leapt up at a series of mournful drawn-out howls, which she was sure were those of wolves. The eerie howling continued and Niamh gripped her rifle's pistol-grip tightly. Wolves? Christ, this strange land she has wolves as the land she was from, were all hunted away hundreds and hundreds of years ago. Where the hell was she?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Niamh woke with a jump to bird-song and jumped up her rifle in hand swinging it about searching for targets...there were none. She was alone still.

Once she had breakfasted upon the last of the wild apples, Niamh got her gear together and set off again for the coast to the south. After half an hour the woods about her broke and she found she was looking down a low hill to a building, beyond which lay what looked to be a grey sea. The building was a small wooden building along the main road that looks was made in Japan; the purpose of the building was to provide shelter to travelers during the night, she remembers the tour guide had said when she was in that tour group in the forest of Japan. Which would mean she was somewhere in Japan then but how in the world did she get here in the first place. There was no sign of any occupants about and Niamh crouched in the undergrowth, her camouflaged kevlar vest and fatigues hiding her well, debating with herself as to what she should do.

Eventually plucking up the courage Niamh half rose and made a crouch-run across the open ground for the building, her rifle held in her hands and ready for use, her eyes scanning the house, the edges of the forest and either direction along the clear area of hill.

She reached the back wall of the house and threw her bergen bedecked back against it, breathing quick and fast, scanning all around for any signs of her being spotted. Assured she was undetected the soldier edged around the corner of the wall, making for the shuttered window that was located on the side wall of the building. Quickly she darted her helmeted head just far enough round the cottage window and saw it was deserted within. Breathing easier, though still very wary Niamh eased around the front of the building and found the doorway was open, there was no door and the cottage seemed overgrown within...the place was a ruin.

Sighing with disappointment Niamh went inside, there was at least a months worth of dust on the wooden floor. Strangely though, as Niamh squinted at the door frame, she realized there was no sign of metal hinges ever having been attached the frame and as she walked inside she realized that this place was really for any travelers to rest in like the one that tour guide pointed out to her. There was a central fire place and a hole in the ceiling directly above, presumably the chimney, no side rooms at all, just the main room and that was all. But it was still better then nothing at all.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before doing anything else Niamh decided to first to get her gear out, the ones that she needed anyways. She got her sleeping bag as it was late in the day, her knife and handgun out as she might need them for later, and some ration packs as she's getting hungry. Sighing after a few minutes, she decided to clear up the dwelling and use it as her base camp until she worked things out more clearly.

Niamh's green camouflage fatigues might have been an asset in the woods, but standing alongside the wood building they had just the opposite effect and as the young girl-soldier went back inside she was spotted from afar, though she didn't of course realize that fact.

After nearly an hour of clearing up Niamh had got the place in some kind of order and she had laid out her sleeping bag in the corner, as she turned to pick up her rifle and go scout out the lay of the land some more her heart stopped as a large figure blocked the doorway. Niamh had heard nothing and was so surprised that she opened her mouth speechlessly and squinted trying to see more of the silhouetted figure, just as his ham-like fist thundered into her jaw.

The blow was massively powerful and Niamh was smashed back against the far wall, her rifle flung out of her suddenly nerveless hand.

Dazed and struggling to stay conscious Niamh could hear voices and harsh laughter, she couldn't see the men clearly but could discern that there were three of them. One of them, the one that hit her she thought, knelt down beside her and cupped her face in a hard, calloused hand, then growled something at her in a language she thought sounded a little like Japanese. She does speak Japanese as she learn it in collage, her vision cleared a little and she gasped as she focused on the man's face, he had a huge lantern jawed head, a brutal looking face across which ran several deep old scars (knife wounds perhaps Niamh guessed)

The man who hit her pick her up to punch her again when she reach down and pulls out her knife and struck it into his neck. He threw her across the room as he cried out in pain. As the other two men ran in with knives in hand, Niamh dived across the room and seized her rifle, before rolling and standing in the corner while flicking the safety off and leveling the assault rifle at her attackers.

Niamh held the rifle on the men for a moment and realized they were showing no fear of it at all, the stabbed man was struggling to pull the knife from his throat and in the process was pouring stringy gouts of arterial blood all over the floor, while the other two were standing slowly and holding their knives low. One of the men even held out his hand to her as if she had no choice but to surrender.

"You fucking bastards!" Niamh said quietly and pulled the trigger, in the confined space of the cottage the gunshot was loud, the high velocity bullet went straight through the big man's chest at this range and then buried itself deep in the wooden wall behind him. Driven backwards by the impact the big man was flung onto his ass, his back against the wall, coughing he started trying to stand, then his mouth filled with blood and his scream ended in a bubbling death rattle. The other man looked at his comrade and then at Niamh, his eyes wide with incomprehension rather than fear. Her second shot blew the back of his skull up the wall, killing him instantly, a third shot drilled through the wounded man's breast, dropping him also.

Niamh gazed down coldly upon the three corpses, they were the first people she'd killed and she felt nothing for any of them. Fuck them as she saw in the first man's eyes of what they had plan with her.

At that moment she heard the shouting from outside. Walking outside she saw a small group of five people on the road. Three of them are young kids, two boys and one girl with pink hair? A man with silver hair that sticks up with a headband covering his left eye, who like the three kids are dress up like that reminds her of ninjas like the ones in some the animes she have watch. And the last person is a gruffy old man who has a straw fishing hat like she has seen in her vacation.

Deciding that's she was in Japan she shouted out in Japanese that she hopes she still knows while keeping her rifle aimed on them, "Alright who are you guys? Were those three your friends?"

The spiky blond kid in the orange jumpsuit was the one that step forward, "No we're not! We saw those three attacking you while we were walking down the road and ran to help up. But then we heard those loud bangs coming inside. So what's your name?"

"Who are you guys first!" she asked still pointing her weapon at them if any of them tried anything. But something about that kid made her feel at ease for some reason.

My name is Naruto, the ones behind me are my teammates, Sakura, Sasuke and our teacher Kakashi-sensei. The old man is Tazuna were escorting him back to his village."

He was punch in the back of his head by the pink haired girl that Niamh figures to be Sakura, "You idiot! Why did you tell her that for!" The three others of their party merely shook their heads.

"Sorry but she did ask us," the boy name Naruto said rubbing the back of his head before looking back at the strange woman, "Hey mind if we camp in the rest stop with you?"

Niamh couldn't help but chuckle hearing this as she lowers her weapon, "My name is Niamh and I'm kind of lost. If you guys help me pull out the bodies in the building you're welcome to stay the night. Besides I need you guys to tell me where the world, I am."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Should I continue this or what?

Author's Notes

1 – Reloading Tool - A tool used to load mixed material into an empty bullet. It is use to combine with the Gun Powder.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. A New World

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A new world –

Colonel Mervin Morgan shifted in the metal and leather chair uncomfortably as he watched the other members of Project Diver file into the underground conference room. The lighting was too bright and Morgan felt like a rat in a lab cage every time he had to come down here. It didn't help in the least that this time he was on the spot for 'losing' one of the test subjects...again.

The business suited 'ministry' official, in charge of today's 'debrief', sat on the head of the black glass table and fixed Morgan with a cool gaze.

"Well Colonel, explain yesterday's exercise to us and I would be most appreciative if you could tell me where exactly Private Bradley has gone?" The suited man's tone was sneering and immediately put Morgan's back up. Mervin Morgan was thirty five, ten years ago he'd seen action in the Gulf, serving with the Royal Marines, before and after that there had been Northern Ireland, then service in the Balkans. He'd seen action, faced enemies doing their damnedest to kill him, yet suddenly he felt more scared than ever he had in the field, sweat trickled down his back.

"Ahh, we don't know exactly what happened sir. Private Bradley, like all yesterday's volunteers had no idea of what she had actually agreed to test of course, the chip implant seemed normal and like the others she showed no signs of rejection. While running the preliminary field stress tests in 'East Town' however Bradley vanished, we have gone over the sensor records and there was definitely a H-M energy spike at that point, so we can confirm that she went under, we cannot however say with any certainty, yet, how deep she transported. I'd guess, judging by the spike, she must have slip completely through the hole it made unlike, Falconer and as you know the rescue team confirmed he died from CDS meltdown upon impact. She's probably suffered the same fate."

"Also in the report from the test sight one of the transport trucks with the supplies for the base were driving through the test zone has also been transported also, Bradley was near the truck at the time putting in the transmitter for one of the test and must have gone with her. The trucks were being use for the testing of the new transmitter locaters for the new PDAs that were given out to the soldiers, so that in the field they'll be able to locate any friendly vehicles when they need support or supplies. This one had eight crates in it, four of the crates contain, medical, ammo for the standard L85A1 assault rifles and Beretta M92Fs. Flash and frag grenades, RPGs, and C4s for the demolition crews. The rest are unmarked," The Professor to Morgan's left spoke, his computer-synthesised voice sounding jarring in the enclosed space of the room.

"I almost hope she has Colonel, for her sake. Professor Mackenzie and I have gone over the sensor readings and attempted a 'plumb-line' sounding on her chip. We received a very faint echo from a small wormhole in the area where she disappeared. That young woman is certainly now dead or alive in some other dimension, I shudder to think what horrors of whatever kind of alien world she finds herself in, holds for her should she has survived the dive..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another world –

"What kind of weapon is that anyways?" the blond hair kid name Naruto ask Niamh. Sakura still looks like she's trying to hold her lunch inside of her when they had first seen the bodies of the bandits that tried to attack her. Which are now dumped into the forest after Niamh had taken the few things they were carrying on them.

Kakashi who sat down listening on in wanted to know too. The wounds on two of the men had the strangest wounds he ever seen before. From the front they had wounds that are no bigger then his finger while on the back, but from the back where whatever punched into them were something like a bomb would make. He also wanted to know where the strange woman came from. Her clothes are utterly bizarre. For all of his puzzlement, a part of the ninjas mind realized how perfectly the garment was dyed to keep her almost invisible in the trees. The grotesque rippling patterns of grays, greens and browns, blending with the foliage of woodlands.

"What never seen one before? I guess in this part of the world these haven't been shipped over here yet." Niamh said as she sat with her back on one of the walls of the rest stop building. She already figure out that the test she was in had somehow transported her to another would as the girl Sakura has pink hair that's unheard of back in her world. She knows that it's not dyed because of the pink eyebrows on her head. So she figure she would need to come up with a cover story as she dragged the bodies of her would be attackers in the forest. "It's a L85A1 assault rifle, think of it as an upgrade crossbow in terms you'll understand." Then she pulls out her handgun, "This is a Beretta M92F, it's like the rifle but smaller and less stopping power but easier to carry around."

"Who are you really?" Kakashi ask as he never seen anything like the weapon she's holding before, or even heard rumors about either. Well there were the volley guns in the 'Land of Snow' but they fired kunai instead of those little bullets as she calls them. Those guns are the most advance weapons he has ever seen before. (1)

"I'm a traveling mercenary from lands across the sea," Niamh said as she figures it's the best cover she'll be able to come up with for now, "The ship, I was on was blown off course by a storm, before it sank when it hit something under the water. I ended up being on a lifeboat drifting for about three days before I washed up on the shore near here."

"You come across the sea?" Sakura ask as she needed something to get her mind off of the bloody scene she saw earlier. Those were the first dead bodies she has ever seen outside of a funeral.

"What you mean? None of you ever seen someone from the lands across the sea before?" Niamh ask the party of five.

"I have," the old man Tazuna spoke up, "But I never seen someone like you before in the ports before."

"The world is a lot bigger place then you guys know," Niamh said, "I have been to places where the only thing you can see for days or weeks is sand and for months on ends sailing through the vast sea without and without a single sight of land." Thinking about how she was shipped off to the Gulf on a Navy ship instead of taking a transport plane.

"Seeing nothing but sand sounds like the Wind Country," Kakashi as he's been to the wastelands of the Hidden Sand Village before.

"Really this land has a desert?" Niamh ask.

"It does now anyways. Over the years, the Wind Country daimyos intentionally let a lot of their fields go fallow, to turn them into desert. It has maybe one oasis every hundred square miles, and will bleach your bones to ivory in seconds if the vultures don't get to them first. It keeps people dependent on the daimyos for survival; only they have the resources to do so as, growing crops in a desert is physical impossible. Ending up with any food crops have to be imported into the country. It's certainly cheaper than building prisons for dissenters," Kakashi explains to her.

"Sounds like a place, I should avoid," Niamh said as she made a mental note to keep away from the Wind Country, "Which way is the closest town or village around here?"

"We're heading to Nami no Kuni in the Land of Waves. We were hired to keep Tazuna here safe from any bandit attacks," Naruto spoke up, "How about you join us?"

"Maybe there, I can find a boat going out to sea," Niamh said as something about Naruto made he feel at ease for some reason.

"She'll just slow us down," Sasuke said as he leans back in the room. He flinches when Niamh pointed her rifle at him and before he could react pulls the trigger. The solid sound of a click echoed in the room.

"Next time it won't be empty," Niamh said coldly as she reinserts the clip in the gun, "The bullets travel faster then a blink of an eye. There's no way you would have been able to move fast enough for my shot to miss you at such of a close range."

"Wow you're so cool," Naruto said as he like how she handled Sasuke like that.

"I know how to handle hard asses like him," Niamh said giving Naruto a sly grin, "They talk big but they usually run away when they see that they're not as strong as they think they are."

"I highly doubt that," Sasuke replied trying to keep his cool.

"You're just saying that… for now," Niamh smirks at him.

"Hey Sasuke's brave!" Sakura defended him, but one glare from the older woman shut her up.

"It's too late for us to head out now," Kakashi said as he pulls out his little book and began reading with the remaining daylight outside, "Looks like we're spending the night here."

"What you know, I guess right," Niamh said as she gives the older ninja as flat stare, "You're a pervert."

"Hey she has you all figure it out," Naruto said as he grins at his teacher.

"And you really shouldn't read those kinds of stuff," Niamh inputted.

"What would I do then?" Kakashi ask, "We tell horror stories?"

"That's an idea," Niamh smiles wickedly, "And I can see how brave you ninjas are with my tale. It is called 'The Ring'.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning –

The sun arose shining its light into the windows of the rest stop building on the road to the Wave Country. Inside the building are three kids huddling tightly to themselves as their eyes starring all around them. They have dark rings around their eyes as they hadn't been able to get much sleep, not with the scary story they heard last night. Their brave teacher who also acts calm and lazy all the time is in the same state as them, as he's been sleeping with one eye open all night long. It also didn't help that there's a deep well right outside the building either. The only ones that got any real sleep are Niamh who told them the tale about the girl in the well and Tazuna who's living in a nightmare already.

"It's like you guys have never heard a good horror story before," Niamh said as she takes out three ration packs of just add water soup mix for their breakfast, pouring them into her field cooking pot.

"Yeah but that story was scary," Sakura said, "And the voice you did it in didn't help either.

"You guys are supposes to be powerful ninjas not sacredly-cats," Tazuna said as he wasn't scared one bit by the story as he had much more to fear in real life.

"As if you didn't feel one bit of fear when she was telling us that story," Naruto answers back.

"I have more to fear then ghost," Tazuna replies.

"Where did you hear that story from anyways?" Sasuke ask the female soldier.

"From around my army base," Niamh replies as she stirs the soup mix.

"This army base of yours is it anything like a ninja school?" Sakura ask as she wanted to know more about the place the strange woman came from.

"Most of the soldiers in our army are mostly train in using firearms and being drill to follow orders," Niamh said.

"So none of you soldiers are train like us then," Kakashi said as he knows that once he's back in the village he well need to report this turn of events.

"Who said anything about not having soldiers that are like you guys," Niamh said as Naruto had shown her his Shadow Jutsu last night, so she quickly thought of something to make up. As she didn't want them to no that soldiers back home relies on their guns rather then fighting styles, making all but useless once they run out of ammo and face with people who know how to fight for real. Niamh couldn't help but be reminded of some of the animes she had watch after she had gotten hocked on watching them thanks to her brothers.

"Really?" Naruto ask as he wants to know more about his new friend.

"There's two soldiers that I know of who are like you ninjas. The first is a man simply known as Vamp. He has vampire-like attributes, including a taste for blood, the ability to run across or stand on the surface of water or vertical walls, superhuman speed and agility, and the ability to shrug off what would typically be a mortal wound even being shot in the head. Other than the haematophagy or need to drink blood, he doesn't seem to have any other traditional vampire weakness, however. Besides the vampiric abilities, he is also an expert with both combat knives and throwing knives. He even has this power of where he throws his knives at a persons shadow and actually pins the person in their tracks with them, unable to move till their shadow disappears when the light making it is gone. Originally from a land called Romania, Vamp lost his entire family during a church bombing when he was a child and was forced to survive while being pierced on a crucifix for two days by feeding on the blood of his family, acquiring him his taste for blood. After that something was unlock inside of him, something that wasn't human."

"He sounds scary," Sakura said as the idea of drinking blood unnerves her.

"Getting shot in the head you mean with a gun like yours?" Kakashi ask as from what he has seen getting shot by one of those guns isn't something that one can simply walk off. Seeing her nod in response he made sure to put that in his report.

"Then there's, The Fear who is known for his superhuman speed and agility, as well as his freakish, fearsome appearance. His entire body is double jointed, and he has a long, lizard-like tongue, forked through surgery, that he can use to grasp objects with like a real lizard. He is capable of dislocating his joints at will, he is able to crawl, flip, and leap extremely quickly in the manner of a jumping-spider, he can also climb and jump around in trees with ease, and also uses a variety of cable lines to enhance his mobility. He is also a master of setting up traps which using anything that's at hand to match the environment he finds himself in."

"The Fear uses two different kinds of crossbows in battle. The larger of the two is called the William Tell which has long range stopping power, and the smaller is called the Little Joe which he uses for close range as it's a rapid fire crossbow with fast reload time. Some of their bolts are coated with the venom of a number of poisonous animals. He also employs grenade arrows, as well as ones that burst into flames upon impact. Due to his speed and flexibility, he is also extremely formidable at unarmed combat. As anyone who tires to get a hold of him he can easily break free thanks to his ability dislocate his limbs at will, letting him attack at angles that are all but impossible to a normal person. To inspire fear in his enemies, The Fear uses stealth camouflage, which renders him virtually invisible by bending light around his body. Only a haze outline can be seen when he's invisible as he moves around."

"Bending light around him?" Sasuke ask wondering what she means by that.

"Yes by bending light around an object it becomes invisible to the naked eye, only someone who has a good sense of their surroundings or a good sense of smell can detect him," Naiamh explains to them as she serves out the soup she made. She still can't believe that she's using characters out of a videogame.

"Are there any other guys like them?" Naruto ask as he digs in the food she gave him.

"Yeah there are more people like them. The ones I know are in the High-Tech Special Forces Unit FOX-HOUND or FOXHOUND is a special forces specializing in solo covert infiltration missions. It was created in order to cope with local revolutions, regional complications, and global terrorist activities. This unit specializes in black ops, carrying out top-secret operations within 'unauthorized' combat zones which are too politically-sensitive to intervene in through conventional means. Each of FOXHOUND's members is a preternaturally skilled soldier, and the members of the unit have dabbled or even specialized in unusual subjects such as mysticism or psionics. Whether specialized or not, each of the members of FOXHOUND has a broad range of special force's and espionage training, and is capable of operating either on their own or together as a team, as appropriate."

"The most noted members who are still alive, is a man codenamed Psycho Mantis is a psychic expert for the FOXHOUND unit, who is also known as _The Dream Robber_. His special abilities include the psychic powers of psychokinesis and telepathy. Psycho Mantis was born in a small village. His mother died giving birth to him, which made his father resent and hate him. He discovered his father's true emotions one day while accidentally reading his mind. He wondered if his father would kill him, and the shock of this revelation awoke his subconscious, and inadvertently caused the deaths of everyone in the village approximately around 1,000 people. This release of psychic energy caused severe burns across his body, particularly his face. He was then taken into custody by the army, who found his psychic powers impressive. He was taught to control his abilities and became a spy. He wears a gas mask all the time, partially to hide his deformed facial features, but also to prevent the thoughts of others from entering his mind involuntarily."

"Psychic what's that, Niamh?" Sakura ask as she never heard that word before.

"Well you see we usually only use about ten percent of our brains. Psychics on the other hand have the ability to use more of their brains then others. Ranging from reading peoples minds, to controlling them, to foreseeing what's going to happen and moving things with their minds," she explains again before she continues on.

"There's, Decoy Octopus. He has an almost preternatural skill with disguises, as his name might imply, and is able to nearly perfectly take on the appearance and personality of his assigned target. He has cut off his own ears and shaved his cheekbones to help perfect his facial appearance, and if the target is dead, injects himself with the target's blood."

"Sniper Wolf is the sharpshooter of the FOXHOUND unit. She is the unit's sniper, a role in which she is exceptionally skilled. Snipers use guns like mine but have a far greater firing range then the rifle I have. Though snipers usually work in pairs, she works alone. She was a FOXHOUND and a famed sniper capable of going without food and staying still for up to a week. She has been known to form an emotional connection with her targets before killing them. She's the last student that The End has taken under his wing."

"The End is of the Cobra unit who is known as the 'Ancient Sniper' whom is the only living member now as all the others pasted or were killed in action. They were the FOXHOUND of their day before it was formed. He is known as the 'father of modern sniping,' as all modern sniping techniques are based on his teachings. No one knows how old he is now as even he has forgotten how old he is. He was already an old man when the Cobras were first formed. He has fought in countless wars over his long life, holding the world's record for the longest serving soldier and the oldest."

"Like several of the other members of the Cobra unit before they died, he has unusual, possibly supernatural abilities, in addition to his extraordinary sniping skill with his modified sniping rifle. He has the ability to communicate with animals, either verbally or empathetically, and he uses them, particularly a favored pet bird a parrot, as spotters. He is also an autotroph: the symbiotic photosynthetic moss interlaced with his skin and flesh can sustain him for long periods without food or water or even higher body functions. This mossy covering, supplemented with mundane clothing, also serves him as excellent camouflage."

"His codename, The End, comes from the fact that he is very near death from old age, one battle that no one can ever beat when they finally come to face it. Outside of battle, he is wheeled in a wheelchair instead of moving under his own power, and he spends much of his time in a state of catatonia very near to death. He is capable of sudden bursts of speed in battle, and is still a master sniper, but if left unattended he has a tendency to nod off, even in a fight. Sniper Wolf is the only one with the patients to learn from him as when he teaches he will sometimes just fall asleep in the middle of his lesson. Which is why she's so good at sniping as she has to waits for The End to wake up to finish his lessons before he falls asleep again."

"Wow that guys sounds like someone we know," Naruto said as he and the rest of his team looks at their teacher who is a lazy slacker.

"Hey I don't fell asleep," Kakashi defended himself.

"Well we do when we're waiting for you," his three students all said at once.

"So do you have a codename ask well?" Tazuna ask as he gets his things ready to go.

"No haven't gotten one yet," Niamh said as she uses people out of videogames to add some more depth to her story as she didn't want people to know she's from another world. "After, I'm done washing my pot we should start going. Sasuke why don't you get some water from the well outside?"

"Why should I," Sasuke said.

"Alright if you're too scare to I'll ask, Sakura to do it," Niamh grins.

"I'm not scared," Sasuke said as he walks out to get some water.

"Sakura that one lesson you should remember," Niamh said to the young girl once Sasuke was out the door, "When getting a guy to do something tell them that a girl could do the job better."

"I keep that in mind," Sakura giggles.

"Wow girls sure can be scary," Naruto said as he realizes how easily girls can get guys to do stuff for them, without really trying.

"Naruto," Kakashi said to his student as he places a hand on his shoulder, "I'm proud of you. I was twice your age before, I figure that out."

"And wait until you get married," Tazuna said, "Then things get much worse."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How long will it be to get to the village?" Niamh ask as she walks down the road keeping close to Naruto as she has grown fond of him.

"In about two to three days," Tazuna answers as he continues on, "Unless we get attack again."

"There are some bandits around here?" Niamh ask as she didn't want to waste what little her ammo she has with her, dealing with bandits then saving her rounds for real trouble.

"Naw the two that attack us were ninjas," Naruto burst out.

"Why would ninjas…" Niamh began to ask but then turns her eyes sight towards Tazuna.

"Well the cats out of the bag now," Sakura said as she glares at her teammate.

"Nice going dope," Sasuke said.

"They attack me because, I'm a bridge builder," Tazuna starts to explains, "My village is Nami no Kuni it is an isolated island but used to be prosperous nonetheless, that's until a man name Gato set his eyes on it. He broke the people's will and monopolized the import/export industry, which is crucial for my village economy. Gato is a powerful ship magnate whose shipping company is actually a front for much shadier activity, such as smuggling illegal goods and dealing drugs. He took control of Nami no Kuni's shipping routes and created a monopoly by isolating the country from the outside world, preventing free import and export and turning it into an impoverished, hunger-stricken country in the process. I want to build a bridge to the mainland to help restore the economy of my land."

"This was supposed to be a C-rank mission but inside became a A-ranked mission," Kakashi said as he reads out of his book, he didn't need to explain as he had explained to her about how they rank missions last night.

"Even our own daimyo doesn't have the money needed for Chunins qualified to deal with A-rank missions for protection from assassination attempts, so I lied and said, I only wanted to be protected from bandits, making it a C-rank mission instead," Tazuna adds.

"That's a noble thing you're doing," Niamh said as she gives him a smile, "You know I am a traveling mercenary you know. You can hire me to protect you know and won't ask for much."

"Hey stop trying to take our job," Kakashi said as losing jobs to others was always an issue with any Hidden Village.

"But what can you do against ninjas?" Sasuke ask as he doesn't like this strange woman. Before he knew it Niamh turns around facing him and throws her rifle into the air causing everyone to look up as it flew high. Niamh pulls out her handgun and oversize bowie knife, rushes at Sasuke as he turns his sights back down onto her. He pulls out a kunai and blocks her incoming knife and was about to counterattack when he heard a familiar click as Niamh presses her handgun into his stomach. She gives him a quick smile before she sweeps his legs for under him making him fall onto his back. She drops her knife to the ground in time to catch her rifle before it hits the ground.

"The fighting style, I use on you is known as 'Close Quarters Combat', or CQC for short. It may not be ninjutsu but its does a good job of making a kill. It doesn't just relying on just unarmed moves but also making use of knives or guns in decisive combat with little time to think. I use a combine form with my handgun and knife," Niamh explains as she puts her gun and knife back into her hostler and sheathe. (2)

"Wow that was so cool!" Sakura shouts as she never seen anything like that before.

"Impressive," Kakashi said as he could see how she uses her long range weapon as well as her knife in an effected fighting style. As he could see that if she had wanted too she could have easily killed Sasuke anytime she had wanted too. And using her rifle to distract them by throwing it into the air told him that he needs to make sure to keep her as an ally, she would make a very deadly foe.

"Hey can you teach me how to do that?" Naruto ask as he wants to be able to kick Sasuke's butt like that too.

"Maybe later," Niamh smiles as Sasuke picks himself back up with nothing hurt but his pride. Suddenly something started beeping in her side-bag on her belt. She pulls out her new PDA and turns on the screen showing something three clicks from her current location.

"Hey what's that?" Naruto ask as he looks at the small glowing screen thing as well the rest of the party.

'Never seen anything like that before,' Sasuke thought to himself as he looks at the thing in Niamh's hand.

"Looks like something else survived the shipwreck," Niamh said as she remembers the transmitter she place on that cargo truck for the testing for the locaters built into her unit new PDA's before she was transported over here.

"Are we going to take a detour?" Tazuna ask as he doesn't want to waste time. He needs to get back and continue with building the bridge to the mainland.

"Don't worry, I'll go by myself and you guys go on ahead, I'll catch up with you guys later," Niamh said as she needs to get to the truck before someone else does. With the weapons and equipments in that truck falling into someone hands could spell trouble for this land if they fell into the wrong hands. As she's the only one with a gun here and she's going to keep it that way. If someone figures out how to mass produce the guns in the truck, there would be no stopping them.

"How are you going to find us?" Sakura ask as they would be far away once Niamh is done with what wash up on shore. And she didn't want to lose a strong woman like her as she wants to learn more about her.

"Here Naruto hold onto this," Niamh said as she gives him a hand radio with a transmitter built into it, "This is a radio it will let me find you guys anywhere in a twenty mile radius."

"That's something that comes in handy," Kakashi said as he eyes the screen thing as well as the small black box she gave to Naruto. If they have things like that in the Leaf it would come very handy for them.

"Just promises that you'll give it back to me and don't let anything happen to it," Niamh said to the young blond ninja.

"Don't worry, I'll keep it safe. Believe it," Naruto said as his new friend walk off the road heading towards the ocean. He puts the radio as she calls it into one of his pockets as he and the others continue on walking down the road toward the Country of Waves.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – In Naruto the Movie, the country was shown to have a level of technology previously not seen in the Naruto universe, including railroads, airships, power generators, and volley guns which fired salvos of kunai instead of bullets.

2 – The fighting style that Snake use in Metal Gear 3.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. The Demon in the Mist

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Demon in the Mist –

Niamh ran through the forest as she uses her PDA to locate the truck that had somehow traveled with her to this strange new world. She knows that she has to reach the cargo truck before any of the locals find it first. She didn't see what it was carrying, but she knows that if she knows the army like she does it would be carrying some serious firepower. She remember that the base was resupplying the supplies for the base, most of the supplies were being shipped off to the Middle East to help the Americans with the war they started for no good reason. 'Those bloody war hungry yanks,' she thought to herself as she made pace through the trees and underbrush.

She's traveling through a small forest path she found leading towards the sea shore where the transmitter is saying where it's located at. If luck is on her side the cargo truck wouldn't have been discovered by anyone yet. She didn't even want to think what kind of damage will be cause if some group went and found the truck with the arsenal in the cargo truck. Finally she came within sights of the cargo truck and to her relief she could tell that it hasn't been found by anyone else, as it looks exactly the same when she last saw it. It's in a thicket of tall grass and from what she saw it was like it was drop right on top of the grass, as the grass around it weren't disturb.

The cargo truck is a military grade transport truck made with a heavy body frame, enabling it to be able to have a light armor covering, good for small arms firer. The cargo container of the truck is a metal covering that also serve as protection for the crates and if necessarily for ground troops for deployment. With its huge thick tires and horse power under the hood, it's able to drive over any terrain. She scanned around the area in case anyone was around watching. Seeing that its clear she walks over to the truck driver seat, finding the door unlock the way she had left it when she had place the transmitter inside of it. Once inside the truck Niamh found the key for the truck still inside the ignition. Turning the key she sighed in relief as the engine of the truck started up.

She decided to drive along the shore as it would keep the tire tracks from getting any of the locals from wondering what kind of thing make tracks like the truck would leave behind. The truck rumble to life as Niamh shifted it to first gear and drove off. The sound of the engine comforted her as it's a familiar sound it's surprising of the little things that one misses once everything a person knows is gone. Looking over her shoulder she sees a Remington Model 870 a U.S. made pump-action shotgun held up on a frame on the back wall of the truck. She guessed the driver must be ready for any trouble he might run into when driving with a shipment of army equipment. The 870 features a bottom-loading, side ejecting receiver, tubular magazine under the barrel, dual action bars, internal hammer, and a bolt which locks into an extension in the barrel. A good gun to have around, she's glade that the driver kept it as it would be useful for what's coming. She has a gut feeling she's going to be needing it soon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Niamh manage to find a good location to hide the cargo truck, she drove the truck into the middle of a closely knit of trees growing in a rough circle. She's glade that all the transport vehicles in the army came equip with cover netting to hide the vehicles from prying eyes. All she needs to do is gather some branches and leave and make it look like a big bush is growing in the middle of the group of trees. Once she gets done with the bridge thing with Naruto and his team she'll comeback here to get the truck and the cargo it has. Speaking of which she needs to look inside and see what the truck has inside of its container.

Opening up the back of the container she peers inside and finds eight crates as tall as she is inside, behind them is covered with a cloth cover. Finding a crowbar inside the container Niamh pries open the top of the first crate and she found a black case on the top, not unlike what you would keep a drill inside of. Opening it, she finds a pistol, more specifically a Mark 23 Mod 0 SOCOM pistol, several cartridges of which, though unloaded, had a box of .45 caliber bullets next to them, a set of instructions for the 'operation and care' of the weapon, and a LAM (laser-aiming module) to attach to the gun. Quickly, she took the items out of the case, leaving the instructions to themselves, and set up the items, one by one inserting the bullets into the cartridges, of which there were three total, inserted one of the magazines into the pistols chamber, switched off the safety, and placed it in one of her hip holster. As for the other cartridges, she placed them in the side patches of the pouch on her belt. Having a second gun would come in handy later.

She found that the crate held four, Beretta M92Fs each, and four L85A1 assault rifles. There's plenty of ammo for all of them in their cases colored grey as well as the boxes in the bottom of the crate. There was also another black case that didn't held a Beretta, Niiamh figures the two cases are for officers who had special order their side-arms. She'll be able to use her reloading tool to make more bullets for the guns as she can reuse the spent shells. She didn't spend all of that time in the ammunition section of the army learning how to make new bullets and reuse spent shells, to run out of bullets when she can make new ones.

Opening the second case she found a Colt .45 Single-Action Army Revolver made in the U.S. The first .45 Caliber handgun developed by Colt, touted as 'the gun that tamed the Wild West'. The Colt Single Action Army was an early replacement for the standard-issue .22 and .38 Cal revolvers in use during the 1800's-1900's. Even though it is antiquated by modern firearm standards it is still considered a highly effective sport or hunting revolver, and a modern classic. One of the officers of the army base must be a Western fan.

As the name implies, this is a single-action revolver, meaning that the firing pin hammer must be manually set back usually by the thumb or other hand every time to firer a shot. This would naturally make each follow-up shot slower than automatic pistols which reset the firing hammer back after each shot. Niamh remembers the cowboys in those Western films using a technique called 'fanning', where the left hand slaps the hammer back quickly after each shot fired, thus allowing the gun to shoot faster.

"With this I'll be able to make new bullets easily," Niamh thought to herself as the revolvers can fire different kinds of bullets then their automation counterparts.

Looking closer she found a Franchi SPAS-12 (Sporting Purpose Automatic Shotgun) is a selective-fire shotgun, which can be fired either in the normal semiautomatic mode, or manual pump-action mode for special rounds. Unlike other 12-gauge shotguns like the one she found at the front, the SPAS-12 accepts the smaller 2-3/4 inch length rounds (as opposed to the 3-inch rounds). The SPAS-12 has a thicker, heavier heat shield than most shotguns to deal with barrel overheating, and a unique folding stock which has a hook for single-arm firing support. Because of its high rate of fire, the SPAS-12 can also be used for extremely close-quarters room clearing as well as door breaching. A fixed stock version is also available.

Opening the next crate she found medical supplies and found the list of the supplies that the crate held inside. She began listing off the medical supplies in her head, "Ointments for burn treatment, disinfectant useful for treating cuts and gunshot wounds, styptic used to stop the bleeding wounds. Some splints to help a broken bone heal by fixing it in place, bandages, and suture kits effective for treating cuts by stitching the wound. And for curing the body blood serums effective for treating venom poisoning, antidote for food poisoning, cold medicine, and digestive medicine effective for treating stomach aches. The next crate she opens contained M.R.E.s (Meals Ready to Eat) ranging from can goods to just add water like Instant Noodles.

'With these, I won't have to go hunting for my food for a long time,' Niamh thought to herself as she only had two ration packs left.

Checking out the next crate she found some heavy firepower as she finds two M79s and a crate full of grenade rounds for them. Commonly known as the 'Thump-Gun', 'Thumper', or 'Blooper', the M79 grenade launcher first appeared during the Vietnam War. It closely resembled a large bore, break-action, sawn-off shotgun, and could fire a wide variety of 40 mm rounds, including explosive, anti-personnel, smoke, buckshot, flechette, and incendiary. The M79 was a single-shot, shoulder fired, break-barrel weapon which fired a spherical 40 mm diameter breech-loaded grenade. It also had a rubber pad affixed to the shoulder stock to absorb some of the recoil generated when firing. The M79 was 29 inches (74cm) in length and approximately 6.6 pounds (3 kg) when loaded. Situated half-way up the barrel was a large flip up (ladder-type) sight that worked in combination with a basic leaf-type foresight affixed to the end of the barrel. The rear sight was capable of ranging up to 410 yards (375 meters) in 27 yard (25 meter) intervals. In the hands of an experienced grenadier, the M79 could put out a steady stream of effective fire up to 200 meters. And with her know how she can make more grenade rounds once she finds what she needs to make them. (1)

Looking close she found two long cases in the crate. Opening the first one she finds two RPGs, their hand-held, shoulder-launched anti-tank weapons capable of firing an unguided rocket containing an explosive warhead. She knows that she'll have to save the limited rockets for powerful enemies, she wouldn't be able to make new rockets for them. The crate also contain bombs and grenades, claymore mines a directional anti-personnel mine. They are set up above ground unlike other mines. Claymores are designed to produce maximum damage in a wide area. They spray seven hundred 1.2mm steel pellets when set off in a 45 degree pattern. They are equipped with motion detectors. They can be buried under any surface, be it soil, cement, grass, rock or snow. When triggered, explodes in a conical area in the direction pointed to the enemy, shooting small pellets and/or fragments at high speed, like a giant shotgun blast. Anyone near the Claymore when it goes off also has the explosion to worry about, so it is usually deployed over 20 yards from friendly positions.

XM82 Stun Grenades (Flashbang) More popularly known as a Flashbang. It's a little known fact, but the British SAS were the first to develop the modern version of this weapon (though the Japanese Ninja reputedly had primitive version, the 'nageteppo' in their time). Niamh had to remember to ask the ninjas if they have anything like the stun grenades when she meets up with them again. The Stun or Concussion Grenade is a canister-shaped device whose primary use is to stun or temporarily disable a terrorist without actually harming them; a very important point if the terrorist is holding a hostage or if it is desired to take the terrorist alive. The XM82 Flashbang lives up to its name; upon exploding, it produces both a blinding flash and a deafening explosive sound. The air pressure from the blast can disrupt a person's eardrums, and likewise their balancing organs, while the blinding flash impairs vision. At close enough range and cramped quarters, the concussive blast of the grenade can knock out a person. They are far more useful than normal grenades, especially when in delicate hostage-rescue situations. Despite their 'stun grenade' moniker, direct contact with a flashbang can still maim or kill a target.

Several M67 Fragmentation Grenades, the M67 Defensive Fragmentation Grenade is the standard hand grenade used by both the U.S. Military and various forces around the world. Its baseball-like shape was designed to aid in throwing the weapon. The weapon has a 5-second fuse upon triggering. Also known as HE (High Explosive) or Fragmentation (Frag) Grenades, these are the most common indirect weapon of attack among troops. Grenades have the military slang name of 'pineapples' due to the similarly-shaped WWII-era grenades, but even though the M67 no longer adopts this design, the name has since stuck. England and some other courtiers still keep the 'pineapple' design grenades. Counterterrorist teams only use these in situations wherein there are few to no civilians or hostages and are pinned down by enemy firepower. It is standard SOP for room clearing to toss in either a Flashbang or HE grenade in before entering, in order to stun or injure opponents hiding inside.

And locked away in metal cases are blocks of C4/Semtex Plastic Explosive. Plastic Explosives are highly prized by both Terrorist and Counter- Terrorist units. They are light, easily moldable, infinitely more stable than other types of explosives (such as dynamite), and leave very little trace once used. They can also be used underwater given the right waterproofing, and it takes very little to destroy a whole lot. Since they're very much like modeling clay it can be made into any shape making it hard to detect.

Opening one of the unmark crates, her eyes widen when she finds a FIM-92 Stinger Missile. Remembering what she learned in weapons training, the Stinger Missile is a portable SAM (Surface-to-Air Missile) Launcher that fires an Infrared-seeking self-guided missile designed to take out helicopters and low-flying attack aircraft. Two versions exist: The SVML or Standard Vehicle Mounted Launcher, and the better- known Manportable Air Defense System (MANPADS) system, an infantry- carried Antiaircraft weapon. The version seen in Metal Gear Solid is the MANPADS one. Although a MANPADS Stinger can be fired by one man alone, the US Army fields the weapon in teams of two, a gunner and a crew chief/spotter. The Stinger has various traits unique to it. First is the Target Adaptive Guidance (TAG) system. This allows the Stinger to automatically target the weaker and more vulnerable sections of a particular aircraft. Its maximum speed of Mach 2.0 ensures that only the fastest and highest-flying aircraft can avoid its lethal warhead; no real problem as it was primarily designed to take out low-flying ground attack planes. Another is its 'Fire and Forget' ability, which allows gunners to take cover or engage a new target after firing. Lastly is the Stinger's maintenance needs...or to be precise, the lack of them. The weapon is a very simple system that remains cheap enough to simply be disposed of if necessary. Stingers are hardy weapons requiring little monitoring or maintenance, one of the reasons the Stingers left over from the Iran-Contra scandal or those in Afghanistan remain a constant worry to US Forces. As they gave those people weapons who later became their enemy, because of their policies they took in those regions.

"But there aren't any need for air missiles here," Niamh thought to herself but then again there's no telling when this baby might come in handy.

She found a sniper case in the crate as well, opening it she found a Walther WA2000 Sniper Rifle. But she saw it's a custom made one, probably been made for one of the snipers of the army units. It's equipped with a high-tech scope with a laser sight for extreme precise, a carbon fiber barrel giving it less recoil giving it a higher precision, and made into a bolt action design for even higher precision. The frame of the rifle is a light frame making it light and easy to aim. It came with seven boxes of sniper rounds, each box containing two dozen rounds each.

"Now this will be handy to have," Niamh said to herself as she was always good at snipping but never join the snipping unit. Opening the other case in the crate she was surprise to see what kind of weapon it has inside of it, "I didn't know they came out with this model yet." She said to herself as she sees a working ISA Assault Rifle in front of her. The army brass, were talking about replacing the L85A1 assault rifles with these new models, it even came with instructions in how the rifle was to be use.

'Cosmetically, the weapon offers a muzzle flash and a mid-range scope. The damage produced by the ISA Assault Rifle is devastating against soft or lightly-armored targets. The ISA uses the same rounds as the L85A1 assault rifle. Two quick three-round bursts aimed at the chest usually results in instant death. A quick three-round burst to the head will also result in immediate death. The accuracy of this particular assault rifle is far better than most of the other assault rifles. The bullets fired by the ISA Assault Rifle hardly stray off target; however, the recoil may cause the user to over-shoot the target. Keeping this in mind, at long ranges, this weapon may be extremely lethal if one aims at the body of his or her opponent, in hopes that at least one round makes it into the heart or head. It may take several hours to fully understand the range and scope of this weapon; however, the results are well worth the time and effort. The secondary grenade launching function is very useful for taking out a group the grenade shells arch and explode on impact. The damage that the shells produce is on par with the standard Hand Grenade, capable of destroying APCs and lightly armored tanks.'

In the sixth crate she finds a sneaking suit, an advance combat suit developed by the British army. It severs as light body armor and helps keep blood lost to minimal. The suit she can wear underneath her uniform. This crate seemed to be for sneaking missions as she found nothing but equipment for convert operations.

A box of Night Vision Goggles with six pairs inside. The Night Vision system works on low-light amplification. It takes in what little light is available and intensifies it. The result is a greenish-looking view of the world, but it is better than going completely blind in many situations. Early versions of this system were first developed in the latter years of World War II as vehicle or weapon mounted bulky scopes. Since they were initially developed to use even the faint light of stars at night, this device was once called the 'Starlight Scope' when mounted on rifles. These devices do have many drawbacks. The greenish tinge is unavoidable due to the low-light nature of the device, making it hard to distinguish detail at certain distances. The other, more serious, drawback is that a sudden bright flash of light is capable of shorting out the system and blinding the wearer temporarily.

And their counterpart a box of Thermal Goggles. The current generation of Thermal Imaging equipment come in a small, compact size very similar to Night-Vision goggles. Advantages to this device are that one could see behind some thin walls and crates with it. The downside is that people and most other heat sources would appear as a reddish glob, you won't be able to tell the difference between a hostage or an enemy.

Four Directional Microphones, a handheld listening device. Used by spies, the FBI, and the occasional nosy neighbor, it can pick up and amplify sounds from a great distance. It is not without drawbacks, though; real-life directional microphones are easily confused by background noise. There are also binoculars, body armor, gasmasks, battery power stun rods, batteries, army knives, and four army grade lab tops for inputting information and data.

A sudden beeping sound alerted her to her radio. It looks like Naruto must have accidentally turned the audio on. 'Might as well listen on in,' Niamh thought to herself making sure that she doesn't touch the speak button on hers.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Far from Niamh's location –

"Naruto you shouldn't play around with that," Sakura said as she sent a glare at her teammate who's playing around with that radio thing Niamh gave to him.

"I want to know how it works," Naruto said as he fiddles with the small box thing. The way he's holding the radio his hand is pressing down on the speak button letting Niamh listen on in on them without them knowing, "By the way how will Niamh follow us across the river?"

"There's a bridge near the dock we were drop off of," Sakura explain to him, "She can take that route, we only went by boat because it was faster."

"Would you quit it already you might break it," Sasuke mumbles as he grew tired of the horseplay his teammate is doing with that thing.

"You know you could have drop it in the water while we on that boat you know," Kakashi pointed out, "And Niamh would be upset with you as you can't just go and buy a replacement. Well not around here anyways."

"I'll be careful," Naruto responded.

"Beside you guys are supposed to be protecting me," Tazuna spoke up as they walk towards his village, "I beginning to wonder if, I should take Niamh offer to replace you guys."

"Thanks a lot dope," Sasuke said, "We're going to lose our first A-rank mission thanks to you."

"Come on its not like…" Naruto never got to finish as his teacher pushes him out of the way while dragging Tazuna with him as well. A huge flying sword came flying at them. All of them ducked, letting it embed itself into the bark of a tree. A second later, a figure blurred into existence, on top of the handle of the giant sword.

Kakashi recognized him. "Well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, missing-ninja of the Hidden Mist also known as the Demon of the Hidden Mist."

Zabuza is a tall and lean man; his upper body wasn't cover with a shirt, showing off the taut muscles in his forearms and abdomen. He was clad in combat pants and boots, his face was covered by a face mask, very much like Kakashi's, with his forehead protector wrapped around the side of his head.

"Heh," the man known as Zabuza snorted, "And you appear to be Sharingan Kakashi, what luck!" He then crouched, his hand taking a hold of the hand of his sword. "Still, my apologies but the old man's mine."

"Surround and protect Tazuna," Kakashi ordered simply, "Do not fight unless strictly necessary."

"On it teach," Sakura said as she and the boys surrounded their client.

When Kakashi stood and did nothing else, Zabuza looked affronted. "What? No Sharingan?"

"Well, if you live up to your name, Demon of the Mist, then perhaps, I might take you up on that." the silver-haired Jounin replied in turn, causing the missing-ninja to laugh in response.

"I will make sure I will do my very best to make it so!" He arched his back, preparing to leap at Tazuna before he stopped when Kakashi blocked his path. "Tch, guess I got to fight you first eh?"

Without any warning, Zabuza and his monstrosity of a sword disappeared in a blink of an eye, reappearing over at the nearby pond, his feet standing on its surface as if it were solid ground. He did not move, save place his left arm vertical to his body and his right into an activation seal just in front of his mouth.

"Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu."

The area which was foggy before turned even thicker as fog rolled over the pond and onto the ground. They couldn't see past three feet, much less Zabuza who has vanished with the fog.

"This is bad...looks like, I've to use it after all..." quickly, Kakashi raise his forehead protector which has been covering his left eye, revealing a long vertical scar that ran through the blood red eye he sported. But it was not just any old eye; it was the Sharingan. And it was the first time Sasuke was shocked. Was Kakashi-sensei an Uchiha...?

But he had no time to think when Zabuza suddenly sprung from the fog, his sword intent on him and the old man behind him. But before he could bring his sword to bear, Kakashi grappled him with extreme prejudice, a kunai shoved into Zabuza's back as he did. However, he did not notice the figure behind him.

"Sensei, behind you!" The body he held turned into water, and Kakashi stood rooted for a second.

But a second was all Zabuza needed as he swung his sword downward cutting through the Hidden Leaf ninja's body like wet paper. Kakashi looked surprised for a moment before his features took on a more liquid quality. It was then the missing-ninja noticed something off. His palms were wet. A moment later, he felt water splash against him with Kakashi no where in sight.

Now it was Zabuza's turn to look surprised. 'He used my water jutsu? Did he copy it with just one glance!'

"It's over." A glint of blackened steel appeared just beyond the corner of his eye. Zabuza stiffened in response.

"Oh really?" was what the Leaf Ninja heard.

A smirk was all the warning Kakashi received before he was thrown head first into the pond, various points on his body now burning with an intense pain. Zabuza didn't attack straight away as he thought he would, Kakashi wasn't going to take any chances. He tried to move but his legs failed him, the water around him becoming especially heavy and dense. Panic entered him as he realized what was going to happen, but before he could do anything, he was immediately raised from the water, suspended within a globe of water which had engulfed him only moments before. It was at that moment when Kakashi began bleeding from multiple lacerations he didn't remember receiving.

"Hmm, I see you have tasted my blade technique, quite lovely isn't it? You wouldn't know that you've been cut until much later, and by then, you would be too weak to fight back." Zabuza reappeared at his side, his arm deep within the crimson glob. "And here I was being worried about your skills...you're not so tough after all, Kakashi. Well, my clone can take care of you. So sit tight and watch." The man let go of the glob, and in his place, a perfect replica of himself morphed from the water below.

The situation was grim, with Kakashi incapacitated and Zabuza himself after them, any other Genin would have broken by now. But they three weren't just any ordinary Genin.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and he nodded. Sasuke formed a seal, before spitting out a large sphere of fire. The fiery projectile raced across the distance, the heat scorching the very ground below it. Naruto on the other hand threw a hand full of kunais at Zabuza. It was almost surreal that Zabuza seemed content to just stand there and watch the attacks which would herald his death if they met him head on. Then just as they were about to hit, Zabuza swung his sword in an intricate pattern of parrying the kunai's and rending the fireball into ember a scant second later.

"Heh, is that all you got?" he asked, before planting the tip of his blade onto the earth, which sizzled due to the immense heat emanating from the sword.

"How...?" Sasuke murmured to himself, but not as soft as he would have liked for Zabuza heard him, attesting to his extremely acute sense of hearing.

"My sword here dispels chakra, in whatever form it takes," he said, patting the rapidly cooling blade, "Quite a handy trait, don't you think?"

"This is bad," Naruto said as he and Sasuke was frozen in place as they tried to figure out a way to attack Zabuza as his sword would block anything they throw at him.

"We need to get that sword away from him," Sasuke said as he could see that Kakashi wouldn't be able to hold his breathe for long as he's floated trap in the bubble of water. Sakura couldn't help them as she needed to stay back and protect Tazuna.

"Niamh we need you," Naruto said as he still clutching the radio in his hand. With her weapon she'll be able to beat this guy easily.

"I'm already here," Niamh voice came from the radio shocking everyone.

"What the hell?" Zabuza said as he stares at the small black box in the blond kid's hand. A crack echoed through the woods, Zabuza didn't even had time to react as something small but powerful knock his sword out of his hand. It happen so fast he didn't see more than a flash of what struck his sword.

A roar came up from the road where the ninjas as something large and moving fast came out of the mist. A bright light came from a single glowing eye of the thing in the mist. The thing made a leap into the air before landing next to Sakura and Tazuna who was shock to see what it was. It looks like some kind of metal cart with one large wheel on the bottom. (2) The eye they saw was a lamp attach to the front of the thing and riding on top of it…

"Niamh!" Naruto shouted out happy to see her in their time of need.

"Sorry, I'm late," Niamh said as she holstered the WA2000 sniper rifle into the built in rifle holder of the mono-bike she found in the back of the truck under the sheet cover. She pulls out her Beretta M92F and points it at Zabuza head, "But had to take the long way here. And would you release Kakashi from whatever thing you're holding him or do, I have to shot you?"

"That thing came from you?" Zabuza said as he saw the strange metal thing the woman Niamh is pointing at him. If something like that could knock his sword out of his hand at the range she came from. True she has that longer one she place on that cart she's ridding on, but the speed and power it had for something no bigger then a finger… He didn't want to find out the hard way how strong the one she pointing at him at this range…

"There's no way, I'll miss at this kind of range and you know it. If, I could shoot your sword out of your hands from a quarter of a mile from here while ridding a moving vehicle at high speed, think of what I can do at point blank range," Niamh coldly explain. In truth the only thing she could make out in this mist was the big sword the ninja was holding.

Zabuza let out a growl before saying. "Fine," he said as he released his jutsu as he saw he had no idea if he would be able to dodge the strange weapon the woman is carrying, as he doesn't know how fast it could fly.

The bubble burst as Zabuza pulls his arm off of it letting the Leaf Ninja go free. Kakashi was in bad shape, and even now, blood flowed freely from his wounds. Whatever Zabuza did, it had been effective for Kakashi began to stumble. He regained his balance however as he walks over to his teammates, just when he was about to tumble. "Well then," he turned to his students, as if completely unaware of the large gashes that peeked through his torn fabric, "That was... tiring. I will leave the rest to you Niamh." And then, almost anticlimactically, Kakashi promptly fell face first onto the ground.

"Now that the pervert is safe," Niamh said as she never took her eyes off of Zabuza, "What to do with you? If, I let you live you will endanger my friends here." But she never got to decide what to do with him as dozens of senbons were thrown at Zabuza's body and imbedded themselves on his vital points. The missing-ninja's eyes widened as he plummeted to the ground.

A shinobi with hunter-ninja mask which Sasuke recognized jumped to the ground where Zabuza was located. He took the missing-ninja's body and was ready to jump when Niamh clicks her gun ready to fire. The hunter-ninja tensed as he turned around to face the strange woman as that sound sounded like the clock of a crossbow.

"Niamh, stop it! He's a Mist hunter-ninja. It was his duty to kill his village's rogue ninja and destroy the body," Sasuke told her.

"You're a hunter ninja of the Mist?" Niamh ask the mask ninja who looks around Naruto and the others ages. But she didn't want to cause trouble as she's still new around here.

"Yes, I am," the mask ninja replied.

"If you're going to destroy his body, go and do it away from here," Niamh orders him as she waves him off with her gun before putting it back in its holster, "I don't want you to do it in front of us."

"Very well," the ninja said as he jumps away with Zabuza's body and sword in toll. Niamh is surprise of how strong the young ninja is as he carries a grown adult and a massive claymore like sword at the same time.

After the Mist ninja was out of sight. "Wow that was so cool!" Naruto burst out as he never seen anything like what she did ever before.

"What in the world is that thing?" Sakura ask as she and Tazuna look over the thing Niamh is sitting on.

"It's a vehicle, a bike from where, I come from. I didn't know something like this would have washed up," Niamh said as she gets off of the bike and pulls out a first aid-kit form one of the compartments of the bike.

"What is that?" Sasuke ask eyeing the white box with a red cross on it.

"It's a first aid-kit," Niamh said as she kneels down next to Kakashi and pulls out some medical tools from the kit, "One of you help me with this, he needs to be treated right away."

"I'll help you," Sakura said as she took out some bandages and other tools she's familiar with as the box held things she never seen before.

"Hey Niamh how do you start this thing?" Naurto ask as he climbs on the bike thing. He stares at the handle and has no idea how to operate the thing. Seeing Niamh riding on it made him want to ride it as he could picture himself ridding on it, on roads without a care of the world.

"And what's with all of this stuff?" Sasuke ask as he eyes the things being carried on the bike. The bike has two side bags with lids on its side where the rider can keep things in without worrying about them falling off while going full speed. Sasuke wonders what kind of tools and weapons she has managed to find while she was away from them.

"Forget it," Niamh said as she's glade she turn the engine off and took the key with her, "You are not going to drive my bike. I'll answer all of you're questions after your teacher is all patch up."

'Maybe, I should take up her offer,' Tazuna thought to himself as he could see how well she handle herself with the ex-Mist ninja who the ninjas he has protecting him barely held their own against him, even if it was four against one.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I also need a pre-reader!

Author's Notes

1 – Hey if the humans in the third Matrix movie can make rocket shells, Niamh can make grenade shells.

2 – The one wheeled bike the female vampire hunter, Leila rode on in Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Welcome to Wave Country

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Welcome to Wave Country –

The bizarre vehicle, not drawn by anything other than a roar from within. But those roars, soon enough, he understood to be machinery. He was more fascinated by the speed of the vehicle, and still more by the smoothness of their progress. A carriage traveling at this speed would have been shaken to pieces. Tazuna looked to the one 'driving' the bike as she calls it. The strange female soldier who washed up onto the shore is a mystery to him and the ninjas he had hired to protect him. First she has strange powerful weapons that can kill a human in a heartbeat no matter how strong they are as he saw what kind of damage her 'guns' are capable of doing at close range. Now she has a vehicle that can travel at speeds that made the landscape flash by like ridding on a train or on a motorboat. (1)

"It's a good thing we found that cart back there or I would have never been able to fit all of you guys on my bike," Niamh shouted to the men ridding on the cart her bike is pulling behind her.

"You think whoever owns this cart going to miss it?" Sakura ask as she clings to Niamh's back as she rode on the back of the bike.

"How were we going to get Kakashi-sensei to the village without carrying him?" Sasuke ask her. Laying on the cart is their teacher who's still out cold from his fight with the Demon in the Mist.

"Drag him behind by a rope," Niamh suggested.

"Nice one," Naruto chuckles.

"I'm not joking," Niamh said. "It will teach him not to be a pervert."

"You really don't like perverts do you," Sakura said to the older woman.

"Let me guess you didn't grow up in a house full of older brothers did you," Niamh said to the young girl holding onto her back. Keeping her eyes on the road and making sure she doesn't go too fast

"At this rate we should be nearing my village pretty soon," Tazuna said as he waves to the small restaurant owner who was standing outside. Her mouth fell open as she sees the strange vehicle pulling a cart behind it rolled on pass her shop.

"Niamh do you have these things all over where you come from?" Naruto ask as he's enjoys the ride.

"Yeah we got these and bigger vehicles that we call cars that can carry many passengers where, I come from," Niamh said as she slows down the bike as she came to some tight curves in the road.

"What are you going to do once we reach Nami no Kuni," Sasuke ask.

"Hang around and watch Tazuna and see that the bridge is built," Niamh said, "And since I'm going to stay awhile here, I might as well build up my name while I'm here."

"How much are you going to charge?" Tazuna ask as he barely has the money to pay the Leaf ninjas yet alone Niamh.

"I'll do it for free since it's for a noble cause," Niamh said.

"You're going to do it for free?" Tazuna said not believing what he's hearing.

"Just say that after the bridge is built you're going to own me one," Niamh said as she's going to make as many friends as she could to survive in this strange new world she found herself in. And she's not going to be like those bloody Yanks in helping the wrong kind of people and not thinking about the long term effects of their actions. (2)

"Thank you for the help," Tazuna said grateful for the help.

"Wait does this mean that we're fired?" Sakura ask as failing a mission is one thing as everyone fails at least one mission in their life. It's the rule of averages as there would always be some failures for every mission that are completed. But being fired from a job is something else.

"Don't worry I'm not taking your mission away from you guys," Niamh said, "I won't be able to be at his side at all times. I'm going to need you guys to help me protect Tazuna and the village he's trying to save."

"Good I'm not going to miss out on this," Naruto said as there's no way he's going to leave someone who likes him.

"How's your teacher doing anyways?" Niamh ask the two boys riding in the back.

"He's needs some sleep to recover from all of the charka he used in his fight with Zabuza," Sakura said as she look over him after the fighting was done.

"Hey Niamh what are we going to do when we reach the shore?" Naruto ask.

"This thing can't float can it," Sasuke said.

"No it can't," Niamh replied. "That's why we're going to need to make a big enough raft to hold it. And I vote that the two young men built the raft."

"I'm for it," Tazuna said.

"Me too," Sakura adds.

"Wait why do we have to do it?" both boys ask.

"Fine then two women and an old man can do a better job then two boys can do any day," Niamh said knowing what buttons to push to get them to do what she wants as she learned it from her mom.

"Hey are you calling us weak?" Naruto ask as Sasuke gave the older woman a glare.

"If the shoe fits," Niamh said to the two boys, hooking them to building the raft.

"I'll show you!" Naruto said as he's going to show them he isn't weak.

"Well looks like the road is going to end soon so go and show us then," Niamh said as she drove up on a hill and saw the beach shore in the distance.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day –

"This is a pitiful sight," Niamh said bluntly as team 7 and Tazuna swept through the island town she's pushing her bike along with her making people look at her strange one wheel cart thing. Broken homes littered around the way. People walked around with dead eyes, dirty clothes, and children begged for food to quench their hunger. The people here looked as if they had no future and merely waited for their time to die. She let out a sigh before turning his attention back to the road. They had arrived here by the wooden raft Naruto and Sasuke had built for them after they had cut down enough trees and tied them together. Kakashi had been woken up when Niamh had dunked his head into the water repeatedly until he woken up.

When they arrived at their destination, which was Tazuna's house, a kind looking black haired woman opened the door. Her face brightened when she saw the bridge builder's face and ushered her father and the five guests inside. Niamh wheeled her cart around the back wanting to wheel her bike into the house as from the looks of people in the village they would take anything to help them, even if the money they get from what her bike is wroth will only last for a short while. Plus she needed to get her supplies out of her bike and her weapons she has brought along with her. The woman called for her son loudly. A scowling boy entered the room. His frown changed into a happy smile when he saw his grandfather and dashed toward him. Tazuna petted his head for a moment before he introduced his companions. The scowl was planted once again to the boy's face.

"Why don't you understand that no one will be able to beat Gatou. They would die for sure! They're useless!" a vein throbbed on Naruto's forehead as he stared at the yelling boy in annoyance.

"INARI!" his mother admonished. The child's glare turned toward his mother before he turned around and ran to his room. "I'm sorry for my son's rudeness. My name is Tsunami and I'm Tazuna's daughter. That boy you just saw is my son, Inari," she introduced herself, before taking them to eat. Her son refused to come out from his room, obviously brooding.

The food on the table was meager, but for Wave citizen it could be considered lavish dinner. It was consisted of three medium fishes, rice, and a pan of soup. None of team 7 complained as they ate quietly, knowing the state of this country and saw it first hand.

"Sorry, I'm late," Niamh said as she enters the room lugging her backpack and a cloth bag with her. "It took me awhile to lockup my bike. I also got some of my stuff as well."

"What is that thing you were pushing?" Tsunami asked wondering what the one wheel cart is.

"It's a moving vehicle that moves on its own like train but smaller," Naruto spoke up, "She's a soldier from across the ocean who got shipwreck here."

"Is that true?" Tsunami asks her father.

"Yes she comes from the lands across the ocean," Tazuna said.

"I'm sorry but…" Tsunami started to say as she doesn't have enough food to feed everyone her father brought home with him.

"That's okay," Niamh said as she held up her bag full of ready made food. "I brought my own food along with me." She takes out two cans of Spam she had gotten from the truck.

"What is that?" Sakura ask as Niamh opens the cans and pops out two slabs of meat?

"It's Spam a mixer of chopped pork shoulder meat with ham meat added, salt, water, sugar, and sodium nitrite. It's the prefect food out in the field, precook so you don't have to. The can seal keeps the meat fresh to eat for months at a time or even years. It's very popular on islands as it is an economical meat product, where most food is expensive because of high shipping costs to islands. And its good in places were there's no refrigerated shipping."

"You must like it a lot," Naruto said as he took in all of the information she just gave them.

"Try some," Niamh said as she gave all of them a piece of Spam.

They all look at the strange piece of meat before taking a bite out of it. They blink as they taste the flavor of the meat finding it very tasty. "This is good," Tazuna said.

"You know once the bridge is completed you guys should try making Spam once people get a taste for it. They're hook for life," Niamh suggested. "I'll leave some cans for you guys to base the Spam you guys make on."

"There's an idea," Tsunami said as she would try to recreate the meat as it would be a good way to get the village back onto its feet once the bridge is built.

"Starting tomorrow, I will train all of you hard," Kakashi said after they finished eating.

"Don't you think it's a bit late for that?" Naruto said cheekily. The jounin glared, but the younger ninja seemed to ignore it completely. "What training are you talking about?"

"It's tree walking."

"Tree walking?" Niamh said giving him a flat stare.

"But sensei, we already know how to climb a tree," Sakura told him.

"It's a chakra control training," he explains.

"Chakra control training?" Sasuke repeated.

Kakashi nodded. "When I said tree walking, I wasn't joking. This is a training to use your chakra to stick your legs on tree and walked on it. You'll see how tomorrow," he said, knowing both genins want to know more. Both genins nodded reluctantly.

"I'll help you guys as well," Niamh said as she knows that she needs to help get these kids in shape to fight any other killers Gatou might send their way. "I got some extra guns with me. I can train you guys in using them without firing wildly about expecting to hit something and wasting bullets."

"You have some of those guns?" Kakashi ask as he had only saw that she has three guns with her with the one she had use to shoot Zabuza sword out of his hand.

"Yes, I do," Niamh said as she opens her backpack and took out a small gray case out, placing them on the table. She opens them revealing a gun with a box of bullets included in the case.

"This is the greatest handgun ever made. A Colt .45 Single-Action Army Revolver made over a hundred years ago but still a good weapon in the hands of someone who knows how to use it. This only carries six shots, slow in firing and reloading but makes up in its flaws in the sheer amount of power it packs in the bullets."

"Interesting," Kakashi said as he picks up the gun. "How do you use it?"

"Sorry but I'm not about to train someone like you," Niamh said giving him a flat stare. "There's no way that I'm going to be alone with a pervert like you."

"Hey," Kakashi said as he sets the gun down on the table. 'I'm going to need to send one of my massager dogs to give my report to the Hokage. Once news about Niamh and her guns gets out every Hidden Village will be trying to get her to join them.'

"I'll train one of your students instead," Niamh said.

"I want to be train," Naruto shouted. "What are you going to train me in?"

"Well since you ask, I'm going to train you in using Gun Kata as there's a limited amount of bullets I have for the gun," the female soldier said as she smiles at her new friend.

"Hey why does he get to use a gun?" Sakura ask as she wanted to be a cool gun fighter like Niamh.

"Because I know that, I can train him. I have this gut feeling about Naruto here and my trainer said that I should trust my gut feeling about a person as it might save my life one day."

"You're picking the dead last?" Sasuke ask.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted.

"That's the reason why I'm not going to train you," Niamh deadpanned.

"What's Gun Kata?" Kakashi ask wanting to know everything he can before he sends out his report.

"Gun Kata is based upon the premise that given the positions of the participants in a gun battle the trajectories of fire are statistically predictable. By pure memorization of the positions one can fire at the most likely location of an enemy without aiming at him/her in the traditional sense of pointing a gun at a specific target. By the same token, the trajectories of incoming fire are also statistically predictable, so by assuming the appropriate stance one can keep one's body clear of the most likely path of enemy bullets."

"Through analysis of thousands of recorded gunfights, the Cleric who created Gun Kata has determined that the geometric distribution of antagonists in any gun battle is a statistically-predictable element. The Gun Kata treats the gun as a total weapon, each fluid position representing a maximum kill zone, inflicting maximum damage on the maximum number of opponents, while keeping the defender clear of the statistically-traditional trajectories of return fire. By the rote mastery of this art, your firing efficiency will rise by no less than a hundred and twenty percent. The difference of a sixty-three percent increased lethal proficiency makes the master of the Gun Katas an adversary not to be taken lightly."

"Gun Kata, as a martial art, places emphasis on two tenets: shooting the enemy as efficiently as possible and avoiding return fire. Hitting targets is a matter of knowing where enemy fighters are likely to be located in relation to the user, which removes the problem of aiming (especially at close ranges), not to mention allowing the user to defeat foes with pre-emptive fire before they can present a true threat. Avoiding return fire is also a matter of statistical probability, as Gun Kata users do not rely on bullet time-style evasions, but rather on avoiding the enemy's most likely lines of fire. In short, Gun Kata is the art of shooting where the enemy should be, while not being where the enemy should shoot."

"Wow this is going to be so cool!" Naruto shouted as he held the gun he's going to use.

"But first you need to learn how to climb trees and learn to control your chakra better," Niamh inputted. "Besides I'm still recovering from the days I spent drifting in the ocean."

"Really you look well," Sakura said.

"No not really," Niamh said. "When I was shooting at Zabuza, I wasn't aiming for his sword. I was aiming for his head. But the days of drifting out on the sea had taken a toll on me, I need to take it easy for awhile till I fully recovered or until you learn how to climb trees whichever comes first."

"Okay," Naruto moaned.

"You and Sakura can share my room," Tsunami invited the two females of the party.

"Thanks, I brought my sleeping bag with me," Niamh said as she heads for the door Tsunami pointed to.

'She was aiming for his head?' Kakashi said as he saw that shot hits its mark dead on. If she could do that hitting a target on something moving, after being adrift for days out on the open ocean. He shivers as he thinks of what she could do at full health. He's going to have to keep an eye on her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside Tsunami's room –

Once she got into the room and placed her things into one corner Niamh leans up against one of the walls sliding down on it. She's breathing deeply in and out as she could feel something in her body changing. Ever since she was transported into this world she felt strange.

'Maybe being teleported over here somehow given me some kind of power,' Niamh chuckles to herself.

But those kinds of things only happen in movies and comicbooks… right?

She suddenly felt something snaps inside of her and she felt better as something just release all of the pressure inside. She wipes her forehead as she felt better then ever now.

"I should help Tsunami with the dishes as she's putting up with me till her dad is done with the bridge."

She opens the door and steps outside but she saw something was very wrong. Everyone was sitting at the table and Tsunami is picking up the dishes, Naruto is rolling out sleeping bags as Sakura is getting her stuff into Tsunami's room. But everything and everyone is frozen in mid air like a photo.

"What in the world?" Niamh said to herself as she looks around. She notices a fly buzzing near her. She looks at it closely as she can see its tiny wings slowly flapping up and down. Then it hits her, "I'm moving at super speed." (3)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I also need a pre-reader!

Author's Notes

1 – Saw a motorboat in the Wave country arch.

2 – If you have anything to say on this. Prove me wrong by showing me why this isn't true that the US government helps the wrong kind of people and doesn't think of the long term effects.

3 – Government made teleporters would have this kind of effect as this kind of thing always happens in comicbooks and in the movies.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Why I care for him so?

g0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Why I care for him so? –

Niamh stared in disbelief at the sight in front of her. She knew what she looked like: a grown woman staring like an idiot. With that thought, she quickly regained her set of calm mask. But she knew that the silver haired pervert has noticed her slip in that brief moment. His students didn't seem to notice it too busy watching their sensei's example for which he was grateful. One didn't want to look like an idiot in front of a bunch of younger kids.

"Well, I never seen something like this before," Niamh said as walks up to the training site.

The dark haired female soldier watched as the children especially her blond friend awed by the display, but of course seeing him make copies of himself when they had first met in the rest stop cabin. It seemed that they didn't know that they could do that and are very eager to try it. This also meant that unless someone trained to use this ability, they wouldn't be able to do that.

Niamh was determined to make a living here where no one knew her. It was meant to be a new refreshing life, her in a strange new world cut off from the one she came from! And just after she was determined to do that, someone decided to drop a bombshell. People with amazing powers and abilities, who are train ninjas like she use to watch in animes who came from one of a many ninja villages in this world.

The dark haired soldier glanced back to the boys who tried to outdo each other, while their pink haired teammate was already up in the branch after she performed the task quite nicely. A small smile tugged on her lips when she saw the boys were arguing.

Niamh sighed as she is reminded of her brothers. She shouldn't just stand there. Tsunami has asked her to call them for lunch. "Tsunami, got lunch ready," he shouted to catch their attention. Kakashi and Sakura looked up, while the other two didn't seem to hear him as they continued to glare at each other.

"Thank you, Niamh," the older man said. Niamh nodded and turned his back.

"Just get something to eat before you wear those kids out," Niamh said as she sees how tried the boys are.

"Did you see me?" Naruto ask her. "Soon I'm going to be training under you."

"Yes I did," Niamk smiles down at him. "But you really should ask Sakura about some pointers in using your chakra as she already got it. Remember that it's okay to ask a girl for some help or you'll never get anywhere with them. Ending up doing nothing but reading dirty books like the pervert for a teacher you have."

"Stop using me as bad examples already!" said teacher said.

"Yeah, yeah," she waves him off. As she holstered her rifle by the shoulder strap as she began walking away. "I'm going to be at the bridge with Tazuna and keep him safe. And none of you touch my guns or my bike got that!"

"Don't worry I'll keep them safe," Naruto shouted to her. She gave him a wave and a word of thanks.

Kakashi glanced at the younger woman's back and turned to his students. "Alright kids, you have heard what she said. The training will be adjourned until we eat."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei," they chorused. The boys stared at each other for a moment and then as if they reached a conclusion from their silent conversation, they broke into a run and raced to get Tazuna's house faster than the other. The only girl in the team cried out, asking them to wait for her, and she too run to catch the boys.

Kakashi shook his head in amusement. 'Children are always be energetic.' The boys passed the walking woman they knew for days without a glance backward, too busy to be the first one to arrive at Tazuna's house. Only Sakura stopped in front of her and greeted her before taking off once again.

Truth to be told, Kakashi was uncertain on what to do to the younger woman. Claiming of coming from another land across the ocean with a bunch of advance weapons he has never seen before, that can kill even a ninja of his abilities quite easily. She is very skill as she says she's recovering from the days she was drifting in the ocean. If everything she has done up till now wasn't at her full strength, since anyone who drifts in the ocean for days wouldn't be at their best once they reach land no matter how strong they are. But she manage to shot the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza great sword out of his hands while riding on that bike of hers at high speed and while the area was surround with mist.

The woman was a wild card. As much as he wanted to trust the young woman, he couldn't. A shinobi's trust couldn't be given easily. A misplaced trust could be deadly and resulted in the shinobi's death.

Kakashi himself had his own judgment about her. The first time he met her, even though he could see that she was a polite woman, he could see something lurking behind her emerald green eyes. Her eyes were the eyes of a warrior or a soldier which she say she is, which meant she wasn't a normal civilian, beside being polite didn't mean that she wasn't a psychopath although he really doubted it. Still, there was a chance that she's an enemy and he couldn't afford to drop his guard around her. Not with the weapons she had with her.

Who knew if the woman was actually an enemy who was good actor? He certainly didn't know and for that he would keep an eye on that woman.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Konoha –

Sandaime was readying himself to go to Hokage Tower when a nin-dog with Konoha hitae-ate wrapped around its neck barked loudly. The old man quickly realized that it was one of Kakashi's fastest messenger dog. Biting his lip, the third Hokage took the scroll attached to its neck with dread, worried if there was something wrong happened on the mission. The nin-dog vanished in a poof after he took the scroll.

He opened the scroll carefully and read it. He frowned when Kakashi wrote about Zabuza, the A-rank missing-nin and that the mission should be at least a B-rank mission and not C-rank. His eyes narrowed as he read the report further.

"Jiji?" Sarutobi was startled when his grandson called him. He quickly rolled the scroll. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing wrong, Konohamaru," his grandson looked at him doubtfully, telling him that he didn't buy it. Sandaime sighed. "It's only a report from Kakashi, one of our jounins."

"Kakashi?" the brunnete shouted in surprise. "Wasn't he Naruto-niisan's jounin instructor? What happened? Is Naruto-niisan okay?" he bombarded him with questions.

Damn! He shouldn't let out Kakashi's name!

"Naruto is okay and so is his team. Go back to your room, Konohamaru."

"Eh, but—"

"Konohamaru, not now!" the kid sulked and ran to his room. Sandaime wondered whether he needed to console his grandson, but decided against it.

The Konoha citizens were whispering amongst themselves when they saw their usual kind and smiling Hokage was subdued as he headed to his office. They wondered if something bad had happened.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in Waves –

"Zabuza how are you feeling?" Haku asked as he serves his master some tea.

"You went in too deep," Zabuza said as he recovers from the puncher wounds he received from his companion. He took the teacup and took a drink as he stared at his sword and the small metal thing embedded in its hilt.

"Still thinking about that woman?" Haku asks.

"The weapons she has… I can't get it out of my mind. She didn't act like she was even trying to aim her weapon, then there's that strange vehicle she was riding on. I roared like an engine on a train but how in the world could it move that fast?"

"Would you like me to handle her?"

"No we'll wait for me to heal up afterwards we'll deal with her. Those weapons of hers are just too dangerous to take lightly." He taps on the mark on his sword. "If that sword of hers can damage my sword like this, think of what it would do on a body."

"She was a quarter of a mile like she said when she made the shot. Doing so in a mist cover area that far and while moving at a high speed is remarkable even for an S-class nin. And the speed that the projectile traveled was in the span of seconds from when it left that weapon to hitting your sword."

"We're going to have to get her away from the old man. Otherwise it will be troubling to attack him while she's around. We're just going to have to wait for the right time to strike. But first you're going to sneak around and gather whatever kind of information you can on her abilities and fighting skills."

"I'll keep an eye on her and report my findings." Haku vanished from the room leaving his master to himself.

'With that kind of weapon I'll be able to take over the Mist easily,' Zabuza thought to himself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the bridge –

Niamh sat on a crate as she watches the few men of the village who are brave enough to build the bridge work under the glaring sun. As she walked through the city she could see how desperate these people are. They have given up hope as they have been beaten down by Gatous men too many times. They have become nothing more then sheep waiting for their time to go to the slaughterhouse.

She began to drift to what she has discovered last night. Being transported into this world had somehow given her the power to move at hyper speed. Bullet time as many of the fan boys she knows would call it. It is a concept introduced in recent films and computer games whereby the passage of time is displayed as extremely slow or frozen moments in order to allow a viewer to observe imperceptibly fast events (such as flying bullets). It is often used to create a dramatic effect, as in the film The Matrix. (1) She learns that she can stay in bullet time mode for about three-minutes before she fazes out of it. After that she needs to wait a couple of seconds for her to recharge and use it again. Depending on the level of her strength and health she could use it many times over. She guess she's using chakra ask the ninjas call it, since she feels a bit drain when she uses it several times in a row. But of course being able to move at hyper speed so fast that she can see a bee's wings going up and down meant she could quickly kill or disable her opponent before they could fight back. Since when someone sees an attack coming at them, their bodies readies itself for the strike but when it comes unseen the body is damage to the full power of the blow. (2) In other words there's no defense from any of her attacks.

Checking her clips in her gun are bullets she found in the truck, hollow point rounds. A hollow point bullet is a bullet that has a pit, or hollowed out shape, in its tip, generally intended to cause the bullet to expand upon entering a soft target. A _hollow-cavity bullet_ is an extreme variant of a hollow point bullet. In a hollow-cavity bullet, the hollow dominates the volume of the bullet and causes drastic expansion or even outright disintegration on impact.

When the bullet strikes a soft target the pressure created in the pit forces the lead around it to expand greatly into a mushroom-shape. The greater surface area limits penetration into the target, and causes more tissue damage along the wound path. Many hollow point bullets, especially those intended for use at high velocity, are partially _jacketed_, that is, a portion of the lead bullet wrapped in a copper casing. This jacket provides additional strength to the bullet, and can help prevent the bullet from leaving deposits of metal inside the bore. In _controlled expansion_ bullets, the jacket helps to prevent the bullet from breaking apart; a fragmented bullet will generally not penetrate to the desired minimum depth.

"When I hit a target with these rounds they're not going to be walking away,' Niamh thought to herself.

Then there's her student in training. That young boy Naruto something about him just makes her wants to protect and help him in whatever way she can. She looks at the gift she has for him once he masters climbing trees and better control of his chakra. If he's going to be trained by her she's going to first have to give him a gun and a knife, instead of the kunai he has with him.

Her gift to him besides the revolver is a Ka-bar. The knife that is the seven-inch fighting and utility knife used by the US Marines in World War II, and has been carried into battle by generations of Marines since. The knife is also a combination of a Ballistic knife. It's a knife with a detachable blade that can be expelled from the handle/frame as a projectile commonly propelled by a spring-operated mechanism. These knives are banned almost universally in the United States, for virtually the same reasons as a switchblade. She had found it in one of the crates that were in the truck. Ballistic knives are not considered to be particularly effective weapons, especially as when compared to a firearm of similar availability. Indeed, the main advantage of a ballistic knife is its ability to surprise a target, since most inexperienced fighters consider a knife to be a solely hand-to-hand weapon.

Thinking of her student she wonders why she feels the need to help him. She barely knows him but she feels like she can trust him without even thinking about it. His team treats him differently as she noticed when she had first met them. The two kids Sakura and Sasuke just think of him the dead last student in class. While their teacher the pervert seems to know something about him that he's unwilling to share with her. All she knows is that something about him makes her want to help him…

'Those eyes,' Niamh thought to herself. 'He has eyes that are so deep and filled with pain. That's why I'm so attached to him. They're so full of sorrow and pain he's hiding beneath that smiling outlook he has to face the world. That just means that I'm going to have to help him all I can. And when he trust me enough he'll tell me why he's so sad.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – Where did bullet time was first use anyhow?

2 – That's why getting hit when you didn't see it coming hurts allot more then the ones you did see coming.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Building the Bond

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

Pre-read by Zenithar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Building the Bond –

It was late in the afternoon when Niamh and Tazuna got back to his house. Tazuna walked into his house while Niamh walked around to the back and see how the kids and their teacher are doing. When she got to the back she saw the three kids looked tired and worn out. Their pervert teacher was sitting on a chair reading that dirty book of his.

"I see that you're still reading that book of yours," Niamh said as she walked up to them.

"Niamh you're back!" Naruto shouted as he leaps up running over to her.

"Have you learned to walk on trees yet?" she asked him.

"Yup, I sure did, Sasuke is still learning," Naruto stated with a smile to punctuate it.

"I'll get it soon," Sasuke said.

"He only learned so fast because he had me give him some pointers," Sakura shouted out.

"Well get inside all of you, and lets have something to eat," Niamh said as she turned around and walked inside the house.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted bursting with excitement as he walked along sides her. "Can we have more of that Spam you have?"

"Sure why not," Niamh said. "As I promise, I'm going to start your training in my fighting style tomorrow."

"I'll make you proud!" Naruto said.

"Just as long you don't turn out like your pervert teacher I'll be proud of you no matter what," Niamh stated with a laugh.

"Hey! I'm not that big of a pervert!" Kakashi said with irritation that's evident in his voice. But that was just because both Niamh and Naturo started to laugh out loud as they walked into the house.

Inari saw the two laughing as they entered the house and started growling. "Why are you all laughing? Gatou's going to have you all killed!" He cried out, instantly ruining the mood.

Angered by the outburst Naruto stopped in his tracks and faced Inari, immediately cutting off Tsunami's scolding.

"Yeah? Just you watch! Gatou's gonna wish he'd never come here!" Naruto challenged back.

"Feh! Gatou will show you! He'll kill everyone! No one can stand up to him!" Inari sniveled and ran out of the room.

Naruto raised a fist.

"I'll show that brat something alright!" The blond boy intended on storming after the young kid to give him a piece of his mind when someone grabbed his hand, holding him back from going any further.

"Naruto stop it!" Niamh said in a firm voice as she held his arm. "He'll see when it's all over."

Naruto pulled his hand away sharply, still intent on giving that brat what for.

"Please don't, Naruto." This time it was Tsunami pleading.

"And why shouldn't, I?" he lashed out, turning to the older woman but calmed at seeing her downcast-look. The rest of team 7 entered the house wondering what was going on inside.

Tsunami hadn't even been facing him, but instead, positioned herself in front of a torn photograph hanging on the wall. A shaky hand had traced the torn area; her eyes were not-quite staring at the damaged object, but instead staring at something that was once there.

"There was a man in this picture once, just as there was once a man in our lives. She began. His name was Kaiza, a wanderer from place to place and had saved Inari from some bullies once."

Her hand reached into her pocket.

"It was only a visit to the Wave, but weeks became months and he came to call the Wave his home and was loved by all. Especially by my son; the time they'd spent together, nearly had Kaiza become Inari's father in all but blood."

Out of the pocket came a torn and crumpled piece of paper.

"He was so dedicated to our country; he had even gone as far as swimming through a flood to save some of the inhabited areas. He was held as a hero of our simple community and brought hope to a failing country."

The paper was smoothed and it filled the torn area of the photo perfectly. Another man filled the missing part of the photograph.

"You'd always hear him say as long as you have these two arms, she gestured to her own arms, you can protect your home."

She barked a pained laugh.

"I was to be wed again, with him one day." she sighed wistfully. But then her eyes hardened.

"But it wasn't meant to be... Because... Because Gatou came..." she faltered at this point.

Further attempts to continue had failed her words were torn away before she could even form them. Unable to stop the tears, she excused herself and exited the room, taking the rumpled piece of photograph with her.

Tazuna sighed and went to wipe his eyes, continuing where his daughter had left off. The memory had brought back terrible memories.

"When Gatou muscled in on the Wave Country. Our hero, Kaiza, had stood up to him. And Kaiza protected our country as hard as he could, with his two arms."

Then the aging architect tensed and grimaced fiercely.

"That bastard, Gatou, had Kaizas arms cut off in front of everyone."

His audience reacted to that. Sakura had flinched, Naruto swore under his breath and Sasuke gave narrow eyed looks. It disgusted Kakashi, but the jounin did not outwardly express it. As for Niamh a fire was lit that wouldn't be put out till she finished what she has to do to put an end to this, once and for all.

"Then he had Kaiza hung up at the town-square and was publicly executed, to be an example to everyone."

Tazuna took a swig of sake to rid himself of the taste in his mouth.

"Ever since then, the people of Wave have let Gatou do as he wishes, fearful for what Gatou would do to them. But there were still some of us who resisted."

Tazuna derisively took another sip.

"Without our bridge, the Wave will lose all hope." he finished gravely.

Naruto immediately headed towards the door to exit the house.

"Where are you going, Naruto?" Sakura asked loudly.

"I've got to go out and train to prove something..." he turned and gave a toothy grin to his audience.

"I've got to prove that there's always hope," he finished proudly.

"And you call me the show-off…" Sasuke snorted under his breath.

"Looks like I'm going to be training him sooner than I thought," Niamh said as she followed her student outside.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside –

Niamh stood in front of her new student. "Naruto for me to train you first need something besides those kunai you and the others use. She reached for her belt and pulls out a seven inch knife. This is a standard issue combat knife called a Ka-bar. You'll learn how to fight with this along with your gun once I see that you're skilled enough to use it."

"How about a knife like the one you have?" Naruto ask pointing to her bowie knife that was much larger.

"Its too big for someone like you to handle along with a heavy gun," Niamh smiled as she gave him the knife. "When you're bigger and stronger I might get you one. Beside that one is special."

"What's so special about this knife?" Naruto asked looking it over.

"First point the blade to that tree," Niamh said pointing to a nearby tree.

"Like this," Naruto said doing as she instructed him.

"Feel the small button on the side of the blade?"

"Yeah."

"Press it."

Naruto did so and to his surprise and for his team who had stepped out to watch, the blade of the knife suddenly was fired out of its handle and embedded itself into the trunk of the tree.

"What the...?" Was all that Naruto managed to say.

"It's a combination of a Ballistic knife. It's a knife with a detachable blade that can be expelled from the handle as a projectile commonly propelled by a spring-operated mechanism," Niamh explains. "It's useful to get the drop on your enemy."

"Interesting," Kakashi said as he saw how that kind of knife would be useful.

"You think she'll give me a knife like that one?" Sakura asked him.

"Maybe if you ask her nicely," he answered her.

"I wonder what other toys she has." Sasuke said as he saw the case and bags she has with her.

"She said that some of the things she has are dangerous and I shouldn't touch her stuff," Sakura said.

"Yeah like that knife," Kakashi said. "If she didn't tell Naruto about keeping the blade away from him; he might had press the switch the blade might have shot into his neck or something."

"We should get her to tell use about her equipment once she's done with Naruto's training," Susuke said.

"Sakura you ask her," Kakashi volunteered her.

"Why me?" she asked a little annoyed.

"Because she doesn't like me for some reason," he said as he reads his book.

"I can't imagine why," both of his students said as they stared at him flatly. (1)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The second day had Naruto being trained by Niamh, while Sasuke trained by himself. Both boys pushed themselves at the others expense. Niamh was teaching Naruto the basics of CQC, both of them used wooden knifes as she trained him. Naruto's hand-to-hand fighting skills combine with his ninjas skill made him quite hard to handle. But she wanted to teach him to use simple moves to take down his opponent and kill without using too many moves or fancy tricks.

Sakura volunteered to take place watching the bridge for Kakashi, so he could recover faster as he was still recovering from his fight with Zabuza since he used too much chakra during the fight. And Sakura quickly realized the task to be extremely long and tedious. Shed found herself distracted several times throughout the course, but was quick to correct her objective and focused on her task.

However, something unnerved her. At first she thought she was getting weird looks from the builders, but as time went on, one of the builders approached Tazuna. It was at this time that Sakura got her chance to see what these people saw in her.

"Boss, I want to go home early. I've got a family to think about and..." The man trailed off.

"Are you asking to quit?" Tazuna asked evenly.

The man had briefly glanced over Tazuna's shoulder to Sakura, meeting her eyes. "I can't do this anymore, boss."

Tazuna looked down at his clipboard and there was a silence so thick, that you could cut it with a knife.

"Goodbye, Giichi." He finally said.

And the exchange was over. Giichi left and that was that.

But in that simple glance, Sakura saw an emotion that spoke in volumes.

Fear.

The same look the rest of builders gave her.

And even when she and Tazuna entered the town to purchase food stuff, it became more pronounced as each new face looked her over once and recoiled.

After more or less receiving the same treatment from everyone, she turned to Tazuna for the answer.

"It's nothing." He brushed the subject off.

But he'd failed to meet her eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The following days –

It wasn't long before the week had passed that was completely in tandem with the second day. The boys trained, the girl guarded and both teachers rehabilitated. Niamh taught the ninjas how to use the radio as they needed to keep in contact at all times. The one who guards Tazuna for the day carried one of her radios and call in if there was any kind of trouble. And Niamh began to teach Naruto in marksmanship by using the crossbow that Inari had. He wanted to use the gun but Niamh told him that she didn't want to waste the limited ammo she had with her.

However, the fractions of what each person had been assigned to, all had took to their work with more zeal than the day before. Everyone knew the stakes and with each passing day the tension grew to higher levels.

Kakashi had taken to slower but more deliberate forms of practice; mostly stretching all his muscles carefully and accordingly as to be in top form whenever the need would require of it. He silently admitted to himself the time he'd spent training his team had dulled his senses and responses. And though he would not regret taking a team, he also couldn't let his team down like he did in the previous confrontation with the missing ninja... and there's no telling of who Gatou was going to hire to replace the demon ninja of the mist. (2)

And Niamh was helping with their training as well. It also allowed him to watch the fighting form she used. He mostly saw that she was using combat skills combined with her gun which she kept empty for the training. Even when his team worked together they couldn't get past her defense as she would either block or with her knife and use her gun on her attacker. She would also use her gun as a club or block an incoming attack and go in for the kill with her knife. He never had seen a style of fighting that combined long and close quarter combat before. But again he had never seen a gun before. He continued to gather information on Niamh as he was sure he had not seen anything yet out of her before.

Sakura guarded Tazuna during the day and when she wasn't, she'd designate to train her stamina and her skills in hand-to-hand combat. In which Niamh was giving her a helping hand with her training. She knew she was lacking when it comes to full contact defensive procedures, but she was hoping she could use chakra to buffer her initial weakness and gradually work it out. This required absolute focus to achieve.

Sasuke had pushed himself to greater heights. Eventually, he would find himself doing fireballs jutsus whilst running, jumping, or climbing as the competition between himself and his blond teammate staggered to new levels as each attempted to out-do the other. He wanted to show Naruto that he was stronger than he was and didn't need a gun to fight with.

Naruto had strained his control. When he was alone, he'd switch between techniques and chakra control, as to put his reflexes into peak condition. He honed his tree-climbing so that in battle situations, he could call on the skill without a thought; and with Niamhs training he'd become much stronger and better at fighting. He in turn was helping her to learn how to use his chakra as she didn't want to be taught by Kakashi saying hell use the training to take peeks on her.

Everyone agreed on one thing: there was no margin for error.

And so, it wasn't long before the week had passed as each successive day proved to be on the same line of route for the last, only more difficult. The boys trained, the girl guarded and the teacher rehabilitated.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple of days later –

It was nearing the end of morning and Sakura sat perched on Kakashis legs, whilst Tazuna sat cross-legged on the jounins back. All three rose and lowered in a slow, but concentrated rhythm as Kakashi worked on doing one-finger push-ups with one hand, making sure to exercise and test all of his muscles and chakra circulation.

On the other hand, he'd been giving his mind a thorough work out as he was using his other hand to hold up a certain perverted novel to his face.

His musings had been interrupted as Tazuna spoke.

"I wanted to ask you earlier but..." Tazuna started off. "Why are you still here when I lied to you about this mission?"

"To abandon your duty is not courageous," Kakashi said effortlessly as he did another push up, almost as if rehearsed.

"Below the courageous, there is nothing."

"Those were the previous Hokages words."

"That is the way of th-"

He paused in mid-sentence as he'd felt a shift in weight on his legs. Looking over his shoulder, Kakashi found Sakura leaning over and craning her neck as if she was examining something that was being blocked from her point of view.

"Are you..." Kakashi squinted an accusing and slightly worried eye at his pink-haired student.

"Are you trying to see over my shoulder to read my book?"

Sakura gave a stammered denial and a fierce blush before reseating her position to hide her face behind Tazuna.

The older architect would then curiously look over Kakashis shoulder before shrinking back and blushing terribly too.

"That's it you're spending way too much time with him," Niamh said as she enters the room followed by Naruto and Sasuke. "I do not want you turning into a pervert as well Sakura."

"Hey!" Kakashi growls as it seems that Niamh goes out of her way to insult him whenever she had the chance.

"Let me guess you spent so much time training when you were younger that now as an adult you have no idea what to do with a woman," Niamh smirks at him.

"Hey, I've been with plenty of women," Kakashi replies.

"Paid women don't count," Niamh smirks as she enters Tsunamis room that she and Sakura are sharing.

"HEY!" Kakashi growls irritated.

"Don't worry it's very common that women get the better of men. My wife did it all the time," Tazuna laughs.

"Really?" Naruto ask.

"Yes and some women get the better of guys for years," Tazuna added. "It's called marriage."

"Here you go Naruto," Niamh said as she comes back holding the gun she had showed them a couple of days ago, a belt with a gun hostler on it and a small box in her other hand. "The Colt .45 Single-Action Army Revolver for you to use, and a box of bullets, there's six shots in the gun and twenty-four bullets in the box. Remember not to just fire wildly make your shots count like an arrow fired from crossbow."

"Yes, now I can be just like you!" Naruto shouted as he grabs for the gun but Niamh pulls it away from his gasp at the last second.

"Now, now Naruto remember that this isn't a toy for you to play around with whenever you like to. This is a weapon that can easily kill someone close to you if you're not careful. This model has a safety lock on it. It's a lock that prevents motion of the trigger, blocks the chamber or in any other way prevents the firearm from being discharged. And remember the four rules I taught you about guns."

"1. Always treat firearms as if they are loaded, not safetied, and ready to fire."

"2. Always point the muzzle away from anything and everything which you do not intend to fire upon."

"3. Always keep your fingers away from the trigger until you are ready to fire."

"4. Always be sure of your target and its surroundings." (3)

"Yes I remember!" Naruto said as he puts on the belt harness. The gun hostler is set on underside of his left arm.

"Good," Niamh said as she places the gun into its hostler with the handle pointing outwards. "You'll guys handle guarding Tazuna for today I'm going to be very busy."

"Where are you going?" said bridge builder ask.

"Going to pay a visit to someone," Niamh said as she left the house with her gear heading for the docks. 'Gatou, I'm coming for you.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Authors Notes –

1 – Many of you say that Kakashi isn't that big of a pervert. But anyone who reads that much of the pervert toad masters dirty books he has to have something common with him.

2 – They all think that Zabuza is dead.

3 – Most accidents with guns is caused when people don't follow these simple to follow rules. Be careful with guns people!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. Battle on the Bridge

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Battle on the Bridge –

Cynric and his patrol of ten men guarded the front of Gatou's headquarters. The building sat on a hill over looking the dock that's used to transport both the legal and illegal goods in and out of the compound. He and his men were about to ride out on horseback and cart to the other side of the bridge that's being built by that old man. Their job is to set up the gunpowder barrels so that after the bridge builder is dead they would be able to blow up the bridge to prevent anyone to get the idea to complete the bridge that's already built. Cynric noticed that the two guards in the guardhouse at the front gate of the compound had disappeared from view as one would always be at the window in plain sight.

After a short while, with no sign of the two guards, Cynric waved his men to their feet and kicked his mount's ribs, urging it up the slope. As the twenty odd hired guards trudged towards the front gate many of them called out to their comrades in the guardhouse, asking what was keeping them and what were those noise's they heard, it sounded like fireworks.

Cynric wasn't the only one whose shout cut off in surprise as a startlingly beautiful, strangely dress woman strode out of the guardhouse carrying only some kind of metal and wood club.

As she could not harm he and his men Cynric shrugged and shouted his men on, to seize her and find out what happen to the two guards that were in the guardhouse the woman just exited. As the battle hardened men surged up the front gate the dark haired beauty drew her club to her shoulder in a most unusual fashion and to Cynric's amazement a tongue of flame spoke from the strange staff, spoke with a loud crack that made some of his men stop and grab their ears. One man, Arfin dropped to the ground near Cynric's mount, leaning down to extort the usually fearless battle-smiter to get up Cynric gaped...Arfin's head was half gone and his brains leaked onto the grass.

"Ninjas!" Cynric spun casting about trying to locate the ninja who must be attacking his party with some kind of woman, as he did so there were several more of the loud cracking bangs and men began to fall one after another, always immediately following one of the bangs. One man fell grasping his guts, which poured blood, another spun as if struck by a mighty invisible blow to land sliding to a halt dead, his eyes gazing up at the sky in bewilderment. When the woman made the fire for the seventh time and the sixth man of Cynric's party flew over, Cynric didn't need to tell his men to fall back, most of them were already running in the other direction away from this terrible woman and her fire-staff. But two more cracks flew threw the air and two more of his men fell, then the ninth… leaving only… _crack_.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the compound –

"Hey what's all of that noise?" a guard said as he opens the front door of the building. He stops in his tracks when he saw the front of the compound littered with bodies and horses running wildly.

As he was about to run into the building he suddenly felt someone standing behind him. He turns around and felt a stab into his neck as a woman holding a large knife suddenly appears behind him. She pulls her knife out of his neck letting the blood come gashing out.

'Okay Gatou isn't here but I can still make sure that his powerbase is destroyed,' Niamh thinks to herself as she took care of all of the guards outside of the compound. 'That cart of gunpowder should come in handy in blowing this place up.' She had spotted the cart full of gunpowder after she had killed the men who were guarding it.

"Time to clean house," Niamh said as she holstered her rifle and got her knife and handgun ready as fighting in the building would be close quarters and she wasn't going to use her rifle indoors. All of the men inside are going to be using hand weapons and she didn't want someone to grab it from her before she could turn her rifle around to firer.

"What's going on?" a man shouted armed with a spear as he step threw a door in time to see a woman pointing something metal in her had. It made a loud bang sound and the man fell over backwards with a hole in his head.

The buildings alarm system turned on and the sounds of many men are coming right at her. Niamh knew she wouldn't have to worry about too many innocents inside the building at this time of day, as she had managed to learn the shipping schedule of Gatou's ship from a dunk sailor who had one too many to drink. According to the schedule she took from him, Gatou's ship would arrive on the Wave main island to drop drugs and prostitute women and would go back two hours later to re-supply his base with food and other daily needs. Which leaves her little more then an hour to get everything that needs to be done before Gatou's ship comes back to its home port. She was just there at the shipyard awhile ago and the dock was empty of cargo size ships. She took care of all of the guards at the shipyard before she came to the compound. Smiling she decides to test out her new powers in combat conditions. And before the hirer thugs of Gatou reach the front entrance Niamh disappeared into hyper speed.

As the men turn the corner all they saw is the body of one of the guards laying in a pool of blood with a hole in his head. They look down as they heard something drop at their feet… the thing on the floor is a green can thing. They didn't have time to wonder what it is as it suddenly lit up like a firecracker sending pieces of metal flying everywhere. The men who weren't killed by the blast were struck with the pieces of metal that were imbedded into the grenade. The hallway was now littered with the bodies of the dead and dying.

"Over here!" a man said as he waved for some help with the wounded. As he turned around he was taken aback as a woman in strange getup appeared in front of him. Before he could grab his sword the women plunge a knife into his throat and kicked him loose. He fell to the floor grabbing his bleeding throat as four guards came running down the hall with their weapons drawn. Niamh arm shot forward as her knife flew out of her hand on buried into the face of the lead guard knocking him backwards. The guards with him didn't have time to react as Niamh went at them.

She first snaps a guard's neck.

Then using her hyper speed she drove the heel of her left hand into the nose of the second one, breaking it and sending shards of cartilage and bones into his brain, killing him instantly.

Finally, she smashed the third one's throat with her right hand. He died before he hit the ground.

Niamh look over the bodies of her handy work as she wipes clean her knife after she pulled it free from the body it's imbedded him. She held the knife in a tight grip as she swings her arm around and sinks the blade into the chest of a guard that was sneaking up on her. She pulls it out letting the guard's blood to start leaking out as he falls over backwards. Seeing that there are more guards to deal with Niamh headed forward deeper into the building, she wouldn't stop till Gatou base of operations is in ruins. And no one is going to stand in her way.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the bridge –

Inari was having problems; two swordsmen had come and taken his mother. He did nothing but stare as they left. He knew that he should do something but was too scared. As he wished for strength, he thought back to what Naruto and Niamh had said. Inari knew that he had to do something, and then remembered Kaiza… after brushing aside his tears he gathered himself up and decided to act.

Inari acted, he ran out to face the two swordsmen and charged at them. The swordsmen decided to kill Inari and knocked out the mother so that they could enjoy it without her cries. They then attacked. After slashing, Inari, they put away their swords thinking they killed the kid. Only to see that the child was a piece of wood.

"What, Kawarimi no Jutsu?" One of the swordsmen said.

"Where's the woman?" The other asked.

"Sorry for being late," a voice said. As the swordsmen looked searched for the voice it continued. "But heroes are suppose to arrive late."

"Naruto!" Inari cried out as he opened his eyes.

Naruto turned to Inari, "Good job Inari. I was able to save your mom because you got their attention."

Inari was stunned, he was about ask a question when he say Naruto turn to the swordsmen.

"You think your ninja tricks are going to save you," the first swordsmen shouted.

"There's no way that you'll be able to beat us," the second said.

"That's what you think," Naruto said as he pulls out his revolver and fires a shot at the first swordsmen. The bullet struck the man's right shoulder knocking him flat on his back, holding the bleeding wound trying to stop its bleeding.

"What kind of weapon is that?" the second swordsmen shouted out in fear.

"It's a gun," Naruto said as he rubs his waist as the kick from the gun shot made him feel like he had just punched a rock face. "Think of it as an upgraded crossbow."

"Well don't think that weapon of yours is going to stop me. I'm not going to give you the time to reload your weapon!" the second swordsmen shouted as he rushed forward with his weapon drawn back for a power swing.

Naruto quickly fired his gun again this time twisting his waist so the recoil from the shot wouldn't hurt his arm again. The bullet struck the swordsmen sword arm where the arm connects to the shoulder ripping his right arm right off.

"You punk!" the man scream as he held where his arm use to be.

"Sorry but the only way this land is going to be free is by making sure people are gone from here," Naruto said as he walks over to the two down swordsmen. He couldn't believe the power of the gun Niamh gave to him. No wonder she had train him so hard in learning how to use it. Something like this in the wrong hands would spell disastrous, and that's not counting if someone manages to make more of them.

"That was so cool!" Inari shouted as he saw Naruto taking out the two bad guys under a minute.

After tying both men up and patching up their wounds, Naruto began sneezing.

"Do you have a cold?" Inari asked.

"I'm okay," Naruto replied, "Anyway, Inari, I'm sorry about yesterday."

"What?" Inari asked.

"I called you a crybaby. I take that back." Naruto replied, "You're strong. Kaiza would be proud of you."

Inari began to sniffle, "Damn it, I chose not to cry anymore… Now you're going to make fun of me and call me a crybaby again."

Naruto turned to the sea, "What are you talking about? It's okay to cry when you're happy." Naruto then turned to Inari and gave a fox-like grin. "It's okay to cry when you're happy," Naruto repeated making sure that his message got across.

"Naruto?" Inari asked.

Naruto turned to the men and said, "Now I can leave this place to you, right?"

"Yes!" Inari replied.

"I'll be heading to the bridge, then." Naruto said as he picked up the two swordsmen. "Heroes are busy, busy," Naruto said as he ran toward the bridge.

"Busy, busy!" Inari responded as he saw Naruto left. He hurried to the village to get help.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the bridge –

Naruto finally made it to the bridge. It took longer than he expected but from where he stood he got there just in time. Sasuke was within a dome made out of mirrors fighting some guy about their age wearing the same mask the hunter nin of the mist wore, and Kakashi had his hands full with Zabuza whose still alive. Looks like they have been fooled in thinking that the hunter nin was real, while it was one of Zabuza's men in dress as a hunter nin who pretended to kill him. Sakura is busy dealing with the two Demon Brothers they had run into during the first part of their mission. They had dropped those two off at the closes jailhouse in one of the nearby villages and collected the bounty on their heads. It looks like Zabuza had those two broken out and the two were now trying to kill Tazuna as Sakura is keeping them back from the bridge builder. (1)

"I don't know how long I can hold them back!" Sakura shouted to her teammates as she blocks the incoming darts thrown by the Demon Brothers.

"Just hold on till Niamh gets here," Kakashi shouted as even if he doesn't like her. Niamh's weapons would make short work out of Zabuza and his men.

"You really think that one person can make a difference?" Zabuza said as he uses his water jutsu against the one eye Leaf ninja.

"Then why did you pretend to be dead then?" Kakashi ask as he counters the latest attack from the Demon of the Mist.

"She took me by surprise," Zabuza replied. "It's not everyday that I encounter a weapon that powerful, especially one that can have that amount of power when use that far away."

"Well that's two of us," Kakashi said as he attacks him with the jutsus he has picked up.

Meanwhile in the ice mirror dome Sasuke is having his hands full dealing with Haku. "Once you're in my mirror dome there is no escape," Haku said as he threw his senbons in all directions at once.

"I'm not about to lose to you," Sasuke growls as he pulls out the needles that are buried into his flesh.

"You have already lost," Haku said as he hides in his mirrors. "Too bad that woman Niamh isn't here to save you like she did the last time."

"You went and pretended to be a Hunter nin to fool us into thinking Zabuza is dead. I'm not going to lose to someone who hides behind a mask like that," Sasuke shouts out.

"Then die," Haku said as he prepares to finish him off for good.

Six shots that sounded like fireworks going off cracked through the air making everyone phase in mid-strike. Six bullets flew through the air hitting three of Haku's mirrors breaking them into pieces. Seeing an opening Sasuke jumps out of the dome before Haku could react.

"Looks like you guys are in trouble now," Sakura smirks at the two Demon Bothers. "Niamh is here to…"

Before Sakura finish Naruto appears on the bridge reloading the revolver Niamh had given him.

"…save the day…" Sakura said as she saw instead of the powerful woman she came to admire instead is the loud mouth blonde.

"Sorry, I'm late but I had to save Inari and his mother from two of Gatou's men," Naruto said as he finishes reloading his gun. "But now I'm here and I'm ready for battle!"

"Don't think that a weapon like that will give you the edge!" one of the Demon Brothers said as they charge at them.

Naruto points and fires two shots that shoots, their kunais they held in their hands, disarming them before they got anywhere close to the blonde. Then he turns and fires a shot at Zabuza shooting his massive sword out of his hand. Turning around Naruto fires his last two bullets at the mirror dome breaking two of the mirrors, one of the mirrors held Haku destroying his jutsu, he fell onto the bridge in disbelief as he was amaze of how Naruto had manage to find where he was hiding in all of his ice mirrors he had to choose from.

"There all of you guys are now disarmed and jutsus been dispelled," Naruto said as he reloads his revolver. "Now just give up before any of you get hurt!"

"You think a weapon that you got from the woman going to change the outcome of this battle!" Zabuza growls as he began thinking of what he can do against that weapon. The weapon does have a limited amount of ammo before it needed to be reloaded. He counted six shots before the boy needed to reload that strange weapon of his.

"If you think that you still have a chance of winning you're wrong," Naruto said as he aims his gun right for the Demon of the Mist.

"Then show me," Zabuza said as readies himself for what's to come. Wondering if he's fast enough to dodge the thing that's fired out of the weapon, they're small but fast and powerful. If he blinks now he'll be dead.

Everything slowed down as Naruto fires his gun the bullet exited the barrel twisting in the air as it flew for Zabuza's face. The Demon of the Mist found himself frozen as his eyes locked onto the small metal object traveling at high speed towards him. He was locked onto the object that's so small but so powerful that if it hits him he'll be dead or heavily wounded, even maiming him for life. If he had that weapon he'll be able to overthrow the leader of his former Hidden Village of the Mist. But he won't have that chance as the very weapon is about to end his life.

"ZABUZA!" Haku yells as he throws himself in front of his master, shocking everyone. They all waited for the sound of the bullet hitting and for Haku to fall to the ground dead. But that never happen…

Haku eyes blink as he sees the metal thing that was fired out of the weapon called a gun right in front of his eyes being held between someone's fingers. Looking to the body the arm is attached to he sees the strange woman who gave the Leaf ninja Naruto his weapon.

"It's a good thing I got here in time," Niamh said as she pockets the bullet into one of her pockets.

"Niamh!" all of team 7 and Tazuna shouted out when they saw her. All of them wonder how she managed to get here and manage to catch a bullet as its flying through the air.

"Naruto you really shouldn't just kill someone when there's no longer a reason to fight," the female soldier said to her student. "I thought, I have taught you better then that."

"Sorry," Naruto said to his teacher as he can hear the disappointment in her voice.

"I'll have to give you some more training in self control," she said as she stared at him.

"There's no longer a reason to fight?" Haku asked wondering what the woman who saved his life meant.

"Yes no longer any for you to fight us anymore," Niamh said to Haku. She also added, "Also throwing yourself in front of your boss is brave of you but the bullet would have tore through your body and still have enough power to kill your leader standing behind you."

"What do you mean?" Zabuza ask as he didn't even saw her until she had caught whatever it's called 'bullet' as she calls it before it hit Haku. And if what she says is true… those weapons she has are more powerful then he had ever imagine.

"I mean that once you and your team had killed Tazuna and weaken yourselves Gatou's hired thugs were going to kill you and your team," Niamh said as she walks away from Zabuza and Haku.

"He was going to do what?" one of the Demon Brothers ask.

"He was going to kill all of you once you did your mission," Niamh repeated.

"What proof do you have of this?" the other Demon Brother asks.

"Well the big crowd of hired thugs standing on the end of the bridge with the old guy in the suit who must be Gatou could be a big clue," Niamh said pointing behind her.

Everyone turned to see Gatoh and a league of armed men. Gatou had a smug look about himself, which Naruto growled at, wanting nothing more that to remove it as painfully as possible. "I'm disappointed in you, Zabuza giving up so easily." Gatou said.

"So she's telling the truth," Zabuza said as he picks up his sword to face Gatou and his men. His team quickly grabs for their weapons and faced the horde.

"Yes and feel free to kill some of these men before you die that way I won't have to pay all of them," Gatou said.

"With what?" Niamh ask.

"What are you talking about?" Gatou snaps.

She points to the horizon and in the distance a column of smoke is raising into the sky. "That is where your building used to be before I paid it a visit."

"You what?" Gatou shouts out.

"Those men you left behind weren't that helpful you know. When I was there I ask if you were home but your guards went and tried to take me. So I killed all of your men who didn't run away when they had the chance," Niamh explains to them. "After that I went and destroyed your base, a few well place bombs and those barrels of gunpowder your men were going to use to destroy the bridge made short work out of your base of operations. Which means that now you don't have anymore men loyal to you or money anymore as its all going up in flames."

"You did what?" Gatou shouted. "It's going to take months for me to rebuild my base."

"You're saying as if you're going to live," Niamh said as she raise her rifle and fires a single shot at Gatou's head. The bullet tore into Gatou's forehead, the bullet is a safe bullet so it didn't hit anyone standing behind him. The Safe Bullets are designed to spread out on impact or when they enter a body. They're called 'safe' because the bullet wouldn't go through the target and injure anyone else.

"You killed Gatou," Tazuna mutters as he had wished for this day for a long time, and now that it happen he felt a great weight lifted off his shoulders.

"Now that your boss is dead all of you should go now and keep your lives," Niamh said to the hired thugs.

"You think we're just going to go after coming all the way here and nothing to show for it!" one of the men shouted.

"We're going to take that village for everything its worth!" another thug shouted.

"Oh yeah," Niamh said as she points behind her. The group on the bridge turned to see that Inari had mobilized the town to stand up for itself. "They have something to say about that. And don't forget these ninjas and the ones you guys were about to kill, I'll say that they're not too happy about you guys wanting to kill them."

"Let's get out of here!" one of the men shouted as they ran onto the boat that brought them to the bridge. They all boarded and the ship took off down river. The villages cheered as they saw the body of Gatou on the bridge.

"That handles them," Niamh said as she turns to face the Mist ninjas. "As for you guys since you're not going to be paid anymore you guys are free to go."

"What you're just going to let them go?" Kakashi ask.

"Well let's just say I have a gut feeling about this," Niamh said to him.

"That may be true that we're no longer going to be paid but that weapon of yours," Zabuza said as he gazes onto her rifle.

"If you think you're going to take it from me. You'll have to fight for it first," Niamh said as she lifts her hand up to show him the black scarf that hid the lower part of Zabuza face in her hand.

Everyone's eyes widen as they saw what Niamh took from Zabuza and none of them saw how she did it. Even Sasuke, Kakashi, and Haku's sharp eyes didn't see how she did it.

"How did you?" Zabuza ask as he found his face uncovered and he has no idea how it was done.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, pervert I have been lying to all of you about something," Niamh said as she faces Team 7.

"Hey!" Kakashi growls as even now she still thinks and calls him a pervert. (2)

"You asked me about me having a codename when I told you guys about myself when we first met. I do have a codename and my codename is 'Blink'," Niamh said. (3)

"Blink?" everyone in hearing range ask.

"That's because once you blink when you're facing me, it's all over," Niamh said as she faces the Mist ninjas. This time she held Haku's mask who found his face uncovered.

"When did you do that?" Sakura shouted.

"If I told you I'll have to cut off you hands and pull out your voice box so that there's no way for you to ever tell anyone about it," Niamh answers making Sakura make an eep sound as Niamh said as she means what she says.

"Fine then," Zabuza said. "Let's go."

"What just like that?" one of the Demon Brothers said to their leader.

"If she could take my scarf and Haku's mask without anyone seeing her doing it means she could have killed all of us at anytime," Zabuza said as he walks away with the others following close behind him.

"Could I have my mask back?" Haku asks Niamh turning around to face her who gave him a smile and suddenly he found his mask back on his face. The Mist Ninjas all disappeared in thick mist that suddenly appeared and disappeared taking them with it. (4)

"Niamh you're so cool!" Naruto shouted as he runs to his friend's side.

"I can't believe it you save our village!" Tazuna shouted running up to her.

"No you have Naruto to thank for it," Niamh said as she pats Naruto's head. "If it wasn't for him I would have never gone with you guys to your home."

"I am?" Naruto ask.

"Sure you're a true friend all you needed was someone to bring that side of you out," Niamh said.

"Well since Gatou and his base is destroyed looks like our mission is over," Sasuke said.

"Not until the bridge is finish," Niamh said. "And to help in rebuilding the village I took something from Gatou's base."

"What is it?" Tazuna ask.

"All of the money he kept in his vault not to mention a cargo shipyard full of trade goods, and other supplies," Niamh said as she use her hyper speed to get everything on board one of the ships and sailed it to the docks of the village.

"You did what?" Tazuna said not believing what he's hearing.

"As I said when I took this job. I'll do everything I can to help rebuild this village to what it was before," Niamh smiles.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – Whatever happened to the two Demon Brothers after they were defeat by team 7?

2 – This is going to be a running gag throughout this story

3 – I couldn't think of a better codename and all of the fast names were already taken.

4 – That's not the last we'll be seeing of them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	8. Heading for Konoha

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Heading for Konoha –

The bridge linking the island of Nami no Kuni to the main land was finally completed within a week's time. With Gatou and most of his men dead, the villages were no longer had any reason to be afraid anymore. The entire village gathered to see off the ones who made everything possible for their village to be freed.

"I can't even begin to tell you how grateful we all are. Or how we can ever repay you for all you have done for us," Tazuna said to Niamh as she starts up her bike to the amazement of the villagers.

"You really should thank Naruto for befriending me when we first met. If he hadn't opened himself up to me like he did I would have never gone with you guys here," Niamh said as she pats a large trunk in the back of the cart attach behind her bike. "And don't worry about repaying me, Gatou already did that."

"With the money you took from his base we'll be able to rebuild our village," Tazuna said as Niamh had brought back from Gatou's base before she destroyed it, all of the money she could find that belonged to him. Not to mention the trade goods she took as well and the cargo ship she use to transport all of the stolen goods back to Nami no Kuni.

"That's the reason why you hired me. I do my job I'm hired for and if I can throw in a bit extra, I'll do so for no extra charge," Niamh smiles.

"What are you trying to do drive us out of business?" Kakashi ask as he and his team approaches their ride back to their village.

"Some competition in prices helps keeps the price down for the clients," Niamh said. "Like those books you keep on reading pervert. If there's only one place where you can get it then the owner of the store will be able to charge whatever they want for the books."

"How long are you going to call me pervert?" Kakashi ask as he's getting tried of being called that.

"When you stop reading that book of yours," Niamh replies.

"She has a point there," Sakura said as she moves next to the bike as she's going to be ridding in the front like last time.

"Hey why does Sakura get to ride in the front?" Naruto ask as he wants to be riding in the back of the bike since Niamh wouldn't let him try ridding her bike.

"Because I don't want arms of a guy's arms around me when I'm driving or his body pressing onto my back," Niamh said.

"Why are you coming with us? I thought that once this job was done you would be taking the first ship back to your homeland," Sasuke ask.

"Well I still haven't finished training Naruto in all of my fighting skills yet. I'm not about to leave a job half done so I'm going with you guys," Niamh said as she doesn't want them to know that she has nowhere else to go in this new world she found herself in. "I'll just set up camp outside your village and Naruto you can walk over for your training with me."

"Thank Niamh," Naruto said as he would have really missed Niamh if she would have just left him now. He would still have the gun she gave him but still it wouldn't replace her.

"Well since you're going to be staying around for awhile how about you stay inside our village," Kakashi suggested.

"That's an interesting offer, but won't you have a problem bringing in a stranger without documents into your hidden village?" Niamh ask.

"Even though it's called a hidden village, it isn't as reclusive as it sounds. Merchants enter and exit the village all the time. And documents can be easily created. I'm sure it won't be too hard to make a document for you in Wave. The people feel like they owed you something, after getting them rid of Gatou and saving the village," Kakashi said.

"You mean I can come and go as I please?" Niamh asked skeptically. The security of the mercenary guild sounded…lax. But if she knows anything about military types that are that serious like she has the feeling she gets around those types as she's getting from the pervert. They have something up their sleeves.

"Well, perhaps not as you please. We have to check everything over. If you want to stay in Konoha for a longer time, you can go as a freelance trainer for the academy or perhaps installed as our ninja," Kakashi added the last part suggestively, causing Niamh to snort.

"I can see your poor, sad attempt of a recruitment drive pervert though you don't really bother of concealing it, right? Having me who knows how to maintain the advance weapons that I have with me joining the ranks of your village, I'm betting that when someone as strong as me joins your ninja force it will give you guys a huge power boost to the other ninja villages," the silver haired ninja smiled underneath his mask. "Thanks for the offer, but I don't think I want to be a ninja, much less making an allegiance to a hidden village that I don't even know. I don't want to be bound by anything here besides Naruto who's going to be my student."

"I am!" Naruto shouted happy to hear this.

"Why does the dupe the only one that gets special training?" Sasuke ask as he doesn't like the fact that Naruto was the one who save them on the bridge.

"As long as you are as you are now there's no way that I'm going to train someone like you," Niamh answers.

"He's not that bad," Sakura defended Sasuke. But backed down when she saw the look Niamh is giving her.

"There's no way that I'm going to train him as long as he's like this. And there's no way that I'm going to let Naruto continue to have this pervert as your teacher while I'm around," the female soldier said to her student. "He might turn out like his pervert of a teacher. Reading dirty books all the time because he can't get anything close to a real woman, in any other way."

"Will you stop calling me a pervert already!" Kakashi growls in irritations. "And also I have been women before!"

"Paid women don't count remember and let me guess you don't even have a girlfriend back in the village do you," Niamh ask but didn't want to hear his answer. "No wonder being a pervert like that."

"How about I ride with you and we can get to know each other on the ride back to here," Kakashi ask as he places a hand on her shoulder.

Niamh looks flatly at him. Kakashi blinks as he suddenly found himself tied up by several feet of rope and stuff in the back of the cart. Feeling around as best as he could he found all of his equipment gone from his hidden pockets in his clothes, not that he could grab anything as bags are tied on his hands like how kids sometimes tie paper bags on a cat's feet.

"How did you do that?" Sakura ask as one second Kakashi was standing by Niamh and the next he's tied up in the back of the cart.

"My codename isn't Blink for nothing you know," Niamh said as she had used her new found powers to get rid of the pervert before he gets any ideas.

"Can you teach me to do that?" Naruto ask wanting to be able to do that.

"I don't know if I can," Niamh said. "It's something that you have to have to be able to use it."

"Like a bloodlimit?" Sakura ask.

"I guess you can call it that," Niamh said as she remembers what she learned about bloodlimits in this world.

"Is there any body that you know who has the same ability as you do?" Sasuke ask as he wants to learn anything that will help him in killing his brother.

"Well there is a fellow female soldier I heard about codenamed, Dominique the Cyclops. (1) She has this eye with strange powers known as the 'Demon's Eye'. Her left eye needs to be cover with an eye patch to control its power and the eye causes hypnosis and sensory paralysis in her foes, inducing a trance that makes her movements appears to be light-speed," Niamh said remembering she has to make sure people believe her story of being from lands beyond the sea. "She's been known to kill an entire enemy unit before they have the chance of pulling out their weapons."

"Interesting how there's a lot of powerful people where you come from," Kakashi said as he wants to learn everything he can about her so he can report it to the Hokage when they get back to the village. "Is that how you're able to move around without anyone seeing you?"

Niamh looks at him and suddenly she held a small live fish in her hand by its tail. "You be quiet or else."

"Or what? What are you going to do with that fish? Make me lunch?" Kakashi ask remaining calm as he could be. The knots she uses are very strong and well done.

She gave him a smug smile as she pulls on the front of his pants and stuffs the fish into his pants. The silver haired ninja started to struggle to free himself as the fish wiggled about in his pants. Everyone started laughing as they watch him wiggle around as a fish is doing the same thing in his pants.

"Well come on we're burning daylight," Niamh said as she hops on her bike. The three young Leaf ninjas got on board, Sakura behind Niamh and the two boys with their teacher.

"I hope to see you guys one day," Tazuna said.

Naruto smiled and said, "Now, now, old man, we'll visit you again one day."

Inari responded, "Promise?" As he been looking up at him ever since he saved him and his mom that day.

Naruto smiled, "Inari… You're going to get lonely, aren't you? You can cry, you know. Cry…"

Inari interrupted, "I'm not going to cry! You can cry, too, Naruto."

"Is that so…" Naruto said. He quickly turned around sitting in the cart, "See you later!" he responded as he began to cry.

"Now that's what I like to see a boy who isn't afired to cry," Niamh said as she started driving over the bridge. "Boys shouldn't bottle everything up and let it all out at once." (2) As they left, Naruto could hear Tazuna.

"That young man changed Inari's heart, and Inari changed the hearts of the villagers. That young man created a bridge, known as courage, which led to hope," Tazuna said as he began to see why Niamh said to thank Naruto instead of her as without him she would have never would have come with them.

"Bridge, eh? Oh, yeah. We have to name this bridge, too," a villager said.

"I forgot all about naming it with everything that's been happening around here, but I have a perfect name for this bridge," Tazuna said as he began thinking up a name.

"What is it?" the villager responded.

"How about, the Great Naruto Bridge?" Tazuna asked. To which everyone agreed.

Naruto smiled as the group drove over the bridge with Niamh's bike pulling the cart behind it making good speed. "Well, Naruto it looks like this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"I'll like that," Naruto said as she's the first person who has ever gone out of her way to make friends with him.

"That's nice and all but will, SOMEONE GET THIS FISH OUT OF MY PANTS!" Kakashi shouted as the fish wouldn't stop moving.

"I'm not putting my hand down your pants!" Naruto shouted.

"Me neither," Sasuke agrees.

"Don't even bother in asking one of us," Niamh said with Sakura nodding in agreement with her.

"This is going to be a long trip," Kakashi said as the fish continues to wiggle around in his pants.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – From Trigun one of the Gun-Ho-Guns.

2 – It's okay for men to cry as bottling things up inside will only harm them later in life.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	9. Welcome to Leaf Village

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Welcome to Leaf Village –

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad," Niamh said to Kakashi as she finally let him be untied by the two young ninjas ridding out in back.

"I had a live fish wiggling around in my pants for the last hour," the silver haired ninja said to her.

"And which we went and threw back into the water as there's no way anyone would want to eat that fish," Niamh said. "As the poor thing has been in the pants that only your hands have been in as no woman would willing put their hands in there without you paying them first."

"Are you going to be doing that all the time?" Kakashi ask as he reads his book even as his students are laughing at him.

"Get rid of that book first and then we'll talk," Niamh said as she drives her bike over the dirt road that were design for wagons to cross over them not for motorize bikes from her world.

"Well that means Niamh is never going to stop calling you a pervert then," Sakura said to her teacher. "There's no way that you're going to give up that book of yours."

"Hey Niamh where are you going to be staying at?" Nautro ask.

"I'll guess in a hotel until I find a place in the village," Niamh said as she turns a corner on the road.

"The Hokage will be able to help you there," Kakashi said.

"I have plenty of room at my place," Naruto said.

"Really won't your parents mind?" Niamh ask.

Naruto face suddenly darken as he spoke, "I don't have parents. I've been living by myself ever since I could remember."

"You don't have parents?" Niamh ask she would have ask more but she felt that she should let Naruto tell her more when he wants to as she hasn't been truthful to him either.

"No I don't," Naruto said.

'I wonder what she'll do if he tells her about the seal?' Kakashi thought to himself worrying about what would happen once that happens. 'If she has bonded to Naruto already she could try to take him away from the village back to where she came from or… take revenge for him. With those weapons and that strange power of hers… we'll be dead before we knew what hit us.'

A couple of minutes pass in silence as Niamh drove them through the country side. "Hey how about some music?" Niamh suggested to lighten the mood.

"Music?" Sakura ask.

"Yeah this," Niamh said as she turns on the radio on her bike, a CD she had inserted into the drive already one with songs she had burned from the internet of anime songs. The radio started playing breaking the silences of the country side as music none of the ninjas or passer-byes have ever heard before.

You have probably grown tired of waiting,

For the end of the pain that you lost sight of so long ago.

You immediately forgot the tears

And indulged in a new pleasure.

Aiming at destruction is history's story, but

If you are with me, then it won't be scary.

Even now the desperate world,

Will survive,

And continue to struggle.

Help isn't coming

And nature is definitely

Like a puppet.

Look at, at the rosy color.

Truth has a certain way of standing at the gateway, but

How has each age answered?

Aiming at destruction is history's story, but

If we go forward hand-in-hand, it won't be that scary.

Even now the desperate world,

Will survive,

And continue to struggle.

We've grown tired of looking at these expectations

Nature is definitely

Considering.

Look at the rosy color.

Aiming at destruction is history's story, but

Can I awaken you,

If I bend the screw?

Even now the desperate world,

May be at its end.

But it is not over yet.

You started to abandon hope

Nature is probably

Two people.

Look at the rosy color.

"Wow that's so cool," Naruto shouted from the back. He never heard music like that before, not to mention that it came from the small speaker thing on the bikes panel.

"You can play songs on this bike?" Sasuke ask as he already knows that she has some advance machines but still the only time he heard music was on TV. And music boxes and those records that have been introduce in the last few years. (1)

"Yeah, having music playing are nice to have during long trips," Naimh said showing her the radio.

"Wow you have some cool machines with you," Naruto said as he hopes she'll share some more of her things with him.

"Be careful don't lose yourself in machines or you'll end up like Kroenen," Niamh said as she sees that he's getting too attach to the machines she has given to him.

"Who's Kroenen?" Kakashi ask as every once awhile she'll tell them about some of the people from the land she came from.

"Karl Ruprecht Kroenen he is a virtual killing machine by every kind description. Kroenen was born in a place called Munich in 1897. A handsome blonde boy with a beautiful singing voice, he toured the capitals of Europe the countries in that part of the world before the war broke out over there, singing before rapt audiences. When his voice changed with the onset of puberty, however, his singing career came to an end. Kroenen developed what was apparently a particularly severe case of body dysmorphic disorder, became obsessed with purity, and carried out brutal surgical experiments upon himself, removing his own eyelids and lips. He had strong tendencies towards masochism, disciplining himself daily with a fresh oak branch. Those kinds of treatments has cause him to be able to withstand huge amounts of damage to his body that would cripple most others, some think that he can no longer feel anything anymore with all of the surgical experiments he has done on himself. Kroenen became fascinated with machines, and developed considerable skill in making clocks, toys, automata and other mechanical objects. He was convinced that the future of humanity lay in a cyborg-like union of flesh and machines. He devised a tight-fitting gas mask, which he wore almost constantly, to keep out germs."

"Kroenen rose to leadership in the Thule Society and the Nazi Party. In 1933, Kroenen joined the SS troops and became Hitler's top assassin who was the leader of the Nazi Party, with skills similar to those of a ninja on the level of Kakashi but more ruthless in his ways of dealing with his targets even killing his own people to do so, his preferred weapon is a twin pair of bladed version of a Tonfa. Kroenen rose to the rank of colonel and was awarded the Iron Cross for services to the Third Reich. He was probably involved in the SS's Ahnenerbe program. It is unknown where, if anywhere, Kroenen earned his doctorate, or where he taught to earn the title 'professor' some SS officers undeservedly took such titles for the air of sophistication it gave them."

"After the war many thought that he had died during an attack that left him impaled on a spike rod that went through his heart and left him hanging on a wall. However, he lived on, in the following years his blood turned into dust, his body now driven by sheer force of will and a clockwork mechanism of his own invention. He has been shot hundreds of times and even been blown up but each time he survive and rebuilt his body of any damage that he took. Becoming stronger with each battle he fought in, he can push himself harder than any human can. Replacing any lost body parts with machines, he has now become more a machine than man and has all of the coldness of a machine with no feelings at all with his targets or any bystanders that gets in his way. He has become one of the most feared assassins in the land where I'm from."

"That guy sounds scary," Sakura said thinking a someone whose blood has become dust and his body is more metal than flesh made her feel something stir inside of her.

"He is," Niamh said. "Nothing short of destroying every single last part of him will be able to kill him for good. The few times we thought he was killed, someone just patch his body together and brought him back to life."

"He can be put back together?" Sasuke ask seeing how it would be useful to be able to be put back together and brought back to life.

"He's immortal?" Kakashi ask. His mind was racing with what the runaway Leaf ninja, Orochimaru would do if he heard about this. If he goes to the land where Niamh is form and finds Kroenen and learns how he stays alive. There would be no stopping him.

"But don't worry before I left on the boat I heard that he was finally killed when he was plunge into a vat of molten steel during a get away. There's no way anyone would be able to put him back together after that," Niamh reassures them.

"I see why one shouldn't put everything into machines," Kakashi said.

"Wow you're smarter than you look, which is very dumb pervert," Niamh said.

"Thanks," Kakashi said before he realize what she just said. "HEY!"

"She got you there!" Naruto laugh which the others quickly follow as the older ninja fumed as he buries his face into his book.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the beach where Niamh found the army truck –

Two men are walking down the sandy beach as they headed for their meeting place at a village in Waves, by the order of their new boss. One of the men is a large fat, muscular man with a large belly, wearing miner's overalls and wore a white shirt underneath it. With a long saggy beard and dirt covering most of his body, even wearing a helmet and carried a pick axe to complete the look of a miner. His name is Miller but most call him 'Pick Axe' Miller. He was normal as they come, to hear him tell it. He swore that ten years working in the mines hadn't fazed him a bit. However, there was one odd thing about Pick Axe. He never puts down that pick-axe of his. He even sleeps with it. When another miner made fun of him for it, old Pick Axe promptly struck the fool dead with said pick-axe. Since then, no one teases 'Pick Axe' Miller. Once the mine close he had to find a new line of work so he went into the underworld since he has spent so much time underground.

The second man walking next to Miller who isn't as big as the first but still strange looking is a man by the name of Cooper. He wasn't strange by how his body look but by what he's wearing… a wooden barrel. He was part of a gang once and the first fight he was in the other gang rained arrows at his side. Cooper drove into an old barrel, and after the rain of arrows ended he was the only one of his gang left standing. And he hasn't come out of that barrel since. He joined the crime ring that started up in the Red Bean country doing smuggling slowly gaining power as the operations grew. The boss is looking into working with Gatou's operations as he has become the most powerful man in Waves and one of the riches men in the ninja counties.

"I'm telling you, Miller if we're ever going to move up in the ranks of the underworld we're going to have to start making a real name for ourselves. And not just doing these small time operations," the short man said to the taller one.

"Yeah, yeah Cooper," Miller said. "But we got to get to the village and see what's taking so long with the shipment." Their new boss had assigned them to check up on a backdoor deal with Gatou's business dealings in Waves. The shipment they had sent to waves hadn't arrived to the buyer's port yet and their boss wants to know what's holding it up.

"Hey someone's coming," Cooper said as he pointed to the front of them as a figure is coming towards them.

The man running across the beach right towards them was waving an old beaten up hat as he ran. "Hey it's Rat," Miller said as he recognized the man as he got closer. When they first met appropriately named 'Rat,' it was clear to both of them that he ain't too bright. The arrow that clipped his skull during a raid on a supply run might have something to do with it. He also still wears the same old hat, hole and all. They figure he's must be one of those sentimental types.

"Hey Rat why are you here? Shouldn't you be at Gatou's place?" Cooper asked as they got within hearing range.

"Well?" Rat said as he thought about why he was running to them when he remembered what he was going to say. "Gatou's been killed and his stuff been taken by those folks in that town he was stealing form."

"He was what?" Miller asked as Gatou always has the best bodyguards around him that money could buy.

"He was killed by this strange woman… with a strange boom-boom stick," Rat answers.

"A boom-boom stick?" both of them said wondering what kind of jutsu Rat was talking about.

"Yes boom-boom stick," a man said appearing out of nowhere thanks to a greenish gas that he uses to appear as a smokescreen. The man is dress in a long red coat with a long open collar around his neck, with a purple scarf wrap around his neck and a wide brim hat that hides his eyes from view. "I never saw anything like the weapon she used to kill Gatou or the bloodline she has that lets her blink from one place to another."

"Perry," Miller said but said man spoke up before he could continue.

"That's Professor Perry." Perry corrected the former miner.

"What happen in that village?" Cooper asked knowing the sly slick ways of the Professor. Perry runs a traveling carnival as a cover for the drug smuggling runs, that he does for their boss and uses it to recruit wayward youths, misfits, and freaks into their organization. Besides being able to make the said drugs being shipped he's transporting in his wagons, he also goes and sells portent potions he calls Perry's Miracle Elixir to unsuspecting villagers. The ones it doesn't kill, it made people real sick. Many ninja villages bought plenty to poison their weapons from him whenever he's travels into their counties.

"Well all you need to know is that the bridge builder hired some Leaf ninjas to protect him and also a woman soldier from the lands from across the sea and she brought along a couple of her advance weapons with her. She was the one that destroyed Gatou's base killing all of his men there and burned up all of the drugs that we were going to ship out. Our buyers aren't going to be happy that their shipment they already paid for is gone."

"The boss won't be none too happy about this," Cooper said as he's glad that he has his barrel to hide in.

"Are we going to have to walk or ride with you back?" Miller asked Perry as it's a long way back to their homebase.

"Don't worry about the Boss," Perry said smiling that strange wide smile of his. "I and my crew manage to steal one of the late Gatou's smaller cargo boats before they were all destroyed during that woman's one man army on Gatou's base. We had to take apart the wagons to get them on board. And the ships cargo should help make up for the one that was lost to the boss," Right on cue appearing behind some rocks a three mast ship appeared sailing close to the shoreline. The length of the deck from stem to stern was about eighty feet and the width at the widest part was about twenty-four feet. The ship is crewed by Perry's circus performers.

At the helm of the ship is Asada who is typical of the type. Dresses real fancy, loses his money as fast as he makes it, and does whatever he can to get more. He's generally always up to no good wherever he goes. He helps the performers with their acts and gets people interested enough to buy tickets to the show by being the barker of the circus.

Lifting some of the cargo out from below deck is Atlas Jones the strongman, he carries brass knuckles wherever he goes. Not that he needs them. He easily carries two large barrels under each arm that weighted at least two-hundred each. And that's with only with his natural strength and when he uses the jutsu enhance strength there's no stopping him.

On the crows nest is Clyde 'The Blade' Slade, he knows how to handle blades and can hit almost anything he sees. He joined the circus after he left his old one for 'missing' too many assistants in his knife act. His skills with knives impressed even veteran ninjas who haven seen that show he puts on.

Lowering one of the lifeboats is Lightning Larouche, the fire breather who is so skilled in his art that fire can no longer hurt him, many of the ninjas who have seen the show many think that he's using a new kind of fire jutsu in his act. He carries a barrel of oil on his back to refill after he's out of fuel for his acts.

Waving to them at the stern is Twiggy Phelps the thin man, he joined the crew after running into trouble one too many times in his home village. He has remained above ground as long as he had simply by virtue of presenting an unnaturally slender target. He's so thin that he could hide behind a sapling without turning sideways. He can squeeze himself into just about the smallest spaces that even a child would find hard to squeeze through.

Leaning on a railing is Mysterio the hypnotist, a skinny, middle aged man with oily black hair and a long oiled thin moustache that had curls at the end. He was dressed in a gaudy looking purple and green outfit topped with a large purple hat that had concentric circles painted on it. Once he locks his eyes with a person he can make them do what he wants, only a strong will is able to break free from his spell.

Next to him is Madame Zara the fortune teller, long black hair and matching black eyes that were like two bottomless pits of eternity. Her eyes can see what's going to be the most likely action that's going to take place. Her bloodline made her useful to evade the ninjas that are on the look out for drug shipments.

Standing around on the deck of the ship is Udo Kang the dwarf standing at only four feet, he ain't too tall but pound for pound he's one of the most sadistic characters most would ever meet. They say as a child he was big for his age, and used to bully and terrorize all of the rest of the kids of his home village. Problem was that he simply quit growing. He had to learn quickly to fight dirty to make up for it, and has been bushwhacking friend and foe ever since.

Udo is standing around with the other freaks of the sideshow. He's talking with Moira the bearded lady. Moira was not your typical bearded lady. She was about six feet in height with long blonde hair and a full moustache and beard of the same pale straw color. No one could doubt she was female though as her large full breasts heaved inside her skimpy dress she wore. Then there's Peggy the tattooed lady who made it hard to tell when she's wearing clothes or not as it was hard to tell as the tattoos on her body covered every square inch expect for her face. On the right side of them is Vicky the fat lady who tipped the scales at a good four-hundred pounds. And then there's the conjoin twin sisters Yami and Aymi. They share the same body and both of their heads controls a different limb and only by working in perfect syncopation with each other, they're able to move around without falling.

There's also Grizzly the tall man standing over nine feet and built like his namesake, he also wears the skin of the bear he killed with his bare hands. Near him is his friend the hunchback, Mushizo who despite his hunchback is the circus acrobat. He carries around a pike wherever he goes and hornets are always around him. According to rumors he has a contract with the hornets and uses them to spy one people as well as weapons. Perry uses Grizzly's huge size and fierce demeanor and Mushizo's hornets to keep people from poking their noses around the carts with the drugs in them.

Pig Josh who lives up to his name, he's one of the biggest and fattest men one would ever see. There's no denying that Pig Josh can draw a crowd, but no one can stand his company off the stage. He mostly keeps to his wagon between shows, feeding bits of bloody meat to his trained buzzards he got while they were touring the Wind country. He also likes to play with bombs and blow up things, using two metal blast plants on his arms to shield him from the bomb blast. He's currently helping himself to some of the ships food stores.

Then there were the clowns who are running around the ship numbering in twelve in all. Rumor has it that, Pig Josh had sired a strange brood with the Bat Lady in the carnival. She vanished one night, so her children grew up in the Professor Perry's infernal care with the results both unsurprising and terrifying. Only someone like Professor Perry would be able to control over all of those freaks in his circus.

"Come we need to leave before we attach any unwanted attention to ourselves," Perry said as Larouche and one of the clowns began rowing towards the shore to pick them up.

They headed for the water's edge when a yelp from Rat made them turn around. "What did you trip over this time?" Perry asked his stage hand.

"I trip over something in the sand," Rat said pointing to the corner of a crate that's poking out of the sand.

"Hmmm," Perry said as he looks down at the crate. "Miller would you be so kind and put that pick-axe of yours to good use and dig the crate out. I want to take it back with us."

"Why?" Cooper asked as it's just a crate.

"That woman with the strange weapon stick that goes boom said to have been on a ship that sank off shore of here. This crate has words written on it but in writing that I'm not familiar with. This crate could have come from the wreak ship. If not well the crate is in tact so it should still be holding its contents inside."

"Oh, I get it," Miller said as he went to work digging it out. If any of them could have read the letters on the crate it would have said, 'Property of M.O.D.' written on top of the crate. (2)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finally at the entrance of Leaf –

Niamh was eyeing the big wall of Konoha in silence. It was…huge, that much for sure. The guards at the gate were amaze at Niamh's bike as they saw it coming pulling a cart behind it a few miles before it reached the village. After checking their papers, the chuunin guards allowed them to enter the village, throwing a dirty look at Naruto who ignored it. Niamh sent a questioning look at Kakashi who shrugged, although he already knew the reason but knew that he couldn't tell her now or she'll would take everything the wrong way.

Niamh was led to Hokage's tower by Kakashi who pointed the way through the streets. The villagers all stared at the strange machine that's pulling a cart behind it as it was ridden by a strange woman and ninjas from their village are ridding on it. On the way to the tower, she was watching as ninjas jumping around the roofs as if it was natural, but didn't say anything as what did she knew about ninja villages. Besides there are a lot of people villagers and ninjas alike that are staring at her and her bike. After parking her bike and her cart on the empty field outside the tower as Kakashi said that it was safe to leave them there alone and as other merchants did it too. Before she left she took the keys for the bike and turn on the alarm that would start blaring if anyone tries to take it. She was led to Hokage, which made her nervous.

"Don't worry. It's actually because the protocol instruct us to go to the mission center first to report about our mission and the Hokage is just working there sometimes," he tried to calm her. Actually they could've led her to the associated clerk where Niamh could solve her problem while they went to the mission center and later picked her up, but Niamh didn't know that. "Beside, the division you should go is only a room away from the mission center, so I'm sure we can ask someone to just work your problem there, while we report back." Niamh nodded but had a feeling that he's messing around with her.

"Hokage-sama, team 7 is reporting back after mission," Niamh watched the wrinkled old man with the weird garb, who was apparently the leader of Konoha, or so Naruto had told her, took out his pipe from his mouth.

The old man nodded with a smile. "Welcome back, team 7."

"Old man, I'm back!" Naruto shouted excitedly, causing him to laugh. Niamh noted that it was truly a genuine laugh and he seemed to care of the young boy. She saw how the other villagers look at him and knows that something is wrong.

"So, how's your journey, Naruto?" the old man looked at Niamh with a nod, in which Niamh replied in the same kind.

"It's so cool! We fight this A-rank missing-nin, what's his name again? Ah, Momochi Zabuza!"

"WHAAAATTTT!" Niamh turned around to see a young man with a scar across his face, who had just entered the mission center, shouted loudly.

"Iruka you're here!" Naruto shouted as he ran and hugged his former teacher. Niamh could only blink as she watched the man, Iruka, fuzzed over Naruto and acted like a panicked mother-hen. It seemed that he wasn't alone as Niamh had first though, after all.

After Kakashi retold the mission progress, Hokage and Iruka turned to the unfamiliar young woman who hadn't said anything yet.

"And uh…forgive me, this is Niamh Bradley. We met her on our way to Wave and she had helped us there. She would like to stay awhile here," Kakashi's eyes was telling Sandaime 'I'll tell you later'.

Niamh gave them a friendly wave. "My name is Niamh Bradley and it's nice to meet you."

"Iruka Umino, likewise," Iruka smiled and bowed back.

"Tell me why do you want to stay here?" Sandaime ask her.

"Well I'm still not done training Naruto him in my fighting style or how to maintain his new weapon," Niamh said as she rubs Naurto's hair.

"Weapon?" both Iruka and Sandaime ask.

"Yeah this," Naruto said as he pulls out his gun and places it on the table for both of them to see. "It fires this small metal thing called a bullet that's like an arrow but faster and you should have seen me when I shot all of Zabuza's men weapons out of their hands and save my team from them."

'So this is what Kakashi wrote about in the letter,' Sandaime thought to himself. He picked up the revolver looking over it. "From what I understand you're from lands across the sea right?"

"Yes I am," Niamh said sticking to her cover story. "And I have taken Naruto under my wing."

"But he already has a teacher," Iruka said pointing to Kakashi.

"Yes but I'm not about to let this pervert turn Naruto into a pervert who's only way of to get with a woman is by paying her," Niamh stated.

"Pervert?" both men ask looking towards the said ninja.

"Yes she seems to have labeled me as a pervert for some reason," Kakashi said as he reads through his book.

"Well that's not surprising," Iruka deadpanned.

"Which is why I'm his teacher now," Niamh said. "Since being around this pervert here is having a bad effect on these kids here, Sakura was trying to read his book."

"No I wasn't!" Sakura shouted waving her arms around.

"You were?" Naruto ask making Sakura blush a new shade of red.

"Knock it out!" Sakura shouted shoving Naruto away from her.

"I still don't see why you're only training him," Sasuke said.

"Which is why I'm never going to train you," Niamh said. "Sasuke until you understand the reason why I'm not going to give you one of my guns."

"This weapon is called a gun?" the third ask as he held Naruto's gun looking it over. His mind was going back to the letter that Kakashi wrote to him and what he had written about the advance weapons this woman Niamh had brought with her from the lands across the sea. There is also the equipment that she also has with her, the radio device that allowed her to keep track of the team seven's whereabouts and for her to talk to them. Then there is the machine that's kind of like a train but smaller and could travel faster then a ninja could in a day. He already could see how this would help the Leaf ninja's on their missions.

"Yes I want permission to stay here for awhile so that I can train Naruto in my combat school," Niamh said.

"Wait what makes you, think that I'm just going to let you take one of my students away?" Kakashi ask closing his book.

"Okay how about a fight first one loses gets to teach Naruto?" Niamh suggested.

"Alright and when I win, I'll get to see what you look like under your outfit," Kakashi chuckles.

Niamh just gave him a flat look and suddenly Kakashi found himself outside of the tower, striped naked with nothing more then his mask and a large cardboard sign covering his privet part. He's hanging on a fence by his arms they're tied sideways so he couldn't reach to untie his bonds with his fingers. Looking down at the sign that's the only thing covering him, in big bold red colored letters, 'I'm a pervert please laugh and point!'

"Hey guys look!" Anko shouts as she let out a howl of laughter to everyone in hearing range as she suddenly sees Kakashi appeared out of nowhere hanging on a fence by his arms, striped naked but for that mask he always wears and a cardboard sign covering his groin.

"MY EYES!" Ino shouted as she covers her eyes as she and her teammates are on their way to the tower to report for a mission.

"Well this is something that I didn't need to see this," Kurenai said as she covers her face with her hand while Hinata hides behind her so she wouldn't see the naked man hanging on the fence.

"Tell me about it," Asuma agreed with her as this is the last thing he had wanted to see either.

"This gives me some new ideas," Ibiki the head of interrogation said out loud as he started laughing.

"MY RIVAL HOW CAN YOU CALL YOURSELF MY RIVAL WHEN YOU DO THIS!" a man with large eyebrows shouted towards the heavens.

Back inside the tower Niamh wipe her hands together as the others in the room looked out of the window to see what's the shouting is about. Kakashi had just disappeared in front of them and they wondered what happen to him when loud laughter suddenly erupted outside. Looking down they could see why and as one they looked towards Niamh who gave them a smirking smile.

"That serves him right," Niamh said. "Now there's nothing that's stopping me from teaching you about my trade Naruto." She gave him a pat on his head.

"Wow when are you going to teach me to do that?" Naruto ask. Everyone else in the room are also wondering how she did that as well.

'Looks like Kakashi didn't write everything about her power in that letter,' the third thought to himself. He didn't see how she had done that to Kakashi or how she did it without moving where she was standing at, and the amount of time needed to get to the ground floor and back again. "What did you do?"

"Oh you can think of it as my bloodline. Once you blink, you won't know what hit you till its over," Niamh said. "That's how I got my codename Blink."

"Yeah all the top rank soldiers where she comes from have codenames!" Naruto shouted out.

"Hey can you teach me too?" Sakura ask as she wants to be as strong as Niamh is.

"Help me get my stuff over to Naruto's place and I'll think about it," Niamh said as she knows where this is going as she use to look up at an older classmate of hers in her old school like Sakura is doing to her now.

"You're moving in with Naruto?" Iruka ask stunned at the news.

"Yes I am. Until I find a place for my own that is," Niamh said.

'This is going to be interesting to say at the least,' the third thought to himself as the laughter from outside reached inside his office. Once Kakashi gets freed he's going to report everything he has learned about this woman soldier Niamh and why she's so interested in Naruto. (3)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – I not sure they have radios in Naruto's world so I'm making it that they don't but they do have TV's.

2 – Trouble ahead for the gang.

3 – Just to let you readers who have been asking to know. Niamh is older then Naruto as she's in her twenties. She looks at him more as a little brother then anything else.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	10. Settling In

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Settling in –

Niamh sat down in front of the new TV she had brought with the money she had taken from Gatou's base before she had destroy it with the barrels of gunpowder he was going to use to blow up the bridge. She's been living with Naruto in his apartment using one of the unused rooms as her temporary room. She was surprise of the living condition he's living in and had quickly gotten to work cleaning the small apartment. She was having flashbacks to how her brother's rooms look like while they were still living at home. Once she was done cleaning and having Naruto help her clean up his apartment, she went to work on using her money in buying some new furniture as the ones he has are falling apart and needed to be replace badly.

Since then she's been steadying been getting to know Naruto. Ever since she first met him she felt like she wanted to protect him from something, ever since she was little she had this sixth sense of others feelings. She imagine that what she's feeling was something that she and her brother rarely got to share as she was the only girl in the family. She still doesn't know why the villagers and the ninjas of the village treated Naruto so badly. It wasn't until she had broken a man's arm when he bad mouthed Naruto that people began to be wary to be on their best behavior when she was within hearing range of them. Some of the ninjas of the village tried to stop her but ended up hanging by their arms on fences stripped naked. After she did that to an entire unit of ninjas that tried to teach her a lesson, all of the ninjas learned to just stay out of her way when she's teaching someone not to treat Naruto bad while she's around.

With her power to move at super speed that made it like time around her was frozen she quickly became very well known in the village. Many of the clans of the village have been sending men around her age to try to woo her and married into their clan. But she already made it clear that she'll only go out with a guy that didn't looked down at Naruto and those who did were quickly found tied up in the middle of the village beaten up and stripped naked, without anything covering them. The young men that were sent to woo her into joining their clan had quickly learned to get to Niamh they had to become friends with Naruto. Too bad most of them had treated Naruto badly for any of them to get close to him as a friend.

Niamh also discovered a weakness in her super speed. It seems that the longer she uses it the more it drains her of energy. She had first noticed it when she found herself eating a meal meant for four. She also been losing a lot of weight since she came here and started using her powers. Remembering what she had weighed when she first came here and after she left Waves, she was back to her college weight. She had burned off most of her body fat off and leaving her with a slim body that most woman back home would love to have. The super speed she has is burning off her body fat faster then it could be added to her figure. While this meant she had something that most women would kill to have as she now eats a lot of fatty foods to maintain a healthy bodyweight. As she knows that having very little body fat is bad for a human body unlike what most woman think back home, starving themselves to fit an image that's not even real as the woman on shows have makeup people to turn them into something that they're not. She was actually trying to gain as much weight as she could instead of losing it like most women want to do.

As she sat there in front of the TV watching the news channel she worked on her latest project. When the Hokage agreed to let her stay here he ask that she teaches other ninjas in the village the same skills she's teaching Naruto. She had to agree but she said only on her terms and that she'll only train those that she sees fit to be train, she didn't want just anyone getting one of her guns. The 3rd Hokage agreed with her as he could see the danger of her weapons falling into the wrong hands.

On the table in front of her are the three weapons she chosen to give to her new students once she sees what she has to work with. The Remington Model 870 a U.S. made pump-action shotgun, a Beretta M92F and a tri-barrel zip gun model into a crude revolver style gun that she had made herself as she didn't bring that many spare guns with her as she left the rest back on the truck. She styled it after the gun an anime girl uses on one of the samurai animes she watches. (1)

Then there's the equipment she had brought along with her. The sneaking suit which also serves as light body armor, an advance combat suit she had found in the truck. She's wearing it now under her clothes as she found it quite useful as she found that the throwing weapons that the ninjas use aren't strong enough to pierce the body armor that can withstand being shot at by automatic gun firer. The first rule in warfare is to make sure you're well protected from the enemy, something that those clowns in the US government never learned. (2) A battery power stun rod, which she found out that this worlds batteries fitted it just fine, three extra radios, two sets of body armor, the stranded issue combat knives she carried with her.

"Hey Naruto I got something for you," Niamh shouted as she spent the last week making a gun holster like in those old Western film movies made by Hollywood back when cowboys were poplar. The holster she made is firm as its still brand new unused and had a good cleaning and oiling to keep the insides smooth, a sign of a dedicated gunman.

"What is it?" Naruto said coming out of his room. Niamh toss him the gun holster she made over to him. Looking it what he caught a smile quickly appeared on his face. "You made this for me?"

"Took me awhile but it goes with the gun I gave you," Niamh said then changed the subject. "How are you doing with your team?"

"Nothing much," Naruto said as they been doing nothing but D rank missions since they came back. "Everyone does seem to want to see my gun."

"But you do remember not to shoot it off and waste ammo right?" Niamh said as she's been making new bullets for their guns making sure she did it in her room so that no one would see how she does it.

"I didn't," Naruto said as he was careful not to load his gun as most people didn't know how a gun works yet in the village.

"Good come along then. I have been looking for a new place for us and found this house outside the limits of the village. It's been abandon for years now," Niamh said to him.

"You want me to move in with you?" Naruto ask shock at what he's hearing as Niamh has been only been here for a little while now and she's treating him like she has known him for years.

"You're too young to be living by yourself and you're like the kid brother that I never had," Niamh said as she gives him a smile as she stood up form where she was sitting at ready to leave for the Hokage Tower.

"Niamh…" Naruto said as he walks over to her, he gave her an affectionate hug that reminded her of the hugs she used to share with her family.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She was the closest thing he ever has to a family. All of these years living alone without anyone there for him waiting for him at home has hurted him deeply. All she could do was return the embrace as he's her family now, as the chance of her returning to her homeworld look dimmer and dimmer as time marched on by. But now she has someone who cares for her as she does for him. Maybe that's the reason why she had attached herself to him as something about him made her feel at home in a world that isn't hers.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Hokage Tower –

In front of the Hokage's desk are the three teams of rookies from the ninja academy. Their teachers are standing in the back as Niamh stands in front of their students looking over what she had to work with. The third sat in his chair as he had already agreed to let her do what she wants to pick out who she is going to train. "I have decided to start my exam to see which one you rookies are going to be joining Naruto in my training in my school and be issue one of the guns I have."

"You mean I get to use one of those guns like Naruto has?" Kiba shouted out.

"Yes but I'll only train those who I see fit to train and since I already have Naruto and Sakura who I'm training in the school of CQC. I will only pick one of you seven to be train to use a gun," Niamh explains.

"Wait why only one of us?" Kiba ask.

"Because I'm only going to hand out three guns out to whomever I'm going to be training. Naruto has one already, while Sakura I'm just teaching her CQC since she's more of a hand-to-hand fighter, the one I'm going to give to the one I see that I can train. And then for the last two guns I'm going to look around at the academy for any talent that was over look by the teachers over there," Niamh explain to everyone in the room.

"Why is it you're teaching two of Kakashi students anyways?" Kurenai ask.

"Because he's a pervert and he's already rubbing off on them," Niamh answers. "And the last thing I want is for either Sakura or Naruto ending up like him reading dirty books because he can't get a woman any other way besides paying for them."

"When are you going to cut that out?" Kakashi growls as everyone was still laughing at him for what she did to him when she first came into the village. The older ninjas chuckled as they remembered what happen. "And I do get women for your information."

"Well I saw what you have to work with and to be frank with you it's nothing to write home about," Niamh said as when she had stripped him naked she saw more then she had wanted.

"Really?" Kurenai ask as she gets what Niamh is talking about. "He's not?"

"No and if he's average around here then I feel sorry for all of you poor women of this village," Niamh said making the men in the room who knows what she's talking about feel 'very' little. "But they do also say that it doesn't matter what you have but how you use it. Too bad the only ones to find out are the women he pays for."

"That's hitting below the belt there," Kakashi said as his visible eye started twitching.

"I'll been wondering about something," Asuma spoke up. "Why do your people need such powerful weapons?" Everyone blink as they think about the reason why Niamh's people would need such powerful weapons when they don't.

"If you guys live with large carnivores like I do you guys would have to throw away those weapons you're using to be able just to survive where I come from," Niamh said.

"Really what kind of carnivores do you have?" Shino ask.

"We have giant lizard like animals where I come from some smaller then a human while others are as large as buildings. I already heard about the demon fox that attack this village a couple of years ago. Well that's only a rare demon that comes along but not common. Where I come from animals of that sizes don't exist but there are plenty of small building size carnivores around, with some hunting in packs," Niamh said as she had thought up of something while everyone was blinking.

"There's giant lizards where you come from?" Ino ask.

"Like Dragons?" Hinata ask as while there's no dragons living in the Fire Country there are dragons in other countries.

"Yes but none of the big ones can fly, which is a good thing. Let me tell you about the Vastatosaurus who are better known as V-Rexs. They are large carnivorous theropod dinosaurs meaning that they walk on two legs instead of on all fours, about 40-50 feet long and 20-25 feet tall. They have blackish blue scales, but a pale yellow underbelly. They have small arms, only about 3 feet long, and are heavily armored. Compared to other theropods, the skull was heavily modified. Their skulls are extremely wide posteriorly, with a narrow snout, allowing some degree of binocular vision. Some of the bones, such as the nasals, are fused, preventing movement between them. Large fenestrae (openings) in the skull reduced weight and provided areas for muscle attachment. The bones themselves are massive, as are the serrated teeth which, rather than being bladelike, were oval in cross-section. Once one has you with its jaws even when wearing armor its all over as its jaws are the strongest out of all the land carnivores where I come from. People have wasted thousands of bullets shooting at one of them without bringing it down. The only way to bring one of them down is by using a bomb or shooting out their eyes and firing into its brain. But the worse thing about them is that once they have mated they mate for life, so when you're facing one its mate might be sneaking up from behind you." (3)

"Then there's the Spinosaurus who are the longest of carnivorous theropods, measuring 16 to 18 meters (53.3 to 60 feet) long and standing at 5 to 6 meters (16.6 to 20 feet) in height. Spinosaurus can reach weights up to 9 tons and the only carnivore that can take on a V-Rex and win. The distinctive spines of these animals (large bones extending from the vertebrae) grew up to 2 m (6.6ft) long and have skin stretching between them, forming a sail-like structure. They have a long, narrow snout, similar to other Spinosaurids and, like them, filled with conical teeth. They have one enlarged, hook-like claw on each of its front limbs, making it easier for it to catch its prey. They unlike other carnivorous theropods of their size they can swim making them very deadly. Like the V-Rexs because of its size it can withstand being shot at without being seriously hurt. While unlike the V-Rexs they don't hunt in packs but they are much faster then the V-Rexs and can easily catch whatever they're after. Their only weak spot is their heads but because of its long graceful neck hitting its head while running from it, makes it almost impossible as you'll be too busy running for your life to take the time needed to aim without missing."

"Then we come to the man size ones. The raptors are like the V-Rexs in body shape but smaller and have longer arms. There are many different kinds of them but they're all deadly if you give them half a chance. All of raptors have a huge curved claw on the second toe of their feet that could grow to 23 cm (almost 9 inches) long. The animals grasped their prey with its forelimbs while kicking with its hindlimbs. The claws on each foot are sharp as a blade, providing for a powerful slash making them a killing machine. They have long hard tails that are used as a balance when running at high speeds. However, some of them also used as a weapon. Their tail whips are so powerful that they can shatter bones. They hunt in packs and many of them find us humans tasty, since they attack humans whenever they have a chance to."

"There are also flyers like the Pteranodon's. They have toothless beaks, like birds have leathery wings and are very fast in the air. They mostly feed on fish. These flying reptiles are typically found near lakesides. They hover and glide over the water searching for fish, then with tremendous speed they dive to snatch their prey. Although their diet consists of mainly fish, they also feed on small mammals and even on mammals like us humans. A full grown adult can carry a human with their feet. Many times they just fly down and grab someone then drop them to the ground, then start feeding on the broken body."

"Then there are the Saber-Toothed Tigers, the kind that lives where I come from are called Smilodons. A fully-grown Smilodon weighs approximately 200 kilograms (450 pounds) and has a short tail, powerful legs and a large head. About the size of a lion but more muscular in built, Smilodon's are extremely powerful. Its jaws can open 120 degrees. Their fangs are about 17 cm (7 inches) long. They live in packs and hunt in groups. They don't normally hunt us humans but when they can't find any other prey they'll quickly turn to man eaters."

"Even some of the ones who eat plants are dangerous given the right situations. Triceratops which means 'Three Horned Face', the distinctive skulls of Triceratops have a single short horn on their snouts, above the nostrils and a pair of horns approximately 1 m (3 ft, 4 in) long, above the eyes. The rear of the skull bore a relatively short bony frill. Most other frilled dinosaurs had large fenestrate in their frills, while the frill of Triceratops is noticeably solid. They're solid because it acts like armor as carnivores go for the neck to kill and when one lowers its head to charge makes it look much bigger. They're about 9 m (30 ft) long, 3.0 m (10 ft) tall and to have weighed around 5,400 kg (12,000 lb). They're herbivores and they can be found in the outskirts of some cities in the grass fields. Their snouts consisted of a sharp beak, which would have enabled it to break up and eat very tough vegetation. They protect the herd's eggs in herds. They are social dinosaurs. They are very gentle in nature and they will not become vicious unless forced to. Such as stepping on their eggs, about half a year ago their attack on a city was unstoppable because someone there had destroyed a clutch of eggs. A section of the city was completely destroyed. They seem to remember who harmed them. If you dare to fight them you have already lost the fight. An angry Triceratops is unstoppable with its thick skin and its head is as strong a steel plate that can withstand bullets making it a walking tank. The only thing that will stop it is an even more angry Triceratops. All my people can do against them is to use heavy firearms and aim for their nose and get as far away as possible. Since they have priority for their social lives, they will not come after you if you leave their territory. They are able to run at around 24 km/h (15 mph), since their short legs means they can't take long strides, but once they're mad they won't stop till they smash whoever made them mad. All you can do is run."

"Wow no wonder you have such powerful weapons," Sakura said. "With those animals you have running around you're people needed a way to fight back."

"Yeah we had to come up with powerful weapons," Niamh said not wanting them to know the real reason was to kill as many other humans as one person could was the reason why people from her world invented guns. Not for hunting animals but other humans. (4) "You're lucky that the animals I know aren't here and only giant demons. Kill a demon and it's gone but kill one of the animals where I come from another will replace it."

"How interesting," the third said as Niamh hasn't been giving out any information about her homeland. The ninjas that have been posted to keep an eye on her reported that she's very secretive about giving out information about the place where she comes from. Only Naruto seems to know anything about her as he's been living with her for weeks now. But he says very little as he doesn't want to betray the trust she has placed on him even when he had ask him about her, Naruto wouldn't say much.

"Yes and now for my first test," Niamh shouted out as she held out a glass apple in her hand. "Naruto, Sakura you two are excuse while the rest of you rookies have to take this glass apple from me without breaking it."

"Is that all?" Sasuke ask.

"The ones who don't will have to go and fix up the house I just brought," Niamh said. "So remember that if someone else grabs it you can still take it from that person."

"Well this is going to be good," Kakashi said as this was going to pit teammates against each other.

"On the count of there all of you try to take it," Niamh said as she raised her arm holding the apple high in the air. The young ninjas in front of her all ready themselves to grab the apple as she began counting down.

"1… 2… 3!" Niamh shouted as she throws the glass apple down onto the floor breaking it into hundreds of pieces shocking everyone in the room.

"Why did you do that?" Choji shouted.

"I thought we were supposed to grab it not for you to break it," Shikimaru said.

"The task was for you kids to try to grab it I never said anything about any of you winning. My job was to make sure none of you get the apple so I broke it," Niamh explain to the kids. "So all of you are now going to follow me and help in fixing up my new house."

"That's no fair!" Ino shouted out.

"That's life for you," Asuma said.

"Don't worry you're teachers are going to be helping you," Niamh said making the three older ninjas blink.

"What?" Kurenai ask.

"There's going to be a lot of hard work and you're going to be helping you're students. The more people working on fixing the house and adding some additions to it the quicker its finished," Niamh said. "Since I want the house finished as soon as possible."

"And if we don't want to?" Kakashi ask who was standing there then he wasn't.

"What happen to him?" the third ask as he disappeared again.

"Look outside," Niamh said pointing out the window. Outside Kakashi is hanging by his feet strip down to his underwear his both of his arms are tied to one of his legs. "Anyone else wants to join him?"

"No thanks," Kiba said as he doesn't want to be laugh at by everyone in the village.

"I'll do what you want," Ino said as she doesn't want boys to see her in her underwear let alone naked.

"Alright, I'll help," Kakashi shouted from outside. "So let me in already!"

"I'll let you down," Niamh said but then fell silent when her stomach began growling. "After lunch, all of those who doesn't wants me to treat them to lunch stay and help the pervert down with the exception of the Hokage since he still needs to work."

Niamh exited through the door and Naruto and Sakura quickly followed and the others all look at each other before leaving as well. The only one left in the room is the third and outside the window Kakashi. "Can you get me down?" he asked the Hokage.

"Did you get a look at what she did?" the Hokage ask.

"No, I didn't it's too fast for my eye," Kakashi replies.

"Alright I get someone to let you down," the 3rd smiles. If Niamh keep on doing this no one in the village will ever take Kakashi seriously ever again by the other ninjas.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Far from the Land of Fire –

Genovia was one of the largest cities in the Land of Stone. It had everything. Like most city of its size, it was a major metropolis. But like any city, it has its downside. A small area near the main streets that has turned into much more than what was wanted. Tinsel Street was one of the scariest areas to anybody. Kids dared each other to go in it during the day, let alone the night. Adults were the same way. The dark alleys and seedy shops along the roads gave it a sense of gothic proportions. Even ninjas feared to go down those streets and even then only the elites with lots of backup would venture into Tinsel Street and only in the daylight hours. Only fools would go into Tinsel Street after dark. It was a dark, distorted reflection of urban city life. It had many nicknames to go along with it. Many outsiders had given their own names to it. Death Village, Horror House, even Hell were a few. Tinsel Street wasn't a small area either. It consisted of six roads that boxed the four square block area in.

In the area dubbed Tinsel Town, it had once been an area of many small shops and businesses. It was Genovia's first city hall. An area that had once been the center of the city. All the political buildings like court rooms and the police station. Five years ago though they had moved it all further into the center of the city. As the city grew, they wanted to localize it more. So as time went on the businesses failed and pretty much it had closed down. Now empty buildings and houses with boarded windows and doors filled it. The homeless people and lowlifes of Genovia had taken the area over. Everyone from greedy businesspeople, drunks, gossips, prostitutes, gangs, crooks, to serial killers and cult members fled there for safe haven. It was the only place that the Genovia Police Department stopped patrolling when one too many of them turned up dead. They had tried to clean it up but it was useless. The violent nature of the people there wouldn't allow their new homes to be destroyed. It was the living area for societies differences, their depraved and their twisted. And it was the perfect place for a crime ring to start up unnoticed as there were few who are willing to enter the dark part of the city.

In the old city hall building that's being guarded by groups of missing ninjas who had come to Tinsel Town to escape the Hunter ninjas after them. Those Hunters who went after their prey into the town never leaves the town alive. All missing ninjas knew that the only place where they can go without worrying about Hunters hunting them is in the dark streets of Tinsel Town and every missing nin has more then once gone into the dark streets to escape their hunters. All the ninja villages have made Tinsel Town into a no go area as few of their Hunter nins have turn up dead or missing when they tried to catch their prey.

In the basement of the building, Dr. Wiseman the brain of the organization was busy at work at his lab. He was formerly a successful biochemist, but he was ostracized for delving too deep into research considered taboo by most other researchers. He had joined the organization when the leader of it allowed him to continue his work on the people who venture into the slums of the city. He used them for all kinds of experiments from attaching artificial limbs to see how they work by connecting them right into the nerves system of the human subjects, to testing the new drugs he's creating in his lab on them.

The lab of Doctor Wiseman is a large room underneath the building on the top. Here he had installed the dynamos, the generators, the powerful electromagnets, the chemical-reaction tanks. All to create drugs that wouldn't be found anywhere else but from the organization he's working for. While he's a biochemist by trade he also works in machines creating weapons for the organization. With his knowledge and his brilliant mind he can quickly figure out how to recreate something or come as close as he can with the tools at hand. If he had studied in jutsu instead of science he would be able to duplicate any jutsu he sees or has a verge understanding of how it works.

"Dr. Wiseman how the work going?" a woman wearing a purple suit asked in a cold tone of voice as she enters his lab. She only answers to the boss and is his right hand woman. She is only known by the name of Zera, she 'eliminates' all who stand in her boss's way. Her battle skills are reportedly fearsome, though no one who has faced her has lived to tell about it.

"It's going well," Dr. Wiseman said as he looks up from his work desk to the woman adjusting his monocle that he wears.

"The Boss wants to know when's the soonest that you'll be able to duplicate these devices?" the Zera ask in a voice devoid of any warmth. On the doctor's work desk are, some of the equipments that were discovered by Professor Perry in Wave over three weeks ago.

"Tell him that I won't be able to duplicate most of the equipment but I can come close now that I know how it's done," Dr. Wiseman said. "With the equipment and tools as a base, I have been able to make crude weapons base on them but more advance then anything else around here."

"And the weapons are they operational?" the icy woman ask.

"Yes the weapons are all ready for testing," Dr. Wiseman answers her as he grabs a strange looking crossbow and handing it to Zera. It's covered with iron pumps and copper tubes. "This crossbow is gas propelled, capable of catapulting bolts in rapid succession at tremendous velocity. Just something that I came up with, after I discovered how the weapons work. Now all we need is to pick a team to test them."

"That's have already been arrange," Zera replied. "The Ugly Chris Gang, have been called over to test out the new weapons."

"Chris Ugly?" Dr. Wiseman said as he knows what they're like. Ugly Chris is both ugly and a coward when it comes right down to it always needing his gang to back him up when he's robbing someone. "You want him and those scum he calls a gang to test out those weapons?"

Doctor Wiseman shook his head wondering why the boss would allow someone like Chris Ugly to get his hands on the weapons he has created here in his lab. Then there was the rest of his gang, Whiskey who always has a bottle in his hand and the smell of one on his breath. Crooks don't get any uglier than old Hedgehog. By the look of it, Ugly Chris dug him up from some rodent infested field. Then there's Gigolo who is a cowardly kid who has somehow gotten himself in with the big boys. He killed a burned-out drunk old ninja in his sleep. Ugly Chris must've been impressed. Chicken who is as mean as he is dumb, who likes the company of chickens. And lastly Smiley who prefers to let others do the hard work, he prefers a razor edged knife for close up work when he's cornered. They're the lowest scum of thieves that have even joined the organization, and only because they had needed to recruit as many members to become a powerful organization in the underworld.

"Yes I know but if the weapons fail to work property and get themselves capture they won't be able to be connected to us," the woman said.

"Alright I'll be able to give them the prototype weapons in a day or two," Dr. Wiseman said.

"I'll inform the boss then," Zera said leaving the Doctor to continue working on the weapons he's creating in his lab.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – Zip gun is a term used for a crude, improvised firearm, usually a handgun. Zip guns are usually associated with criminals, although they may also be used by insurgents, who may not be considered criminals outside their own nation. Zip guns are almost always single-shot, as the improvised construction sometimes makes them weak enough to be destroyed by the act of firing. Many zip guns use black market commercial ammunition, which is usually more easily obtained than black market firearms, but a zip gun could use improvised ammunition as well. Zip guns are usually smoothbore, unless they are built using barrels salvaged from other firearms.

2 – The US government sent the army in a war zone without body armor. So remember for those living in the US to support the troops by raising funds for body armor for the troops. The clowns in office started the war but at least give the troops there a chance to come back alive.

3 – The V-Rexs that Kong fought in Peter Jackson's King Kong.

4 – If anyone has a better reason why more powerful guns were invented please go ahead and tell me.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	11. The New House

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The New House –

"I don't believe how much you ate," Sakura said as she had watched Niamh stuff herself with two giant bowls of ramen.

"Even I never finished one of Ichiraku super size ramen bowls," Choji said as he had never eaten more then half of the super size bowls that are more of a giant stew pot then a bowl. Ichiraku had made the special made bowls to get people to try to finish his super size ramen which cost a whole lot but when people go and try to do it.

"Don't you worry about getting fat?" Ino ask her.

"No I don't have to worry about getting fat it's the opposite with me," Niamh said. "My bloodline uses up a lot of energy so I have to eat lot to fuel my body. I have to eat like a pig just to maintain a healthy body weight."

"Wait you mean you can eat all the fatty food you want and you won't gain a pound?" Kurenai ask blinking as she works hard not to gain too much weight when she eats, not to mention all of the working out she does to maintain her figure.

"Yup I can eat all of the fatty food that I want and not gain weight since my bloodline burns up all of the fat I take in," Niamh explain.

"There are a lot of women in this village who would love to have your bloodline," Shino said as he has heard his mom complaining about getting too fat.

"You can say that again," Ino said as she lets out a sigh as she loves sweets but have to work hard to keep the fat off.

"Niamh you look well," a new voice spoke up.

"What do you want Akira?" Niamh ask in a dry tone as she turns to face a man about her age dress in fine clothes that she has seen only in traditional events when she was in Japan. The man is a son of one of the council members who's been trying to woo her ever since her bloodline became known. She has turned him down numerous of times already but he continues to press himself onto her as all of the clans in the village wants to get their hands on her knowledge of her weapons and her bloodline. All of them knew that the clan that gets her to join their clan will become the most powerful in the village.

"I want to invite you to the dinner my family is throwing for a friend who is visiting from The Land of Snow," Akira said giving her a come on smile.

"There is no way I'm going out with you," Niamh said as she turns and walk away. "After what you said about Naruto you expect me to go out with you? Forget it give up already."

"Now, now you can't just let one bad impression ruin a relationship before it even began," Akira said with a snug smile.

"Stop doing that or I'll show you what my power can really do," Niamh growls as she seen guys like him before who think that they're god's gift to women.

"Come now having someone like me as your boyfriend can be very helpful for you," Akira replies.

Niamh suddenly appears behind him grabbing his right arm and began twisting it making Akira kneel down in pain. "You don't know when to quite do you?"

"Hold it!" two men shouted as they rush in armed with rapid-firer crossbows and pointed them at her.

Niamh smile amuse of their choice of weapons, "I see using rapid-firer crossbows as they're the only weapon that is like mine." She quickly lifted Akira onto his feet and pulls out her gun and knife out. She places her knife at the side of Akira's neck where his main artily is located and a cut there would bleed him to death in minutes. She points her gun at the two crossbowmen. "Knowing how fast I am you knew to arm your lackeys with weapons that can fire lots of projectiles hopping that one of them will hit me. Smart but you know Akira I don't care for men who need to rely on lackeys to beat someone."

"Just let me go and we forget this ever happen," Akira said as he motions his two men not to do anything to provoke her.

"Niamh you should just let him go," Kurenai said.

"Fine," Niamh said as she kicks Akira in the rear sending him stumbling into his two men. "Let this be known to all the only way I'm going to go and go on a date with any guy is if he can beat me one on one."

"You're going to date the first guy who beat you?" Sakura ask.

"It's not like I have anything to worry about," Niamh said. "From what I have seen of the guys around my age, I have nothing to worry about."

"You know you can't just rely on your bloodline you know," Asuma spoke up.

"What you want to make a move on me old man?" Niamh ask.

"Old man?" Asuma said shock as he's only a few years older then she is and isn't that old… yet.

"Well you can forget it the only way you're going to be dating me is if you can beat me," Niamh said. "And once you lose I'm going to hang you up strip naked with only a sign covering you privet part. Like what I do with the one eye pervert here."

"Would you stop calling me that!" Kakashi ask.

"Give up reading that book then we'll talk," she replies. "You're setting a bad example to your students and other young boys into thinking its okay to read dirty books, because they can't get a real woman without paying them."

"She has you there," Kurenai giggles as Kakashi mumbles, while their students laugh.

"When we meet again I hope you will reconsider my offer," Akira said as he leaves.

"Only in your dreams," Niamh said as she waves him off as she turns to the young ninjas she had 'tricked' into helping her in with her new home. "Come on you guys have a house to fix up."

"You do know that his family is powerful in the village right?" Asuma ask as he walks next to her.

"Only if he hires someone to fight for him otherwise he'll be no trouble for me," Niamh said as the others follow her. "But now you guys will help me get the supplies I brought to my new house."

"Be careful she'll end up having us guys lug all of the supplies," Kakashi warns them.

"Like that's going to happen," Kiba said not seeing the smirk on Niamh's face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later –

Niamh went to catalogue the goods in the three carts before they left for her and Naruto's new home. That's located outside of the town while remaining inside the walls of the village. She had brought and took everything that could be fitted onto the two wagons as they needed to repair the house and build it up.

"You were saying how she couldn't get us to lug all of the supplies while she and the other girls don't?" Shino ask Kiba as they pull the cart of supplies behind them. Choji is behind the cart pushing.

"Just pull mules," Ino smirks as she sits on the cart the two boys are pulling.

"Why are you sitting on the cart?" Kiba ask as he could see his 'faithful' dog sitting in the lap of Hinata sitting on the other cart.

"Because we're weak girls while you two are big strong boys," Ino smirk her voice thick with sarcasm.

"So just deal with it," Sakura said sitting next to Ino. Hinata is on the other cart that's being pulled by Shikimaru and Sasuke, behind the cart Naruto was pushing at the back.

"I still don't get how we agreed with this," Shikimaru said as he doesn't get how they got trick into pulling the carts while the girls rode on them.

"Tell me about it," Kakashi said as he pulls the cart Niamh and Kurenai are riding on.

"You just had to egged them on didn't you," Asuma said glancing at Kakashi as they pull the heavy cart as all of the heavy stuff had been place in their cart.

"As if it would have turned out any differently," Niamh said as she and Kurenai smirks at the two men as they pulled the cart through the streets with people staring at them. "At least I'm not having you guys lug the furniture from Naruto's place."

"Better just go with what they want then auguring with them," Asuma said as he know making a woman mad is a dumb thing to do.

"I have been wondering about something Niamh," Kurenai ask her. "What are you planning on doing here in the village for a living?"

"Well I have plenty of money that I took from Gatou when I destroyed his base," Niamh said. "But I guess I should start working besides training Naruto, Sakura and whoever I'm going to train with them."

"What are you planning on doing?" Sakura ask.

"Join us?" Hinata ask.

"Naw I don't want to join this village," Niamh said. "I'm here because I still need to train Naruto and Sakura more and keep them from becoming perverts like the one pulling the cart over here."

"Will you stop that already!" Kakashi grunted.

"No," she replied.

"What are you going to do?" Ino ask as the boys are too busy pulling the carts to ask.

"I can open up a transporter business like Akabane where I go and keep transports safe from harm," Niamh said.

"Who's Akabane?" Kakashi ask.

"He's a transporter from where I'm from," Niamh said. "One of the best in the business."

"Tell us about him," Naruto said as he likes hearing stories from the land where she's from.

"Kuroudo 'The Jackal' Akabane works as a 'Transporter', a person is paid to escort things to a certain location. With his attire (black hat and coat, complete with shirt and black tie) and polite manners, he could be mistaken for a harmless person. But for those who even remotely heard of his name, they know that the Jackal is possibly the most evil Transporter to ply his trade ever. Entertainment is his main goal, not money; he is mainly a hedonist and the jobs he takes are chosen exclusively his own for amusement. He likes to decapitate his enemies while engaging them in battle, a practice that many of the other transporters see as going too far.

"Akabane's primary weapons are 108 razor-sharp surgical scalpels which he can hurl with deadly accuracy. Although many people initially believed that he simply concealed the weapons beneath his flowing clothes, when one of his opponents incinerated them during a battle it became apparent that Akabane actually conceals the scalpels within his own body. The scalpels appear to be an extension of Akabane although he rarely chooses to manipulate their movement once thrown normally, he has displayed the ability to summon them back into his body from a distance. His most spectacular use of his scalpels is in his 'Bloody Rain' attack, where he will launch all of the weapons into the air and direct them to rain down on a single target. Other unique powers include the Bloody Cross, by laying his palm outwards, a cross like pattern will appear, and cause his opponent to be cleaved into 4 quarters as though they were sliced by a cross-shaped knife."

"The precise nature of Akabane's power has yet to be defined, when he battled a man name Kyoji Kagami and inhaled some of his Mirror Dust, a powder made out of diamonds that will tear up a persons inside by breathing it in, he promptly coughed up the deadly mixture and shaped it into a pair of diamond scalpels, noting that anything which mixed with his blood became his weapon. Consequently, it would be safe to assume that Akabane actually generates his weapons out of his own blood, that certainly appears to be the case with his massive 'Bloody Sword,' a weapon he summons only if he feels an opponent is worth it. If nothing else, he would certainly not be able to literally conceal the sword within his flesh, the way his scalpels are originally suggested to be hidden.

All this, combined with a surgical mind and great speed, make him one of the most feared men in Ura Shinjuku. Employing both his knowledge of human anatomy and his occult powers against his victims he makes even the most powerful fighters that I know be wary when they hear his name. Akabane states that his motives in fighting, is to find someone who can test the limits of his power - something he himself has never seen."

"He only fights to see how strong he is and what his limits are?" Sakura ask.

"Yes he does," Niamh said.

"Wow he sounds scary," Naruto said.

"He is and more that that. People have wasted hundreds of bullets trying to shoot him. When they do manage to hit him his wounds heal within seconds. He only lets wounds last longer then that is when he's in battle and wants to test the limits of his body," Niamh said.

"There seems to be lots of powerful fighters where you come from," Kurenai said as the Hokage had told them to gather as much information as they can from her.

"Well where I come from people can travel to many different places faster then around here," Niamh said knowing she has to keep up her act for as long as she can. Just long enough to find out the reason why almost all of the people in this village look down at Naruto. Until then she's going to have to play the part that she had rewritten for herself in the stage of this world she has found herself in.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside of the village –

When they arrived at the old building Niamh had brought everyone could see why she needed all of the hands she could get as it's been abandon since the night the demon fox attack the village. The genins broke out the brooms, mops, buckets, and other things, they started to clean the house, with Niamh and the other adults helping them. As usual Kakashi left them to read while they fend themselves, that's until Niamh shoves a broom into his hands and told him to get to work. When he said no to her, he quickly change his tune once he found himself in a dress. Dusts were swept off, the wooden floor was moped and polished, along with the wooden wall, and the ceiling was freshly painted. When they were finished, the delivery wagons came, and the genins helped the workers to take in the furniture. They also changed the outward appearance of the building making it more defensive and fortified as Niamh put them to work in making an outer wall around the house.

They had set up a perimeter of fifty yards around the building. A ditch fifteen feet across and eight feet deep had been excavated the length of the perimeter, the earth piled up to form a parapet topped with a sentry post. Firing platforms, which were flanked on the four corners by massive salient for artillery, were set so that all approaches could be swept by a deadly hail of fire. As for the outer wall she used the Murus Gallicus as a model, the Gallic Wall of the old continental Celts. It was a crib-cage of horizontal squared logs, each layer at right-angles to the one below, the gaps between the logs were filled with fitted rock and rubble before the next layer of timbers was spiked down, until the wall was as high as you wanted, thirty feet, here and an outer layer of mortared fieldstone concealed the ends of the horizontal logs. There are U-shaped towers half again as tall at the corners, plus a pair facing each way to bracket the gate.

Niamh knew that people would come after her for the weapons and knowledge she has in her head, in using them. She wanted to make sure she would be ready for anything that might come her way. Besides she has someone important to protect now.

She turns to gaze upon Naruto as he helps that girl Hinata with putting up the fence post. She couldn't help but see how Hinata is looking at Naruto while he remain clueless to her, like most boys at his age as well as most guys she knew. Maybe she should play matchmaker as she saw that they would make a cute couple.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Land of Grass –

A long line of people waited in front of the barred windows of a ticket booth. There were young couples, older couples, families with children, and tourists with cameras. Gai and his team joined the line behind two young boys who stood behind their parents, punching each other in the arm. The older boy was hurting the younger boy, who looked as if he would break into tears soon, but the parents paid no attention to either one.

The long line moved slowly. Darkness settled across the field, the moon came out, stars appeared one by one in the purple sky. Gai and his team had finished with a mission and since the village they had did the mission in was close by to the fairground, Gai decided that they should see the show while they were there.

Gai and his team had been the last ones to get in line. When they finally reached the ticket window, they could hear the ringmaster inside the tent already starting the show. "Children of all ages…"

Behind the ticket booth's thin black bars, they saw a short clown, his gloved hands on the counter waiting for the money.

"How much?" Gai ask.

"Sixty ryou," he replies.

"Alright," Gai said as he hands over the money to the clown.

"This is going to be fun," Lee said as he hasn't been to a circus in years.

"Why are we wasting time here for?" Neji ask.

"Seeing a show would be a nice break from that last mission we were on," Tenten said as they had to escort a merchant train to the village they had just left.

"Let's enjoy the show. I heard that the acts of Professor Perry's traveling carnival are top of the line," Gai said as they enter the circus grounds. "You guys might learn something."

"I can't see that happening," Neji said following his teacher.

All around the circus grounds were tents and booths with signs proclaiming the wondrous contents within. From where they were standing, the Leaf ninjas could see a fortune teller's tent, numerous food booths, games of chance and skill and off in the distance was a much larger tent from which echoed applause and gasps of amazement. They looked at the tent they're standing in front of and saw a sign near the front proclaiming it to house Mysterio, the greatest hypnotist alive.

Off to the side at the Freaks tent some of the freaks were showing off their acts. A man dress in yellow was spitting out fire to a crowd of on lookers, the fire taking shapes as they rose into the air as if the person breathing out the flames was controlling them. A poster reading, 'Lightning Larouche' stood behind him. The poster next to his is one that displays the conjoined twin sisters Yami and Aymi. And the conjoined twin stood in front of a crowd of onlookers telling them about themselves.

The left head - Yami, she'd said her name was - had short hair, and Aymi's was long, but otherwise, they were perfect mirror images of each other. They had a really scary way of talking too; they kept finishing each other's sentences.

"So," Yami began. "We're really just like any other identical twins…"

Aymi took over in mid-sentence, "… in that we started from a single egg."

Yami, "Only our egg didn't divide all the way…"

Aymi, "…so we ended up like this."

Yami, "They call us dicephalic twins because we _look_ like one girl with two heads, but…"

"… but we're really two half-girls fused together." Aymi finished for her as they turned back to the crowd.

"Wow," Tenten said. "How can they move with two minds controlling one body."

"They had too," Gai said.

"Hey there's smoke coming from the village," someone in the crowd yelled out.

Everyone in the crowd turned towards the direction of the village and they could see a tall column of smoke raising up into the air.

"Quick we have to see what's happening there," Gai shouted to his students who nodded as they sped off towards the burning village.

In one of the circus tents Professor Perry smiled as he watches the smoke raising into the air. With most of the villagers here Chris Ugly's gang would have an easy time with those people that were left there. "But of course those Leaf ninjas might put a stop to that," he said to himself as he watches the villagers running around like headless chickens as they have no idea what to do as their village burns.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the burning village –

A man with all of the finer qualities removed, his hair matted, his brow exaggerated, his skin hairy, sallow, and rough, the large jowls with graying muttonchops and mouth that dripped saliva. The man pointed a strange weapon at a group of people trying to run away, a loud crack echoed as the weapon fired and turn the people it was aiming at into bloody chucks. The man Ugly Chris laugh as he reloads his new toy watching as the rest of his gang had their own brand of fun with the village.

His weapon that was given to him is called 'The Volley Gun' comprised of seven barrels welded together, with small vents drilled through from the central barrel to the other six barrels clustered around it. The central barrel screwed on to a hollow spigot which formed the chamber and was connected to the vent. The gun operated using a standard flintlock mechanism, with the priming gunpowder igniting the central charge via a small vent. When the flash reached the central chamber, all seven charges ignited at once, firing more or less simultaneously. Took awhile to reload the weapon but with the amount of power it packs, made up for the slow reloading time it took.

Gigolo the long haired blonde was busy throwing Molotov cocktails through windows, lighting up the night sky. He also armed with a gun that fires flaming rounds that set fire to the wooden buildings when they hit. Hedgehog who looks like one is armed with a gun made with two barrels that's short but makes up in firepower. He kicked down a door and open fire on the people inside before running in to take what he can. (1) Chicken who always wore a farmer's hat, is armed with a strange looking crossbow firing bolts rapidly at anything that catches his eye. He could fire dozens of bolts before he needed to reload his weapon. He made short work out of the fleeing villagers that made a run for it. Smiley is busy as he uses a circular weapon attach to a small motor like that of a motor boat that causes the blade to spin around at a fast speed. He made short work out of lock doors as the teeth of the circular blade tore through the wood, as well as the flesh of anyone he bumps into as he cuts through into buildings. The last member of the Ugly Chris gang, Whiskey being more of the money type instead of joining his fellow gang members in the slaughter is busy grabbing whatever he could that looks like its valuable and dumping it into their wagon.

Hedgehog was reloading his weapon when a kunai struck his weapon breaking it as the trigger of it got broken off by the throwing weapon. He looks towards where the weapon came from to see a group of ninjas running towards him. The girl of the group threw another kunai at his hand punching through it and making him let go of his gun. The adult of the group once he was close enough strikes out at him and hit him with a spinning kick sending him flying through the air, hitting the side of a building.

"What's that?" Neji ask as Gai picks up the strange weapon that the man was using.

"It looks like a gun," Gai said.

"What you mean like what the woman Niamh has?" Tenten said having heard about the woman who's armed with strange and powerful weapons from the lands across the sea.

"Yes I think it is," Gai said looking it over. "I want all of you to watch yourselves. You seen what Niamh guns can do when she showed what her weapons can do and the power they have even at long rangers."

"We will," his students said.

"Good you three stay together and take out anyone you see but be sure you don't get too close and make sure you have cover," Gai said.

"Teacher behind you!" Lee shouted as a big burly man dress black and has an eye patch over his right eye came out from behind one of the burning buildings. He held a big gun with several barrels on it.

"Get out of here," Gai shouted as he drove for cover as the man fired his weapon punching a hole through wall of the building that was behind Gai. "I'll handle him!" His students nodded and run from the scene heading for the sounds of fighting going on elsewhere in the village.

"You think you can take me on!" Ugly Chris said as he reloads his weapon as he drove for cover behind a building.

"Let's find out shall we," Gai said as he pops out from behind his cover as Ugly Chris did the same. Gai holding three kunais ready to throw, as Ugly Chris aims his gun at Gai. They stood still as their eyes meet with each others. Then within a blink of an eye the stalemate was broken as Ugly Chris fired his gun as Gai threw his kunais.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in the village –

Lee, Neji and Tenten race across the roofs of the burning village heading for where the screams of fighting are coming from. When they got there they saw bodies of villagers who were shot down as they tried to flee from the burning village, as a man wearing a farmer's hat armed with a strange crossbow laughed wildly at scene laid out before. They were about to attack when Neji using his bloodline saw some kind of fierily projectile flying straight at them.

"Jump!" Neji shouted as he pulls his two teammates with him as he jump off the roof as the fierily projectile struck where they were standing, making the roof top explode into a fierily blast of flames.

"What was that?" Tenten said as she shakes off the effect of being pulled off a roof in mere moments before it exploded.

"It was like a bomb but it flew through the air like one of Niamh's bullets," Neji said.

"Did you see where it came from?" Lee asked him.

Before Neji could answer a buzzing noise suddenly came from behind a wooden wall of the building they're hiding behind. A circular saw blade suddenly tore its way through the wall and bursting through the weaken wall is a man holding a strange looking machine that had cut through the wall of the building in seconds. The man charge at them and began swing his buzzing weapon at the three kids. Lee jump as the blade of the weapon cut through the air where he was standing at moments ago. Neji was about to leap at him when the man turn facing him and charge at him with the spinning blade in front of him, knowing that he couldn't risk being struck by that weapon without suffering a mortal wound.

"Watch out!" Tenten shouted as she took out a bo and swung it at the man but his weapon easily slice through it. She rolled into a ball and rolled between his legs and using what's left of her staff she pulls his legs out from under him. His weapon fell in front of him the blade still spinning as he fell on top of it, his screams filled the air as his own weapons cut and slice its way into his body. They look away as the man scream as blood spayed from the spinning blades as it deeps into him. The man finally stops screaming and moving, laying still as the weapon he was swinging was the only thing that was still moving.

"What a horrible way to go," Lee said as he sees Tenten look sick as she had never killed anyone before, until now that is.

"There you are!" a man with long blonde hair shouted as he aims a gun at them as he held a Molotov cocktail bottle in his other hand at the end of the street the Leaf ninjas are on.

"I got this!" the man with the crossbow shouted out as he pops up from the other end of the street. He fired a dozen bolts at the three young ninjas, but none of them struck as Neji step in front of the incoming bolts and using his skills deflected every one of them.

"We got to get out of here," Lee shouted as he saw the man with the Molotov cocktail firing his gun at them. Seeing the fierily projectile flying straight at him he opens the lock gate inside of him and grabs the flaming projectile out of the air. Ignoring the pain coming from holding the red hot shell in his hand he throws it at the man with the crossbow.

The shell struck the man engulfing him in fire. As he thrash about he pulls the trigger of his crossbow firing bolts wildly through the air. One of the bolts struck the man who had fired the flame shot through his neck. He grunted and choked as blood poured from his mouth and bleeding neck, before falling flat on his face. The unlit Molotov cocktail rolled from his cooling body as he lied still. The man on fire run around blindly as he tries to put out the flames, rolling on the ground but the flames cling to his body still as the jell that was use in the flame round continue to burn. He ran screaming into one of the burning houses as he was blinded by the fire burning his flesh.

"That handles them," Lee said as he turns to face his two teammates but froze when he saw it.

"I think this is bad," Tenten said as two bolts had struck her chest. One struck her right chest area and the other in her guts. She fell onto her side coughing up blood.

"We got to get her to a doctor," Lee shouted as he runs to her side.

"Lee you go and pull out the arrows out and I get the med kit," Neji said as he reaches into his pack and pulls out his med kit incase something like this happens.

"Right," Lee said as he grips the bolts and pulls them out of Tenten as she screams out in pain as they were removed.

As the two young ninjas helped their injured female teammate, a lone figure came walking towards them holding a multiply barrel gun in his hands. The figure's body was bleeding badly as he breathed haggardly as he came closer to the three young ninjas. The two boys were so focus on their injured teammate that they didn't see the figure until he was upon them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – The weapon Hedgehog has is like a sawn-off shotgun. It is a type of shotgun with a shorter gun barrel and often a shorter or deleted stock, compared to a standard shotgun. The sawed-off shotgun has a larger spread and a more limited range, but it has about the same destructive power. Its reduced size makes it easier to conceal.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	12. The Choosing

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Choosing –

For the last two of days the three ninja team Niamh had gotten to fix her and Naruto's new home, they have all been busy fixing the building and putting up a wall around it. Well mostly the guys doing all of the hard work as Niamh and the other women had once again trick them into doing most of the work. Much to the dismay of the guys who still don't get how they were talked into doing all of the work they were doing.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Hinta ask as she sits on a chair with the other girls as they watch the guys put up the sections of the outer wall around the compound.

"Ino you think we should help them?" Sakura ask her rival sitting next to her.

"Let me think about it," Ino said as she taps her chin with her finger as she held a glass of ice-tea in her other hand. "Naw."

"Good call," Sakura said as she sits back in her chair seated underneath a sun umbrella protecting her from the midday sun.

"Is this how women where you come from get work done?" Kurenai ask as she sits next to the female soldier from another world.

"As if you never use your charms to get dumb boys to do something for you," Niamh replies.

"Good point," Kurenai answers back.

They all sat back as they watch the men work in putting up the fence saying nothing as they watch. Until Niamh broke the silence, "You know we can't just lay back here and watch."

"Are we going to help them?" Hinata ask her.

"No we need some music to listen too," Niamh said as she pulls out her CD player out of her Bergen pack next to her chair and selected one of her favorite songs and press the play button. The song 'Fall Into the Sky' began to play echoing through the area, surprising the people who didn't know the kinds of tricks and gadgets Niamh has.

"You have music boxes that small?" Hinata ask as her sister had gotten one of those new music boxes for her birthday.

"That's why it's called a compact," Niamh explain.

"Hey that's not right!" Kiba shouted as he stops hammering to see where the music is coming from.

"What? That we girls are sitting here enjoying music while you guys work?" Niamh ask.

"Yes," all of the guys but Naruto answers back, as Naruto already knows that Niamh always wins in these kind of things.

"How about we put on swimsuits and get a tan while we're sitting here and you guys get to stare at us?" Niamh suggested making the younger girls to blush, while Kurenai started smirking as she plays with the idea in her head.

"I wouldn't mind that," a new voice suddenly arose.

"Can't you read those signs I place out in front," Niamh said thinking it's another guy trying to woe her. "Keep out till the construction around the house is done with."

"Sorry but when I heard about a woman soldier from the lands across the sea who destroyed the crime lord Gatou's home base and destroyed his crime ring, not to mention killing him," a man with long white hair said as he walks up to the women sitting in the chairs with a lecherous grin.

"Any of you know who the old guy is?" Niamh ask everyone making the old man face fault at the word 'old man'.

"He's Jiraiya the Frog Hermit one of the three students of the Third Hokage, he and the other two students are known as the Legendary Three Ninja or simply the Sannin," Asuma answers her when he saw who it was.

"So why are you here?" Niamh ask eyeing him. "No don't answer let me guess. You're here to see if you can find out anything about me that I might let slip out right."

"Do you think that's all we think about?" Kurenai ask her.

"Well… let's see you guys since I gotten here have been following me around or have been trying to get me to marry into one of the village clans," Niamh pointed out.

"She has a point there," Ino said as she notices that a lot of people around the village have been paying attention to Niamh whenever she walks around the village.

"Not surprising since with my knowledge of weaponry and technology, not to mention the power that I have to move at super speed, that I would be followed around and kept watch by people in the village," Niamh said. "I already heard about people talking about trying to reproduce my bike, around the village."

"Make more of your bike?" Naruto perk up. "Cool and you can teach me how to ride it!"

"Speaking of which where is that machine that can go faster then a horse that I heard so much of?" Jiraiya ask.

"It's under the sheet over there," Niamh said pointing to her bike that's covered with a large piece of cloth. "You can look at it as long as you don't try to take it apart or start playing around with it. Or I'm going to have to hurt you."

"Be careful she's much stronger then she looks," Kakashi said. "Believe me I should know."

"Kakashi has become the butt of every joke in the village ever since Niamh came here," Kurenai said.

"How many times has she left him hanging for anyone to laugh at now?" Ino ask.

"I think its eight," Sakura answers.

"Nope," Niamh said. "I have gotten him ten times, counting the times I got him before we got into the village."

"Interesting," Jiraiya said as he pulls the covers off of the mono-bike. He stooped to examine the vehicle's single wheel. Small, squat, bellied almost soft looking. He poked the black substance with a finger. Not as soft as he had though. "What is this wheel made out of?"

"Rubber. We call them 'tires,'" Niamh explains.

"I never seen rubber like this before," he poked it again, harder. "It's filled with something. Air?"

"That's exactly right. The air is… ah, pumped into them at high pressure," Niamh replies.

Jiraiya nodded, and looked back at the tire. "That's very shrewd. The air acts as a cushion."

"It's going to take you guys awhile to figure out how to make the parts needed to make bikes like mine," Niamh said. "Especially since the only working model is in my possession and anyone who has tried to take apart my bike to see how it works have seen why my codename is Blink."

"I'm surprise that people haven't tried copying your power or come close to it," Jiraiya said as he knows that many clans and villages would pay anything to learn how her power works.

"Oh they have tried and came close from where I come from but since my families bloodline often skips generations it's hard to copy something that only appears every few generations. I'm the first person in my family for the last hundred years to be able to use our bloodline power," Niamh said.

"It skips generations?" Jiraiya ask as the bloodlines he knows about don't work like that. Then he remembered what she had also said. "People have copied your bloodline?"

"Yes people have managed to come close to copying my bloodline. It's called Red Eye, it's a drug that's been made to try to recreate my power for the common soldier. The drug is taken as an aerosol substance directly into the user's eyes and can give the user periodic surges of superhuman reflexes and a slowed perception of time. Popular belief is that the drug increases the connection from eyes to brain (processing information on the environment so quickly that everything moves in slow motion from the user's point of view) to the point of dodging punches or even bullets. Red Eye is the largest commodities of the various criminal syndicates throughout the lands where I'm from. Like many drugs, heavy and prolonged use has a detrimental effect on the user. Red Eye was developed by an unknown military institute, for use on soldiers. The governments where I'm from, consider it as a high-priority/heavy-class substance, but are unable to get much of a hold on 'illegal' leaking and marketing of the drug. Red Eye is very addictive, and users shown using it are depicted with shaking hands and blood-shot eyes during withdrawals. After-effects include tremors and vomiting. Also the more a person uses it the shorter their lifespan becomes, till they just drop dead from taking it. A version of Red Eye known as _Bloody Eye_, and is apparently a higher-end (purer/more powerful) version. But from what I heard the side-effects are so damaging that no one has ever taken it more then once before they burn themselves out." Niamh explains. (1)

"Wait your bloodline allows you to see the world in slow motion?" Kakashi ask as this was the first thing she said that has anything to do with her bloodline.

"Well you could say that," Niamh said knowing well not to let out too much information of her power to move at super speed. Then she remembers something as she turns to the guys working on the wall. "I also need two of you guys to build a chicken coop next to the house."

"A chicken coop?" Kiba ask.

"Yes I'm going to buy some chickens," Niamh said as she knows that having a source of food nearby is an important thing to have. She didn't have to worry about digging a well since the house has plumping in it.

"Just great more work," Shino said giving out a puff of breath.

"Deal with it," Niamh said.

"Naruto you know the Shadow jutsu," Sasake said to him. "Why don't you use it to help us out."

"Sorry can't," Naruto said as all the guys look at him. "Niamh said that I can't use it to help with the building as it would be too easy."

"You mean the reason why we're working so hard is because you're not using that jutsu of yours to help out?" Choji ask as he's getting hungry.

"She said hard work will help me get stronger," Naruto said. "And I don't want to end up like Kakashi, who's just lazy."

'Interesting,' Jiraiya thought to himself as he listens in, coming back here has proven to be very interesting as in all of his travels he has never encounter the likes of the strange woman soldier Niamh Bradley. The Land of Snows kunai shooters don't come even close to the kind of power that her guns are said to have. He had only heard by second hand of the power that Niamh's guns have, the bullets as they were call can fly through the air faster then a ninja could throw and with more power. According to his old teacher her bloodline power allows her to move so fast that if you blink while facing her you'll end up tied up and strip naked before you knew what had happen. He already heard that Niamh has made Kakashi the laughing stock of the village and that each time Kakashi didn't see how she did it as it had happen so fast even with his eye he couldn't see how she does it. He was called here to see if he could figure out her bloodline and how powerful she is as according to the 3rd they have no idea the limits of her powers. 'I wonder what will happen once she discovers the secret that's hidden in Naruto. The letter he had received from the 3rd did said, that she has gotten close to him in the time she has known him. And if she's even half as powerful as I heard she is, and then we are all in trouble. Once she knows that truth about Naruto and the reason why the village treats him as they do.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days later –

After two days of hard work on the guys part the house and the surrounding wall was finally built. Niamh inspected the handy work the guys had done and improve on the work they did. She and the other girls had helped out the guys for the last two days as they couldn't be expected to do all of the work by themselves. Niamh also learned that the strange looking old man, Jiraiya is the one who writes the books that Kakashi always reads. She took a dislike to him as she knows he's here to spy on her but also because she heard that he's been peeking around the woman's bath house ever since he has gotten here. She had gone and taught him a lesson by going and tied him up and left him hanging by his feet from a lamp post. Then she told the women he was peeking on a fun game where you hit a big object with something long and hard till the candy inside falls out. But since she didn't had time to make one they had to use something else… so they used Jiraiya. The doctors said that he'll be out by the end of the week.

"Nice work," Niamh said to the ninjas in front of her. "Now that the house is done I can now work with you kids and see which one of you is going to learn how to use a gun."

"About time," Kiba growls as he didn't see the point of doing all of this work to learn to shoot a gun.

"To see whose going to be taught by me I'm going to have you kids do a contest against each other," Niamh said as she held up a glass orb. "Now I want all of you to…"

"NO!" the kids all shouted at the same time.

"We're not falling for that again," Ino said.

"We won't fall for the same trick twice," Shikimaru said.

"Fine," Niamh said as she puts the orb down on a table. "Instead I want you kids to go down to the village and pick up a couple of things."

"You're using us to do your shopping?" Sasuke deadpanned.

"Yes," Niamh said as she hands the kids a list of things she wanted. "You guys go and pick all of the things listed then when you come back I'll chose who's going to be my new student."

"Great," Ino said as her parents have been asking her when Niamh was going to choose a student to learn how to use those guns.

"So hurry up and try to get back before dark," Niamh said to them.

The kids nodded as they walk off towards the village, leaving Niamh and the older ninjas behind.

"Why is it that I have a feeling that this is a test?" Asuma said as Kakashi and Kurenai nods.

"You could say that,' Niamh said. "But that's for me to know. I can't risk you three telling your students till after it's done."

"You have already chosen the one you're going to train right?" Kurenai said.

"Yes but I'm giving the others another chance for one of them to prove to me they can work with my students I already have. I'm not about to have people who don't get along with each other in a team just because some higher ups place them on the same team because of what the information on their skill levels are on paper but never seeing the people in person. I had someone like that on my own team once before who always made trouble for the team. He was very cool, calm, and collected soldier, unfortunately, he was also a ruthless sociopath, with no semblance of moral fiber. His actions are always aimed at pleasing his superiors and creating as much positive publicity for himself as possible. No matter what the cost were. That's the reason why I didn't bother to save him when he forgot to check his cable line I saw it but said nothing and watch as he fell to his death when we scaled down the cliff face we were training at. In battle you have to be able to trust not watching your back, and since I'm forming my own team I'm not about to let in someone who can't get along with the rest of the team no matter how skill or strong they are," Niamh explain herself to them.

"You're picking from who can get along with Naruto," Kakashi said as he realized what she's been doing all of this time.

"That's right all of this time I have been watching which of the kids get along with Naruto. I know that Sakura doesn't get along with him but since I'm already teaching her she stays. Besides she's only acting like she does to Naruto because she's sees him as a friend but hates how he acts but that's how boys are like at that age," Niamh said.

"So it doesn't matter what skills they have but how they get along with the members of the team that counts," Asuma said.

"I got the idea from a group from where I come from that are the best at what they do. Outer Heaven is a paramilitary (non-governmental) organization possessing advanced technologies and weapons superior to that of any national armed forces. It was founded by a legendary mercenary who was considered to be heroic and demonic at the same time. Outer Heaven organization was founded by the most powerful living soldier codename Big Boss, with the money he accumulated during his mercenary days. Outer Heaven remains an extremely secretive organization, its existence unknown to all but the most senior of military and political personnel. Its motives, funding, structure, and personnel are all kept secret. Its secrecy is vital for its continued existence, as Outer Heaven is a specialist organization dependent on fast surgical strikes with small numbers. They do not possess the numbers or capacity to withstand a conventional war of numbers. But they make it up with the people that they have and trust isn't an issue with them as all members are hand pick by the commander and only those who can work with the others in the group. That's why they're the best since they don't have to worry about trusting a teammate in doing their job," Niamh said as she often wished that the army would put people who could work with each other without having people forming rivals within their own ranks. (2)

The three ninjas were taken aback at what she had said, all of them thinking about what she said. The silence was broken when Kakashi spoke up, "Have you already decided on your new student?"

"Yes but I want to see if any of the others might be able to be train by me later. Now you three stay here and wait for the kids to come back," Niamh said as she suddenly disappears in a blink of an eye.

"Should we follow her?" Kurenai ask.

"No its better that we don't," Asuma said. "It will only make her mad."

"Yeah," Kakashi said as he starts reading his book. "I can finally catch up on my reading now."

Both Asuma and Kurenai shared the same thought, "Niamh is right. He is a pervert."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the village –

"Okay what does Niamh want us to get?" Sakura ask Ino who's holding the list, as she and the others walk down the street to the market place.

"Well on the list she wants us to pick up some things she had ordered from the blacksmith, a big bag of flour, milk, a side of beef, ham, potatoes, cabbage, onions, two dozens small glass bottles, some metal work tools and she wants Naruto to get a keg of black powder but he's going to need some help with it," Ino said.

"I'll get the order from the blacksmith," Kiba said walking off.

"I go to the butcher," Choji said taking off as well.

"I call the glass bottles," Shino said.

"I get the flour," Shikimaru said as he left.

"I get the tools," Sasuke grumble as this was a waste of time.

"So whose going to help my with the black powder?" Naruto ask the girls

"We'll get the rest of the items on the list," Sakura said as she turns to Ino who nodded in agreement to help her.

"I… help you," Hinata said as she taps her index fingers together.

"Thanks Hinata," Naruto said glad that at least someone is going to help him with the keg of powder.

"Be careful Hinata," Ino said.

"Make sure you don't drop it," Sakura said to her.

"What about me?" Naruto said as the girls are more worried about Hinata then him.

"Naruto you're the one who has the gun and know how to be safe around it," Sakura pointed out as she had watched the training sessions between Naruto and Niamh.

"Yeah you can handle yourself," Ino said glancing at the gun in his holster as it was called.

"Fine," Naruto said before turning to Hinata. "Let's get the keg Hinata."

"Alright," Hinata said as she walks next to him taking sideway glances at him.

Up above them watching all of this, Niamh let out a sigh as she sees what she had already expected to find. The only one that's willing to make the effort to get to know Naruto as she has come to know him was Hinata. All of the others only see what he acts like but she has gotten to know him and knows that he just wants people to notice him. And besides… as she looks down at the pair, they make a cute couple. A fast moving figure suddenly caught her eye.

At the top of some concrete stairs leading down to the open area where Naruto and Hinata stood a woman suddenly appeared, moving at incredible speed, and just as she reached the first step she crouched for a split second before launching herself into the air.

The woman, her arms spread wide and legs half tucked beneath her, slowly hurled through the air, her body almost defying gravity itself while simultaneously fighting off the gusts of wind that clawed at her. Her dark hair, which trailed far behind her, whipped back and forth like the tail of a kite, even though it was obviously soaked through. And as she ripped through the sky, her yell of pure excitement reached Niamh's ears.

Then gravity finally claimed her, and she fell right towards Hinata and Naruto.

Opening her mouth to shout... something, Niamh found herself just watching as the woman landed, her bent knees absorbing the incredible impact as she dropped from a height of at least six meters, right where Hinata and Naruto had stood. They were pulled to safety by Niamh much to their surprise. The short haired redhead woman who had almost landed on top of them was standing there staring at them.

And Niamh discovered that she could only stare back. The woman was a giant, easily taller then just about anyone Niamh had ever met, easily dwarfing even her own brother's considerable height of over six feet. She must be around seven feet as tall as a basketball player. Her hair was short at the front but in the back she has a long thin ponytail that trailed down her back like a kite's tail that almost reaches the ground. And with the clothing that she wore that seem plastered to her skin, she found it easy to make out the woman's impressive physique, lean but hardened muscles running the length of her entire body. And she's armed with a huge long sword strapped to her back (3)

"Hey you! Why did you do that for? You could have hurt them," Niamh said to the woman.

"I heard that the person who killed Gatou carried a strange looking weapon. And from what I heard in Waves her student a blond kid wears an orange jumpsuit and carries one of her weapons with him. I just had to look for a blond haired boy in an orange jumpsuit and attack to bring out his master," the redhead said in a flat voice.

"Hey you could have hurt Hinata!" Naruto shouted causing Hinata to blush.

"Naruto move Hinata to safety," Niamh said as this could get ugly.

"Are you the one who killed Gatou?" the woman asked.

"Who are you?" Niamh ask as she couldn't get a reading off of this woman.

"YOU TOOK AWAY MY REVENGE!" the redhead screamed in a burst of emotion as she flew from a standing position to a flying one right at Niamh. She pulled her sword out from its sheath at swung it at Niam's head.

Niamh stood there as the blade neared her neck to the horror of Naruto and Hinata before she disappear, reappearing next to the woman as she landed from her leap attack. The woman took another swing at Niamh when she saw her next to her. Niamh deftly ducked under the redhead's swing, and then used a leg sweep to knock her off her feet. The redhead landed hard on her rear and back, as her opponent easily disarmed her with a simple rap to her wrist, causing her hand to reflexively open. Before she could recover, Niamh pointed the tip of her knife at her throat.

"Alright who are you," said ask the woman.

The woman seeing how easily she was beaten lost the will to fight as she saw she's no match for Niamh. "My name is Maki Aikawa and I was the one who was supposed to kill Gatuo."

"I killed him. He's dead why are you attacking me then?" Niamh said as she sheathed her knife. She knows she doesn't have to worry about Maki attacking her as she has no will to fight anymore… just the aura of despair coming from her.

"Because he's the one who took my life away from me that's why," Maki said in an emotionless voice.

"Naruto, Hinata," Niamh said to the two kids. "Go and pick up the powder I'm going to take Maki back to the house."

"But she just tried to kill you," Naruto said.

"Naruto unless you learn to take the time to learn the reason why someone sees you as their enemy, then there's never a chance to change it. You just might find that it's nothing but a misunderstanding," Niamh said as she helps Maki to her feet, and hands her back her sword which Maki puts back in its sheath and leads her back to the house.

"Ms. Niamh isn't like anyone I ever met before," Hinata said as people don't usually take the person who had just attack them back to their home. Like Niamh is doing now with Maki.

"That's right she isn't," Naruto said as she was the first person to make the effort to get to know the real him and not who he puts out for the outside world. But he was still scared to tell her about the thing sealed inside of him. Once she knows she might abandon him like all the others have once they learn who he is.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in Niamh's World –

The base was carried on military lists as a minor supply depot, holding decommissioned and obsolete vehicles for spares. In reality it was the premier black-ops installation of England. And currently a Colonel from the nearby army base was arguing with the head of the department who were in charge of the experiment that took one of the soldiers under him.

"Are you quite mad Colonel?" Professor Anwar Mackenzie stared up at Colonel Mervin Morgan from behind his aluminium and glass desk, the scientist's balding forehead wrinkling in bewilderment. Morgan said nothing to this and continued standing ramrod straight, his grey-green eyes looking slightly over Mackenzie's head.

"Attempt a rescue? But...but that's madness." Morgan had known that Mackenzie and Hawkins wouldn't go for it. He'd also known that he had to at least try, he owed it to his missing soldier, she had been under his command when she'd 'gone under' and she was his responsibility. Naturally civilians couldn't be expected to understand or respect a soldier's honor or obligations. Still he had to try.

"You have the plumb-line soundings targeting the world she landed Professor. If we recreate the circumstances that led to Private Bradley's going under and have my chip set to the same depth-gauge I should be able to make the dive myself and find her. If she is dead, then I'll simply activate my chip's return-pulse-line and rise up to the present, if she's alive I can instruct her on the return procedure." Mackenzie looked truly appalled, his bespectacled eyes blinking at the camouflage clad soldier.

"Colonel we received a slew of separate readings from the plumb-line sounding, not just one. Readings from a mass of different worlds, she may very well be smeared across twenty worlds like a temporal grease stain."

"Yes, or as I understand it, she might have briefly stopped at each of those worlds before finally landing, like a plane bouncing on a hard landing. All I need do is go to the last of those soundings and I should be able to find her." Mackenzie scoffed at that.

"Find her? Colonel, she's dead. Forget her, the ministry and our team here have the utmost respect for what you've done for this Project, too much respect to allow you to commit suicide over some...girl."

"She's not 'some girl' sir," Mackenzie had already turned his attention back to his computer screen and Morgan, his voice suddenly very cold, spoke louder. "She's not 'some girl', sir. She's a soldier."

"But who are you going to find to make the jump?"

"Who you think," Morgan said. "He hasn't seen her since he was assign to this base. And I would think he would want to do all he could to bring her back."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Deep underground –

Deep below the base, in the hidden installation below, a man slept. Advanced medical monitors surrounded his bed, scrutinizing every beat of his heart, each slow calm breath, and the subdued maelstrom which was the sleeping human mind. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and the man named Hunter came awake.

He was chosen as the first and only test subject for an Army Black Ops project to create a soldier with abilities beyond the human norm. His nervous system had been replaced with an electronic network which interfaces directly with his brain, decreasing reaction time and blocking pain, letting him push his altered body to its limits and beyond. Hunter's skeleton had been reinforced by a crystalline lattice to withstand the strength provided by a boosted musculature and enhanced adrenals. Genetically engineered retro viruses strengthened his body's connective tissues and increased resistance to injury.

The project was a failure. The costs were much too high and wrought great strain on the subject body. He could only survive on a specific diet of nutrients and high energy protein slurry. A constantly changing cocktail of tailored drugs is necessary to keep the careful balance of the altered metabolism in equilibrium. This meant that Hunter was an orphan, with abilities far beyond human normal but the only one of his kind. But this also meant that he's expendable as he couldn't live outside the base without all of his needs that only the base could give him.

Hunter could feel the heavy strain the enhancements were placing upon his body. Although many of his internal organs had benefited from the upgrades there were still all too many normal tissues within his body. The metabolic cost of operating in fully enhanced mode would likely last for weeks when he would suffer from fatigue and blackouts. In addition to this he knew that there were long term costs. He could literally burn-out his organs and slowly die from progressive organ failure in a form of premature old age.

But he has a strange feeling that something was about to happen that would change all of that.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – The drug from Cowboy Bebop

2 – Doesn't that what seems to happen a lot people being paired off with jerks all of the time?

3 – She's from 'Air Master' a lesser known anime.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	13. A New Friend

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A New Friend –

Heat washed over the Land of Wind in palpable waves, riding violent winds that kicked up swirls of sand across the endless desert. Visibility was less than the length of a man's arm with the tempestuous winds blowing up the loose earth from the land. The various creatures that made their home in the sandy wastes had long since learned to seek shelter from such powerful sandstorms; those that hadn't learned had become carcasses.

Yet despite conditions so hostile they could kill any species on the planet in under half an hour, a man strode through the center of the storm, making his way across the expanse of desert, placing one foot in front of the other. He was tall; a giant of seven feet, and his form was massive. His legs were thick as small trees, and his arms and shoulders broad. It appeared as though he could bear the weight of the world on his shoulders; the mythical figure of Atlas given flesh.

His gait was unaffected by the ferocious winds as they pummeled him head on, blowing tiny bits of rock so hard they could flay the flesh from any other creature's bones. The garments he wore spoke of one who had wandered through such terrain for a thousand miles. Every thread was travel-worn and torn. Only a plain brown cloak wrapped around his body, its hood pulled over his head and hiding his face, served as any form of protection from the elements, and even that was far from effective since it was in even worse shape than the clothing that adorned his body.

Hidden in the dark recess beneath the hood, red eyes blazed, fixating on some far off object to the east. Even sand blown directly into those crimson orbs could not make them deviate from the invisible target they sought. Softly, too softly most would say considering his size, the figure intoned but two words full of unstoppable determination.

"Niamh Bradley."

The figure took another step.

Followed by another.

And another.

And the sandstorm raged on.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Leaf Village –

"You two were attacked by a woman?" Sakura shouted out after Hinata and Naruto had told her and the rest of the rookie nine what had happen.

"Yeah this really tall woman swinging a huge sword suddenly came out of nowhere leaping into the air and almost landed on top of us," Naruto explain to her as he carries the keg of black powder he and Hinata had gotten.

"Ms. Niamh pulled us to safety before she landed on us," Hinata said blushing from all of the attention she's getting.

"Niamh just disarm her then took her back to her house, just like that?" Ino ask the two.

"That's foolish of her," Neji said.

"Letting someone who tried to kill her into her home like that," Shino mutters to himself.

"Well she isn't like anyone you have ever met," Naruto said to them. "She doesn't just judge people without knowing who they are first." They all could feel the bitterness in his voice at the last part.

"I guess," Sakura said. "And that she can handle anything that's thrown at her. She can look after herself just fine."

"That's true," Shikamaru said carrying the things he had gotten.

"So… Naruto did Niamh said anything else to you?" Chouji ask him.

"Nope nothing else," he replied.

"Hmm," Sasuke muttered to himself as he turns to both Naruto and Sakura. "What kind of training has she been teaching you two?"

"She's been teaching me something called wrestling," Sakura said. "Something about using my natural strength since I tend to use too much power in my moves."

"And she's been training me in Gun Kata and the knife fighting moves that she knows. All of them are simple but gets the job done," Naruto said. His training under her consisted of learning to fight using the range advantage of his gun and getting in close with his knife.

"About that knife fighting thing," Kiba said as he pulls something out of the crate he's carrying. It's a long knife with an eighteen inch blade. (1)

"Is that a short sword?" Chouji ask.

"I think it's a big knife," Ino said.

"The blacksmith said that she made some strange request with her orders. She went and ordered some brass sheets, lead balls and knives made out of lead," Kiba added as the weight from those knives are weighing him down. "She also had him make helmets with padding on the inside in a weird shape."

Everyone look at Naruto for an answer, "Don't look at me she still hasn't shown me everything let."

They then turn to Sakura, "Hey don't look at me either. All she's been teaching me are wrestling and knife fighting moves."

There was a tapping on Shikamaru's shoulder who was lagging behind the group. A voice so melodious voice it could have charmed snakes sang out, "Excuse please."

The rookie nine turned around. Before them was a vision that could have come straight out of a perverts wet dream. She possessed long, ruby tresses that flowed backward in the air, despite the lack of wind. High cheekbones highlighted a painfully beautiful face that could have graced the cover of any magazine. She had long legs with firm muscle tone, and an ample bust that seemed to defy gravity. The only thing mundane about her was the plain green uniform of a jacket and pants she wore, but even that only enhanced her tremendous assets, and emphasized the aura of seduction about her.

"Almost makes you wanna become a lesbian, doesn't it?" Ino said to Sakura.

Her friend nodded in agreement and wiped at the slight bit of drool that had escaped her mouth. The boys all stared slack jaws at the version in front of them. Hinata couldn't help but feel envy as Naruto stared at the woman before them.

"My name is Emmy and I'm looking for a woman by the name of Niamh Bradley," the woman asked them.

"What for?" Naruto ask.

"I want to hire her for a job," Emmy smiles.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the little fort –

Niamh sat at the dinner table with the redhead who had attacked Hinata and Naruto at the other end of the table. From the rate she's eating the plate of eggs and ham, Niamh had place in front of her, she hasn't had a good meal for awhile. The weathered clothes she wore showed she's been on the road and the smell hasn't had a bath in ages. The three adult ninjas also sat in the room wondering what Niamh is doing with a girl she said tried to cut her head off.

"So tell me why do you want to kill me, Maki?" Niamh ask the younger swordswoman as she finished the last scrap of food on her plate.

Maki wipes her mouth and takes a drink washing down her meal. "Gatuo was the only man who knew who had ordered the destruction of my village."

"Gatuo was working for someone?" Kakashi ask.

"Or working with someone I don't really know," Maki said. "I only found out that Gatuo work with someone in a joint attack on my village on an island near Waves, after I cut enough limbs off of the people who did the attack. The person contacted Gatuo since he needed transport ships and needed a supplier in that area. The day you attack Gatuo's main base a shipment for the person was going to head out but your attack stop it and any information I could had gotten went up in flames when you blew up the building."

"Sorry about that but blaming me when I had no idea what you were trying to do won't solve anything," Niamh said.

"He was my only lead to get revenge on the person who destroyed my village," Maki said.

"Tell me why was your village attacked for?" Asuma ask.

"The island where my village was, is a remote island a perfect place for a supply base and safe harbor for smuggling ships," she answers. "Whoever the person is, he or she is smart. The person wants to establish routes for the goods that are shipped from the islands to the mainland."

"How did you learn of this?" Kurenai ask.

"You'll be surprise of what a person will say once you show them enough of their body parts cut off," Maki said as she looks at her sword leaning on the wall behind her. "Funny I would have thought that you would keep me as far from my sword as possible, seeing that I tried to kill you."

"You already tried that remember," Niamh said.

"What now?" Maki ask.

"What are you planning to do?" Niamh ask

"I'm going to continue on with my quest to find the person who destroyed my village," Maki said as she got up to leave.

"You know you could stay here for awhile," Niamh spoke up as Maki grab her sword. "Until I show you how to fight."

"You train me?" Maki ask her.

"I easily beat you. From what usually happens in these kinds of things as you get closer to the end of your quest you find that the people you're fighting get stronger and stronger. If I can easily beat you show how far you have to go to get your revenge. And besides maybe you'll find some clues to the identity of the person your after by staying with me," Niamh explains.

"Stay here and train under you?" Maki ask turning to the female soldier and the surprised three Leaf ninjas.

"You're going to let a woman who just tried to kill you to sleep under your roof?" Kakashi ask her.

"Well let's see I can either have a woman who tried to cut my head off or have someone like you under my roof," Niamh said. "I rather take my chances with her then you any day."

"When will you stop doing this," the one eye ninja ask growling.

"You're reading one of those dirty books right now," Niamh said pointing it out to everyone. "I feel safer with a woman who tried to kill me, then with you any day."

"She has a point there," Kurenai said backing up Niamh.

"Yeah I wouldn't trust you either with a woman," Asuma said. "Especially since you keep on posing nude or in your underwear in public, you're really starting to give us a bad name."

"I'm not the one who keeps on doing that," Kakashi said as he glares at Niamh.

"Yeah sure… keeping telling yourself that in fact… I beginning to think you like being exposed to the eyes of all of those people every time I teach you a lesson," Niamh said.

Asuma and Kurenai both blink at what Niamh just pointed out.

"You know that does make a lot of sense," Asuma said as he rubs his chin.

"Yeah it does," Kurenai said as both of them look at Kakashi and took a wide step away from him.

"Hey!" Kakashi said seeing the looks they're giving him. "I'm not like that."

"Well how about my offer?" Niamh ask Maki.

"I might as well," Maki said as she sits back down. "I need to get stronger."

"Good," Niamh said. "It's a good thing I had the guys make sure to install some guest rooms."

"I still don't get how you got us to agree with that," Kakashi said as Asuma nodded in agreement.

A knock on the door alerted the adults in the building to the front door. "Looks like the kids are back," Niamh said as she taught Naruto to knock before entering. "Come in."

"Niamh there's a woman here to see you," Naruto said as he enters with a jaw dropping woman right behind him.

Asuma and Kakashi both stared wide-eyed at the woman never seeing a beauty or someone so curved in all of the right places. None of the women in the village even the blonde former student of the Hokage could compare to the woman standing before them. Kurenai, Niamh and Maki all felt the ting of envy as they stared at the woman with a body that's a prefect picture of a man's wet dream. Kurenai look at Asuma who's staring like the one eye pervert and started to frown.

"Hello," the woman greeted them in a musical voice. "My name is Emmy."

"You're looking for me?" Niamh ask her.

"Yes I am," the woman Emmy said. "I want to hire you for a job."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a underground army base located in England –

Hunter checked his equipment as he waited for his jump. The tech guys are busy running through data and numbers of the test jump they did with a lab rat. The rat made the jump to the world where Niamh was teleported to and the recover chip they attach to the rat work. All they need was for someone to go and give her a recovery chip to bring her back. Once he learned from Colonel Mervin Morgan of who was transported to another world he agreed to the rescue mission. And with the unknown world he's going to he's bringing all the firepower he and his bike could carry along with the supplies he needs.

The StA-52 LAR Assault Rifle is the mainstay weapon of the British army. Equipped with a reinforced grip, muzzle flash, and sturdy stock, the Assault Rifle is very durable despite being mass-produced. These weapons are being shipped off to the Middle-East to help the British troops that are over there. The weapon is equipped with a mid-range scope and is capable of firing full-automatic and 12-gauge rounds, making it a superb short to medium range weapon. The gun was invented three years ago and put into service as the need for firepower with the war in the Middle-East showed no signs of ending anytime soon.

The Assault Rifle's primary fire is full-automatic highly inaccurate but extremely quick. Aluminum cylinder cartridges are this weapons primary ammunition. Due to this, the StA-52 LAR Assault Rifle can hold twenty more rounds over the ISA Assault Rifle. While lacking the punch of the ISA Assault Rifle, the StA-52 LAR Assault Rifle can still take down most opponents in as few as six to eight rounds. Despite its low recoil, it is recommended that the user to use short bursts, as full-automatic fire tends to be less accurate. Full-automatic fire, on the other-hand, can be very useful in saturating an area with bullets, keeping ISA forces pinned down until one can reach shelter or move in closer to get better shots off.

The secondary fire of the StA-52 LAR Assault Rifle is a very accurate pump-action 12-gauge shotgun--the most powerful close-quarters weapon. While lacking the stopping power capability of other shotguns, the StA-52 LAR Assault Rifle's secondary fire can be fired from a longer range than other shotguns and still be effective. At point-blank ranges, this weapon can take down all opponents in one shot. All British troopers are provided one shotgun shell per Assault Rifle, making the troops equip with the rifle unparalleled in close-quarters combat. The secondary function's only short-coming is the fact that only three rounds can be loaded at a time, which means that the wielder must reload the secondary function every time it is fired. With this said, it is best that one does not miss, or takes cover after firing the secondary function shells are spent.

Before he was transformed into the perfect soldier he had visited the states and bought a Winchester Model 1894 (also known as Winchester .30-30 rifle, Winchester 94, Win 94, .30-30 Winchester, or simply .30-30) is one of the most famous and most popular hunting rifles. It was designed by John Browning in 1894, and produced at Winchester Repeating Arms Company. In 1964 the manufacturing of the 94 was changed from milled forged steel in the receiver and other major parts to sintered powdered steel. The level of finish was also compromised. Winchester distracted buyers attention from these changes by creating a long line of cosmetically enhanced "commemoratives." One of the weaknesses of the Model 1894 action in relation to its main competitor, the Marlin Model 336, is the fact that it ejects out the top of the receiver, unlike the Model 336, which ejects to the side and has a solid top on the receiver. The reason why this is often considered inferior is that a top-ejecting firearm can only mount a scope on the barrel in front of the receiver, degrading the usefulness and availability of scopes. Also, the Model 336 supposedly has a much stronger action as it is solid on the top of the receiver. Winchester alleviated the first problem with an angular ejection, which sends empty shells out flying at an angle between the original Winchester design and the Marlin design. This made it possible to mount more normal scopes in a normal spot on top of the receiver. But the rifle has a certain charm about it and Hunter had been working on improving the firing and frame of the gun, as he has plenty of free time on his hands.

He also carrying a G1 Grenade Pistol, while not as effective as its bigger counterparts, is equally as versatile. Still being tested but given to him to field test it. The Grenade Pistol, unlike a flare gun, uses a reinforced grip which bends separately from the barrel, so that the wielder does not fracture his or her wrist when firing the weapon. Much like other Grenade Launcher, the G1 Grenade Pistol fires HE Grenades, which detonate on impact, making it slightly more useful than a standard Hand Grenade in open field combat. Because the grenades detonate on impact, they can be fired into trenches or fox-holes, killing enemy soldiers before they can react.

The G1 Grenade Pistol's only shortcoming is that, because it is a man-portable grenade launching pistol, it can only hold one grenade at a time, which means that the wielder must manually reload and cock the weapon each time it is fired. With this in mind, the G1 Grenade Pistol is best used as an ambush weapon, or a weapon used at long ranges, to minimize any risk of being shot at while reloading the weapon after each round is fired. One aspect about this weapon that is better than its bigger counterparts is that this weapon can carry twice as much reserve ammunition than the standard Grenade Launcher, with its smaller shells. Also, one must keep in mind that the G1 Grenade Pistol is safer to use at close-quarter ranges than the other types of Grenade Launcher.

The Steyr TMP (Tactical Machine Pistol) is a fully automatic select-fire 9 x 19 mm Parabellum caliber submachine gun manufactured by the Austrian company, Steyr Mannlicher. It is renowned for its controllability, allowing a shooter to accurately fire the gun in bursts of up to 15 or 30 (the full magazine size), instead of the typical 3-shot or 2-shot bursts that other SMG's allow. It is almost exactly the same as the Steyr SPP, only the TMP is capable of firing fully automatic as well as semiautomatic. Magazines come in 15/30 round detachable box types. One of the main features of the TMP is the angled handgrip at the front of the gun. It has been reported that it is very comfortable to fire and easy to bring to bear and aim. He got it costume made to allow a silencer and a stock to equip to the frame so he can aim it better and not attach people as he fires the gun. (3)

For his side arms he's using a pair of Raging Bulls revolvers. Not the standard side arms of the army but where he's going he might need them. The Raging Bull is a revolver manufactured by the Brazilian Taurus International firearm company. In its larger calibers, the Raging Bull is a potent weapon with plenty of stopping power. For this reason, it is marketed as a hunter's sidearm. The .454 Casull cartridge has even been used to hunt animals as large as Cape Buffalo and African elephants.

The Raging Bull is easily distinguished by its unique ported barrel and by the red rubber strip along the back of its grip, which cushions the shooter's hand and lowers perceived recoil. Functionally, the Raging Bull is unique in that it has a manually operated front cylinder latch, whose release can be seen on the crane in the picture. Front cylinder latches are required for such high powered double action revolvers, and are found on the Ruger Super Redhawk and the Smith & Wesson Model 500 revolver, but they are actuated by the rear cylinder latch. The manually operated latch on the Raging Bull is simpler (and thus less expensive to produce) yet equally as strong, but requires two hands to open the cylinder.

For a normal human the Raging Bull was really too big and powerful to fire accurately. In Hunter's enhanced grip it reached out like the hand of god. It looked like something out of a movie. The idea of using two pistols was pure Hollywood. Only a single gun could be fired with any kind of accuracy, two pistols simply resulted in a spray of bullets more likely to pepper the walls than to strike the target. Unless of course the shooter had enhanced reflexes and the limit on firing rate came from the pistol's cycle time.

He is also carrying a M4 Handgun. The M4 Handgun is the standard sidearm for both the special forces and marines alike. The Handgun is an extremely accurate pistol that is capable of taking down opponents with two to three well-placed shots to the head. The bullets usually do not stray off-course unless the intended target is at a relatively long distance away from the wielder, making it a useful tool for relatively silent takedowns at any range. While not extremely powerful, the Handgun serves as a backup in case one runs out of ammo for his or her primary weapon. If one wishes to pick up a more powerful or useful weapon, it is advised that this weapon be discarded, as it is very expendable, and unnecessary for most field missions.

The Intratec TEC-9 is a blowback-operated, semi-automatic 9mm Parabellum caliber firearm, classified by the U.S. Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, and Firearms as a handgun. It is made of inexpensive molded polymer and stamped steel parts. 10-, 20-, 32-, and 50-round magazines are available. The TEC-9 was originally designed by Swedish company Interdynamic AB of Stockholm as the MP-9, a cheap submachine gun for military applications. Interdynamic was unable to drum up any interest among governments, and the MP-9 never entered production. Unwilling to give up on the design, Interdynamic set up a U.S. subsidiary to market a semiautomatic version to civilians. The MP-9 was redesigned by George Kelgren, and became the model KG-9. Owing to its submachine gun heritage, the original TEC-9, model KG-9, featured an open bolt design which made it relatively easy to illegally convert it to a fully automatic submachine gun. Criminals soon discovered this fact and the TEC-9 became associated in the public mind with gang violence, especially drive-by shootings. Not something one would find in an army base but Hunter got it deliver to him as he had nothing better to do in his room but to collect weapons.

He has a costume made SPAS-12 semi-automatic shotgun. Useful at close range but precision is greatly decreased over range. He had a Buttstock attach to it to reduce the recoil of the SP12 and increases the precision of his firer. A reload boost that has a clip of shotgun shells on the frame of the gun to allow him to quickly reload the gun, rather then fumbling in his pockets. And a magazine clip that adds four more shells and allows quicker reloading time, allowing him to firer quicker in battle.

He also has a, Anti-Material Sniper Rifle. A high-velocity anti-armor snipers weapon that fires 12.7mm ammunition that allows it to punch through body armor and light vehicle armor with relative ease. As there's no way of telling what he would find in the other world.

And for close combat besides the standard knife, he has a pair of brass knuckles, also sometimes called knuckles, knucks or knuckle dusters (more common in British English), are weapons to use in hand-to-hand combat. Brass knuckles are pieces of metal, usually steel despite their name, shaped to fit around the knuckles. Designed to deliver the force of punches through a smaller and harder contact area, they result in greater tissue disruption and increased likelihood of fracturing the victim's bones on impact. Also, the wielder of such a weapon may punch harder than normal, exacerbating damage even further, due to reduced subconscious anxiety about harming their own hands when striking. Combine with his enhance strength, he's able to spilt open a head without putting everything he has into his punch. (4)

Underneath his clothes he wore a Flexible Flack Vest that includes covering his arms and legs, which he made himself. He had painstakingly sewn it together of the course of four months and testing the armor on dummies. It's light and allows him to move with ease. The army brass are thinking of making more of his suits but the cost is too much for them with the war that's going on and all.

And now all he has to do is waiting for Professor Anwar Mackenzie to give the go ahead to send him through. Hunter knows that he might not come back from this mission or find Niamh in the other world. But he's not going to abandon her, after all they been through.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the other world –

Inside one of the rooms in Niamh's home she sat across from the woman Emmy who presented her with a file containing the facts of the job she wants to hirer her for. She had booted out everyone in the house and told them to wait outside as it would be bad business to let people listen on in on a business deal. And said that anyone who tries to listen on in will find themselves in the middle of the village without and clothes on.

"There have been bandits robbing wagon trains in the mountain pass of Land of Honey for the last few months. The soldiers there haven't been able to stop the robbers as the bandits leave no one to tell what happen," Emmy explains to Niamh.

"To tell you the truth I'm in the recovery and transport service. To get rid of the bandits hire some ninjas to do it," Niamh explains to her.

"Yes I know," Emmy said. "I read your ad and why I came to you. In one of the wagons stolen was an item that's important to the person I'm speaking for. For you see I'm a negotiator, who mediates jobs between high-paying clients and retrievers."

"I see," Niamh said. "Tell me what was taken."

"It was a small metal box with a butterfly design on it," Emmy said. "The person wants it back unopened. The bandits aren't able to open it without breaking it open because the key is with the person who was having it transported."

"How much is being offer?" Niamh ask.

"The offer is one-thousand ryous for this mission. Five-hundred upfront and the rest after you get the item back," Emmy said.

"Alright I take the job," Niamh said. "But I need something to go on to find the item."

"I did some digging around and found out which gang has been robbing the wagon trains in Honey," Emmy said as she hands over a folder. "But they're paying someone off in the government there to get the soldiers there to back off. My contact in Honey's police force gave me some information on the gang members and where their hideout might be found. Their hideout is somewhere in a place called Rogue Valley."

Niamh nodded as she flips through the folder reading the police report on the gang members in his own words. The leader of the gang is a woman who goes by the name of, Bad Bessie. 'There's something wrong about a woman who carries around a horse whip, but owns no horse. Something bad, plain and pure. Everywhere Bessie goes, bad men follow, valuables go missing and good people die. I tried to take her in but the higher ups never give me the go ahead.'

'Bloody Tom, I first heard about Tom after one gang ambushed another and left the corpses for the ravens. Seems Tom survived unscathed by hiding under the bodies of his fallen friends. He emerged with a new nickname. He always wears a bloody apron and carries around a meat cleaver where ever he goes.'

'Dan, one of the toughest men alive, Dan drinks in tea houses regularly with his even bigger and stronger brother Sam. These brothers know that few people would risk facing both of them at once, so they usually stay together. The local Daimyo has pardoned them every time they have been brought in and most of the city's guards have given up on trying.'

'Sam, can be found usually with his little brother Dan, in tea houses. As few people are willing to face them together. He's one of the biggest men I have ever seen and is strong as a bear. His love of brawling has led to the ruin of many working mouths and tea houses. The owners of the tea houses, put up with him and the Geisha girls can't seem to get enough of him.'

'Harry Hatchet Schultz, seems his father would punish young Harry by making him chop wood for hours. Harry's brothers and sisters would taunt him while he hacked. By the time he reached fifteen, not a tree stood within miles of the family house. He's been hacking his way thought life ever since. The inside of the long coat he wears is full of blades of all kinds and sizes.'

'Gordon Digs Fowler, most people don't know if he got his name for the way he digs into every bit of food he can find, or the way he digs into peoples chest with that axe of his. Either way, it is just plain disgusting.'

'Sidney 'Sissy' Fess, based on reports from town guards in a dozen other towns and villages, this Sissy is anything but one. Reportedly, he's holed up with Bad Bessie and her foul bunch in Rogue Valley. Story is, he joined Bessie's gang because Rogue Valley has more rocks and boulders to throw than anywhere else in these parts. Sidney doesn't do much besides throw rocks around, but when you get hit by one, nothing else seems to matter.'

"I'm going to need someone to guide me to Rogue Valley," Emmy said as she sets the folder down. "I have never been to Honey or any other place around here either."

"I can't help you there," Emmy said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside –

"Boy what's taking them so long," Naruto said as he sat around a fire roasting a fish on the end of a pole. He and the other kids already put away all the stuff they had gotten in the village and are now helping themselves to the fresh fish Niamh had gotten for them.

"Well these deals do take time," Kakashi said enjoying a moment of peace where he could read his book.

"I wonder whose she's going to pick," Ino said as she sits around the fire cooking a fish for the fish fry they're having.

"One thing I know is that she won't take someone who's a pervert," Sakura said as she takes a bite out of her cook fish.

"Well I'm interested in being a sniper," Shikimaru said between bites.

"Since it doesn't have you moving at all," Choji pointed out frying his fourth fish.

"That's no surprise," Shino said.

"Naruto what about that woman who attacked you and Hinata?" Sasake ask him.

"Niamh said she's going to be staying with us for awhile," Naruto said.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Kiba ask feeding a piece of fish to Akamaru.

"Ms. Niamh said she's okay," Hinata spoke up. She looks over where the woman Maki is standing at in the training area of the fort. She's looking over the training dummies and training equipment.

"But she's trusting someone who she just met," Sasake said.

"Just like Naruto did to me when we first met," Niamh said stepping out of the house. She's carrying a few bags with her.

"Are you going to leave?" Kurenai ask her.

"Yeah I accepted the job," Niamh said as Emmy followed her out.

"Do any of you have been to Rogue Valley in the Land of Honey?" Emmy asked the adult ninjas.

"No, I've never been there," Asuma said.

"Me neither," Kurenai said.

"Don't look at me," Kakashi said looking up from his book.

"I have been there before," Maki spoke up.

"Are you up in taking out some bandits?" Naimh ask her.

"Bandits?" Maki said as she taps her chin. "Alright I'm in. Maybe I'll be able to find some information out of them. Bandits usually hear a few things from other bandits when they sell their loot at black markets. That's how I found my leads so far."

"Good," Niamh said as she pulls off the cover of her bike and loads her bike with supplies. She pulls out a map from her pocket of the countries looking it over. "We need to head for the Land of Honey and get back a stolen item. It should take us about a day to get from here to the Land of Honey."

"I heard of your machine that allows you to travel faster then a horse like a train, but smaller and faster," Maki said as she looks over the bike. "Can we really travel ground what would take several days to cross on foot?"

"Once she found that bike of hers it took us only took a couple of hours to get to Waves that would have taken us two days on foot to cross," Sakura spoke up.

"Yeah it was so cool," Naruto said.

"Here you need this," Niamh said as she tosses Maki a strange shape helmet with a chin strap.

"What's this for?" Maki ask seeing Niamh putting one on.

"Well when I found the bike it didn't have any helmets with it. So I had the blacksmith to make some," Niamh said as she taps the metal helmet with soft padding inside of it. "It's really dangerous to ride on a bike without a helmet and I only drove at a slow speed up till now." (5)

"Wait you were driving slow?" Kakashi ask.

"Well besides when I had to floor it to get to where you and the others were fighting Zabuza. I was only going about five to ten miles to play it safe. If you fall off a horse you could break your neck or something else. But falling off of a bike going at break neck speed is like having a rock fall on your face from the top of a ten story building. With these helmets it gives the rider a better chance of living through a fall or a crash," Niamh explains as she hops onto her bike.

"You're putting a lot of trust into me," Maki said as she sits behind Niamh.

"I learn it from Naruto," Niamh said as she turns to him. "Naruto you look after the fort while I'm gone and keep people from looking around."

"You better believe it," Naruto said smiling. "I'll look after things."

"I'll be staying at one of the hotels here," Emmy said. "I'll be waiting for you and your friend to come back."

"It shouldn't take a couple of days," Niamh said.

"Wait you were going to tell us who you're going to train," Ino shouted out.

"The one I'm going to be training once I come back will be Hinata," Niamh said as she turns on the engine of the bike giving out a loud roar. "Asuma use that headset you got and call up the guards to open up the South Gate. Because I'm coming right through."

With a roar she power up the bike and rocketed out of the open gate of the fort and barreled down the road. Maki let out a yell as the speed of the machine surprised her not us to having something take off at the kind of speed from a standstill. The ninjas of the Leaf and Emmy all watch in awe at the speed of the fast moving machine that kick up dust as it zoomed down the road at speeds that they have never seen before.

"Wow that's fast," Naruto said wondering if he'll ever get to ride on the bike.

"Better call up the guards at the South Gate," Kurenai said to Asuma.

"Yeah," he said as he turns on his headset to call up the South Gate guards. (6)

"Wow you're going to be training with me," Naruto said to Hianta who blush as everyone's attention fell onto her.

"She picked you?" Kiba said as he turns to his teammate.

"She did say that Naruto and Hinata make a cute couple," Kakashi said. Making all the kids to stare at Naruto (who doesn't get what his teacher just said) and Hinata (who gets what Naruto's teacher meant).

"Kakashi, Gai's team have just come back," Asuma said. "They're at the North Gate and he's been shot with a gun."

"He's been what?" Kakashi said surprise alone with everyone else. "Call the guards at the South Gate and tell them to stop Niamh from leaving. She needs to know that something else washed up from the shipwreck."

"Too late she and that Maki girls have just rode though the gate," Asuma answers.

"Damn it," Kakashi said. "Naruto, Sakura you two stay here and watch over the fort like Niamh ask."

"Where are you going?" Sakura ask.

"I need to see how bad my rival is," Kakashi said as he disappears with blinding speed towards the village.

"We're going with him," Kurenai said as Asuma nods. "You kids better go home for today." Then they too took off for the village.

Leaving behind the rookie nine who are wondering what's happening.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – The machete is a cleaver-like tool that looks like a very large knife. The blade is typically 50–60 cm (18–24 in) long, usually with a thin blade under 3mm thick. In the English language, an equivalent term is matchet (though the name 'machete' enjoys greater currency). The machete is normally used to cut through thick vegetation such as sugar cane or jungle undergrowth but it can also be used as an offensive weapon. There are many specialized designs for different regions, tasks, and budgets. In Central America it is not uncommon to see a machete being used for such household tasks as cutting large foodstuffs into pieces — much as a cleaver is used — or to perform crude cutting tasks such as making simple wooden handles for other tools.

2 – Remember to vote for someone other then one of Bushes friends next year.

3 – The small machine gun from Resident Evil 4

4 – You think I'm giving him too many weapons or not enough weapons?

5 – Remember to always wear a helmet when ridding on bikes.

6 – I remember seeing headset in the anime during the exam.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	14. Rogue Valley

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rogue Valley –

The pass between the mountains known as Rogue Valley is a place that's been plague with bandits since anyone could remember a valley there. Because of its remote location made it a perfect place for bandits to attack the wagon trains that took the pass. Ninjas would be use to clean up the bandit gangs to allow the wagon trains to use the fastest route between the Land of Fire and the Land of Honey. But the absence of any kind of law invites an unsavory element to linger, even with the hire ninjas to clear out the pass.

Up on the valleys cliff face Niamh and Maki stared down at the valley before them and the well worn path on the valley floor below them. Using her binoculars Niamh looks for any signs of life down in the valley. The sun is already peaking from the horizon, both of them had stop at a roadside inn last night. Niamh had needed to refuel her bike and both of them needed something to eat. Niamh was glad that the gas that's use to run the motor boats here works with her bike.

"Have any idea where they might be hiding at?" Niamh ask her companion.

"The last time I was here I saw an old abandon inn that use to be a place where people stop to rest but close after it was discover that the owner hirer bandits to rob the people who stop at his inn," Maki explain. "It's located at a small hot spring and bandits have been using it as a hideout for as long the building has been standing. The inn is built on the cliff face and the small pathway leading to the building makes it easy to defend."

"Looks like we're going to be paying them a visit," Niamh said pocketing the binoculars in her vest pocket.

"We're just going to ride on in and ask them to get the item that was stolen back?" Maki ask.

"That way we'll know if they still have it," Niamh said as she hops onto her bike.

"A simple plan," Maki said as she climbs behind Niamh. "Let's see if they're home shall we?"

"Though you would never ask," Niamh said as she kicks the bike into high gear and drives down the path going down into the valley.

"By the way," Maki spoke up. "Will I get to use one of those guns of yours?"

"Well you're a sword user not a long range attacker so your aim wouldn't be that great," Niamh said. "You're more of a bomb user."

"Really?" Maki ask as she holds on as they ride down the valley.

"Yeah I give you the bottle-rocket launcher that I been working on," Niamh said. (1)

"Is it like a firecracker?" Maki ask as she seen them shoot up into the air at parties during the new year.

"Its much better then that," Niamh said being glad she had grown up in a house full of brothers.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the Hidden Village of the Leaf –

Kakashi stared at his rival as he's been spread out on a bed with doctors working over his body. His students had done their best in taking out the bullets that been shot into him. One of Gai's students also been wounded during the raid on the village that was attack, and was now in a room resting from the exam the doctors gave her. And now all they could do is wait for the best.

"How is he doing?" Asuma ask.

"The doctors said that he'll be lucky that he'll be able to move his left arm after this," Kakashi said as he's been waiting outside the operation room since Gai was brought in. "What of the weapons that were taken during the raid?"

"The Hokage has them lock in his office till Niamh comes back to see them," Asuma said. "Is this what it was like when you saw what the power of a gun can do?"

"When I first saw the bodies of the three men that attack Niamh when we first met her, I couldn't believe the power that her weapons pack in something so small. It wasn't until I saw her shoot Zabuza's sword out of his hands that I finally began to understand the power her weapons are really capable of. Then when Naruto save us from Zabuza's group with the gun she gave him I understood that one person with a gun could be able to take control of a fight easily," Kakashi explains.

"The council wants the Hokage to take all of Niamhs guns to take them apart and learn how to make more of them," the chain smoker said. "But the Hokage reminded them that once Niamh gets back and finds what has happen to his weapons, well you could only imagine what's going to happen after that."

"Yes I know," the one eye pervert said. "With her bloodline she'll be able to easily kill all of us, unless we get the drop on her first. But even if we did there's Naruto to take account for. He showed amazing skill with his gun during the battle on the bridge, ending the fighting with six well place shots, Niamh had train him well in not wasting a bullet."

"How strong has he become?" Asuma ask.

"From what I have seen he's able to fight on a even ground with Niamh when she trains him in the Gun Kata as she calls it. It's real interesting as they fight with the wooden knives well also trying to get a shot in with their guns. I never seen a fighting style that merge both long and short range attacks so gracefully before," Kakashi said as he had spied on the training Niamh had Naruto running through after she had taken both Naruto on Sakura out of his hands. "And the combat training she's teaching Sakura, besides the knife fighting moves she's teaching her, Niamh also has her learning something call wrestling using her natural strength to their full power. They may not be graceful but they get the job done."

"Both of them aren't going to take it well if we attack Niamh," Asuma said as he has seen that both of Kakashi student's listens to Niamh more then their teacher ever since Niamh came to the village. "They're more her students then yours now. But if I had the choice of choosing between you and her I would go with the later."

"Have I fallen that low?" Kakashi ask him.

"Well… ever since Niamh came and began hanging you naked in public places your status in the village has fallen to the village fool," Asuma smirks.

"Too bad she isn't here now she's the only one who knows how to treat bullet wounds," Kakashi said as the doctors are treating Gai's wounds like arrowhead wounds, by digging into his flesh with medic tools for the small bullets buried into his upper body.

"Don't worry about it," a new voice spoke up. "Sandaime is sending for my old teammate, Tsunade to look at his wounds."

"Jiraiya you're up already?" Kakashi said as the bandaged older ninja walk over to them.

"Takes more then that to take me down," Jiraiya said.

"Something the women of this village are sorry to hear," Asuma said.

"What about Naruto," Jiraiya ask Kakashi. "He's Niamh's student after all so she must have told him about treating gunshot wounds."

"I already thought of that and sent one of my ninja dogs to ask him," Kakashi said. "He said that Niamh taught him that to treat a gunshot wound he must first clean the wound before removing the bullet and anything else that was forced into the body by the bullet."

"Who were the ones who attack them?" Jiraiya ask.

"Ugly Chris and his gang," Kakashi said. "A small time gang that usually works the short end of the stick, finding out that he and his gang are responsible for their was surprising. His gang is made up of noting but two bit crocks and cowards who take off the first signs of someone who's stronger then they are."

"Think that they found the guns wash ashore?" Asuma ask.

"No I saw the guns Gai's team took from the gang and they don't look like the guns that Niamh has," Kakashi said. "They look crudely made compare to Niamh's but are still more advance then any weapons we have."

"Good thing that they weren't in the hands of people who know how to use them," Asuma said.

"Yes and that gives me an uneasy feeling," Jiraiya said.

"That they were only being use as a test run?" Asuma ask.

"Yes," the aged pervert said.

"And two of the Ugly Chris gang members manage to escape during all of the confusion during the attack," Kakashi adds. "We know that there six gang members and after the battle, only four of the member's bodies were found. The gang members Hedgehog and Whiskey escape with what they took from the village and any weapons that they manage to gather before they fled."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Hokage tower –

"As you all know, Gai's team been attack by a group of two-bit bandits arm with weapons like Niamh's," the third Hoakge said to the group of ninjas in front of him. "I want everyone to find as much as you can on the whereabouts of the remaining members of the Chris Ugly gang and where they got these weapons." On his desk is the muilt-barrel rifle that Chris Ugly use to shoot Gai, the power handsaw, the flare gun, the fire bottles, and the gas power crossbow, that were recovered during the fight.

"What about Niamh?" Anko ask.

"She was hired for a job on the border of Honey in the Rogue Valley pass," Kurenia spoke up. "She won't be back until she completes it."

"Well when she's gets back here we need to find out what she knows about those weapons," Ibiki said.

"I'll be careful in how you question her or she might do to you what she does with Kakashi," Kurenia said to him.

"Wouldn't it be better to look over her weapons now that she's gone?" one of the ninjas in the room asked.

"And then what?" Kurenia ask. "I have been at the little fort she had my team build and I still know very little about her and her equipment. I don't even know where she keeps them or where to look."

"And she easily had my former student beaten," the 3rd said.

"She did have some help there," Anko said as she had taken part in the beating of that old pervert.

"Niamh doesn't response to treats and with her bloodline she'll be able to takeout any attack force that's thrown at her," Kurenia said. "The only weakness she has is that she needs to eat a lot of fatty foods to keep up her body weight and energy to use her bloodline. I guess making her to use her bloodline over and over again would drain her but how to get her to use that much without losing a lot of ninjas is the problem."

"How long can she use it?" Ibiki ask her.

"I have no idea. But considering how much she can do when she use it, she doesn't need a lot of time to take someone out, all she has to do is use her knife to cut the throats of attacker before they even know what hit them," Kurenia replies. "The only person who might know is Naruto."

"Let me ask him then," Ibiki said to the Hokage.

"I'll do that myself," the 3rd said. "Otherwise Niamh is going to pay you a visit with your usually methods of getting people to talk."

"Yeah and you'll be the new laughing stock of the village," Anko smirks at Ibiki. "Come to think of it… I would like to see that."

"Enough," the 3rd said. "Niamh belongings along with the fort and her students are off limits. She's an uneasy ally as it is, with her disliking how many of the people of the village treats Naruto. If anything happenings to either Naruto or any of her belonging's goes missing, she can quickly turn into a deadly enemy. I seen the wounds Gai received from being shot and he's one of the strongest ninja's in the village. Seeing that kind of damage a gun can do to a target is one thing but seeing what it does to a human body is another. I can see now what Kakashi said to never be on the wrong side of a gun."

"And if she learns about the demon sealed inside of Naruto…" Kurenia said trailing off thinking of what she might do. "She does treat Naruto like a little brother from what I have seen. And the way some of the villagers treat Naruto, I don't see how she would stay in the village with the only thing keeping her here is Naruto. Or she might take him with her."

"Yes and that's why everyone must be careful around her and behave around Naruto," Sandaime said. "We can't afford to lose Niamh as an ally with the present developments occurring."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Rogue Valley –

"We're just going to burst into the old inn and start wreaking the place?" Maki ask Niamh as she holds onto her as they sped down the road towards the old inn.

"That's the plan," Niamh said as she steps the pedal to the metal.

"That's my kind of plan," Maki said.

They rode up till they could make out the roof of the old inn building. Niamh turn off the engine and told Maki to get off, as they're going to be walking to get a surprise on the bandit gang. But the sound of a loud bang caught their attention. Grabbing her binoculars Niamh saw one of the walls of the inn has been smash open. A young girl in a martial artist grab and a woman in a kendo outfit ran out of the hole as a table came flying out of the hole aimed at them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the inn –

"Ran watch out!" Meow shouted as she held onto the bag of loot she took from the bandit's hideout. Meow is a martial artist who is skilled in the fighting style dubbed Nekotekken or Iron Cat Fist. Meow is rather hyperactive at times and has quite a definite sense of justice, but she often leaps into situations with little thought as to the consequences. Her long brown hair is made up into a ponytail braid with the hair knot to the back of her head is covered with a pink cloth.

Ran Tsukikag the wandering ronin said nothing as she cuts the table in two with her katana. The only thing that surpasses her skills with a blade is her craving for sake. She flips her long black hair back in place behind her back as she prepares for the fight in front of her. Stepping out of the hole of the inn is a man wearing a bloody apron carrying a large knife and next to him is a large fat man holding a large war axe.

"You two aren't going to be leaving here with our loot," Bloody Tom said.

"Prepare to dice and slice," Digs said holding up his axe high in the air for a power swing.

"I'll like to see you try," Meow said tossing the bag of loot aside and took a fighting stance.

"Alright lets," a large muscular said as he walks out through the hole followed by a smaller man. The large man is built like a tank wearing an open vest and pants, while the other man is wearing a long jacket. The big guy is armed with knuckle blades and the smaller man is armed with a crossbow.

"Sam you take the small girl while I handle the one with the oversize knife," the man with the crossbow said.

"Right Dan," the man Sam said as he huddle down and charge head first at Meow like a rampaging bull.

Ran tried to stop the charging mountain of muscles but was stop as a crossbow bolt struck her sword. She turns to see both Digs and Bloody Tom running at her, she blocks the blade of Tom's and ducks her head as Digs took a swing at her head with his axe. Ran quickly found herself put on the defense as the two bandits attack her on two fronts.

Meow stood her ground as the huge mountain of a man Sam charge at her. As he was about to hit her, Meow grab him by his head and using his own speed against him and sent him crashing head first into the ground. Sam quickly got back up and took a swing at her but Meow back-flipped out of range and leap forward kicking him on his chest. But she found herself falling back as she bounce off of him, she felt like she just stuck a stone wall. He brought both of his fists down on her if she didn't roll out of the way first, he left a big crater in the ground where he had struck.

"What are you made out of?" Meow said as she jumps in and out of swings at her, trying to find a weak spot on his body as she punch and kicks him here and there.

"Much stronger stuff then you are," Sam said as he swings wildly at her.

'He's strong and tough, but I'm faster then him,' Meow thought to herself as she plays the odds in her head. Sam slaps his hands together as she darted him in and uppercut him in his chin, the force created a shockwave as he tries to hit her, the wave only made enough wind to make her hair fly up letting her know how powerful he is. 'But I can't let him get one hit in or I'm finish. I felt that from six feet from him.'

Ran is also having problems as the two bandits continue to attack her. She blocks an overhead swing from Bloody Tom before she kicks him away and turns to block the swing from Dig's axe. Her blade met with the wood handle of the axe cutting through it and before he could react, reverse her sword slamming its hilt into his fat stomach and flips the blade to meet with his neck. She japs her sword into the underside of his chin and pulls out as she ducks her head as Dan fires his crossbow at her.

"You bitch!" Bloody Tom shouted as he rushes her swinging wildly at her with his blade.

Ran deflects his blade with one blow and using the momentum of her first swing to reverse her blade and cuts his sword arm off. He fell to the ground holding the stump that use to be his arm trying to stop the bleeding. She would have finish him off if Dan hadn't fired another crossbow bolt at her, making her jump back as it shot through where she was standing at a second ago.

"Stay still damn you!" Dan yells as he reloads his weapon but a sound like thunder suddenly echoes through the valley. He suddenly felt something coming at him and turn just in time to see something small flying right at him.

"DAN!" Sam shouted as he watches something struck his brothers forehead blowing the back part of his head off. He let out a grunt as a massive sword blade shot through his chest.

"Sorry but we only need one of you alive," said a tall woman on the other end of the sword as she jerks her boardsword making him feel her blade as she pulls it out.

"Who are you?" Meow asked the tall woman who help her.

"Names Maki," the redhead with the big sword greeted the shorter woman.

"And my name is Niamh," another woman holding a strange long pipe thing in her hands.

"Who are you two?" Ran asked in her usually calm voice but kept her hand on her sword as in her kind of business she couldn't lower her guard for a moment.

"We were hired to get back an item these bandits took from a wagon train," Niamh said pointing to the bleeding Bloody Tom.

"Well we're after the bounties on their heads," Meow said.

"Alright this won't take long," Niamh said as she steps on Bloody Tom's back as he was getting up. "Tell me do you still have a small metal box with a butterfly design on it?"

"I… I think they have it," Bloody Tom said pointing to Ran and Meow.

"I check," Meow said looking into the bag of loot. She fumbles around in the bag for a minute or two before popping back out with a small metal box with a butterfly design on it, she toss the box over to Niamh. "Here catch."

"Thanks," Niamh said before turning back to Bloody Tom under her foot. "What does the bounty on him say?"

"He's wanted died," Ran said fingering her sword. "We don't collect the reward on his head if he's alive. After he and his gang done to the people on the wagon trains no one wants them alive."

"Too bad for you," Niamh said as she points her knife downward.

"No!" Bloody Tom said as she stabs him in his neck letting him bleed to death.

"From the file I got on them there are three more members of this bandit group," Niamh said getting back up after making sure Bloody Tom was really dead. "Bad Bessie, Sissy and Hatchet are missing."

"They're the only ones we found when we got here," Ran said lowering her sword seeing that the two women Niamh and Maki weren't dangerous to her or her partner. "The other three must be out."

Niamh was about to say something when a sound of something spinning through the air. As the low whining sound got closer, Niamh could make out the spinning weapon of a circler shuriken heading straight for her head. The dish buried itself deep into the bedrock of the valley floor.

"Alright you got my attention," Niamh said as she had use her power at the last second to make it look like the razor dish had went right through her like a ghost to Maki and the other two women.

A deep, baritone voice that sounded as though it held the power of a force of nature, like a hurricane, behind it bellowed out, "Niamh Bradley!"

The party of four looked up to see a huge, cloaked stranger standing directly in front of them.

"I'm Niamh Bradely," the female soldier said.

The man's head jerked under the hood. Slowly he pulled it back revealing a man in his late thirties with a handsome, if weary, face. He brushed back his cloak, revealing underneath an open black leather vest and a chest that appeared as though it had been carved from chiseled rock. More noticeable than the excellent physique was the set of large scars crisscrossing his chest.

Meow placed a hand on her partner Ran's arm. "I don't like the looks of this guy."

"I do to," Ran responded. "He's Razor one of the top five assassins of the Elemental countries. He's strong and skilled enough to fight against the elite ninjas of any of the Hidden Villages. Only someone with a lot of money would be able to hirer someone like him."

"Assassin then," Niamh said as she lowers her rifle as she stares at her would be killer.

The air seemed to fill with electricity. Tensions rose as the man's gaze seemed to try to burn holes in the much smaller girl.

Maki began to position herself between Niamh and the stranger. "You'd better let me handle…"

Niamh placed a hand on her chest to prevent her from continuing to move in front of her. There was an iron in her voice she had not heard before as she stated in cold, hard tones, "No. He's come for me. I'll deal with this." Before Maki could protest, she took a step towards the man.

The hint of potential violence that hung in the air increased as the distance between the two lessened. The man's eyes glowed twice as bright, and his face became a sneer as Niamh continued walking until she stood directly in front of him. She balled her rifle, and her feet shifted. Maki noted she could move to the right or left quickly should the need arise.

"You wanted me?" she asked.

The man looked down at the smaller girl. He flexed hands that were large enough to engulf her head and crumple it the way a person might crumple a piece of paper. "Yes. I've come a long way to meet you. I've traveled decades and untold thousands of miles to see you here on this day. And now, it's time for you to die!" His hands were a blur as they went under his cloak, pulling out two more razor dish and threw both of them at her.

Niamh's form blurred again as the dish tore through the afterimage she had left behind. She appeared next to the man aiming her rifle at his head at pointblank range. "Would you tell me what this is about?"

"Tales of you have reached far and wide since you killed Gatuo, about your bloodline power and your weapons from across the sea. Many see you as a treat for what you might bring and what you might do. I have been hired to make sure the Leaf Village won't become more powerful then it already is," Razor said.

"I'm not with the Leaf, I'm just staying there to train some students I decided to train," Niamh said.

"Yes but with those weapons in your student's hands who are from the Leaf the balance of power will swift to the Leafs," Razor said. "And I here to make sure their raise of power ends here!" He move at a speed that made him look nothing more then a blur to the eyes of Maki and the others watching on the sidelines, even an elite ninja wouldn't have been able to move out of the way fast enough at that kind of blinding speed. His fist slammed down into the ground burying it to his elbow, he couldn't believe that someone had manage to avoid his attack, not even a S-class ninja was able to avoid his surprise attack at that kind of range. Pumping all of his chakra so he'll be able to make one short burst of speed that's so fast that most didn't even know he had killed them afterwards.

"If you want to kill me you're going to have to do better then that," Niamh said now standing in front of the hole Razor made. She has her handgun out and knife with her rifle on her back.

"I see that the tales I heard about you aren't made up," Razor said as he sprang into action pulling out ring blades and with surprising grace for someone of his size and built began attacking Niamh, as she defends herself with her knife and gun. She blocks with the flat side of her knife and uses her gun to deflect the blades as she hits the flat side of blades.

"You know you can just back down," Niamh said as she calmly blocks all of Razor's attacks like waving off a balloon being thrown at you.

"I live for the trill and you are the strongest I have met let," Razor said as his arms blurred to the point it looks like he's armless. "To test my skill and see what I need to work on is what I live for."

"That's why you kill?" Naimh ask.

"What of it?" he replies.

"Then I will end this," Niamh said coldly as she steps back and fires a single round into his forehead. Razor reeled back and fell flat on his back with a clean bullet hole in his forehead exiting through the back.

"Wow she just killed one of the strongest assassins around," Meow said starring at Niamh.

"That's why I'm with her to become as strong as she is," Maki said.

Ran said nothing as she stares at the woman who displayed skills with weapons she had never seen before. She moves with such grace and the flow of her movements was like water, knowing where each of Razors blows would be allowing her to block or deflect them with ease. Like a videogame where you can replay the level again and again till you know how your opponent is going to attack. She couldn't but help wonder if she'll be willing to train her in her art.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Up on the Valley cliff –

"She's strong enough to kill Razor one of the top five assassins," a young man with silver hair said watching the action below.

"What about my men?" Bad Bessie said as she grips her whip in rage of losing not only the loot they stole but also her bandit members.

"Let me bury them!" Sissy said as he looks around for a big rock to throw down.

"No I got the information I wanted," the young man said.

"What happens now Viper?" Hatcher asked the young man.

"We regroup at homebase," Viper said. "The air of the valley isn't good for my completion."

"Just like that?" Bad Bessie said glaring at the young man. Viper, narcissistic almost to a point of obsession, he has a high opinion when it comes to the subject of beauty, but his basis of beauty can be incomprehensible. Moreover, trying to understand his motives proves to be extremely difficult.

"Unless you think you'll be able to beat her?" Viper asked her.

"I should have never joined your group. We were better off working by ourselves," she said as she walks off.

"What about that woman?" Sissy asked his boss.

"Yeah I want to pay them back," Hatcher said.

"We will, believe me we will," Bad Bessie said as she strikes out with her whip breaking a large rock in half.

"Now that I know the kind of power her weapon have. We'll be able to upgrade ours to be able to stand up to hers," Viper smiles as he gives Niamh one last glance before he walks off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – Bottle rockets describe any of a large variety of small scale skyrocket. The name derives from people launching them out of bottles and are usually attached to sticks for stabilization so they take a preplanned flight course. These small skyrockets have been made at least since the early decades of the 20th century in many countries including Japan, China, and the former colony of Portuguese Macao. The older type of bottle rocket was typically a black powder skyrocket with a motor about two inches (5 cm) long and up to 0.375 inch (9 mm) diameter, mounted on a thin bamboo splint and often having a small report charge. A later variant utilizes a whistling propellant pressed into a plastic tube. Some varieties have different effects, such ascending spark tails, colored tails, and even small star bursts. Many of these rockets are cheaply mass-produced and can be sold for a relatively low price. As for the bottle-rocket launcher it be like the one used in Bully the videogame.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	15. The Bet

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Bet –

In the hospital of the Leaf Village Nimah looks over the wound on Gai's shoulder making sure that the pellets of the rifle blast didn't server any of the muscles or bone joints. She had like the rest of the soldiers taught to be able to treat gunshot wounds. She hasn't treated any gunshot wounds but what she learned kicked in as she looks over Gai.

"How is it?" Gai ask.

"You should be fine only if you let the wound heal. The doctors did a good job of pulling out all the pellets and you should recover, but only if you let the wound heal and don't move your arm around," Nimah said.

"My fiery spirit will heal my body!" Gai responded.

"Just make sure you rest and let your body heal you," Nimah said turning to leave as she has a meeting with the Hokage.

"Is Tenten alright?" Gai ask before she left.

"She'll recover from her wounds," Nimah answers.

"That's good to hear," Gai said before she closes the door.

Nimah walks down the hallway of the hospital with Kakashi leaning against a wall waiting to escort her to the Hokage's office, reading that book of his. "So how is he?" he asks her.

"His wound will need time to recover but it will be a long road for him to be able to use his arm again," Nimah answers.

"That's good to hear," he said closing his book.

"The weapons his team manage to recover they're in the Hokage's office?" she ask.

"That's why we're going there," Kakashi said. "By the way who are those two new friends of yours?"

"The swordwoman is Ran Tsukikage and the martial artist is Meow, they have decided to become my students after they saw me in action," Nimah answers.

"You seem to be attracting a lot of people to you," Kakashi said. "Not to mention Razor one of the top five assassins of the Elemental countries came after you. I'm not sure of anyone in the village would have been able to fight him head on alone yet alone kill him like you."

"I'm also expecting to collect on the bounties on the members of the Bad Bessie gang as well for the one on Razor," Nimah said as Maki had told her how to collect bounties on bandits. By cutting off their heads as proof that they were dead. (1)

"You'll get your money," Kakashi said. "It's too bad that you couldn't get all of the gang."

"Well they weren't there so it couldn't be help," Niamh said.

"Where are those two new students of yours?" he asked.

"They're back at the fort settling in," Niamh said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At Nimah's fort –

"This is some place she has," Meow said looking over the inside of the fort's walls.

"Is there any sake around?" Ran asked as she sat on a chair.

"Sorry but Nimah doesn't drink," Maki said as she shows them around the fort. When they came back to the village, the guards at the gate told them what had happen to one of the nins of the village. Nimah had brought them to the fort dropped off and the loot they took from the gang before driving off into the village.

"Hey Maki you're back," Naruto said as he and the other Rookie nine had been waiting for Niamh and Maki to comeback from their mission since yesterday.

"Where's Emmy?" Maki ask. "I have the item she wanted."

"She said she'll be in her hotel room," Shino answers.

"It's the inn on main street the Turtle Inn," Chouji adds.

"Kiba you're fast go get her and tell her to pick up her package," Maki ordered.

"Fine," Kiba said learning the lesson of not arguing with women as it leads to nothing but trouble.

"Who are they?" Sakura ask looking at Meow and Ran.

"They help me and Nimah in dealing with the bandit gang and they decided to come back with us to be train by Niamh," Maki explained.

"How come they get to be train under Nimah?" Sasuke ask still not liking the fact that he's the only one of his team that hasn't been taught by Niamh. Even Sakura has been showing improved fighting skills in close quarters combat.

"Ms. Nimah is going to train you two too?" Hinata ask.

"Yes she will," Ran said thinking of the grace and power Niamh showed when she killed Razor.

"After she went and killed Razor we decided to become her students," Meow said.

"Razor as in Razor one of the top five assassins of the Elemental countries?" Shikamaur ask reading about him in the bingo books.

"The same," Ran answers then turns to Sasuke. "Even your brother wouldn't pick a fight with him if he could avoid it."

Sasuke eyes widen. "He wouldn't?"

"Your brother is strong yes and is an S class nin but Razor is one of the best killers around. Even for someone of your brother's rank and power fighting someone like Razor would be a costly one for him," Ran explained.

"That group your brother joined are powerful but even they wouldn't try to fight one of the top five assassins one on one," Maki said as she had learned much during her time in the underworld.

"Niamh is that powerful?" Ino asked.

"Yeah you should have seen it he couldn't lay a hand on her and then she finished him off with a single shot to his head when she had gotten bored playing around," Meow said.

"I knew she is strong," Naruto said.

'I have to get her to train me,' Sasuke thought to himself. 'If the older women were right then Nimah has the skills to kill his brother, then I'll make them mine.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Hokage's tower –

"Gai should fully recover once his body is done repairing the damage," Niamh said ending her report to the 3rd Hokage and the council members.

"And what of the guns?" the 3rd ask waving to the weapons taken from the gang.

"From what I can tell someone has manage to find some weapons that have washed up on shore and has managed to created weapons based on them," Niamh said as she looks over the weapons. "They're not as powerful as the ones I have if show Gai's team might not have comeback alive."

"We think that the Chris Ugly gang were being used to test out the weapons," one of the council members said.

"My thoughts as well," Niamh said as her worse fears coming to life. "I just hope that whoever made these weapons doesn't fully understand how to recreate prefect working models of them."

"They're not?" one of the members asked.

"No unless you understand how a gun works even with a working model you still going to have a hard time of perfecting it. Like trying to make a clock with a working model without knowing anything about it," Nimah said hoping that whatever weapons were found weren't heavy power ones like bombs.

"Nimah facing this treat we like for you to…" one of the members began but was cut off.

"The answer is no. I will not allow my weapons to be look over just so that you can make them yourselves," Nimah said.

"As long as you are in this village…,"one of the members began but was cut off again.

"The only reason I'm here in the first place is to train Naruto. I'm not apart of this village just a soldier who washed up on shore and gotten to teaching a young boy," Nimah said.

"That brat," one of the members said but quickly fell with his chair taken out from under him.

"And I still don't get why most of this village treats Naruto like this," Nimah said. "Treating him like he was some kind of monster or something."

"If you only know," one of the members said.

"I would but according to the people I ask you Hokage passed a law to not speak of whatever is in Naruto's past," Nimah said staring at the 3rd.

"It's his choice to tell you or not," he answers.

"Well better hope that when I learn the truth it isn't something that I don't like," Nimah said. "I will leave this village and take Naruto with me if I find out the reason he's treated the way he is by this village is something that he couldn't help. Because I already know that you people need me more then I need you."

"But you still are living in this village and therefore subjected to its laws," one of the members response.

"Fine," Nimah said not worried. "There's an exam coming up for the young nins to go up the ninja ranks right?"

"Yes there is," the Hokage answers wondering what she's up to.

"I'm going to spread the word that this year there's going to be an addiction to the exams. A one on one fight with me," she said pointing to herself. "Anyone who manages to defeat me in a one on one fight will gain my strength."

"You're going to offer yourself as a prize?" one of the women members asked.

"Yes the other Hidden Villages or groups will get to send their best fighter here to fight me in the stadium. And if they win they get me," Nimah said as she disappears using her power.

"She's going to take a drive to which village offers her, the best deal," one of the members said.

"If we want to keep her in the village, then the people of this village is going to have to start treating Naruto better," the 3rd Hokage said as the council members started shouting at each other. 'Once Nimah learns about the demon fox she'll either leave with Naruto or she'll go on a killing rampage. I'm sorry for doing this to your son 4th Hokage.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Land of Rice –

The small room in the slaughterhouse was fleshly clean, washed down with a hose hanging on the wall still dripping drops of water onto the tile floor. The pool of blood and other body fluids have been washed down the drain in the middle of the room. The floor of the slaughterhouse has a small depression on the floor to allow the fluids of the waste from the meat hanging on the meat hooks to gather in one spot. This way the room would always be clean enough to meet any of the health codes within the city. He did have a business to run after all, and his small restaurant wouldn't be closed down just because of a health code he didn't followed. The meat pies he sells are well known in the city, since the meat that is put into the pies are from many different kinds of animals, accounting for their unique taste.

On the single metal table of the room a large heavyset man worked on a fresh body he had just brought in. Blood would splatter on the wall that the table is pressed against every now and then, but the man was use to it. Using small blades he carefully cuts away at the skin around the chest area peeling it away to reveal the soft flesh underneath. The new body has a lot of fat in the middle, so he has to cut away at the fat to get to the choice cuts. The fat and left over parts he throws into a metal pail to be sent to the meat grinder. The heavy apron he's wearing is already covered with the blood of the other bodies that are hanging on the meat hooks waiting to be placed into the meat locker.

A man steps into the room holding a leather bond folder in his arms. He looks around the room as the man in front of him continues to work on the body up on the table in front of him. The last four bodies he had worked on have already been stripped of some of the choice cut parts, and all of the organs have been ripped from them. The only sound in the room that could be heard is the hum of the lights from the ceiling and gasping breathing of the man on the table. The fat man on the table lifted his head, his blood dripped down his cheeks, as they have been cut off, and he couldn't talk as his tongue also has been cut off.

"You know who I am?" the man holding the folder asked.

"Yes," the butcher said as he continued to cut away at the man tied down on the table.

"I have been trying to reach you for weeks," the man said. "You're a hard man to track down."

"The only reason you found me, is because I let you," the butcher said.

"Your brother has been killed."

The butcher puts his blades down on the table, then grabs the man he's been cutting by his head and snap his neck in one quick motion. He turns to the other man, pointing his finger at the man, "And how would you know?"

"Because he worked for me," the man said as he pulls out a large picture of a close up of a man's face that has a large hole in the middle of his forehead "He was the best I had."

"What do you want?" the butcher asked yet knowing what's coming.

"I know who killed your brother, and if you want revenge. I can give it to you," the man answers.

"I never liked my brother but blood is thicker then water after all. Once I clean up here and close down my shop I'll head out," the butcher said as he grabs the dead body and hooks it onto the free meat hook. "So tell me where do I go?"

The man smiled as he hands the other man the folder he was carrying. "You'll find everything you need to know in there." And with that he exited the building to inform the others that this end of the plan has been taken care of.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Land of Waves –

A flash of light appeared as Hunter riding on top of his bike appeared. He scanned the area he landed at finding he's overlooking the landscape of a forest area that he has never seen before. He spotted a road and decided to follow it and find out what kind of world Nimah has fallen into.

"I'm not leaving without you," Hunter said to himself as he kicks the bike in high gear and takes off to find his lost friend in this different world.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – All of the big towns and villages in Naruto's world pay bounties on people who are wanted dead or alive. If their bodies can't be delivered to one of the towns to collect the bounty their heads will do instead.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	16. An Old Friend

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An old friend –

In a small boarder town between Land of Grass and Land of Stone two missing ninjas sat at a table in a small inn. They had been sent a message from their home base to learn about the strange woman soldier from another land that has set up base in one of the nins old village. Which wasn't a new thing as many of the other Hidden Villages, and countries have been sending out spies to gather as much information on the strange woman as they could, but they on the other hand been sent to try to steal one of the woman's guns.

"The latest is that the woman Niamh Bradley has given out a challenge that whoever manages to defeat her in the upcoming exams will gain her services," a man said to the two missing nins as the other people in the inn continue on with what they were doing at the time.

"The woman is just going to work for whoever can beat her?" Itach ask the Akatsuki agent.

"Yes it's true," the man said wondering what's going through the missing nins head. He had heard about this missing nin for what he did before he left his village.

Itachi Uchiha had graduated at the top of his Academy class at age seven, had mastered the Sharingan by age eight, became a Chunin at ten, and became an ANBU squad captain at the age of thirteen. Itachi was considered the best ninja among his clan. His father, who took an active interest in his son's career, said Itachi was the "pipe" that connected the clan to his village. As a result of his father's involvement in Itachi's life, Itachi's little brother, Sasuke Uchiha was neglected. Itachi watched over Sasuke to a degree, convincing his father to spend time with Sasuke, such as attending Sasuke's entrance ceremony into Konoha's ninja academy, which required a guardian to be present. This changed after a confrontation between Itachi and his father.

After the apparent suicide of Shisui Uchiha, who was believed to be Itachi's best friend, by drowning, Itachi was approached by three of his fellow clan members and questioned about the incident. Though they didn't state it outright, they considered him a suspect since both the circumstances surrounding the suicide and the suicide note seemed off. Angered, Itachi confronted the three and forced them to admit the truth. One of them mentioned that Itachi began behaving strangely about half a year after he joined ANBU. After a threat by one of the three, Itachi assaulted and effortlessly defeated all of them. In response to this, it was revealed that Shisui was told to keep an eye on Itachi due to his strange behavior. After being confronted by his father about his behavior, Itachi responded that "he'd lost all hope for this pathetic clan", but apologized regardless when asked to stop by Sasuke.

Not long after this incident, Itachi slaughtered his entire clan except for Sasuke, who had been at the academy during the slaughter. Sasuke returned home shortly after everyone was killed and found his brother standing over the bodies of their parents. When questioned on his motives by Sasuke, he claimed it was "to test his ability". He revealed he purposely played the part of the loving older brother as a way to test Sasuke's potential. Itachi also confirmed the truth of the suspicions that he had murdered Shisui in order to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan, for which killing one's best friend is a requirement. He then departs, telling Sasuke that he wasn't "worth killing" and that if he wants to kill him he must spend his life hating him and acquire the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Itachi mainly uses ninjutsu and genjutsu during battle, both of which are augmented by his Mangekyo Sharingan. In the former, Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan allows him to use Amaterasu, a jutsu which creates black flames that are hotter than the sun and can penetrate any barrier. He also uses basic ninjutsu at such a speed that even another Sharingan user has trouble following the movements. With his Sharingan, Itachi is virtually immune to his opponent's genjutsu, simply reversing it back upon them using the copy abilities of the Sharingan. With the Mangekyo Sharingan, Itachi can also use Tsukuyomi, a genjutsu which traps his opponent in an illusionary world. Itachi can then torture his opponent for days on end, all of which takes place in the blink of an eye in the real world. Though the main strategy to avoid the Sharingan is to avoid eye contact and focus on Itachi's feet or body, even this is not a certain method of evading his techniques. By merely pointing at an opponent, Itachi can catch them in a powerful genjutsu.

"But to fight her one on one is going to be a costly fight," the man said. "I heard how she took on the guards Gatou's base by herself. He had over a hundred men there and she took them all with enough time to empty the vaults of the money in them and load a ship to sail back to Waves."

"And she was strong enough to make my old friend run away," the shark like man said.

Kisame has a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue skin, small white eyes, gill-like facial structures, and sharp triangular teeth. Even his name, Kisame means "Demon Shark". Despite his rather brutish appearance and his apparent love for battle, Kisame speaks in a calm and polite manner compared to most of the other members of Akatsuki. Kisame was also one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and is known as the Scourge of the Hidden Mist. Like the other members, he is somewhat overconfident in battle. He also clearly enjoys fighting and possibly mutilating his opponents.

Kisame's main weapon is Samehada "Shark skin", a large unique sword of comparable size to Zabuza Momochi's zanbatō. Unlike a regular sword, Samehada is covered in large scales that shave instead of cut, much like a shark's skin (hence the name). It also has the ability to absorb any chakra around it, allowing Kisame to literally cut through his opponent's chakra. The amount that it can absorb is unclear, but it can even consume the demon chakra with no ill effects. Samehada is also a sentient weapon and only allows Kisame to wield it. The amount of chakra Kisame possesses is apparently very large, even by Akatsuki's standards. Kisame has displayed astonishing speed and incredible physical strength. He uses water-based jutsu in combination with his powerful physical attacks. He has also demonstrated the ability to create water from nothing, allowing him to turn any potential battleground into a lake for his other water-based attacks.

"Are you scared?" Itachi asked.

"No," Kisame said. "But she did kill Razor one of the top five. Even for someone like you fighting someone like Razor without getting a single wound would be a hard task to do. You don't get to be on top of the top five list of assassins without knowing how to deal with people like us. If both of us would attack him we would win but not without being heavily wounded or missing a limb or two. And that's if we took him by surprise."

"True," Itachi responded. Even for their group they kept away from dealing with the assassin guilds and its members as they couldn't be losing members with their plans with the tail beast going on.

"What do you think we should do?" Kizame ask. "Wait for the exams and challenge her to a fight?"

"That might be the best thing to do," Itachi agreed. "With her blood limit that allows her to move at a speed that makes her too fast to follow and her prowless in both short and long range fighting makes her a deadly foe to face. If we attack her now without knowing her full powers and fighting skills we will fail."

"It's good that you two know your limits," a voice above them said.

Looking up the three Akatsuki members saw a man leaning over the rail guard of the second floor. Right above them was a big, burly man, dress in a green color leather vest and green pants. He wore a gasmask covering his face, and carried a number of blades on him. All three of them knew who he was the moment they saw him.

"Butcher you're still alive?" Kizame said eyes widening seeing the most feared assassins of the Hidden Village wars.

"He's the one that killed all of those high ranking ninjas during the war," the agent said.

"I heard about you," Itachi said keeping calm knowing not to show any weakness to someone like him. "You're the one who kept attacking the 4th Hokage when he was still alive."

"Yes I am," Butcher said. "He was the only one I found to be a challenge out of all the Hidden Village's top ranking nins. He was the only one that could make it out alive when I went all out. In fact if he hadn't been weaken by fighting me a few days before he might have survived his fight with the Nine Tail Fox." (1)

"I heard you step down after that hanging your blades after he died or that you finally met your end," Kizame said. "Are you after that woman too?"

"The woman from lands across the sea? Yes I am," Butcher answers as he pulls out a meat cleaver in one hand and a metal sharpener rod, with a sharp point at the end in the other. "But it's been years since I have fought against people of the Yellow Flash's level. So let's see if I still got it with you three."

Butcher throws the metal rod down impaling the rod in the neck of the Akatsuki agent as it misses its target Itachi who ducks his head out of the way. Itachi pulls out a kuni in time to block the meat cleaver as Butcher leaps down from the second floor swinging downwards at him. He shoves Butcher off of him with the assassin landing on the table. Kizame let out a roar as he swings his sword overhead in an attempt to cut Butcher in two but only ended up in cutting the table in half instead, as Butcher jumps off of it pulling his weapon free from the fallen agent's neck. Itachi throws several kunis at Butcher but each of them were all deflected with a wave from Butcher's weapons. Kizame attack again swinging his sword and locks his massive blade with Butcher's twin weapons. Butcher ended the weapons lock with a swift kick to the gut sending the ex-Mist nin flying across the inn causing the people inside the building to start running and screaming to escape the fight.

Itachi decided to end the fight as he actives his blood limit locking his eyes with Butcher's. But to his shock his jutsu was having no effect on him. "How?" he asked as this had never happened before.

"Sorry but mind jutsus don't work on me," Butcher smiles underneath his mask as he slams his cleaver into a wooden stool and swings it around throwing the stool free flying at Itachi.

Itachi acted on reflex and smashes the stool away with one hand as he blocks the incoming strike from Butcher's iron rod. The force of the blow sent him onto his back, daze he manages to roll out of the way as a cleaver buries itself into the place where his head was at just a second ago.

Itachi quickly forms four shadow clones and sent them at Butcher. His eyes narrows as he watches all of his clones ruthlessly and quickly dealt with by Butcher. He blocks an attack from one clone as he stabs his iron rod into the eye of another, grabbing the attacking clone he uses him as a shield from the kunis thrown from the other two. Showing his strength he plunges his two weapons into the dying clone's body as he runs at the other two clones and rips the body in two, taking the two other clones by surprise as he buries both of his weapons into their foreheads. His clones weren't as strong as he is but no one had even defeated them this quickly before.

"He's strong," Kizame said standing up from the pile of broken tables and chairs.

"And skilled," Itachi adds. "I have never seen anyone like him before."

"That's why I was known as the Ninja Butcher during the war," Butcher smiled as he leaps at the two.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside the Inn –

"Looks like he's getting all the kinks out of his system," a blond hair woman said as she and her companion watched the inn from atop of a building.

"It's been a long time since he's been on a hunt," a big dark skin man said.

"He's taking on two of the Akatsuki members and is easily forcing them on the defense," Vixen smiled as she watches as people ran from the fight. She has an extremely destructive and unpredictable personality that went well in her line of work. Common sense means nothing to her nihilistic nature.

"But he's getting to much attention," Z, a very stoic and quit man said.

"He doesn't have to worry about that," Vixen smiled. "You don't become the best without knowing how to fight your way out of things you know."

Z said nothing as he took a drink from his jug as the fight continued down below. An explosion ripped the inn in half as the two Akatsuki members were thrown out of the building from the force of the blast. Stepping out from the flames was Butcher as if he couldn't be hurt by the fire.

"He still has it," Vixen smiled. "They're both dead now."

"Something is coming," Z spoke as he pointed towards up the road as something was moving fast kicking up dirt as it went.

Vixen narrowed her eyes as she tries to make it out then widen as she sees it. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes it is," Z said as they continue to watch the events unfold below them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the street's below –

Itachi panted as he held his chest where Butcher had struck him with his cleaver. Kizame was standing using his sword as support blood dripping down his legs from his wounds. Neither of them had ever faced someone of the level of Butcher before and now they see why he was the most feared assassin of the war.

The fight had taken them into the kitchen with Itachi trying to stop Butcher from burying the pointed end of his iron rod into his neck as they leaned over the stove. Kizame saved him as he made Butcher break his hold on his partner to block his sword thrust making him block the attack. Seeing an opening Itachi kicked Butcher into the gas main breaking it under his weight. Itachi grabbed Kizame as he made a charge at the fallen form of Butcher, pulling him with him out of the kitchen. He grabbed an oil lamp on one of the tables throwing it at Butcher as he was standing back up. A mighty clap of brilliance and sound, a displacement of air that slapped at their eardrums, the force of the explosion sent both of them flying out of one of the inns window.

"That should do it," Itachi said as he stares at the burning inn.

"No its not," Kizame said never having face him during the war but heard enough about him from his fellow swordsmen to know it wouldn't be this easy to kill the Ninja Butcher.

"So true," Butcher said as he walks out of the front door of the burning inn, none worse for wear. "You really didn't think it would be that easy did you?"

"Why are you attacking us?" Itachi ask.

"You two are a good way of me getting back into shape and there's the matter with the prices on your heads from your villages also," Butcher explains. He suddenly turns his head as he heard a strange engine like noises fast approaching.

Riding on top of a one wheeled machine dress in clothes that none of them had ever seen before was a man with a helmet covering his head from view. He's dress in a uniform of some kind with grotesque rippling patterns of grays, greens and browns. But it was what he's armed with was what caught their eye, guns like the ones the woman in the Leaf village is armed with judging from the descriptions of the weapons they had gotten.

"Looks like you two are lucky," Butcher said as he walks past the two wounded nins. "I got bigger prey to deal with."

"What should we do?" Kizame ask Itachi seeing Butcher has no longer any interest in them now.

"We hide and watch," Itachi said not liking to run and hide but both of them are too wounded to face a new foe today. Both of them made hand signs and used a speed jutsu to disappear as they move at blinding speed.

"What's going on here?" Hunter asked Butcher as he steps off of his bike.

"What did you say?" Butcher asked back not knowing what the man just said. (2)

"I said what's going on here," Hunter said this time in Japanese as he had learned many different languages as he had little to do since he became a super soldier.

"Nothing much," Butcher said. "Just that you walked in at a bad time." He threw his iron rod at Hunter like a spear, but to his surprise he caught it by the blade.

"You want to fight?" Hunter asked his eyes narrowing at the man in front of him dropping the weapon he caught.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Butcher asked as he pulls out another cleaver and runs at Hunter.

Hunter pulls out his twin Raging Bulls and fired both of them at the cleaver wielding man. Butcher saw the flashes of light and quickly brought both of his cleavers up in time to block the two bullets flying at his face, the force of the blow sent him flipping backwards. He reeled back and threw both of his blades at Hunter. Hunter waited for the blades to come close and deflected both of them with his guns as he spreads out his arms and quickly brought them back together and fired at the man who threw them.

Butcher eyes widened as he had never seen someone block his attack like that before. They usually just get out of the way giving him time to prepare for another attack. With bullets flying at him Butcher pulled out another cleaver and used it to block the incoming bullets as he leaped into the burning inn to escape the firepower from the man. Hunter followed to the front of the inn firing till he ran out of bullet and was impress that the man had manage to block all of his shots with a simple meat cleaver. He holstered his twin revolvers and pulled out his G1 Grenade Pistol and fired it at the shadowy form of the man in the smoke filled building who had attacked him. The entire ground floor of the inn exploded as the grenade went off, the inn weakened from the first explosion crumbled with the second.

Hunter stood in front of the destroyed inn to see if the man had somehow survived the blast. Then the sounds of the town's guards came down the road. Not wanting to hang around to be caught Hunter jumped onto his bike and took off with the town guards racing onto the scene.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Up on the roof top –

"The boss is going to want to hear about this," Vixen said to Z.

"Looks like someone else survived the shipwreck," Z said.

"What do we tell him about Butcher?" Vixen asked knowing that the boss wouldn't be happy with losing the hardest to find assassin in the countries before the job he was hired for was finish with.

"Tell him about what?" a voice behind them asked. Turning they saw Butcher looking like something the cat had dragged in, bleeding badly.

"How did you escape?" Z asked.

"By the skin of my teeth," Butcher said. "And tell your boss of yours that I want a gun also. Or he's going to have to look elsewhere for help." He leaped off the roof top and disappeared in an alleyway.

"This has gotten much harder for us," Z said.

"You can say that again," Vixen said wondering how the boss is going to take the news of another soldier from lands across the sea running around.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Niamh's fort –

Niamh sat in front of her two students Naruto and Hinata at a table as she explains how to load a flintlock. For the past two weeks whenever she wasn't on a mission she was busy teaching her students her fighting style and for her two younger ones about her guns. "The shooter pours the desired quantity of relatively coarse-grained propellant powder into the muzzle from main flask. Then starts patched ball (patch of thin cloth makes for tight fit, accurate shot), and rams it down until it is seated atop the powder firmly but without crushing the grains. The charge loaded, the shooter returns the ramrod, opens the flash pan and half-cocks the gun. About every fifth shot the shooter has to free the touch-hole of carbon to avoid a flash-in-the-pan."

"Then primes with fine powder from the priming flask, not too much nor too little. Lastly snap the pan cover shut, tilts the gun to the left for a second and taps it lightly to ensure that a few grains of priming have entered the touchhole, and, when ready to shoot, cocks to full-cock. When the shooter pulls the trigger, the cock snaps, the edge of the flint excites sparks out of the collision with the steel battery, the impact instantly knocks the pan cover open, the sparks are hurled into the priming and ignite it, and the priming in turn ignites the charge. If the flint is sharp, the priming dry, the touchhole clear and the gun good, trigger pull and shot will seem as one."

"That's how you load this rifle?" Naruto ask pointing to the rifle in Niamh's hands.

"Yes it's something I been working on," Niamh said as she reaches into a drawer of her desk pulling out a box. She hands it to Hinata, "This is your weapon."

Hinata opens it and saw a small gun like Naruto's but has three barrels on it instead of one like Naruto's. "This is for me?"

"Yes it's a tri-barrel gun. You only get three shots with this gun and it doesn't have the range or the firepower of Naruto's but a well place shot will still take any attacker down. It's lighter then Naruto's so you'll be able to aim better then he can with his," Niamh said.

"Niamh will we get to use a bottle-rocket launcher like the one you gave to Maki?" Naruto ask as he and the other kids had watch as Maki test firer the launcher.

"Maybe," Niamh said as she doesn't want to make too many weapons for her to keep track of, with the village council wanting to get their hands on her weapons. "But the two of you still have much to learn."

"Hey Niamh," Meow shouted out as she enter the room. "Emmy has another job lined up for us."

"What job is it this time?" Niamh ask. Ever since the Rogue Valley mission Emmy has been in contact with her to give her missions.

"We're going to need to get back a family sword," Meow said as she hands Niamh a folder.

"One of those missions again," Niamh said as she opens the folder and begins reading about the stolen item and the profiles of the people that have it.

'Jesses Lynch, he was hanged once when he was caught red handed at the scene of the Donell family massacre. The next morning people had assumes someone had swiped his body until a pale man wearing Jesse's clothes and a noose held up a merchant wagon. He was last seen in the ghost town of Tarnation in the Land of Fire working with Mr. Black.'

'Except for Jesse Lynch, who seems to have survived his hanging, most people who have gotten near Mr. Black ended up dead. True, he's the undertaker in Tarnation, and everyone dies eventually. But the residents of that cursed town met their fate unnaturally soon. After the town was abandon he took over and has become a nesting ground for bandits who take the stolen loot back to their new boss. He's always seen with a coffin strapped onto his back and made his home in the middle of the town's graveyard.'

'Loaf Whitney, as a child, this boy was called 'Little Oaf' after his father, Big Oaf Whitney. With time he became know as just 'Loaf', which is just as well considering that he's anything but little now. He's been working with Mr. Black as long as anyone could remember and stayed on after most of the other people left. He's the one who use to dig all the graves with that big shovel of his.'

"A gang of grave robbers and bandits that have taken over a ghost town," Niamh said closing the folder. "Tell Ran to stop drinking the bottle and Maki to get ready we're heading out."

"Right," Meow said exiting.

"Ms. Niamh what about us?" Hinata ask. Her father had told her to learn as much as she can from Niamh since her cousins team encountered the gang using guns. She's the only one in the village who's being taught how to operate and maintain a gun, besides Naruto that is.

"Naruto you take over," Niamh said.

"What me?" Naruto ask.

"You gotten all of the basics down of my fighting style down so you teach Hinata the basics while I'm gone," Niamh said as she went into her room to change her clothes. She quickly pops her head back out. "And I don't want you two to just be making out while me and the other girls are away."

"WHAT!" both Naruto and Hinata shouted together. They look at each other and blush, quickly looking away from each other.

"In a few more years that will change," Niamh smirks shutting her door on the two young kids.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – In my story the Butcher had fought the 4th Hokage making him too weak to defeat the demon fox without summoning the death god to seal the fox inside Naruto.

2 – No one in Naruto's world knows how to read or talk in English.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	17. Graveyard

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Graveyard –

The graveyard of Tarnation was usually dead silent after the town's people left. A single large structure stood in the middle of the graveyard, a two story house. But that silence was broken as the sounds of battle rang through the air as three women were fighting tooth and nail against the three leaders of the band of bandits of the ghost town. The town full of bandits erupted in explosions as the leader of the team attacking the bandits took care of the underlings of the gang.

"Why does Niamh get the fun job?" Meow asked as she evaded the swing of Loaf's shovel.

"Stand still!" Loaf shouted as his powerful built arms swung his shovel at Meow with surprising speed. Despite his large frame, he is agile enough to keep up with Meow as she darts in and out hitting him every chance she gets.

"He actually thinks you're going to do that," Maki said as she blocks the thrust of Jesse halbard.

"You should keep your eyes foreword," Jesse said as he deadlocks his halbard with Maki's massive sword. A pale skinned man with a slender frame, he prove while not as strong as Maki is in brute force he's much faster and can attack at a much faster rate then she could. "You have strength but your weapon is powerful but it doesn't matter if you can't hit me."

"You talk too much," Maki said as she grabs him by his hand and throws him into a tombstone breaking it on impact. Jesses got up in time to block the incoming blade of Maki as she made a leaping attack at him.

At the other end of the graveyard Ran stood facing with the bandit leader Mr. Black. "You have something that doesn't belong to you," Ran said as she draws her sword.

Mr. Black a small weak looking man dressed all in black, but seemed to be able to carry a large coffin that's strapped onto his back. "No one takes back from what I have taken," Mr. Black said as he pulls the coffin off of his back and flops it flat on its back, opening the lid and a kuni machine gun popped out from a spring contraption. He started firing kunis at Ran as he turns the crack on the side of the gun. (1)

"Maki some help here would be nice," Ran shouted as she swings her sword in front of her deflecting all of the kunis being fired at her.

"Right," Maki said as she pulls the bottle-rocket launcher from her back with one hand as the other held her sword as she blocks Jesse's attacks. She took aim and fired a rocket at Mr. Black, he didn't notice the speeding rocket as he was too busy firing away at Ran to notice until the sound got his attention. He saw the rocket just as it struck his chest blowing up sending him flying backwards from the blast. He lifted his head upwards once before falling back down.

"What you got one of those guns?" Jesse said as he had heard about them through the inns and bars where bandits hanged out.

"Yes she does," Ran said from behind him before she cuts his head off. "Comeback to life from that."

"He was mine," Maki said to her.

"You remember from the reports of him surviving the hanging he was given. I just wanted to make sure he wouldn't comeback this time," Ran responded.

"Mr. Black!" Loaf shouted seeing his boss down.

"Pay attention!" Meow shouted as she delivers a powerful kick to his head sending him spinning backwards and hitting a tombstone breaking it on impact. "He's down."

"You think Niamh is done with the other bandits yet?" Ran asked as she takes a drink from her sake jug.

"I don't hear anymore fighting from the town I guess she finished off them about now," Maki said.

The gate of the graveyard opened as a man burst through the metal gate doors, his clothes were splattered with blood and had a wild look in his eyes. "Boss the woman with those…" He lost his voice when he saw the three women and the boss down on the ground, but he didn't had time to think as a knife drove deep into his back. He chocked on his blood before falling face first to the ground. Standing behind him was the Get Backer's leader Niamh.

"Sorry, I'm late but there were more of them then I thought," she said to her team.

"We already took care of the boss and his two lackeys," Meow said as she pointed to Loaf but to her surprise he was gone. "Where did he go?"

"He's took Mr. Black with him," Maki said as she looks where the graveyard gang lay, the only thing they left behind was Mr. Black's kuni machine gun.

"They couldn't have gone too far," Ran said.

"Looks like that big lug picked him up and ran over to that tombstone," Maki said using her tracking skills to good use, she pointed to a tombstone.

"There must be a trap door under it," Niamh said as she walks over to the tome. She kneeled down to find the hidden door when the tombstone exploded.

"Niamh!" Meow shouted seeing her engulfed in the blast.

"That would have hurt," Niamh said standing besides her team.

"You use your blood limit?" Maki ask.

"Yeah saw the flash and activated it before the blast got to me," she answers.

"Well their escape tunnel is now sealed off from here," Ran said.

"I guess that's how they stole the valuables from the graves," Niamh said. "They must have tunnels right under the graveyard."

"So much for those bounties," Maki said.

"At least we still have Jesse bounty and the bandits Niamh killed," Meow pointed out.

"Let's search the house for the sword they stole," Niamh said.

"And for any valuables they also kept there," Meow said.

"I going to see what they have to drink," Ran said as she had run out of sake.

"Niamh," Maki said as the other two members of their group went inside the bandits HQ.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Next time leave some for me," Maki said.

"Fine," Niamh said as she followed Meow and Ran into the building with the tallest member right behind her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the Leaf Village –

"Okay Hinata take aim and fire when ready," Naruto said as Hinata took aim at the target board two yards away in front of her. They were outside the fort at the shooting range Niamh had set up for them to sharpen their skills in firearms.

"I will…" Hinata said as she pointed her new gun at the target and firers one bullet after another. The lead bullets flew at the target but none hit the bulls-eye in the middle.

"Hinata you need to hold your gun tight and don't firer it so fast the shots throw your aim off," Naruto explained.

"Sorry," Hinata said as she only had nine rounds to use before she was out.

"Working hard I see," Kurenai said as she appeared. With the exams a few weeks away all of the teams that are going to be tested, were all on D-class missions.

"Yeah with the exams a few weeks away we need to get ready," Naruto said.

"Niamh fighting style is kind of hard to learn," Hinata said as she had to learn to use both a long range and short range weapon at the same time something that no one had ever used before. As the long weapons of the Element countries couldn't be use in the same manner of Niamh's guns.

"Kiba and Shino are busy training for the exams as well," Kurenai said as she has been training her team since she made the decision to sign her team to compete in the exam.

"Yeah Sakura is busy back in the fort working on her wrestling moves and learning to swing her machete, from the lessons that Ran and Mika gave her," Naruto explained.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Kurenai ask Naruto.

"Sasuke is with Kakashi," Naruto said. "Ever since Niamh took me and Sakura under her wing, Kakashi has been spending more time with Sasuke."

"That sounds like him," Kurenai said.

"Yeah he never did really train us after the mission in Waves," Naruto said. "Niamh and the others took over after me and Sakura started training under her."

"She's a really good teacher," Hinata said as Niamh has been going slow with her to let her get a feel with her new weapons before going into the advance training.

"NARUTO, HINATA GET IN HERE!" Sakura shouted from inside the walls of the fort.

Jumping inside the fort the three nins saw the fort in chaos, as chickens were running all over the place. Looking around they saw Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon chasing after the chickens trying to get them back into their pen. Sakura walk up to them with two chickens under her arms.

"Quick go and grab a chicken," she said as she runs over to the chicken pen.

"Right," Naruto said as he began chasing the chickens around.

"Let's help them," Hinata said to Kurenai as she runs after a running chicken.

"Right," the older ninja said as she grabs two chickens as they ran too close to her.

"How did this happen?" Naruto ask Sakura as he gets pecked by the chicken he caught.

"Those three came to see you," Sakura said pointing to the three young kids trying to catch one of the birds. "I told them that you were busy with Hinata and they needed to wait. When they said they wanted something to do I told them to go feed the chickens and somehow they all managed to escape."

"It's not like we wanted them to get out," Konohamaru said.

"Yeah we were just trying to help," Moegi adds.

"The chickens just ran out when we open the gate," Udon said.

"We need to get them all in before…," Sakura began to say as she saw the main gate of the fort opening and Niamh and the rest of her party came in. "Before Niamh and the others comeback."

"Hello," Niamh said as she closes the gate behind her before any of the chickens manages to escape the fort. "Mind telling me why all of the chickens are running around?"

"Ask Naruto's friends here," Sakura said pointing to the three younger kids.

"Sorry about this," Konohamaru said as he rubs the back of his head.

"Just get all of them back in," Niamh said. "And someone remind me to put a lock on the chicken pen."

"Put a lock on the chicken pen?" Naruto asked.

"That way when its time to feed them you just throw the seeds through the wire mess instead of opening the pen door," she answers.

"How was the mission?" Kurenai ask.

"We killed off the entire gang of bandits but for the leader Mr. Black and his sidekick Loaf," Meow said.

"They got away while we weren't looking," Ran said.

"But we manage to recover almost all of the stolen loot," Maki said pointing to the wagon filled with crates of loot hooked up to Niamh's bike.

"I'm going to ring Emmy to pick up the sword. Kurenai you tell the Hokage to send me a list of stolen goods that have gone missing around Tarnation so we can try to find their owners. Maki, Ran you two go and start putting the loot into the storeroom for safe keeping, I'll help as soon as I can. As for you Meow catch four of the chickens and prepare them to be cook, I'm going to cook up some fried chicken for dinner," Niamh told them.

"Why you need so many?" Meow asked.

"I invited Gai and his team over for dinner. He just gotten out of the hospital," Niamh answered.

"He's still having trouble moving his arm around," Kurenai said as Gai wanted to continue on being a ninja even with his injuries. She just hopes that the former student of the Hokage gets here soon to fix his shoulder.

"Fried chicken?" Hinata ask.

"It's a dish from where I'm form," Niamh said before turning to Kurenai. "How about your team comes over for dinner as well?"

"Sure I would love too," she responded.

"Can we come?" Moegi asked.

"Get the chickens into their pen first then we talk," Niamh said.

"Alright," Udon said running after another chicken.

"Hear that Hinata you're staying for dinner," Naruto said to her. Hinata just blush.

"Come on, Naruto," Sakura said tossing two chickens into the pen. "There's plenty more we need to catch."

"Right," Naruto said as he went back to work.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside Niamh's room –

Niamh close the door behind her as she walks over to her desk laying out her weapons and gear on her desk as she sits down. Ever since she started the Get Backers she and the others of her crew had been busy getting back stolen items as well as collecting bounties on wanted villains. They have been racking in the cash as more and more people began using them to get back stolen items back for them, and with Emmy getting them the jobs they weren't stuck with jobs like getting that cat that keeps on running away back to its owner.

She also has been busy training all of her students in becoming better in fighting. Naruto and Hinata are coming along nicely in learning CQC and using the gun fighting stance she invented getting the idea for it from that movie she saw. Sakura is doing well in her wrestling moves and learning sword skills from the forts two swordswomen. As for the other three students she's been training them in becoming faster on their feet. Meow when she isn't out in the field wears iron shoes to weigh her down so she'll be faster on her feet. Ran has been training hard with her training so she'll be able to at least hit her when they train together. And Maki has been training hard as well, but she always looking for any leads on the person whose responsible for the attack on her village.

Which reminds Niamh that she has to get ready for the upcoming exams. When she'll be fighting against the best the countries and Hidden Villages could throw at her. She knows sooner or later her forts going to be under attack by people who want her weapons. She has already prepared an escape plan for that, using the truck she brought back to the fort. The power to move between seconds is quite useful at times like that. (2)

She was about to make the call to Emmy when her radio turned on as someone tuned in on her channel. She pressed the button to hear who's on the channel and got the shock of her life.

"Niamh do you read me? This is Hunter, I came to bring you home. Over."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – Found in the Land of Snow.

2 – For those who have been asking about the truck there you go.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	18. Hunter Comes to Town

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hunter Comes to Town –

Niamh should in front of the students that failed the test to advance to the next level and didn't like what she saw. Sure they weren't bad some of them showed great skills that would be useful for the type of training she would have put two of them through but all of them shared the same thing that made her check them off of her list. Everyone of them thought of little of Naruto and some ask if they could not work with him.

"Every single one of you are not fit to teach my fighting style," she said flatly at the young students.

"What?" one of the young nins in training asked as he had hope to learn from her.

"Why?" a girl ask.

"I ask each of you what you think of Naruto and all of you said you didn't want to work with him or that your parents said he's bad. That's the reason why none of you will ever learn anything from me," she said to them before she turns around and left the stun group.

Walking out of the classroom she was stop by one of the teachers. "You can't just fail all of them just because they don't get along with one boy."

"I'm not part of this village and I'm only staying here because of that one boy. I'm not about to teach anyone who can't get along with the only person in this village that's keeping me here," Niamh said.

"Wait!" the nin said stepping in front of her. The next movement he found himself stuff in a trashcan and Niamh long gone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Hokage Tower –

The 3rd Hokage sat in a meeting with the village council as they all wanted to talk about Niamh. Ever since she came to the village a lot of talk has been going on about her. Some of the council members wanted to make her part of the village, some wanted her to marry into one of the clans to infuse her blood limit into one of theirs. All of them want her to share her knowledge of her weapons and technology with the village with the recent events of one of their best ninja team had the run in with the gang armed with weapons like Niamh has.

"She refused to teach any of the students because they didn't want to work with that boy," one of the council members said as they all read reports about the event earlier today at the school.

"She can't just refuse to teach just because of that," another said.

"Didn't you had an agreement with her in teaching some of the village young nins in her fighting skills?" one of them ask the Hokage.

"She only agreed to teach those she found to be fit to train by her standards as we agreed upon. Other then that she's free to do as she wants," the 3rd answers.

"You can't mean that," Danzo said.

"She isn't from this land or has any ties besides Naruto. He's the only one who is keeping her here and from joining another village," the 3rd pointed out. "Don't forget she has little to trust us with Leaf nins following her whenever she's in the village or spying on her home. She knows full well she's being spied upon as the nins who try to sneak into her home always turn up hanging naked in front of the tower. We have little to offer her that she wouldn't be able to find in another village, should she decided she had enough of the Leaf's spying."

"We can't just let her go and do as she pleases," one of the older members said.

"She needs to become a nin of this village or train more then three young children in her art form," Danzo said as he's been sending his Roots members to gather as much information on her as they could.

"Niamh has already made it clear that she wouldn't be joining this village only staying as long as it takes to train Naruto, Sakura and Hinata in her fighting style. And trying anything by force of arms will just cause trouble for us. She has already proven she's powerful enough to kill Razor one of the top five ranking assassins of the Element Counties not to mention she and her group has killed many groups of bandits that would give even the Anbu ranks trouble without losing any of her people and completing them that a time span that none of the Leaf have ever done. You all know that like the other five, Razor became the top assassin he was during the war, none but the 4th was able to fight off them without suffering heavy wounds. To force her into anything she doesn't want will lead to nothing but bloodshed of Leaf nins," the 3rd explained.

"She's powerful but no one is undefeatable," Danzo said.

"Then you fight her in the upcoming exam. She did say she would work for anyone if they can beat her one on one," the 3rd said. "But of course since it's an open challenge any Ninja Village or nation can fight her. And depending how we treat her and her students she'll either beat them all or let herself be beaten to whoever makes her the best offer."

"You're saying like none of the Leaf nin have a chance against her," one of the elders said.

"Tell me do any of you know any Leaf nin who would be able to kill someone like Razor without having a mark on them?" the 3rd ask he waited for a reply and none in the room answered. "She told me that in her land blood limits are rare. With guns everywhere blood limits like the Uchiha and the Hyuuga that stands out have long been killed off. No matter how skilled they are a young punk arm with a gun can kill even the most powerful blood limit user. Her blood limit are one of the few that can be found in her lands because of the fact that it skips generations and allows her to evade bullets once she uses it. In the lands where she came form only the blood limits that can be hidden or come from a small clan have survived, coming from a place like that Niamh will never drop her guard long enough to force her into anything."

"But she still needs to be controlled," Danzo said.

"Then fight her during the exam then," the 3rd replied. "She has proven to be a powerful ally and she would make an even deadlier foe. During her last mission when she was looking into a escape tunnel a bomb blew up in her face but she use her blood limit to out run the blast. With her blood limit she'll be able to kill any number of nins that are thrown at her. Not to mention her three friends she has made. Maki, and Ran are both powerful swordswomen who have proven that they can fight on the same levels as our best sword fighters, and Meow has proven to be a match in skills and power as Gai. If we try to force Niamh into anything against her will they will side with her."

"Then what do we do with her then?" one member ask.

"Leave her be and hope when the time comes that she learns the truth about Naruto that she'll still think of the Leaf as an ally. That's all we can do," the 3rd said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Niamh's fort –

Niamh evaded the attacks from both Maki and Ran as they tried to strike her with their bladeless training swords that were twice as heady as their real weapons. Together they have been training so that each would know what the other would do without speaking, together they made a formable team. Maki with her massive sword had the power and the reach, while Ran's sword was able to move fast and fight at close quarters. It took them awhile to get use to fighting together but they soon gotten use to fighting together so that they wouldn't get in each others way. Meow also joined in darting in and other of the swinging blades of her two partners. Her limbs had on heavy training weights, a weight belt and weighted shoulders. She also work into being able to go with the flow of Maki's and Ran's blades attacks so that she wouldn't be hit as she goes in for the attack.

"You three are going to have to do better then that," Niamh said as she pointed out ways for them to do better.

"Like this?" Ran said as she darted behind Niamh as swings for her legs.

While she was in the Maki came in with a rising blade swing. Niamh using her years in gymnastics and tumbling she learned in High School to twist her body in midair evading the massive blade. Meow appeared behind her doing a flying kick but missed as Niamh continued to twist her body in the air. With her blade still up Maki used it as a springboard, as Meow's feet touch the blade, Maki used her strength to launch Meow back at Niamh. She smiles as she grabs onto Meow's arm and use it to twist her body downwards and slamming Meow on top of Ran who was preparing to attack. Maji attack with a swing but Niamh ducked and trip her making her fall on top of Ran and Meow.

"Wow that was awesome!" Naruto shouted from the sidelines with Sakura and Hinata.

"You're so cool!" Sakura said.

"Nimah what's the point of this?" Maki ask as she gets up from on top of Ran and Meow.

"Yeah most of the stuff we have been learning are things we could have learned on our own," Meow said rubbing her back.

"You mean you three still hasn't seen what I have been teaching you?" Niamh ask.

"Working as a team?" Hinata spoke up.

"Besides that," Niamh said.

"You're increasing our speed and skills?" Ran asked.

"Yes that's what I'm teaching," Niamh said as her arms suddenly vanish.

"Where did your arms go?" Sakura ask.

"What do you see?" Niamh ask her students. They all stared at where her arms use to be, every now and then they saw a flash of her hands.

"You're moving your arms at lightning speed," Ran said.

"It's like when there's a fly buzzing around in a room. You can track it with your eyes, but every now and then you lose sight of it, right? It's not because it's moving fast. It's because it changes directions so suddenly that you lose sight of it," Niamh explains stopping her arms. (1) "By having you three use weights all of the time when you take them off your attacks will but much faster. And all of the time that we have been training I have been increasing my speed little by little each time, the closer you guys come to hitting me means that you'll be able to hit almost anyone you fight against. You might not be able to use my blood limit but I'm going to get you as close as I can."

"Really?" Maki ask seeing how moving that fast would be useful.

"I'm also improving your strengths and weaknesses. Maki you have speed and power, but your weapon limits your attack movements. Ran you have skill and grace, but you're not that strong without your sword. And Meow you are suited to close range combat and have the speed, but can't handle long range attackers," Niamh said. "Which is why I have been improving all of your fighting skills and I'm going to arm you with tools to help you with your weak spots."

"Are you doing the same for us?" Naruto ask.

"Yes," Niamh said. "Both you and Hinata are doing well in Gun Kata and Sakura is doing well in CQC as she has a lot of strength and drive."

"Thank you for all you are doing for us," Sakura said.

"Just make sure that when you fall you pick yourselves back up and continue to try to surpass your current level," Niamh said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere –

Watching from a corner of the chicken pen, Kurenai and Kakashi watch as Niamh started her training exercise with their students. Kurenai was impress with what she's been seeing when her team gathered together, Hinata has started to be less shy and showing some backbone and has improved with her fighting style. As Niamh despite her speed took her training slow, she's a patient teacher who would take the time to teach everyone training under her the proper movement and stances. Her father had asked her about it with the sudden change in their families fighting style and she told him that's what Niamh has been teaching her. Instead of making a fuss about it he accepted it as he knows that if he took Hinata away from her training then their only way from a member of the Hyuuga to be a gun fighter would be gone.

"She's a better teacher then you are," Kurenai said to Kakashi.

"Hmmm," Kakashi said as he mumbles about something under his breath. It wasn't just enough that everyone in the village was now laughing and pointing at him whenever he steps outside. But now she's proving she's a better teacher then he is. "She isn't that great if she was she would know that we're here."

"What's the?" Kurenai said as she suddenly found herself in a blue dress with filly and all of her ninja gear gone.

"Not again," Kakashi said as he once again found himself wearing a pink dress and nothing else.

"What did I told you guys about sneaking around?" Niamh shouted at them.

"Where are my things?" Kurenai ask as she really didn't like wearing dresses like the one she's currently in.

"Why you look nice," Maki said.

"And you look a lot better then Kakashi the drag queen," Meow smirks.

"There is that," Kurenai said grinning as she turns to the drag queen.

"Sure make fun," Kakashi said then notice that Ran was taking pictures of him.

"These are going to be a big hit," Ran smiled as she could think of a lot of people who would pay for these pictures.

"Hey!" Kakashi shouted.

"Please like you're going to do anything," Niamh said waving him off.

Kakashi was about to say something when something exploded that came from the village. Everyone quickly ran to the gate of the fort and look towards the village and saw smoke rising from the main gate.

"Kakashi your clothes are in the chicken feed shed, Kurenai yours are inside the main building in the living room. Naruto, Sakura, Hianta you three stay here and guard the fort. The rest of you climb on the wagon and lets ride," Niamh ordered.

"Right," Maki said as she grabs her fighting sword and throws Ran's hers as they climb onboard the wagon attached to Niamh's bike.

"You two catch up with us once you're dress," Niamh said but then thought of something. "Wait forget that."

Suddenly both Kurenai and Kakashi found themselves in their clothes again along with their gear. Looking at Niamh she waved them to join Maki and Ran in the wagon they nodded and hopped on board. Meow opened the gates wide and jump behind Niamh as she took off for the village. Leaving the three young nins to look after the fort while the others were away.

"I hope they'll be okay," Hinata said.

"They will be," Sakura said.

"Niamh is the best after all," Naruto said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the front gates –

A hole was blasted through the massive gates of the Leaf Village as a figure came walking into the walled village. The man who blew a hole in the gate was a powerfully built man, his uniform didn't hide the large powerful muscles underneath them. The way he walked was like a dragon walking through the forest knowing that it's the most powerful beast around. He didn't care that Leaf nins running to the bomb blast were now surrounding him with their weapons drawn. They all held back as they saw what he's armed with, a rifle resting on his shoulder and two revolvers at his sides.

They all seen the power that guns have and none of them knew how to handle this. With Gai one of the best ninjas of the village was taken out and bedridden so easily, they knew that they could only be so lucky. They all knew that rifle the man has would shoot a lot of bullets before he ran empty and there would be no telling how many would be hit.

"Hold it right there!" a blonde woman with a big chest shouted as she steps in front of him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"The guards wouldn't let me in so I made a door," the man said pointing behind him.

"I already know the power those guns of yours are packing but as long as I can evade them your mine," Tsuande said having arrived a few hours ago and has just finished working on that weird ninja's shoulder.

"Give me your best shot then," the man smiled opening himself to her attack.

"You ask for it!" Tsuande shouted as she drives a powerful right hook into his left cheek. But to her surprise and to everyone else's who knows who she is, her punch that could break solid rock didn't send the man flying. In fact he didn't moved at all by her blow, and she could feel that she hadn't broken anything from her punch something that hasn't happen in years.

"Is that all you have?" Hunter asked as he pushes Tsuande's arm away from his face, showing that he didn't have a mark on him.

"Who are you?" Tsuande ask as she know if he could stand up to one of her best punches when he let himself be hit, means that she and the rest of the village was in for one hell of a fight.

"I know who he is," Niamh said as she appeared with her group along with Kurenai and Kakashi. "He was on the ship when it sunk. Meet the most powerful soldier from my land, who has been named the one man army, Super Soldier Hunter."

"He's from where you came from?" Kakashi ask.

"Yes he is," Niamh said smiling at Hunter. "Don't worry he maybe rude and a slob but he won't cause any trouble."

"The same as always," Hunter said smiling at Niamh.

"You two know each other?" Kurenai ask.

"Of course he is my exhusband after all," Niamh said as she plants a kiss on his lips.

"WHAT!" everyone shouted so loud that it could be heard miles away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – That how flies disappear when you're trying to hit them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	19. Meet Hunter

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meet Hunter –

"He's your husband?" Meow asked pointing at Hunter as she and the others stood in front of the Hokage in his office.

"Why do you keep on asking that?" Niamh ask as this was the tenth time since she and Hunter had drove up to the Hokage tower after he had gotten his bike.

"Will you quit asking that," Ran said to her long time companion.

"And why did you three tagged along?" Niamh ask.

"Because we want to hear this," Maki said.

"Fine," Niamh said.

"Niamh why didn't you mention that you're married?" the Hokage ask as he looks at the couple.

"Well we're not a couple anymore," Hunter said.

"Not since we gotten devoice after he started missions that lasted months at a time. Since both of us hardy saw each other we decided to separate," Niamh said.

"So what's his power?" Meow asked.

"You went and took my best punch and didn't even flinch," Tsuande said as she stood in the room as well.

"Well let's see, Hunter has enhanced skills in hand-to-hand fighting techniques, superhuman acute senses, super strength, stamina, durability, agility, reaction time, can regenerate his body from most wounds and can shut off his nerves system so that he can't feel any pain in the heat of combat," Nimah said listing off his powers.

"And don't forget skilled in all forms of firearms," Hunter said.

"He has all of those abilities?" the Hokage ask as he had never heard of any bloodlimit that had so many abilities.

"They're not natural I was a test subject to create a super soldier," Hunter said.

"You mean someone tried to create a blood limit?" Tsuande ask as blood limits only occur after generations of hard work from the following generations to bring out the potential of the blood limit. She had seen some of the medical tools Niamh had left for her to use in fixing Gai's arm and from what she had seen they were very advance medical tools. But those were just field kits and for restocking medical tents according to Niamh.

"Yes they managed to create a super soldier but only after hundreds of test subjects died during the testing," Hunter said. "I'm the only one to survive as it turns out the only one out of a thousand are able to survive the surgery to create a super soldier, as the strain it puts on the body of the test subjects are lethal."

"Only one out of a thousand?" Tsuande ask.

"Because they had to reconstruct my skeleton frame, surgically implanted wiring and refined my body systems to allow my body to be able to handle the power of my new body," Hunter said. "By that punch you gave me you had to train yourself for your body to handle the power that comes from your muscles without your bones breaking from the strain."

"They reconstruct your skeleton, surgically wiring and body systems?" Tsuande ask. "Even one mistake and… I think I understand what you said only one out of one thousand."

"Yes a sad fact, many of the test subjects died under the knife," Niamh said. "It's one of the reasons why we separated as he had signed up for the program without talking to me first."

"He went through it without even asking you first?" Ran asked.

"No wonder you left him," Meow said.

"Something life changing like that and you didn't even ask how she felt about it," Maki said.

"How did you survive the shipwreak?" the 3rd ask.

"Got wash up on a beach a few days after drifting around, manage to save some equipment before the ship went down and floated my bike on a floatation ring that I strap onto the create before I abandon ship. After I made it to land I been wondering around looking for any other survivors before I heard about a soldier from across the sea staying at this village and came here as fast as I can," Hunter said.

"That sounds like you. Too much of a man to ask where the Leaf Village was which took you so long to get here," Niamh said.

"That's true," all the women in the room said.

"I guess we're the only ones who made it then," Hunter said.

"Yeah looks like it," Niamh said. "So what are you planning on doing now?"

"Care to take me in for awhile?" Hunter asks.

"Might as well," Niamh said. "I've training two young kids of this village my fighting style, one of them is staying at my place. You can earn your keep by helping me with their training."

"Tell me are there anymore like you?" the 3rd ask.

"No I'm the only one who lived this long all the others died from side effects and the project was shut down as the cost were too high as they would have to test hundreds of soldiers like me before they find one who could survive the operation," Hunter said.

"I see," the Hokage said.

"We'll be seeing you later," Niamh said as she and her group left with her ex-husband in tow.

"What do you think?" the hokage ask his old student.

"Well I'm sensing that their hiding something," Tsuande said.

"I know," the hokage said. "She's not telling us the whole story about her and Hunter."

"Yes but that's true for couples who separated that's normal," Tsuande said. "What should we do?"

"Just let them be for now," the Hokage said thinking of that the elders are going to be wanting to do with their new guest.

"What about the hole, Hunter made on the front gate?" Tsuande ask. "Even if it's repaired the gate will still be weak where he made that hole."

"It will just have to do till we have another gate made," the 3rd said. "And what do you think of Hunter?"

"Well from what I gotten from him he's quite the looker and got a body to go with it," Tsuande said. "And with him having that kind of power he says he has there's going to be a struggle with the clans to get him."

"But Hunter said that his blood limit was artificial?" he ask his student.

"But there was always a chance that they could be passed on naturally  
through his offspring," Tsuande said. "And once people get that idea in their heads the clans of the village will start making plans to get him into their clan with him being Niamh's ex-husband and all."

"Unless Nimah and Hunter start acting like a married couple again," the 3rd said.

"That's true," she said. "But that's not going to stop them from trying."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Tinsel Town –

The woman known only as Zera the right hand of the boss of Tinsel Town waited in one of the out lining buildings that boarder the dark streets from the rest of the city. They had to search the underworld to find these three but once they join with their old boss they'll be able to get their hands on those advance weapons of that soldier. The Valcross Guild made up of three of the most deadly assassins for hire. They use to work as a team to keep up with the Butcher during the ninja war before he hanged up his blades. With their main rival gone the three left to make their own names in the assassin world. Now that they heard of his return they had gathered up together again.

Arcanus a woman who always wears a cloak made of vulture feathers and form fitting black leather armor. Her face is hidden by a metal helmet that covers her head and is shaped like a skull. She wears steel boots that are shaped like a bird's talon that lets her get a grip on almost any surface and allows her to make use of her speed and agility. Her cloak hides array of throwing blades and uses a bladed bow and can summon vultures to fight for her.

Narclastese is a master plant jutsu user who is as powerful as he is vain with his looks. He always dresses in a pair of white pants and an open white jacket that shows off his swimmer built body. He carries around a shield and poison needles as he never wants to ruin his features. He never goes into battle if he can help it, without ridding his white horse.

Askari the shortest of the three standing under five feet but he's the strongest of them. With his small size he's able to dart in and out of his targets reach and stabs with his large sword or throws his array of throwing blades. He's much stronger then he looks as he's able to carry people twice his size on his back with little trouble. He also has a contract summon with the elephant boss which allows him to ride on his back.

All of them like the Butcher had run ins with the Leaf's Yellow Flash the 4th Hokage during the war and were the few that could fight with his former team on even grounds. The team of the 4th's had only survive their encounters with the Valcross because of the 4th being there to help his students. Together they'll be able to help with their upcoming operation.

A flash of green smoke and the man they had been waiting for finally arrived. "Professor Perry, so nice that you join us," Zera greeted him.

"Ms. Zera lovely as ever," Perry said taking off his hat.

"I trust you already know these three," Zera said as she waves to the Valcross members.

"Yes who hasn't heard of the Valcross," Perry said.

"As we have heard of you and your traveling carnival," Arcanus said.

"I do like your shows," Narclastese said.

"I'm glad you do for you three are going to be my three new acts," Perry said.

"What?" Askari ask as his eyes narrowed.

"As a cover as we make our way to our target without drawing any attention," Perry said. "Besides it will be a couple of weeks before the Hidden Village exams take place before the attack on the Leaf Village begins."

"I always wanted to be in the spotlight," Narclastese said.

"That's the spirit," Perry said.

"And what about Butcher?" Arcanus ask.

"After his encounter with the other soldier he's said that he's going to be taking a break till we get information on the new soldier. Saying about he still needs to get his game back on," Zera said.

"He unlike us has been taking it easy for these pass years. He's still rusty," Narclastese said.

"He fought against Itachi Uchiha and his partner Kisame. He would have killed both of them if that soldier hadn't interfered," Zera said.

"He took on those two members of the Akatsuki?" Askari said. "Then that means he hasn't forgotten how to fight after all of these years."

"It's a good thing that we have been sharpening our own skills since then," Arcanus said.

"Yes and you'll just have to wait till it's the right time to attack the target," Zera said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the Leaf –

"I still you been busy while I was wondering around," Hunter said as he steps inside the fort Niamh had built.

"Yes well I'm only staying here till I train three students that I have taken up," Niamh said.

"That doesn't sound like you," Hunter said.

"Well I gotten a good feeling about these three and went with it," Niamh said.

"That Wicca blood thing telling you things again," Hunter said. (1)

"Wicca?" Meow asked.

"It's a religion that I'm apart off that goes back generations," Niamh said. Ever since she came to this world something had clicked inside her head and whenever she gotten a strong feeling about someone she had learned to follow it. It had happened when she first saw Naruto and when she saved Haku from being killed by Naruto's bullet and let him and Zabuza escape with the Demon brothers.

"What is it about?" Maki ask.

"It's a religion that's based on magic and potions," Niamh said.

"Magic?" Ran asked as she heard stories but never seen anyone actually use magic before. "Can you use magic?"

"No I can't but I gain a sixth sense that tells me when I should do something and when I shouldn't," Niamh said. "Like how it told me to trust Naruto when I first saw him and the same when I met you three."

"Really?" Meow asks.

"It's like the swordfighters senses that Ran and Maki has when they meet another swordfighter. They know how skilled and strong their opponent is before crossing blades with me on the other hand. My sense tells me who I can trust or not," Niamh explains.

"So that's why you trusted us even before you gotten to know us," Ran said.

"Even after I tried to kill you," Maki added.

"I knew that I could trust all of you," Niamh said.

"Nimah you came back!" Naruto shouted as he, Hinata, and Sakura came out of the main building.

"Sorry it took so long," Niamh said as the three kids gathered in front of her. "But my ex-husband caused quite the mess in the village."

"Well those guards wouldn't let me in," Hunter said.

"He's your husband?" Sakura ask pointing at Hunter.

"Yes he is and he's going to be helping me train Naruto and Hinata in a special fighting style that can only be taught by two people who know it," Niamh said.

"Really what is it?" Naruto ask.

"The Two Souls," Niamh said.

"The Two Souls?" Hinata ask.

"Yes it's a fighting style where you fight along side with a partner, each movement and attack that are either mirrored or helps the other in a fight. The style is best suited for a married couple as each one trusts each other," Niamh explained.

"Really so can you teach me as well?" Sakura ask.

"First find someone who you truly trust first then we talk," Niamh said.

"Yes!" Sakura said thinking of training with Sasuke.

"But it doesn't have to be the opposite sex you know," Hunter said. "You can do it with someone you really trust."

"Like your friend Ino," Maki suggested.

"Really?" Sakura ask Niamh.

"But you also have to know each others body limits and strengths to the point where you know every detail of each others body," Niamh said.

"How do we do that?" Hinata ask.

"Well I can't speak about others but I learned Hunter's body as he learned mine by something that neither you or Naruto are ready for till you're older," Niamh said.

"Me and Hinata can handle anything that we have to do to become as strong as you two," Naruto shouted out, making Hinata blush hearing that he believes in her.

"Well for some it's years of training together and living with each others so that you'll know without speaking of what the other will do so that you won't get in each others way. But for people who want to do it the fast way with out taking a long time to get each others sync down to the letter. You two would have to have sex with each other till you know each others body to the smallest detail," Hunter said making everyone in hearing range even Kurenai and Kakashi who were once again spying eyes to widen and mouths to fall open.

"Have sex with Hinata?" Naruto ask causing Hinata's face to turn bright red as she falls over in a dead faint and him to go into a deep shell shock.

"Me… and… Ino… would… have… to…" Sakura said as her brain shuts down as hentai scenes between her and her rival began to flood into her head.

"Let me guess that style is very popular back where you come from," Ran said shaking it off while Meow and Maki were still shocked.

"Yes it is but too many only learned the basic and only in it for the sex to truly master it," Niamh said.

"Well it's not like you didn't enjoy it," Hunter said as he puts his arm around her. "How about we go and see if we still know each other's bodies before we train these two?"

Niamh elbows Hunter's guts making him let go of her. "Don't you remember we're separated now?"

"But that doesn't mean we can't still be friends," Hunter said.

Hunter suddenly fines himself in the chicken cage.

"Let him out when it gets dark," Niamh said as she dusted off her hands and goes inside the main building.

"She's the same as always," Hunter said as he sits down on a log that's been placed in the chicken cage.

"I beginning to see why she left you," Ran said.

"That's for sure," Meow agreed.

"Help me get these kids inside," Maki said as the three kids were still shell shocked.

"A style where you have to have sex to know each others body?" Kurenai said as she still couldn't believe her ears.

"Well that would be interesting," Kakashi said thinking of how some arrange marriages would couple the kids on the same team so that they'll be able to get to know each other for that style to work.

"Don't even get any ideas," Kurenai said to the number two pervert of the Leaf village.

"Hey I'm not like that," Kakashi said as ever since Niamh been here everyone has been seeing him as a shameless pervert. "Besides I could find someone better then you."

The next thing Kakashi knew his batter and bruised body was stuff inside a trashcan that was thrown down a hill. As he pulled himself out of the can he couldn't help but think to himself. 'I really should learn to keep my mouth shut.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – Wicca is a religion found in various countries throughout the world. It was first popularized in 1954 by a retired British civil servant named Gerald Gardner. He claimed that the religion, of which he was an initiate, was a modern survival of an old witchcraft religion, which had existed in secret for hundreds of years, originating in the pre-Christian Paganism of Europe. Wicca is thus sometimes referred to as the Old Religion. The veracity of Gardner's claims cannot be independently proven, and it is thought that Wiccan theology began to be compiled no earlier than the 1920s.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	20. The Exams Await

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Exams Await –

Sarutobi was rubbing his forehead tiredly. The upcoming chuunin exam would be different from all of the previous ones. The presence of the mysterious soldiers Niamh and her ex-husband Hunter has stirred up all of the elemental countries, not to mention the palpable tension among the ninjas, especially the Hyuugas because Hidden Rock and Hidden Cloud villages had accepted his invitations for politeness sake. Even Mist is sending three of their genin teams although they were still facing difficulties. The news of the advance weapons of the shipwreck soldiers being in Konoha's not to mention during the chuunin exam Niamh would be facing all comings in her match to see which village would earn the right for her services had spread widely. And now the village was in high-alert.

He knows that Niamh wouldn't stay in this village for much longer as the clans of the village have been following her around night and day to get her into their clan. And she made it clear that the only reason she was staying here was the fact that she had taken Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata as her students. With so much riding on the upcoming take on all comers fight, all of the clan members were training at a pace he hasn't seen since the last ninja wars. They're going to be sending their best fighters to fight Niamh as will the other Hidden Villages will be sending theirs.

Then there was also another fact that is troubling his mind, the return of the ninja Butcher. Hunter told Sasuke when he had seen his eyes that he reminded him of someone he saw on his way to the Leaf. Sasuke ask Hunter where he seen his brother and was shock to hear that he and someone with him were beaten by a man in a gasmask. Kakashi hearing what Hunter could remember what the man look like knew who it was, as he seen him face to face before. Sarutobi remembers the carnage the Butcher left behind him as he slain all those who would stand in his way. The Leaf lost many of their best and finest against him.

When Sasuke ask how could a Uchiha as powerful as his brother lose to a hired killer, Kakashi told him that the Butcher was the one who slain most of his clan off during the war. The Butcher couldn't be affected by mind jutsus of any kind, he was the strongest and the most skilled assassin during the ninja war. The Uchiha clan were hit the most as many of the clan members became targets of the Butcher, Kakashi wasn't surprised that even someone of Itachi's skill wouldn't have been able to last long against Butcher. Out of all the ninjas of the ninja war only the 4th Hokage had manage to fight on equal terms with Butcher, even if he only managed to wound him during each of their fights.

The seal that the 4th used to seal the nine tails into Naruto took much from the user. Sarutobi knew that given his age and failing health he wouldn't be able to use the jutsu without dying from the amount of energy that's needed to use it. But the 4th in his prime might have live if it wasn't for the fact that he was heavily wounded by Butcher a few days before hand. Using the jutsu in his weaken condition cost him his life to seal the demon away. (1)

With Butcher back from retirement it was clear who he was after. Sarutobi also hope that he never lays his eyes on Naruto.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Sound Village –

Orochimaru was wondering whether he should continue his plan to invade Konoha. There were too many unknown factors that he didn't anticipate. And all of this because of that blasted soldier Niamh who had been shipwreck along with another soldier who turns out to be her ex-husband. He knows that Niamh has the blood limit of speed but he still doesn't know what blood limit her husband Hunter has, he has heard that he went through some kind of operation for his blood limit in the lands where they came from.

Still both the Hidden Rock and Hidden Cloud villages weren't in good relation with Konoha. Perhaps he could convince them to help him. He wasn't sure that they would accept though. And if they didn't accept it, they might as well tell Konoha about his intention and that would ruin his plan. Unlike with the Hidden Sand village, he didn't have enough time to sway them. One small mistake and his plan could be all for naught. He had waited years for this. He couldn't take any chance.

"Mr. Pale you done well for yourself since we last met," a voice suddenly said.

"Who's there!" Orochimaru shouted as his personal bodyguards made their appearance.

"I know it's been awhile but how could you forget about me?" Butcher said as he sat in the open window of the office.

"Butcher!" Orochimaru hissed as he and his guards step back from the man who had single handed killed a combine force of opposing ninja forces of over a thousand combine. They were killed because their battleground they were fighting on was where Butcher had made his camp at. The fighting woke him up and he slain all of them for waking him up.

"I here because that new soldier from across the sea put a stop to my fun with your old partners Itachi and Kisame of that little club you joined awhile back before leaving the Akatsuki," Butcher said. "In fact I also killed them if it wasn't for that soldier showing up."

"You know of Akatsuki?" Orochimaru ask as he himself only heard rumors about it before he left the Leaf village. He waved to his guards not to make any moves on Butcher as even with his skills and powers he was forced to leave Akatsuki after his failed attempt of taking Itachi's body. And knowing Butcher he would have killed both Itachi and Kisame something that as far as he knew no one else would be able to be themselves.

"Just because I hang up my blades for awhile doesn't mean that I don't keep up in events," Butcher said.

"I have grown in power since we last met," Orochimaru said remembering the scar on his first body given to him by the man in front of him.

"Yes and gone through a couple of bodies also," Butcher said knowing what the snake man had been up too for the last couple of years.

"What do you want?" Orochimaru ask reminding himself not to lose control. Even with his new powers he knows that taking on someone like the man in front of him head first would end up with him dead.

"You know a lot of things have change since I have been away," Butcher said. "The Leaf village is now smaller then I remember, you have gotten your own Hidden Village, there's even two soldiers from across the sea with advance weapons. But now I'm back, well rested and ready to carve a bloody path through the element countries once again."

"And what do you want with me?" Orochimaru ask.

"Simple I want you to attack the Leaf as plan so I don't have to worry about anyone interfering when I have my rematch with that woman's husband," Butcher said. "If you don't, I'm just going to have to make this place my new hunting grounds."

"Either we attack the Leaf village or you will start killing of Sound nins," Orochimaru said.

"Yes but don't worry once the attack starts I'll lure those soldiers away from the action by killing off some Leaf nins saving your forces the effort to kill them and won't kill any nins on your side while I'm at it," Butcher said as he turns his back to Orochimaru. "That's just the kind of man I am." He seems to teleport away as he jumps out of the window.

"What do we do?" one of the guards asks.

"What choice do we have," Orochimaru said before smiling. "Besides with Butcher fighting along side with us we'll be able to put fear into the Leaf nins as they will think the most feared ninja slayer of the ninja wars is fighting on our side."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Near the fort of Nimah –

Naruto and Hinata panted as Sakura handed them some drinks as they finished their workout with Niamh and Hunter. They had been training together in the Two Soul style that Niamh and Hunter told them about. The training was for him and Hinata to read each other movements and know what the other would do without talking or telegraphing to anyone else. They have been training by passing a ball between them with them not holding on the ball for more then three seconds before throwing it to the other while going through jumps and leaps on a training course Niamh had built. Sakura ran the course too along with them for the first couple of times before she took a break.

"That's very good you two," Niamh said as she looks at her two students. "You finally have gotten it down without dropping the ball."

"Yes but something is missing," Hunter said.

"What is it?" Naruto said as both he and Hinata had run the course over twenty times before they gotten it right.

"Well you two need something else to wear instead of your ninja gear while training," Hunter answers.

"Why?" Sakura ask.

"Well for one I know you guys need your gear incase of an attack but they get in the way of training," Niamh said as more then once her students pulled something out to help with one of her training exercises which ruins the whole point of the exercise.

"And for Naruto and Hinata wearing the same style of clothes helps with their training in the Two Souls," Hunter adds.

"So what do you want us to wear then?" Naruto ask.

"Glade you ask," Niamh said as she uses her power to change the kid's clothes.

"What!" Hinata said as she found her clothes sitting in front of her along with her ninja gear. Looking down at what she's wearing now she blushed. She was now wearing a red silk shirt with wooden ties, black pants which both of them hugged her body, and black slippers.

"Wow cool!" Naruto said as he found himself in the same outfit.

"Why did you choose that?" Hunter said surprise to see Niamh picking the clothes of Ranma for the kids to wear.

"What I think it goes well with this place," she said.

"That's true," Hunter said.

"But Niamh I can't wear this," Hinata said as she looks at her coat laying next to her and wants to tuck herself into it.

"Hinata you'll have to stop being a turtle all of the time," Niamh said.

"Turtle?" all three kids ask.

"You hide inside your coat all the time," Hunter said.

"Besides you look great in that outfit," Niamh said as Hinata was much more developed then other girls her age.

"Yeah Hinata you look great," Sakura said as she looks at Hinata's developed hips and burst and looks over herself. Her inner self started ranting. 'I can't believe the shyest girl in class has that kind of body! How in the world she get so busty?'

"Sakura if you want to grow like Hinata here you're going to have to start drinking a lot of milk," Niamh said.

"Milk?" Sakura ask.

"Yes and I show you some stuff later on," Niamh said. At this point Hinata's face was burning red.

"Really," Sakura said with her eyes sparkling. 'Yes with my new figure I'll be able to win Sasuke!'

"And I got something that will help with your synchronization training," Niamh said.

"Really?" Naruto ask.

"What is it?" Hinata ask hoping it's not embarrassing.

"Tell me can you two dance?" Niamh ask as her three students look at her with confused looks on their faces.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three days later –

Six of the rookie nine, were walking towards the fort to see what happened to the remaining three. Hinata's father said that she was staying at Niamh's place for some kind of training along with Sakura. Naruto was already living at the fort but none of them had been seen for the last three days. They were also joined by Gai's team as they wanted to meet Niamh and Hunter.

"I can't wait to meet Niamh and Hunter," Lee said. "Hunter went and took a punch from the Hokage's old student without flinching!"

"From what I heard he went through some operations from where he and Niamh came from to give him his blood limit," Ino said as Sakura had told her about it.

Choji knocked on the front gate of the fort as everyone who just jump over the walls were always thrown out by Niamh. The door opened to reveal Hinata and Naruto wearing identical red and black outfits with identical pathetic looks on their faces.

The other teens' eyes went wide seeing the two of them dressing the same as the other. "What's going on here?!" Kiba demanded.

"This is all Niamh's fault!" They both complained in unison. "We have to eat, sleep, train, and breathe together!"

"You're living in sin!" Ino said pointing an accusing finger at them.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!!" Hinata and Naruto chimed together.

"This is pretty creepy." Tenten commented aside to Shino who nodded in agreement.

"It's part of their training!" They all turned to see Niamh and Hunter with Maki behind them carrying groceries.

Explanations were made and they all went inside. The non-trainees were treated to sandwiches and tea. They watched as Naruto and Hinata tried to match steps as they moved on what looked like a twister board. The board was made out of a cloth like that was hooked up to a tv screen that are split into two screens.

"Why didn't you explain that it was synchronization training?" Ino asked. "It would've saved us a lot of grief. So how's the training going?"

The screen of Hinata's buzzed with an error as she missed a step.

"What's the point of this?" Susake ask.

"Well Niamh said that by dancing together with that game Niamh had with her that well help them get into sync with each other," Sakura said.

"Since they're too young to do what me and Niamh did to get into sync with each other," Hunter said.

"What is it?" Neji ask.

"We're a married couple before what do you think?" Niamh ask.

"They had sex with each other," Meow said as she watching Hinata and Naruto continue to dance.

"WHAT!" all of the kids shouted as one.

"One way to become in sync with each other is by having sex with the other so that each will know every detail of the others body," Ran said before taking a drink from her tea.

"That's the fast way," Niamh said. "From what I have seen of Naruto and Hinata, Naruto is clueless while Hinata is shy. Still they make a cute couple."

"Ms. Niamh!" Hianta shouted as her face turn red again.

"Many of those who learn the Two Soul style usually end up marrying each other as each knows each other very well," Hunter said. "That's how I married Niamh."

"I should have gone with that bookworm instead," Niamh said.

"Hey!" Hunter said.

"I agree with you there," Meow said.

"He's a pig," Maki said.

"And he leaves his messes around," Ran adds.

"Hinata you better start hen pecking Naruto so that he won't turn out like Hunter," Niamh said.

"You mean Hinata and Naruto will be husband and wife?" Tenten ask.

"I know that Hinata has a crush on Naruto but…" Ino began but couldn't think of the words.

"Yeah but Niamh says that since Naruto and Hinata will be in prefect sync with each other that they should just marry when they get older," Sakura said.

"Besides Naruto is quite the man for his age," Meow smirks.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru ask.

"A few days ago when Meow turn on the water in the kitchen Naruto was in the shower at the time. When the hot water suddenly turned cold Naruto ran out forgetting his towel and shouted for us to turn off the water," Ran said.

"Poor Hinata here fainted when she saw him," Maki said smiling.

"Don't remind me of that," Sakura said remembering seeing her teammate without any clothes on. Hianta and the other hand turned red, looking like she's going to faint again.

"Judging from what I saw of Kakashi when I undress him, Naruto here is way above the average size of manhood," Niamh said.

"What he is?" Tenten and Ino ask as they heard about that kind of thing from older girls.

"Yes he is," Hunter said. "He might be a dead last ninja but he's more man then the other boys will ever be where it counts."

"He is?" Kiba ask as he stared at Naruto.

"He can't be," Sasuke said.

"Yes he is," Niamh said as suddenly appears next to Naruto holding his clothes. "Compare size."

"EEEK!" Ino cried out as she stares at Naruto's thing.

"Is that for real!" Tenten shouted staring at his thing.

All the guys besides Hunter were staring at Naruto with shock looks as they see his manhood.

"And it's not even hard," Niamh said as she uses her power to dress Naruto in his clothes again.

"Niamh don't do that!" Naruto shouted at her can't believe that she did that.

"And you made Hinata faint," Sakura said as she carries Hianta's body to the couch.

"Well she's going to have to get use to it," Niamh said. "Naruto may not be much in some areas but he's above the rest in others."

"He'll might even out gun me once he's full grown," Hunter said.

"You mean you're… big as well?" Kiba ask. Neji used his blood limit and saw underneath Hunter's clothes and took a gulp as he saw that Hunter was telling the truth.

"Yup," Hunter said.

Meow turn to Ino and Tenten. "So what do you think of Naruto now?"

"What he'll kill us with that thing!" Ino shouted as her face turn red.

"He's too big!" Tenten said with a fearful look on her face that was ruined by her face turning red.

"Well if you ever going to have kids one day someone of Naruto's size will help loosen you up," Ran said.

"And babies heads are much bigger then that," Maki said.

"Naruto is also much better then Hunter. Sure he's great in bed but everything else is just bad," Niamh said.

"Really?" Tenten ask.

"If you girls pass up someone like Naruto you'll never know what you miss," Maki said.

"But we're not old enough," Ino said as she blush looking at her feet.

"Just wait a few years then," Hunter said as he pats Naruto's shoulder. "Once word spreads about you, you're going to be a girl magnet."

"Why do you men always think it's about size?" Niamh said. "And stop filling Naruto's head with those thoughts."

"Yeah it's more about how cute guy's butts are!" Maki said.

"A cute butt is also important," Ran said.

"That's the money shot!" Meow said.

"Which Naruto also has a cute butt," Niamh said as she turns to the girls of the room. "So remember that Naruto has the package and the behind."

The girls all blush as thoughts began to fill their heads, even Hinata who had woken up. While the boys all glared at Naruto as he's taking all of the girl's attention.

"Niamh why are butts important?" Naurto ask.

"Well you see…" Niamh began smiling at him. (2)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – That should explain how the 4th Hokage could have survive if it wasn't for Butcher.

2 – Why are butts important on guys? Alright girls who read this I want to know why.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	21. The Exams Begin

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Exams Begin –

Niamh sat in her office of the fort as she serves her friends Emma some tea. "The exams are beginning today. The first part of the exam is going to start followed by the second then a break of a month will take part between the second and third part, to allow the kids to rest and recover from the second one. And between the second and third is when I'll take on all comers."

"Yes it's the talk of the countries about you and that husband of yours. All the Hidden Villages are sending their best ninjas to fight you as well as the clans, the lords big and small are also sending fighters to get your services. There's a lot of money being betted on the fights," Emma said.

"So tell me Emma who are the fighters that I should be watching out for?" Niamh ask.

"Well the top one you need to watch out for is a man name Shimi who is fighting for Lightning lord. He's a warrior whose skill is such, that there is no one in the Hidden Villages or Assassins Guilds who has never heard of him. He carries an immense backpack around with him, which is full of an assortment of weapons. He is a very skilled dueler and is yet to be defeated," Emma said.

"Anyone else I should know?" Niamh ask.

"Well he's a list of people you should watch out for," Emma said handing her a thick file. "These are the only ones that I know are coming."

"Looks like they're coming out of the woodworks for this one," Niamh said reading over the files.

Twilight Suzuka a female Ultra Class A assassin who only kills when the sun is setting. Her preferred weapon of choice is a bokken, or wooden sword, which through secret, semi-mystical swordplay can be used to slice metal like a cleaver and smash concrete yet on the next stroke will land only a knock out blow on her opponent. She's fighting for the Rock Lord.

Rai-Dei the Blade is a samurai who seeks the knowledge learned only when facing death. He carries a sword, and is able to swing it with enough force to create a sonic blast. Knowing of your fighting style he hopes he can face death with you. He's fighting for his own sakes.

Karura from a small clan who hopes with you will help the Village of Craftsman become well known again. They were once known for their weapons that they sell to other Hidden Villages. She is often seen drinking sake, even on the battle field she could drink several barrels of sake in one day. Karura wields a ridiculously heavy black personalized blade, which she uses in conjunction with her superhuman strength to deal tremendous damage to her enemies.

Hoppered the Gauntlet. Resembling a toy top, the oddly but appropriately named Hoppered is capable of very powerful leaps. He carries an indestructible shield that he uses some kind of jutsu to propel it, turning Hoppered into a living projectile. He's fighting for a crime lord.

Shenhua is an assassin in the employ of a crime boss Mr. Chang. She prefers to use various edged weapons in close combat, in particular a pair of kukri knives linked together with a length of leather rope at the handles. She is also skilled in the use of throwing knives.

Komatsuhime is from the Hidden Village of Grass, she's the best one that's suited to fight you. She wields a long bladed bow and can attack in melee combat, also at long range like you. Her village isn't doing so good for the last couple of years and she's hopes that with you in her village the Grass will become powerful again.

Zhou Tai is a man who prefers actions to words. He is strong, brave, determined and inexorable, fearing no-one and nothing. His preferred weapon is the Dusk, a tachi, which he wields with one hand, and sheathes inside an intricate scabbard. He's fighting for his Lord of the Land of Water.

Xu Zhu, he's an overweight and simple man with a kind heart and protective nature. He generally wears cloth and leather clothing and wields a large war club called the, Stone Crusher. Xu is also nicknamed the 'Crazy Tiger' by his friends, due to his transformation from kind and innocent soul into a ferocious and violent beast on the battlefield. Due to the sheer size of Xu's weapon, and Xu himself, he is very slow. However, Xu's strength and power are almost unrivalled, and he can quickly devastate large numbers of enemy troops with little effort. He's fighting for his village the Village Hidden under the Dragonfly.

Dian Wei he is a large, muscular man with a bald head and formidable strength, and is generally laden with heavy armor across his shoulders and forearms. He wields a battle axe called the Mad Bull, featuring an elaborately sculpted bull's head and often refers to himself as 'The Coming Evil'. He's fighting for the Lord of the Land of Rain.

Ishikawa Goemon is a legendary ninja warrior and bandit hero who stole gold and valuables and gave them to the poor. He's fighting so that you'll join him and he'll be able to steal more valuables for more well protected houses.

Shimazu Yoshihiro he is a daimyo of Satsuma he's fighting his own battle to win you. He's has many battles under his belt as he usually handles bandits or ninjas on his own, instead of paying ninjas for the job. He's very strong for his age and wields a large hammer.

Gan is a man that is vulgar, brash and extremely confident in his own skills. He's a pirate who wants you to join his crew. His clothing is always accompanied by his trademark bells, and his torso is heavily tattooed. He wields a large dao called he calls the Sea Master.

Captain Bufias of the Land of Fang army, who I have met before. I have never seen a man so thick of skin and thin of heart as that man. It seems like he has no fear or mercy for the strong or weak alike. I once saw him kill a man for laughing at his strained boots. Bufias then used the corpse as a foot stool for the rest of the evening. Maybe if his victim had known where the stains came from in the first place, he wouldn't have laughed. (1)

"These are the only ones that you know of right?" Niamh ask Emma.

"Those are just the ones that I think you should watch out for. There are many others who are coming to fight you, hoping to beat you so you'll work for them, Emma said. "The Hidden Villages are being careful not to leak out who they're sending to fight you, I wouldn't be surprise the ones they're sending to fight you are with the young kids here for the exams."

"True," Niamh said. "But with the name I made for myself in the bounties and getting stolen items back I'm not surprise."

"Yes and I hope that I'll continue to do business with you," Emma said, her face suddenly change to a more business like. "Also there's something troubling you."

"Well let's say I found out about something that's been kept secret in this village," Niamh said thinking back to that night a couple of weeks ago.

"Really what?" Emma asks.

"Sorry can't tell you," Niamh said. "Tell me have you made contact with that person I ask you?"

"Took me awhile but I finally track them down to deliver your message to them," Emma said.

"Good," Niamh said as she sat up. "Excuse me I need to do somethings."

"Oh yeah the first exams are going to start today," Emma said.

"Yup," Niamh said.

"Aren't you going to see them?" Emma asks.

"Hunter is handling that for me," Niamh said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the exam building –

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had only gone up one floor when they were stopped by a group of people who were standing in front of the door. In the middle of the group they watch two people keeping people from entering the room. Sasuke looked up at the sign, it read 301 the room they're suppose to go. He looked back at Naruto who simply nodded at him. Sasuke stepped in when the two ninja knocked down the kid Lee who they met a couple of days ago.

"You plan on taking the Chuunin Exams like that? What makes you think you're good enough?" asked a kid with spiky hair.

"You guys should just quit now," said a second kid right next to him.

"You're all just little kids," the first one taunted.

"Please let us through," pleaded Tenten. She was quickly knocked down by the two boys.

"Listen, we're being nice, The Chuunin Exams aren't easy," said the first one.

"Of all those taking the exam," lectured the second, "Many will quit being shinobi, while others are unable to recover at all. We've seen it many times before."

"A Chuunin is the level of military platoon captains. The failure of a mission and the death of his men... that is all the responsibility of the captain." explained the first.

"We're just thinning out the ranks of those that will fail anyway. What's wrong with that?" asked the second.

"Because I'm here," Hunter said as he walks through the kids to the two blocking the door looming over them. "And since you two are acting like kids I think I'll show you something that I learned in school."

The kids who were in front of the door were greeted with the sight of the two kids who were blocking the door hanging from the safety rails of the staircase by their underwear. Hunter then turned to the kids. "From what the office lady told me when I ask her where room 301 is, it's on the third floor while were currently on the second."

There was whispering through out the room at this proclamation.

"So you noticed, eh?" asked the second kid, as he hanged painfully from his underwear.

"I can't do any jutsus but I use my head and eyes. Like how could a room that should be on the third floor is on the second one and that you two aren't kids," Hunter said.

"Right," the kids said as they dispelled their jutsu to reveal two older leaf nins.

"What are you doing here?" the second one asks.

"Niamh is busy so I came here to show the kids support," Hunter said.

"You can't interfere you know," the first one said.

"Like you two could stop me," Hunter said as he kicks the railing breaking it sending the two nins falling.

"Wow Hunter you're great," Lee said.

"How did you know that they weren't kids?" Sakura ask.

"Oh I didn't, I thought they were teens," Hunter answers, making everyone watching sweatdrop.

"You kids better get to the third floor," Hunter said. "I'll make sure that no one tries to stop you kids."

"Right," Naruto said as he follows Hunter with the other kids following close behind.

Down below where the two leaf nins are picking themselves up. "I see that Hunter thought the two of you a lesson," Kakashi said as he and a group of leaf nins gathered around when they heard the crash.

"He's strong," the first one said.

"We couldn't even bugle his arms a bit when he grab us," the second one said.

"Well he is more man than the rest of you guys," Kurenai said once she heard from the girls who saw Naruto naked when Niamh showed that he's more of a man then the other boys… She couldn't help but want to take a peak at Hunter since according to the girls he's just like what Naruto might grow into when he's older. She took a peak at him when he was at the hot spring bath and saw the reason why Niamh wasn't interested in the men of the village. And she couldn't blame her when she saw Hunter's tool.

"Just because he went through operations that gave him his powers doesn't mean he's more of a man," the first one said.

"She was talking about his manhood," one of the women said who also took a peak.

"Yeah he's way above the rest of you boys in that compartment," another woman said to the men who were all grumbling about Hunter. Ever since the rumor about the size of his manhood spread around many of the women of the village have been following him around.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In room 301 –

There's so many people. Are all these people taking the exam?' Sakura thought. 'They all seem so strong…' She swallowed trying to clear the lump in her throat.

"So this is what the exam is like," Hunter said as he enters the room.

"Sasuke, you're late!" a voice cried out as a blond haired female ninja jumped onto Sasuke. "I've been waiting for you what took you?"

"We got stop on the second floor," Tenten said.

"But Hunter handle that problem," Lee said.

"About time you two got here," Neji said who was already in the room.

Sakura was angry as a vein on her forehead throbbed, as she pointed to the blonde and yelled, "Get away from Sasuke! You, Ino pig!"

Ino got off of Sasuke and said, "Oh my, it's you, forehead girl. Your forehead is still wide, and you're still ugly… as usual."

Sakura growled, "What did you say!"

Ino pulled down one of her eye and stuck her tongue out.

Before either could continue their argument, a voice called out, "What, are you three going to take this troublesome exam, too?"

Naruto smiled as he saw Shikamaru and Chouji, he greeted both and was about to continue when he heard Ino and Sakura bickering about Sasuke. 'Geeze, what is so special about this guy anyway?'

"Yeah! Found you all!" another voice said. "So I see that everyone is here."

Naruto looked as saw three more people arrive.

"Hello Naruto" said Hinata as she walks up to her partner in the Two Souls style.

Naruto turned towards her and saw her blush. "Nice to see you too."

"I see, so all nine Genin rookies this year are going to take the exam. How far do you think we can go, Sasuke-kun?" Kiba said

"You seem to be confident, Kiba," Sasuke said as Ino glared at him.

"We trained like hell. We won't lose to you." Kiba replied starring at Naruto. "We got Hinata on our team."

"I hate to break it to you but for team seven and eight there's going to be a bit of a trade with team members," Hunter said.

"What?" the two teams ask.

"Hinata will be taking Sasuke place and him with her," Hunter said. "Niamh got the Hokage to agree to switch the teams since both Hinata and Naruto style must have both of them together to work."

"What!" Sakura shouted.

"Ha ha you're not going to be with Sasuke," Ino said.

"At least we got Sasuke," Kiba said as he and Shino had hope that with Hinata's gun they'll have an easier time.

"Why would she want to when she's with Naruto who's the bigger man where it counts," Hunter said making the girls blush.

"Hey," the boys growled not liking that while Naruto is shorter then they are he's bigger downstairs.

Hunter smiled, but before he could continue another voice called out. "Hey, you guys." The group turned to see a gray-haired ninja walking up to the group. "You should quite it down a little. So you're the nine rookies that just graduated from the academy, right? You're all fooling around with those cute faces… Geeze, this isn't a field trip."

Ino was upset, "Who are you to tell us that!"

"Yeah!" Sakura backed her up.

How many times have you taken the Exams? Once? Twice?" said Shikamaru lazily, but like the others they were curious as to what the young ninja meant.

"This would be my seventh time actually, but this time around I have a little ace up my sleeve," said Kabuto showing him the cards he pulled from his pocket.

"What are those?" said Hinata as she scooted slightly closer to Naruto as she felt safer when near him. Ever since her training with Naruto she felt safest when she's with him.

"Info cards I created and can only be used by me when I use my chakra. I have info on everyone so I can find just about anything in regards to ninja's background," said Kabuto as he shuffled his deck waiting for someone to call out a name or names.

"I want information on Garaa of the Sand, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga," said Sasuke, as he wanted to know just about everything he could on those opponents after he heard what Naruto and Hinata had gone under the Two Souls fighting style. Since he was with Kakashi training he was never around enough to see how strong they had gotten.

"You know their names? That's not really any fun, but all right if you insist," said Kabuto as he took out a card from the deck and spun it around on the ground with his chakra.

'This should be good,' thought Neji as he could find out more about Naruto and Hinata.

"Garaa?" Hunter said as he thinks where he had heard that name before. "Isn't it that kids with the dark rings under his eyes you told me about Naruto?"

"Yeah that's him," Sakura said remembering when they cross paths with each other a couple of days ago.

"Yeah one his teammates were picking on Konohamaru and his friends," Naruto said. "But he back when he saw my gun."

"That's when Garaa showed up and ask Naruto for his name," Sakura said.

"I got the feeling that he's hiding something," Sasuke said as he was hiding in the same tree as Garaa was before he and his team left.

"He and his team are across the room," Hunter said pointing to the three sand nins.

"There's something not right about him," Sakura said.

"I know," Hunter said as he's getting strange feelings from that kid.

"First up is Garaa of the Sand. Strange... I don't have that much information on his abilities other then he's been on several A-Ranked Missions and has not been hit once during any mission he has been on. Weird," said Kabuto as he looked at Garaa who just stared at into nothingness as he waited patiently for something to happen.

'No one has ever hit him! He must be strong. All the more reason to beat to prove myself as an Uchiha,' thought Sasuke as he almost wanted to release his bloodline limit, but held back knowing it would be foolish.

"And finally we have Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga," said Kabuto as he spun two cards and lifted them up to read the information on the two cards. "Nothing much to say about their missions but both are the current students of Niamh Bradley and her husband Hunter who are trained in using firearms. Both are trained in the fighting style of Two Souls that according to Ms. Bradley can only be thought to two people who have trust in each other. Neither had shown what they had learned from their training yet. And according to rumors Naruto has a huge manhood."

"Yup he does as the girls had a good look," Hunter said making the girls blush again.

"Hey did you guys hear of a new village participating this year?" said Kabuto, seeing as he really wants to change the subject.

"Really? What village is that?" Kiba ask looking around trying to see, which Genin team was representing the new village.

"It's the Hidden Sound Village. They are new so they are weak now, but it gives them all the reason to participate this year so they can grow," said Kabuto as he points to the trio of Genin wearing gray and dark camouflage clothing with one begin covered mostly in bandages like he had been in a Tomb for most of his life.

"So were weak are we. I think its time we showed them just who is weak around here," said the bandaged covered looking Sound Ninja raising the over sized long sleeve shirt before charging at Kabuto with speed that was almost impossible to see.

Hunter however did see it however, as he both watched from the corner of his eyes. Right before the Sound Ninja attacked Kabuto, Hunter had suddenly moved at his own speed and pushed Kabuto out of the way. Hunter then drew his knife straight at the Sound Genin's face before he could complete the attack that he was going to use on Kabuto.

The pointy end of Hunter's knife was less then an half an inch from the Sound Ninja's face while his arm was half his arms length from connecting with the side of Hunter's torso as Hunter is much taller. "Don't be so hasty to die. You will have plenty of time for that later," Hunter said looking right into the Sound Ninja's slightly disturbed eye.

'How can he be so fast much less precision in accuracy? Had I continued with the attack his knife would have impaled through my skull killing me. Who is he?' thought the ninja as he slowly retracted his hand away from Hunter who after two second removed the tip of his knife from being close to his face.

"You're one of the soldiers from across the sea," he said realizing who he had attack, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Yes I am," Hunter said, causing many of the nins in the room to talk to each other as they all heard about both Hunter and Niamh.

"ALL RIGHT YOU BASTARDS ALL OF NEED TO LISTEN UP! NO ONE WILL BE FIGHTING IN HERE UNLESS I SAY SO! GOT THAT?" said a tall, black trench coat wearing, scarred faced man, who was accompanied by several others holding clipboards.

"Will finish this later Leaf. Count on it," said the Sound Genin as he walked back to his group as it was time for the next part of the exam.

"We'll see," Hunter said.

One by one, all of the Genin in the room sat down in the seat and row they were given waiting for the exams to start. Fortunately, for Naruto, Hinata sat right next to him giving him a friendly face to look at when an opportunity came up. "G-Good luck N-Naruto-kun I-I hope y-you pass," said Hinata, as she was giving off a small blush from being so close to him.

"You too Hinata. Let's show these guys how real ninja kick ass," said Naruto giving her a smile back.

"That's the spirit," Hunter said sitting next to them causing his two students to stare at him wondering why he's still here.

"ALL RIGHT YOU BASTARDS LISTEN UP! MY NAME IS MORINO IBIKI AND I'LL BE YOUR EXAMINER FOR THE FIRST OF THREE PARTS IN THE CHUUNIN EXAM!" yelled Ibiki motioning for those that had come in with him to sit down in their seats on opposite sides of the wall to the left and right of him.

'Talk bout intimidating. Half the people here are ready to either piss themselves, run, or both at the same time,' thought Hunter as all of them were given pencil and paper.

"THE FIRST PART OF THE EXAM IS A WRITTEN ONE. YOU HAVE ONE HOUR TO COMPLETE IT. CHEATING WILL NOT BE TOLERATED AND THE FINAL QURSTION WILL NOT BE REVEALED UNTIL THE LAST 15 MINUTES OF THE EXAM. EACH OF YOU WILL BE GIVEN TEN POINTS AT THE START OF THE TEST. THE PROCTERS HERE WILL MAKE SURE NONE OF YOU CHEATS A POINT OFF EACH TIME YOU ARE CAUGHT. IF YOU ARE CAUGHT CHEATING OVER TEN TIMES YOU AND YOUR TEAM WILL FAIL!" yelled Ibiki looking around the room seeing that his sadist ways had not lost their edge as more then a handful of the Genin's in the room were sweating to a point of dehydration. Rows of Chuunin hopefuls filled the room. There were test proctors seated at either end of each row, all holding clipboards and awaiting further instruction. As each of them took their seats Ibiki scanned the room and smirked evilly at them while directing a very subtle amount of killing intent at them.

"Do you really need to shout we're right in front of you," Hunter said destroying the mood in the room.

"What are you doing here?" Ibiki shouted out.

"I figure that I'll take this exam with my students to lead by example," Hunter said.

"Really?" Sakura ask sitting in the next row.

"How can I be a teacher if I never go through the same hardships as my students?" Hunter said.

"You can't just sit down and join," Ibiki growled.

"I'll like to see any of you kicking me out," Hunter said. "But you clearly remember our last encounter right. At the Hokage tower where they wouldn't let me inside so I had to beat up every last one of you guys who tried to stop me from seeing the Hokage."

"You sure showed them," Naruto said.

"Why did you have to meet the Hokage for anyways?" Sakura ask.

"Niamh told me to invite him over to dinner," Hunter said.

"You went and beat us up just so that you could invite the Hokage over to dinner?" one of the adult nins shouted.

"Yup but it's was all in good fun," Hunter said smirking.

"You left most of us bedridden for a week!" another shouted.

"You guys are just wimps," Hunter said waving them off. "Also for those who want to see some action me and Niamh are going to be fighting against the Sannins, Tsuande and Jiraiya at the stadium at one today."

"Why?" Hinata ask.

"To show the power of the Two Souls fighting style," Hunter said.

"ALL RIGHT THE WRITTEN PART OF THE CHUUNIN EXAMS STARTS...NOW!" yelled Ibiki seeing that there's no way without a repeat of the last fight with Hunter happening again, as the clock behind him hit eight.

About five minutes into the test, Naruto hadn't been able to answer any of the questions. Not surprising since these questions were far harder then a normal Genin could be able to answer. Looking over Hunter wasn't even trying to answer any of the question and was tapping his pencil on the table in steady beat. Some of the questions on the test could even make a veteran Jounin or ANBU sweat a little, as these required careful wording a precision of writing.

Naruto listening to the tapping realized what Hunter was doing. He got Hinata's attention locking his eyes with hers. 'Hey Hinata, Hunter is telling us not to do anything.' (2)

'What?' Hinata's eyes said as she looks back to his.

'That taping is morss code,' Naruto eyes said.

'Do nothing,' Hinata's eyes said.

'Yes do nothing,' Naruto eyes said.

They waited as the minutes pass by as one team was caught cheating after the other. Hunter meanwhile put on headphones and began listening to music to pass the time. One of the proctors came over to get the strange music box thing away from Hunter, but as he made a grab for the headphones his arm was grabbed and he was flung across the room, impacting the wall leaving his body impression on it.

"Sorry but this here comes from where I'm from and can't be replace over here. Anyone who tries to take it will end up like him," Hunter said pointing to the nin who had tried.

"You're…" Ibiki began shouting but stop when he heard a click as Hunter points his revolver at him.

"Please give me a reason," Hunter said as he aims right at Ibiki. "You know what it did to Gai, and I'll aim to make sure even Tsuande won't be able to patch up."

Ibiki grumbled as he sat back down.

"Remember this I dealt with people like you before," Hunter said as he puts his gun away.

"Before I do, however, there's one thing I must tell you..." said Ibiki in a low voice, the tension mounting as he hit them with small amounts of killing intent. It was affecting them all more than it should as they were completely focused on him. "There is a special added condition to the final question is a hopeless rule..." Many of the prospective Chuunin looked confused.

'A hopeless rule?' Naruto thought to himself.

"First, you are all going to choose whether or not you wish to take the final question," Ibiki told them. This announcement shocked everyone the room.

'Choose whether or not to take the final question?' Sasuke asked himself.

One of the kids gasped. "Choose? So what happens if we choose not to take the tenth question?"

"Simple," said Ibiki still smirking confidently, "Your test points will be reduced to zero and you fail, along with your fellow teammates."

"What's the meaning of that?" asked a random Genin.

"Of course we'll take it!" shouted another.

"Teammates also failing is bull!" complained a third.

"And here is another rule!" said Ibiki as he closed his eyes. The shouting Genin all became silent.

'What!? Another rule? What gives?' Sakura asked herself.

"If you choose to take the final question and you get it wrong..." said Ibiki, "You will... Forever lose the privilege of ever taking the Chuunin Selection Exam again!"

"What kind of crap rule is that!?" shouted Kiba, "There are people in here that have taken the exams before!" Akamaru barked as if to emphasize what Kiba was saying.

Ibiki seemed amused by Kiba's outburst and started chuckling, "You're unlucky this year... Because this year is my first year as the exam proctor and I make the rules! That's why I'm giving you all one last chance to back out now. Those who are not confident can choose not to take the question and take the next Chuunin Exam, or the one after that..." Ibiki started laughing.

"Yeah right," Hunter spoke up. "I can understand how you can get the leaf kids from ever taking the exams again, but there's no way you can stop the other kids from retaking it. You're bluffing and you're doing a poor job of it too as I have seen through bluffs before."

"Really?" Kiba ask. "He's bluffing?"

"I learn about bluffs through a card game called poker. It's a game where you read the faces of the other players were the bluff if they have a good hand or not. And in my old army base I almost always come out on top," Hunter explains.

"Yeah, Hunter's right I'm calling your bluff!" Naruto shouted.

"I'm taking it too," Sakura said as she's part of the team.

"Me too," Hinata said.

"Why do I put up with you?" Ibiki said as he sees Hunter had lifted the spirits of the other kids as well.

"Because you know that in a fight, I'll win," Hunter said.

"I will ask just once more. This is the choice that will impact your life. If you want to quit now, now is your chance!" He sent another wave of killing intent at the room, still subtle, but greater than the others he had sent out previously.

He and Hunter had continued their staring contest. Hunter smirking the entire time. "I had a teacher like you and I know what's coming."

Ibiki scanned the room. The entire room was generating an aura of complete confidence, all centered around Hunter and the kids he and his ex-wife had trained. All of the remaining teams of the room look as none of them were going to quit.

'Interesting,' thought Ibiki, 'He's risen all of their confidence levels wiped out all uncertainty, seventy eight students, twenty six teams. Far more than expected doesn't look like I should wait any longer...' Each of the proctors gave their signal, "Well then... Since you all seem so determined... Everyone here... PASSES!" he finished with a grin. He watched as each of the examinees registered his words. One by one he saw the looks of shock, disbelief and even anger. The only one who's face didn't change is Hunter.

"Wait!? What's that supposed to mean!?" shouted Sakura. "What about the tenth question?"

At this Morino Ibiki laughed. "There never was a tenth question to begin with... or rather, you could call your two choices the tenth question."

"Huh?" she asked, many others around the room shared her confusion.

"Then what about the previous nine problems?!" asked the female blonde haired Sand nin. "Was it all just a waste of time!?" She was livid, as were others around the room in response to her question.

"No, no it wasn't... The nine problems accomplished their purpose," he said looking out the window. He then turned back to the room, "The purpose of the test was to test a person's information gathering skills," he explained.

"Information gathering skills?" she asked.

"Yes, the true purpose of the test lies in the first rule," he clarified, "Your pass-fail decision is based on your three man teams. Taking that into consideration, we have given you the motivation to not be a nuisance to your team."

"Just as I expected. I had a teacher who did the same thing as you. He passed a test and said to read all of the problems first before starting the test, the last question was this, 'Sign your name at the top and hand it in for a passing grade'," said Hunter. "I figured it out when you said that you're giving us ten points to start out with and one point off each time we cheat. That's why I did nothing as I already have the points needed to pass."

"I figure that out," Sakura said who had picked up the mors code.

"Us too," Naruto said as Hinata nodded.

"I'm sure many of you noticed that most of the problems could not be answered by a typical genin. I'm sure even some of you 'genius-types' couldn't even answer them," Ibiki said ignoring Hunter and his students, "So I'm sure that most of the people taking the exam came to the conclusion 'I have to cheat to get points'. Essentially it was assumed nearly everyone taking the exam was going to cheat. So we planted two Chuunins who already knew the answers to be the targets of the cheating." The two Chuunin Konoha-nins smiled and waved to the others in the room.

"Of course those who cheated like fools, were systematically failed. "Why? You might ask," he said pulling off his bandana revealing a bald, scarred scalp, "Because information can have greater importance than a life at times during missions and on the battlefield. The accuracy of information is contested with the lives of people.

"Th-those marks... The burns, the scars, those cut marks... He must have went through great torture..." Sasuke whispered to himself.

Naruto flinched back and Hinata subconsciously edged closer to him. Only Gaara and Hunter remained unaffected by the rigorous torture inflicted on Morino Ibiki. "The information an enemy gets after being noticed by a third person, may not always be accurate. Remember, collecting incorrect information can cause heavy loss to both your teammates and your village. Thus, we made you gather information in the form of cheating." He told them as he retied his hitai-ite bandana. "We simply chucked out those who were lacking in that field during that part of this exam."

"I still don't get the purpose of the tenth question," said the blonde Sand nin.

"The tenth question was the main question of the First Exam," Ibiki answered.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"The tenth question was a 'take or not take' choice," Ibiki explained, "It was a painful two choice problem, those who did not take it failed with their teams. If you chose to take it and could not answer it your right to take the exam would have been stripped from you forever... A very insincere problem." Ibiki walked towards the center of the room. "I'll give an example..."

"Say you have been made a Chuunin..." he said, "Your mission is the retrieval of a secret document. Your number of enemy ninja, their abilities and their armament are completely unknown to you. You may even encounter traps set up by enemy ninja. Do you accept this mission or not?" he asked them sternly, "Just because your life, as well as those of your teammates may be in danger, are you going to avoid the mission altogether? No. There are many missions that involve very heavy risks and can not be avoided." He paused for effect, "Your ability to show your teammates courage when needed and to get through even the worst situations is what we look for in a Chuunin, a squad leader. Those who can not bet their fate in a critical situation... Those who give up when given the chance because there is always next year... They have no right to become Chuunin because they are fools lacking in determination to do what is right over what is easy. That is what I believe. Those of you who stayed, who had chosen to take the tenth question, answered it correctly. You have gotten your foot into the entrance and I believe without a doubt that you can get through the difficulties you will undoubtably face. The First Exam of the Chuunin Selection Exams end right now. I wish you all good luck." he said with a small, proud, smile on his face.

Naruto began to celebrate, but before anyone could say anything Ibiki cut his eyes towards the window watching as a large object came right through it. Many of the kids in the room shielded their eyes from the flying shards of glass. Kunai flew from the mass as it seemed to expand.

When everyone looked up from the chaos that had taken the room by storm they saw a huge banner with a barely dressed woman in front of it. She was very attractive and was a spitfire of energy. She wore a fishnet tank top, a barely legal miniskirt and a tan trenchcoat. The banner behind her read 'Second Examiner, Anko Mitarashi is here!'.

"Listen up maggots! This is no time to get happy!" the scantily clad woman shouted, "I am the second examiner, Anko Mitarashi! Let's start the next exam! Follow me!"

'She... She just like... Naruto...' Sakura mentally noted.

"So that's the Anko Mitarashi I heard about," Hunter thought to himself.

Stepping out from behind the banner, Ibiki looked at Anko. "Your timing is a bit off..." he said in a huff of annoyance. Anko merely glared at Ibiki before turning her gaze back to the room. "The second exam isn't until tomorrow..."

"Seventy eight...?" she asked with a cocky smirk, "Ibiki, you let twenty six teams pass?" Now she was the one speaking in the annoyed tone while Ibiki was glaring at her. "I do believe you're getting too soft in your old age."

"We simply have an exceptional batch of students this time," commented Ibiki. Anko merely huffed in aggravation.

"And I helped too," Hunter said.

"Oh well..." Anko sighed. "I'm certain I will make at least half the teams fail this next exam. Just thinking about it makes me excited..." she said somewhat demurely. "I'll give you all the details tomorrow. We will be in a different location so be sure to find out from your Jonin senseis the exact rally point and time. That is all, dismissed!"

"And everyone remember to head to the stadium around three for the fight," Hunter said.

"Yeah this is going to be so cool!" Naruto shouted. Many of the remaining teams also became interested as they all wanted to see if the stories of the two soldiers from across the sea are true or not.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Far from the Leaf Village –

Niamh stood in the very same shack that she had first met Naruto and the others months ago. In front of her was the person she had Emma contacted.

"What business do you want of me?" the man asked.

"I need you to do something for me," Niamh said to the man.

"And what would that be?" he ask.

"Something that will shake the Leaf Village to the core," Niamh said coldly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Also can anyone tell me of any good Ranma ½ and Naruto crossovers?

Author's Notes –

1 – Who can name where all of them came from?

2 – They're speaking with their eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	22. Two On Two

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two on Two –

"I hope that you know what you're getting us into," Hunter said to Niamh as they change into their gear for the upcoming fight.

"We been training together right," Niamh said. "Also I heard that you crash the first exams."

"Well I just thought that I should see how the exams work," Hunter said. "And I'm impressed with it. But I saw a lot of kids with good skills taken out because their teammates flunk out."

"Sad to hear," Niamh said. "Getting stuck with people who keep messing up is hard. That's why I choose Hinata to be the one to train with Naruto, and that she's clearly in love with him."

"School crushes usually don't work out," Hunter said.

"That's true," Niamh said.

"The two we're fighting against are the best that this village has for us?" Hunter asks.

"Jiraiya and Tsuande are the strongest nins of the Leaf village," Niamh said. "But that shouldn't be much trouble for us to handle."

"Yeah my problem with my powers have gotten fix," Hunter said.

"Just make sure it doesn't go to your head," Niamh said as she got all of her gear on.

"I won't," Hutner said dress in his gear. "Now let's go see if they live up to their titles."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the stadium –

The kids who pass and the ones who failed the first exam waited as the two teams are getting ready to fight. Everyone were there to see if the two strongest nins of the Leaf could take on the two soldiers from across the sea. Many nobles and Lords were already in the Leaf village as soon as the second exam was over the real reason why they came would start, as Niamh would be taking on all comers to win the right for her services.

"I can't wait to see Niamh and Hunter going at it!" Naruto shouted out.

"I hope that they don't get too hurt," Hinata said as she sits next to him.

"You should be more worried about Jiraiya and Tsuande getting hurt," Maki said.

"I have seen Niamh and Hunter training together and from what I have seen a duo like those two won't be able to beat them," Ran said.

"How come?" Sakura ask. "The Hokage was their teacher."

"Yes but those two are like water and oil," Ran said. "Jiraiya is a pervert that Tsuande can't stand to be around and even if they were teammates they have been away from each other too long to be able to fight as a team."

"And don't forget that they're don't have the gear that Niamh and Hunter have," Meow said.

"At least I'll be able to see them going at it for real," Sasuke said sitting near the group.

"This is going to be a real money maker," Emma said as she looks around at all of the nobles and Lords that are here to watch. "I went and put a lot of money on both Niamh and Hunter."

"It's going to be interesting to see what you two learned," Maki said looking at Hinata and Naruto.

"Don't worry we'll give it our all," Naruto said as Hianta nodded.

"And don't forget about me," Sakura said. "I'm part of this team too."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in the stands –

"Aren't you're glad that we came here early," Professor Perry said to his circus crew. "We'll get to see what's in store for the other fights."

"And see how strong those two soldiers are," Askari said.

"Up against the two Sannins, Tsuande and Jiraiya," Peggy said.

"This is going to be some show!" Pig Josh said as he stuffs his face with smacks with his kids the clowns.

"It will be good to see how strong they are," Atlas Jones said as he always wants to see if someone is at his power level.

"Professor Perry we really should be setting up the tents," Rat said.

"What and miss the show?" Clyde the Blade said.

"We can set them up later," Lightning Larouche said.

"Besides it's nice to see others perform," Narclastese said.

"And see what skills they have," Arcanus said.

"Who are watching the wagons?" Vicky asks.

"Miller and Cooper are watching them," Yami and Aymi said together.

"About time they make themselves useful," Mushizo said.

"Why wait?" Grizzly asks.

"In do time," Professor Perry said. "We just set up the carnival and wait for the right time."

"And make money off of all of the people who came to watch the matches," Asada said.

"Money hungry as always," Moira said.

"As if you're one to talk," Udo said.

"When is this going to start?" Twiggy Phelps asks.

"What do you see?" Mysterio ask Madame Zara.

"It's going to start in a minute or two," she responded.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the stadium grounds –

"It's been a long time since we fought as a team," Tsuande said to Jiraiya as they step outside to the battlegrounds.

"Yeah it has," he said.

"You think we stand a chance against them?" Tsuande ask.

"Well they did say that for this they wouldn't use their guns," Jiraiya said. "But Niamh still has her superspeed and Hunter is a one man army."

"When I punch him the first time he got here I almost broke my hand when I hit him," Tsuande said.

"And we're not as young as we use to be," Jiraiya said. "Even if you do make it look like you're still young."

"Heard what Hunter did at the exam?" Tsuande ask.

"Yup," he said. "I'm surprise that Ibiki didn't fail all of them then and there."

"Well if he did there wouldn't be any exams and the nobles and lords would be displease with the village and look elsewhere for missions. Then there's also the fact that Hunter was there and he had no idea what Hunter would do if he had failed everyone," Tsuande explained. (1)

"That's true," Jiraiya said.

The other door on the other side of the arena opens revealing Niamh and Hunter all geared up for the fight. Niamh wore the sneaking suit underneath her uniform. She didn't had her gun with her but had a bottle-rocket launcher with her along with her combat knives. Hunter carried a riot shield that he had brought with him and wore bodyarmor on over his uniform. He also carried a battery power stun rod so he wouldn't hurt either Jiraiya or Tsuande with his super strength.

"As we agreed we're not going to use our guns for this fight," Niamh said.

"And we're not going to use our summons," Tsuande said as Niamh found out about the summoning contacts both she and Jiraiya have.

"Time to see what you two are really like in a fight," Hunter said. "Anytime you're ready."

"Good I'll start," Tsuande said as she throws a handful of kunis using her super strength at the two soldiers as Jiraiya spat out some fireballs.

Both Hunter and Niamh stood together as the two attacks came at them. Hunter brought up his shield blocking the two attacks and came charging out of the smoke as Niamh pushes him from behind. He took Tsuande by surprise as she was sure that her kunis would had broken through his shield, he rams into her sending her flying. Jiraiya came at him with a kuni seeing an opening with Hunter's back to him, he didn't get far as Niamh appeared in front of him kicking his weapon from his hand. She gave him a smile as she ducks as Hunters swung his shield like a bat sending the aged pervert flying next to Tsuande.

"We need to separate them," Tsuande said as she picks herself up.

"You take Hunter, I'll take Niamh," Jiraiya said as he jumps back onto his feet and reach down into his pocket for… nothing?

Niamh suddenly appeared behind them holding all of their weapons. "Looking for these?"

Both of them we're board-sided as Hunter slam into them knocking them off of their feet but they regain their footing as they back flipped back on their feet. They darted in and attack him together aiming for his unprotected areas as he uses his shield to block their attacks. Whenever they tried to use a jutsu Niamh would appear and attack them making them dispel the jutsu.

Tsuande punched the shield over and over again trying to break it. "What is this thing made out of?" she shouted as she couldn't break it.

"It's a bullet proof shield," Hunter said as he grabs Jiraiya's incoming fist and throws him.

"Can stand up to bullets," Tsuande said to herself thinking up a plan, and then saw a small crack on the shield where she had punched. "If I keep on punching it will break there's already a crack."

"Only if you can last that long," Hunter said as he gave her his full attention.

"Heads up!" Niamh said as she fires the rocket-bottle launcher at Tsuande.

Tsuande jumps to the side as the rocket flew pass her right for Hunter. She was sure that it would hit him, but Hunter put his shield at an angel so that the rocket hitting his shield slide off and struck Jiraiya as he was running at Hunter's backside. It looks like he was going to get back up but Hunter leap down on him crushing him under his shield.

"Got you now!" Tsuande said as she struck Hunter's back hitting his body system that controls his limbs.

"Nice try!" Hunter said as he spins around almost hitting her head with his fist.

"How?" Tsuande ask as her attack never failed before.

"The vest I'm wearing is bullet proof, which makes pressure point attacks useless on me," Hunter said as he took swings at her. He pulls out the stun rod and hit her arm giving Tsuande a shock to her system.

"Need a lift?" Niamh ask as she runs at Tsuande and used her as a wild shield, slamming her right into the wall of the arena with the force of a truck. Niamh steps back from the crater she made letting Tsuande's body fall.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the booth where the Hokage sits –

"It's over," the 3rd said as he saw both of his former students taken out.

"This was quicker then expected," the Fire Lord said as he came to the village to watch the matches. "And they're the strongest of the Leaf village."

"The way Niamh and Hunter fought told me all I needed to know of the Two Soul style. The way they fought as one knowing what the other was doing the entire time. Together they'll be hard to beat for anyone," the 3rd explains.

"I'm counting on one of your nins to beat her and get her services for the Land of Fire," the Fire Lord said.

"With Niamh's bloodline and fighting skills she has shown I know that many of the people who want to fight her will begin to doubt their own skills. She and her husband have just taken out the two best nins of the village," the 3rd said.

"If another country or Hidden Village gets her you know what will happen," the Fire Lord said.

"The Land of Fire will be knocked off from the top," the 3rd said.

"At least there is still her three students," the Fire Lord said. "With them the Land of Fire will still have an edge."

"Only one of them has taken Niamh's training to heart," the 3rd said. "Both Sakura and Hinata maybe her students only Naruto has been with her the longest and been trained longer. Sakura is only being trained in an unarmed fighting style and Hianta is just began learning the gun fighting style. From the trainings that I have seen between Naurto and Niamh his skills are beginning to match hers."

"The same one who this village looks down upon," the Fire Lord said surprising the 3rd. "Don't be surprise that I learned about what the 4th Hokage did before he died."

"I see," the 3rd said knowing that the Hidden Villages must follow the wishes of the Lord of the country that they're in as the 1st Hokage agreed when he founded the village.

"The only one that can replace her is that boy," the Fire Lord said. "The question is that can you keep him from leaving once he has enough of his mistreatment of the village."

"I know," the 3rd said wondering if when Niamh leaves the village if she'll ask Naruto to come with her. With everything that the village has done to him and so little kindness in return, what could they do to keep him from leaving?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Does anyone know of a fic of Naruto with his mother still alive? I look but couldn't find much on the search engine.

And just to let you guys know in a few more chapters I will end this fic with a bang.

I'm also sick of fics where Naruto leaves and then comes back to save it. For anyone who's planning on writing a Naruto fic don't go and write one where he leaves then comes back to save it. Have him leave it for good not to be better then them fic. The village as a whole only a handful ever showed him kindness so the Leaf village isn't worth for him to go back to it.

Author's Notes –

1 – For the one who ask me about that.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	23. A Walk Through The Forest

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A Walk Through the Forest –

The next morning the ones who pass the first part of the exams were all stationed at the arranged meeting place for the second exam of the Chuunin Selection Exams.

"This is the location of the second exam," said Anko, "Konoha's infamous 44th training ground... The Forest of Death!" she said with a sinister smile.

"The Forest of Death?" asked Naruto.

"What a creepy place..." commented Sakura.

"You'll soon find out EXACTLY why it's called the Forest of Death," said Anko.

"Humph... As if that's enough to scare me off. Let's get this over with, quit wasting our time!" mocked Naruto. Anko smirked.

"Well, you've certainly got spirit," she commented, before slipping a kunai into her hand and flinging it at Naruto. Naruto instinctively flinched back as the kunai flew at him, but didn't hi him as it was caught by Niamh appearing out of nowhere. She pulled out her gun and fired a round at Anko, the bullet flew through her hair.

"What are you doing here?" Anko ask as she saw her life flash through her eyes as she felt the bullet pass through her hair.

"I'm here to see my three students off and give them their gear," Niamh said. "And I find you trying to kill Naruto."

"I was just scaring him," Anko said trying not to anger the woman in front of her. With the defeat of both Jiraiya and Tsuande yesterday she knows she's no match for Niamh in a fight.

"Next time I won't aim to miss," Niamh said.

"Right… Now, before we start the second exam... I have to pass these out to you," Anko reached inside her trenchcoat and pulled out a stack of forms. "Release papers. If you wish to take this exam, you have to sign these first."

"Why?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Because there WILL be deaths in this exam, and if I don't have you sign one of these... It would be all my responsibility." Anko answered with a smile, "Also, it's less paperwork this way! Now, I have to explain this exam to you. To make a long story short, you will be part of the ultimate survival exercise." She handed a nearby genin the stack of release forms and they were being passed around to each of the Chuunin candidates.

"Survival... Troublesome..." muttered Shikamaru lazily.

Pulling out a map she began to further explain. "First, I'll explain the layout of the exam. Around Training Ground 44 are 44 locked gates. There's a forest, a river and a tower in the center. It's about 10 kilometers between the gates and the tower. During the survival portion in the forest you are to perform a certain task. Each team will be given a scroll marked either heaven or earth. Twenty six teams made it past the first exam, only half... Thirteen... will get the heaven scroll, the other thirteen will get the earth scroll. Each team will battle for the other one's scroll. You must make it to the tower with both a heaven and an earth scroll with every member of your team."

"So thirteen teams will lose their scrolls?" asked Sakura. "That means half the teams participating will fail."

"True, but there is also a time limit," Anko added, "This portion of the exam will last only 120 hours. Exactly five days from the beginning of the exam."

"F-Five days!" shouted Ino.

"Wh-what about dinner!" shouted Chouji.

"Sorry maggots, but you're on your own!" Anko informed them. "The forest is full of food. Scrounge some up if you have to!"

"Just watch out for the man-eating animals and poisonous plants and insects..." commented Kabuto.

"Ah, man..." Chouji complained.

"That's why it's called survival baka!" hissed Ino.

Neji then spoke up. "It is highly unlikely that thirteen teams will pass."

"And as the days progress, the distance from the goal will become farther and farther," Rock Lee added, "And the time to rest will become shorter." He then gave a competitive smirk. "This will definitely get interesting!"

"And the entire area is virtually crawling with enemies..." noted Sasuke, "It is unlikely that anyone will get much rest in any case..."

"So, not only will people fail by losing their scroll, but also if they fail to arrive within the five day time limit." clarified Anko, "While others will perish under the harshness of the course."

"Ummm..." said Shikamaru raising his hand, "Are you allowed to quit during the exam?"

"As a rule, no, there is no giving up in the middle of the exam," Anko replied with a scowl at the Nara boy's question. "You WILL be in the forest for five days regardless."

"Troublesome..." he mumbled, while Ino was visibly restraining herself from bashing her teammate over his head.

"Now, as this is an exam, there are a few things that will get you disqualified," Anko continued, "First, if your team does not make it with BOTH scrolls at the end of the five day time limit. Second, if your team loses a team member through death or incapacitation... In other words if even one of your teammates is unable to physically carry on. And a final rule... You MUST NOT look inside the scrolls until you make it to the tower."

"What happens if you do?" asked Ino.

"For anyone who does... They will be in for a surprise, and believe me kid, you DO NOT wish to find out," Anko replied with that sadistic smirk that even made the most stoic Genin a bit unnerved. "There will be times where a Chuunin will be asked to handle classified information. This will be to trust your trustworthiness. Well, that's all for my explanations! We'll exchange three forms for either a heaven or an earth scroll over there," Anko said pointing to a desk set up nearby. "And then we will choose which gates will be your starting points and then you will all start together! One final word of advise..." she said with a sigh. "Don't die!"

"Interesting," Niamh said. "I think I'll see how this exam is done."

"What?" Anko ask. 'First it was her husband now her.'

"I'll be around the forest and for any teams that have lost their scrolls and are too injured to make it out on their own I'll bring them out," Niamh explains. "That way there won't be too many deaths."

"As long as you don't help out any of the teams," Anko said knowing that the Hokage had ordered not to anger Niamh or Hunter. With the matches a few days away from starting they couldn't risk that Niamh would throw the first fight to get out of the village.

"I need to make sure that no one tires to steal my team's guns and equipment," Niamh said as she has a big bag with her and places on the ground.

"You brought us some new equipment?" Sakura ask looking at the bag.

"Yup for all of you," Niamh said as she hands the bottle-rocket launcher she used at the fight yesterday. "Three shot launcher before you have to reload but anyone who gets hit by it will feel it."

"For you Hinata here's a Beretta M92F," Niamh said as she hands her a new handgun. "It doesn't pack the stopping power of Naruto's revolver but it holds fifteen rounds."

"As for you Naruto I'm giving you this," Niamh said as he hand him a shotgun. "A Remington Model 870 shotgun that once it hits someone they're not going to be getting back up."

"Wow thanks Niamh," Naruto said holding up the new gun.

"And here are some supplies for the trip," Niamh said giving each of the kids a med-kit and some rations.

"Thank you Niamh," Hinta said.

'Hmm I best keep away from Niamh's team,' Orochimaru thought to himself dress up as a Grass nin. He didn't want to see how effected those weapons are especially with Niamh running around the forest.

"Great how do we beat them?" Kin ask her teammates.

"Wait for the right time," Zaku said.

"Besides I don't want to see what damage a gun can do," Dosu said.

"Naruto, Hinata, Sakura make sure you three look out for each other and come out of this alive," Niamh said.

"Right," her student all said.

"Niamh where are the others?" Naruto ask.

"The girls are at the traveling carnival outside the village and Hunter's back at the fort," Niamh said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside the village's walls –

"So this is Professor Perry's traveling carnival," Ran said taking a drink from her jug of sake.

"Wow look," Meow said as she points at an elephant being ridden on by a man dress in a strange getup.

"AN ELEPHANT!" Ran said shoving Meow away to get a better look. (1)

"I hope you'll enjoy the show," a voice out of nowhere said.

"Huh?" Meow asks looking around but didn't see any nearby but a wooden barrel.

"Down here," the barrel said surprising Meow as the barrel suddenly sprang out legs, arms and a head.

"Name's Copper at your service," the barrel man said. "I'm one of the acts of this fine carnival."

"Oh," Maki said. "When's the show going to start?"

"It's going to start in a few minutes so you better get to the main tent," Copper answers.

"Thanks," Maki said as she grabs Ran who's still entrance by the elephant and carries her to the main tent with Meow following right behind her.

"Those are the three women with that soldier woman?" a clown asks Cooper.

"No mistake about it," Cooper said. "It's them."

"What are we going to do about them?" the clown asks.

"Nothing for now," Cooper said. "It's too early to start trouble till the games begin."

"Have you seen where 'he' has gone too?" the clone asks.

"He said that he's going for a walk in the forest," Cooper answered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Forest of Death –

Orochimaru watched as the teams in the exams began taking each other out. Hearing gunshots he saw that the young team of Niamh's were already fighting it out with another team. Jumping through the tress he saw the boy Naruto holding the shotgun at a team of Mist nins wearing gasmask as the girl with the pink hair took their scroll from them. The girl Hinata was also covering the three nins with her gun and from what he saw she was using her blood limit to look out for any other teams.

"I wouldn't get too close to them, we're just out of her sight range," Butcher said sitting on a branch above him.

"You're already here," Orochimaru said looking up at the only one he truly fears. While he has a new body his mind still felt the scars the man gave him with his real body.

"Yes, I thought I'll watch the fights, make some bets and see this woman's fighting style," Butcher said.

"That's the team she trained," Orochimaru said looking at the three young nins as they told the Mist nins to take off for the exit.

"Yes they're quite good," Butcher said. "When the Mist nins tried to confuse them with shadow clones the boy Naruto blasted them with that gun of his. The girl Hinata used her blood limit to find the real ones and open firer on them pinning them down. Then the girl Sakura went around and surprised them as she fires that rocket-bottle launcher at them, while they were stun she used some grappling moves I never seen before to beat them down."

"Are you thinking of killing them?" Orochimaru ask.

"No I'm waiting for your attack to start my killing," Butcher said as he stares at the boy Naruto. "Besides I found something more interesting then the two soldiers now."

"You mean the boy with the nine tails sealed in him?" Orochimaru ask.

"So you know of it too what my old rival did to that kids," Butcher said cracking a smile under his gasmask.

"How did you find out about this?" Orochimaru ask as he only knew because he didn't leave the village until after the fox attacked the village.

"Who do you think gave the 4th the seal?" Butcher said to the stun faced Orochimaru.

"You're the one who gave him the seal?" Orochimaru ask.

"Since I wounded him too badly for him to be in any shape to fight off the nine tails I gave him the scroll as he was with his wife who was giving birth," Butcher said causing Orochimaru's eyes to widen.

"He had a wife and child?" Orochimaru said.

"Yes he did," Butcher said. "It's too bad that he was too weak to survive the sealing. Without him to fight I almost gave up hope in finding another who could fight me on even terms again. That's why I retired from hunting nins and none could fight me alone."

"You mean that?" Orochimaru said as he looks at the boy Naruto like he was seeing a ghost.

"He looks just like his old man," Butcher said.

"Are you going to kill him?" Orochimaru ask.

"No not yet," Butcher said. "He's still young and hasn't reached his old man's level yet. I want you to get out of here and hid for awhile till the time to attack the Leaf. They found the Grass nins who you took their place for the exam."

"You're ordering me around?" Orochimaru said to him.

"I know that you want that boy's eyes since he isn't as strong as his brother who I found to be not as strong as people made him out to be. Just wait for the time to attack to get him because I don't want anything to mess up with my new plan with the boy Naruto," Butcher said.

"How are you going to do it with Niamh and Hunter around?" Orochimaru ask.

"By fighting fire," Butcher said as he pulls out a revolver. "… with fire."

"You have a gun?" Orochimaru ask.

"Yes got it from the person who hired me," Butcher said. "Go over to Professor Perry's traveling carnival and tell Perry that I sent you. He'll explain the rest."

Orochimaru said nothing as he disappears out of the forest. He was hoping that he would place the cruse seal on Sasuke but he knows better then to anger Butcher. Besides whoever hired Butcher has the same weapons as Niamh and Hunter, if his attack fails he can hook up with whoever gave Butcher that gun.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Also, I'm reposting this reminder to all Naruto writers and fans!

I have been thinking about something that's been on my mind for awhile now. Those who read 'A Fistful Of Omake' by metroanime. Those who don't know it's a bunch of omake's about how different Ranma would be if he was raised by different people. So I have a challenge to all Naruto writers and readers. I call for the 'What if Naruto was raised by …?' challenge! Those who want to write just think of someone raising Naruto besides him being left alone all of his life and how it would change him from the Naruto we know to an all new one. Like what if Goku raise Naruto or if he was raise by the X-men. There are all kinds of stories that can be created so those who I have sparked an idea go and write it! Because mainly, I'm getting tried of some many Yaoi fics being posted. I mean some of them are good but there are too many with him getting together with Sasuke!

If not then write a fic that doesn't have Naruto running back to the Leaf Village! I mean come on it's been done to death already!

Anyone who does take the challenge up please email me about it.

Author's Notes –

1 – In the show Ran has a thing for elephants.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	24. Hidden Truth

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hidden Truth –

The teams that survived the dangers of the forest as well as the other teams stood waiting in the tower. Niamh looked at the teams that made it and was glad that she managed to save as many of the nins from dying out in the forest. She stared at the team from the Sand Village, the boy with dark circles under his eyes was when she got there was about to kill off an entire team. Before he could she pulled the team free and took them back to the outside of the forest and gave their scroll to the Sand team. That boy Garaa unnerved her as he's just like Naruto of how he could have ended up.

They were all in a large room which was obviously laid out for a tournament. Large open area with stairs at the far end leading up to walkways which lined the walls allowing a good view of any combat that would occur below. At the opposite end of the room to the stairs were a slightly raised platform and a huge hand sculpture performing a hand sign.

All the teams that passed the test were assembled facing towards the Hokage and the examiners who were stood on the raised section. Everyone waited for any teams to come in before the time limit was up. Once everyone was in place, the team leaders and examiners lined up in front of the examinees at either side.

"First off, for the second test congratulations on passing!" Anko told the assembled gennins. "Hokage-sama will now explain the third test. Listen carefully! Now Hokage-sama, please."

"Before I explain the third test there is something I would like you all to know. It concerns the true reason for this exam." The Hokage spoke his voice quiet but carried easily.

'True reason?' Niamh frowned at these words. 'Sound suspicious.'

"Why do we have all the alliance countries taking the exams together?" The Hokage paused to adjust his hat. "To promote friendship among the countries? To raise the level of shinobi? I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning of this exam." He removed his pipe before continuing, the smoke drifting lazily upwards. "This exam is a replacement for war among the allied countries."

Niamh's frown deepened as she noted the seriousness on the adults faces. 'War games using kids, but that always happens old men using those younger for their own ends.' (1)

"What does that mean?" a girl's voice asked.

"If you go back in time, the current allies were enemies who fought each other over who would rule. In order to prevent wasteful fighting and resources the countries choose to stage a tournament. That was the origin of what would become the chunnin selection exam," he explains.

"Why the hell do we have to do that crap?" Naruto shouted. "Isn't this for deciding who's a chunnin?"

"It is a fact that this exam decides which shinobi's have what it takes to be chunnin." The Hokage answered. "But also on the other hand, this exam has another side where each country's shinobi risk their own lives to protect their land's prestige."

"Prestige?" Sakura ask.

"Watching this exam will be leaders and influential individuals from many countries, who make up the clients of the shinobi. And the leaders of the countries will also be there to watch all of your battles. If the strength of a country is clear, then that country will receive more clients. And conversely, if seen as weak they will lose clients."

'So that how it works.' Niamh mentally growled clenching her teeth. 'They're using children to display their power to each other, in hopes of getting more business. They're treating this as a business.' She looked around at the assembled examinees. 'They've been raised like this? Trained as weapons since they could walk.' She felt ill but knew that her world was no better with children being used as killing machines for old men to gain power.

The Hokage continued, "This will signal to potential enemy countries that our village has this much power. So it will also send a political message to the outsiders."

"But why?" shouted Kiba. "Why do we have to risk our lives in battle?"

"The strength of the country is the strength of the village. The strength of the village is the strength of the shinobi. And a shinobi's true strength is born only though life-risking battles. This exam is a place to see each country's strength and to show off your own. It only has meaning because lives are at risk."

"Then why do you say stuff about it being for friendship?" the same girl who had asked a previous question asked.

"I said it in the beginning I don't want to confuse you about the purpose of this. By losing life and establishing balance. This is the shape of friendship in the world of the shinobi." The 3rd said.

"Before we begin the third test I will tell you one last thing. This is not just a test…this is a life-risking battle, with your dreams and countries prestige on the line." The Hokage said.

"I get it." Naruto stated to himself confidently.

"I don't care what it is…" Gara spoke up. "Just hurry up and tell us what life-risking battle entails."

"Yes, I'd now like to explain the third test."

"Actually" a weak voice said followed by a cough as a ninja appeared in front of them. "I apologies Hokage. From here on as the referee will you allow me, Gekkou Hayate."

"By all means." The Hokage gave his blessing.

"Hello everyone, I'm Hayate." The ninja said turning around revealing his pale face and sunken eyes. He had deep bags under his eyes and seemed to be constantly coughing. "Hmmm, before the third test there's something I'd like you to do."

'Is this guy ill?' Were the thoughts that went through most of the examinees minds at Hayate's appearance.

"It's a preliminary to decide who gets to participate in the third test."

"Preliminary? What do you mean?" shouted Shikamaru in a rare display of anger.

"Umm, because the first and second test may have been too easy this year we have a few too many people remaining. Accordingly by the chunnin exam rules we must have a preliminary and reduce the number of participants for the third test. As Hokage-sama indicated earlier, there will be many guests at the third test so the fights could take too long." Hayate explained all the while coughing. "We are limited by time."

Hayate looked over the assembled gennins. "Hmm, so anyway those who are not feeling well, those who feel like quitting after these explanations please come forward now, since we will be beginning the preliminary right now."

"What! Right now?" was cried out.

"Umm…" Kabuto held his hand up smiling. "I'm going to quit."

Naruto's head whipped round in surprise at hearing Kabuto's statement. "Huh? Kabuto?"

"Umm, you're Yakushi Kabuto-kun from the leaf right?" Hayate asked as Kabuto nodded. "You may leave now. Does anyone else want to retire? Oh… umm… I forgot to mention that you will be individually battling from now on. You may raise your hand by your own judgement."

"Kabuto! Why are you quitting?" Naruto shouted his question drawing much attention to the blond boy, even Gara was watching.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but my body is all beat up I just got too careless in the forest," Kabuto trailed off.

"He took on three nins on his own," Niamh said. "I had to step in from him killing them off."

"Really?" Naruto ask.

"Yes it's true," Kabuto said.

"I have been doing that kind of thing ever since this exam started," Niamh said. "Stopping teams from killing off the other team and bringing those too injured out of the forest."

"Thank you for the help," the Hokage said.

"I had too since I saw no one else doing anything for those kids," Niamh said. The teams from the other villages all made a note of the fact that Niamh was worried about them dying during the exam.

"I'll see you guys later," Kabuto said leaving the room.

"Alright now that's out of the way we can start with the matches," Hayate said as he explains the rules for the fights.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in the village –

"You think you should be up?" Tsuande said to Jiraiya as they came to their old meeting place when they use to be a team at the very training ground the 3rd had trained them in. "The damage the rocket cause did a number on you."

"What about you being slammed into the wall?" he asks.

"A pain in the back," Tsuande said. "I can see why Niamh's been training both Naruto and Hinata in that fighting style. I have never seen two people fight so well together. With that show they put on the people fighting Niamh will be fighting harder now, many villages will want to know the secret of that fighting style."

"Yes they will," Jiraiya said then smiled. "Have you heard about what Niamh said that will happen between Naruto and Hinata?"

"Who hasn't," Tsuande said. "Because they'll know each other so well that once they're old enough they'll get married."

"Hiashi wasn't happy about hearing that," Jiraiya said. "But he knows that if he pulls Hinata out, Niamh might just throw the first fight with another village. And that besides Naruto, Hinata is the only one who is skilled in using that gun fighting style. You know the one that Hunter and Niamh showed off."

"Yes I remember," Tsuande said. "Makes me wonder of the land they came from is like. I have been to Snow and saw how advance they are but with what Niamh and Hunter managed to save from that shipwreck is more advanced then anything that I have ever seen before."

"I wouldn't mind learning how to ride one of their bikes," Jiraiya said as he's been working on his latest book about a wonder riding through the counties on a bike and picking up babes on the way.

"It sure would help in getting around," Tsuande said as many of the tech nins have been trying to build a bike, but since neither Niamh or Hunter would let any of the tech nins take their bikes apart to see how they work they had to make do with seeing the bikes working and the explanations of how they work.

"By the way you know of how even with us being on the same team we still can't fight like how Niamh and Hunter could then maybe we should ask for…" Jiraiya was cut off.

"In the Two Soul style that you'll only want is the sex part," Tsuande said glaring at him. "Forget it!"

"Some things will never change," a familiar voice that neither of them had heard since the last war.

"Butcher," Tsuande growled as she stares at the man as he walks out from behind a tree.

"What are you doing here?" Jiraiya ask keeping himself in control in the presents of the man who killed so many of his friends.

"Why do you think I'm here for?" Butcher said to them.

"You want Naimh," Tsuande said.

"Correct," Butcher said. "She did say that anyone could fight her."

"Showing yourself out in the open with so many nins from other villages isn't something that I would expect from you," Tsuande said.

"True," Butcher said. "But you both remember how many nins I killed during the war and how only my old rival was the only one who could fight me on an even level. With him dead there are only three people in this village that can kill me now."

"Only three?" Jiraiya ask. "Both of us are more skilled then we were before."

"True but you two are still weak from your fight with Niamh and Hunter. Besides it took all three of you to fight me and with one of you gone from the village you two don't stand a chance against me," Butcher said. "Or did you two forget of the scars I gave all three of you the last time we fought."

Tsuande and Jiraiya each still carried the scar on their backs that Butcher craved into their flesh. Both of them know that with only two of them they couldn't win as even when their old teammate was still with the village they had only managed to hold him off till the 4th came to save them.

"Wait you said three," Tsuande said.

"Counting both Niamh and Hunter…" Jiraiya said. "Naruto."

"You guess right," Butcher said smiling under his mask. "Besides those two soldiers, Naruto is the only one who has a chance of killing me. And it's not because of the nine tail fox inside of him."

"How did you know that?" Jiraiya ask.

"Come on now," Butcher said waving his finger. "How did you think my old rival managed to get a seal scroll powerful enough to seal the demon fox in the nick of time."

"You gave him the scroll?" Tsuande said not believing what she was hearing.

"Yes he might be the one I was trying to kill but for him to died at anyone else's hands besides my own wasn't something that I was going to allow," Butcher said. "It's just too bad that with his weaken body thanks to our last battle made him too weak to survive the sealing. When I heard about what the woman soldier was offering I decided to come out into the world again as the Butcher once more. I had no real attention of getting her services I was just in this for the till of fighting someone from another land. But then when I learned of who her student was I changed my plans as with both of you none of us are getting any younger," Butcher explained.

"What do you want with Naruto?" Tsuande ask.

"I finally found the one who will become my… heir," Butcher said.

"What?" both Tsuande and Jiraiya said together.

"He would never join you," Tsuande said.

"He wants to be the Hokage of the Leaf," Juraiya said.

"Yes but only because he wants people to see him as a person. Being hated all of his life for something he had no control of… why would he want to stay?" Butcher said. "Besides do you know of the real effects of the seal? You see as long as the container is happy the demon sealed inside of them won't be able to break free or using negative emotions to grow stronger. The amount of hate that Naruto is holding inside of him has been feeding the demon fox for years now making him stronger then he was before. I have been watching Naruto for awhile now popping in to see how he's been doing every now and then ever since he was born, and seeing the signs of the seal around him, the demon fox could have if it had wanted to could have broken free when Naruto was five. That's how much negative emotions he has in him at that age."

"If the fox could have broken free why didn't it?" Tsuande ask.

"Because it didn't want to as like I said the more negative emotions Naruto has the stronger it becomes. I would guess that the demon is now five times stronger then it was before and is still getting stronger," Butcher said smiling as the two nins in front of him faces drained of blood.

"He's stronger now?" Jiraiya ask.

"Yes that's how I made the seal to work the more happy emotions the container has the weaker the demon becomes and more unhappy the container is the stronger it gets," Butcher said. "With a demon as strong as the fox is I knew that only by a lifetime of weakening it by the seal that once Naruto dies the fox would be weak enough to kill, even I wouldn't be able to kill the fox as I told my old rival when I gave him the scroll. That's why he wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero so that the demon wouldn't be able to get stronger. But he died before he could tell your teacher of the full effects of the sealing." (2)

"You knew and never told?" Tsuande ask.

"Not my problem," Butcher said.

"And if Naruto dies?" Jiraiya ask.

"He decides if he'll let the demon die with him or let it go free," Butcher said. "And if it was me I would let the demon free."

"Oh my god…" Tsuande said as she takes in what this means for the Leaf village.

"Yes once Naruto dies the demon will be free and finish what it started all of those years ago. But before that he'll have the chance of becoming my heir if he wishes it," Butcher said causing both of the Leaf nins to look up at him. "I'm going to do the one thing that his old man never gave to him, a choice in what he wants with his life."

"You mean Naruto is his son?" Jiraiya said as both his and Tsuande's eyes widen.

"You two didn't know?" Butcher asked before he started to laugh. "That's makes it more fun now." With that he used a teleport jutsu and was gone before the two Leaf nins could blink.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Also, I'm reposting this reminder to all Naruto writers and fans!

I have been thinking about something that's been on my mind for awhile now. Those who read 'A Fistful Of Omake' by metroanime. Those who don't know it's a bunch of omake's about how different Ranma would be if he was raised by different people. So I have a challenge to all Naruto writers and readers. I call for the 'What if Naruto was raised by …?' challenge! Those who want to write just think of someone raising Naruto besides him being left alone all of his life and how it would change him from the Naruto we know to an all new one. Like what if Goku raise Naruto or if he was raise by the X-men. There are all kinds of stories that can be created so those who I have sparked an idea go and write it! Because mainly, I'm getting tried of some many Yaoi fics being posted. I mean some of them are good but there are too many with him getting together with Sasuke! If not then write a fic that doesn't have Naruto running back to the Leaf Village! I mean come on it's been done to death already!

Anyone who does take the challenge up please email me about it.

Author's Notes –

1 – Old men in charge like Bush and his friends use young people to fight for their cause.

2 – Anyone who wants to is free to use my explanation of the demon seal if you want to use it. Just let me know so that I can read the fic.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	25. Second Exam Over

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Second Half Over –

The 3rd Hokage sat in the meeting room with the elders and the heads of the clans of the village. The people in the room knew it was important as the Hokage hadn't called everyone to a meeting like this since the nine tailed fox attack the village. He had just left the fights for to see who would continue onto the third part of the exam leaving them to go on without him.

"As you are all wondering why I called this meeting, it is that my two former students Tsuande and Jiraiya had a run in with the Butcher," the Hokage said.

"The Butcher is here?" one of the elders said. They all remembered the slaughters that the Butcher did to their clans during the war, they all lost many Leaf nins to his blades. Only the Forth Hokage was ever able to go toe to toe with the Butcher even the 3rd's students had to work as a team to fight the Butcher on even terms before one of them turned into a missing nin.

"Yes he is," the Hokage said. "He came here to fight Niamh as he wants to test himself against a soldier from another land. But he now has his sights on someone else, Naruto."

"He wants the demon," one of the members said.

"No he doesn't want the nine tail fox he wants Naruto," the 3rd said. "He knows of the demon sealed inside of Naruto but he doesn't want the demon just Naruto. He already knows about the nine tail fox sealed inside of him."

"How did he learn of the demon?" Donzo ask as they had made sure that no one outside the village knew about the demon.

"The Butcher was the one who gave the Fourth the sealing scroll," the third said making everyone in the room gasp.

"He's the one who gave the fourth the seal?" one of the women said.

"Yes he did," Tsuande said as she and Jiraiya entered the room. "And he told us something that none of you will like."

"Like how Naruto is my late student's son for one," Jiraiya said making everyone in the room held their breath and eyes widen.

"Naruto is his son?" Kiba's mother asks.

"Yes he is," the Third said. "I never told anyone that he had a wife or a child knowing that his enemies were still out there."

"All of this time he was his son and you never told us?" his old teammate ask.

"Would have that made a differences in how the village has treated him?" he ask making the entire room become silent. "Tsuande tell them what the Butcher told you."

"Right," Tsuande said taking in a breath before telling them about the effects of the seal that's been placed on Naruto the son of the Fourth as the Butcher had told them a few hours ago.

The room was silent as the council members took in all that they heard. The seal on the Fourth's son was to weaken the demon to the point when Naruto dies the demon could be killed. But only if he was happy, as any negative emotions would strengthen the demon and once it was strong enough it could break free. And according to Tsuande the demon when Naruto was at the age of five could have broken free but didn't as it wanted to feed off of all of the negative emotions that dwell inside of Naruto.

"This means that…," Ino's father began to say but couldn't find the words to express them.

"All of the suffering that Naruto has gone through by the hands of the village has made the nine tail fox five times stronger then it was before," Jiraiya said.

"And before any of you even think of killing Naruto, remember that its his choice as he dies to take the demon with him as he dies," Tsuande said.

"We have to do something," one of the elders said.

"As long as Naruto is happy the demon will be weaken right?" another ask.

"Yes it would but how do you make up twelve years of suffering?" the Hokage ask. "Even if the village does what Naruto's father wanted them to treat his son it won't take back all of the pain and suffering he's been through. And there's also the fact that he won't trust anyone but a few in the village who start showing him kindness, he's been tricked like that too many times in the past and if the village starts showing him kindness he won't accept it."

"Is there anyway to weaken the demon?" Sakura's mother asks.

"The only one who would know is the Butcher and there's little hope in him helping us. He has his sights on Naruto to become his heir and become the next ninja Butcher," Tsuande said. "Having his only true rival as his heir to his title isn't something that the Butcher isn't going to give up. The irony of that is too good for him to past up."

"We're going to have to make sure that Naruto is as happy as we can make him," one of the elders said. "Because once he dies the demon fox will be sent free to finish what it started."

"Naruto is most happy with Niamh as only a handful in the village has ever treated him with any kindness," the Hokage said. "I have never seen him so happy before."

"We have to keep her in the village then," an elder said.

"We can't do it by force as it will only anger Naruto and we can't make him more upset then he already is now," another said. "We need every top nin we have to fight Niamh."

"And we can't have what's been said here spread," another said.

"Because if either Naruto, Niamh or her companions learn of this then there's no chance any of them will trust us as we're only treating Naruto well because of the nature of the seal on Naruto," the Hokage said taking in a deep breath. "He will never forgive us for what has been done to him, even if he does the hatred he has in his heart will still feed the demon as he has suffered more in his short life then most of us ever will. This village has dug its own grave and the only thing keeping it at bay is a boy who has no reason why he shouldn't let it happen."

"My daughter," Hiashi said. "Niamh said that the Two Soul style has the two users marry because they complete each other in the style. Naruto might hate the village but if he has Hinata with him as his wife, he might take the demon with him or at least the happiness he has with her will weaken the demon."

"That could work," Sakura's mother said.

"I still can't believe that you knew that Naruto was my student's son and you never told me," Jiraiya said to his former teacher.

"I made so many mistakes with his son," the Hokage said as he felt the weight of all of his past mistakes in raising Naruto on him.

"Indeed you have," a new voice in the room said from the corner of the room.

"Butcher," Tsuande said recognizing the voice from before.

"Indeed I am," Butcher said as he leans on the wall of the room. "I'm surprise that none of you notice me till I spoke up. But then again you have gotten soft over the years."

"Why are you here," the Hokage said as he eyes everyone to not to do anything to the Butcher knowing that even with them outnumbering him they wouldn't stand a chance against him.

"Came to gloat," the Butcher said. "To think the only son of the only nin who has ever managed to fight me on even terms alone, will become my heir to my title."

"You're so sure that he'll join you," an elder said.

"Can anyone name a single day that Naruto was ever happy?" the Butcher asks. "When he wasn't charged more when he needed to buy something from a store? When he could play with other kids without you adults telling the kids to stay away from him? When he could have a walk through the village without being shouted or beaten? Can any of you name more then five people in his entire life treated him with kindness? A day where he wasn't wearing that smiling mask he wears to mask his pain?"

There was silent as no one in the room could think of a single day when Naruto was ever happy.

"I on the other hand have a clean sheet to work on while you Leaf nins have twelve years worth of pain and suffering to clean before you even have a chance of him ever trusting this village. Especially when I tell him the truth of his birth and the full effects of the seal his father placed on him," the Butcher said.

"You're going to tell him?" the Hokage said knowing that once Naruto learns everything, it would spell doom for the village.

"Of course if there's going to be any kind of trust between me and my student," the Butcher said. "Something that you old man have never learned, keeping so many things from him for all of his life. When I'm done training Naruto he'll be even stronger then I was at my best."

"Nimah is never going to let you have him," Tsuande said.

"You really think that she won't let me?" the Butcher said.

"What do you mean?" an elder ask.

"I'm going to let Naruto choose and if anything Niamh won't stop him whatever path he picks. He has little to hold him here that has taken so much and gave back so little," Butcher said as he walks over to a window to leave. "Even his mother left him."

"His mother is still alive?" Jiraiya said.

"Yes she is and she's still in this village," the Butcher said leaping out of the window leaving a stun group behind him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back to the exam –

"Come one Ino is that the best you can do," Sakura taunted as she evades the kunis thrown at her and fires her bottle-rocket launcher at her rival.

"Talking so tough when you're armed," Ino said as she jumps out of the way of the rocket. She's been trying to use her mind jutsu on Sakura ever since the fight started but with her firing that bottle-rocker launcher at her, she didn't have the time needed to use it.

"Well then let's see you handle this!" Sakura shouted as she charges at Ino using the sling on the launcher to strap it onto her back. She grabs Ino's arm as it lashes out for a punch and pulled. Wrapping her legs around Ino's arm she forced her rival on her back as she got her in a hold that she couldn't break.

"Impressive," Gai said to Niamh as he saw that Ino in that position couldn't break free or use her free arm. "That hold can't be broken by using strength, I really have to learn some of those holds you showed her."

"Yes that move is for dislocating the arm," Niamh said. "Sakura try not to ruin Ino's arm."

"Right," Sakura said as she puts more power in her hold causing Ino a lot of pain.

"What did she mean by that? Ino ask as she tries to break free.

"That if I use anymore power I'm going to pull your arm right out of its socket," Sakura said.

"The fights over," Niamh said. "Sakura has you, Ino where she wants you and you can't break free from that hold, its over."

"It's not over yet," Ino said as she tries to make eye contact with Sakura but couldn't at the angle she was pinned.

"It is," Sakura said free one of her hands and aims the launcher at her rivals head.

Ino stared at the bottle-rocket launcher right in front of her face. "You win," Ino said knowing that there's no way she'll be able to take a head shot at point blank shot.

"Winner Sakura," Hayate said then blink when both Ino and Sakura disappeared.

"You two did well," Niamh said as she had brought the two of them where she was standing.

"So that's what its like," Ino said blinking as she suddenly finds herself standing upright.

"It takes getting use to," Sakura said as she.

"I wish you stop doing that," Hayate said to Niamh.

"Why?" Niamh responded. "If I didn't then Shino's bugs would have made Zaku's arms blow up."

"And I lost because you help me," Zaku said.

"Better then losing your arms," Niamh said before turning to his teammate Kin who was taken out earlier. "How's your head?"

"The ice pack helps," Kin said as she holds the ice pack where that boy made her hit her head.

"You two are just weak," Dosu said as he's the only one left in the running.

"So says the one who hasn't fought," Niamh said to him causing him to grumble.

The names on the screen began to run. Finally, they stopped: **Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba.**

"Time to show them what I'm made out of," Naruto said as he jumps into the ring.

"Ready Akamaru?" Kiba ask his dog but when he looks downward he didn't see his dog anywhere. "Akamaru? Akamaru where did you go?"

"Eating," Niamh said as she fed Akamaru some fried chicken she brought from home.

"Hey!" Kiba shouted at Akamaru who look up from his piece of meat that Niamh had pulled off of a leg before going back to eating. (1)

"Looks like he's staying out of this fight," Niamh said continuing to feed Akamaru. "Unless you can't fight without your little puppy dog."

"I can," Kiba said leaping into the ring.

"And I won't use my gun," Naruto said holding up his gun then disappear as Niamh takes it.

"Are you sure about this?" Sakura shouted at Naruto.

"Don't worry," Naruto said holding out his knife.

"Ready…," Hayate said. "Begin."

"You really should have given up your biggest advantage!" Kiba said as he charges in.

"Why when I know I'll win," Naruto said as he blocks all of the punches and kicks that Kiba threw at him. "Compared to Niamh you're slow as a snail."

"I have been increasing my speed every time we trained and he has always kept up with me," Niamh said.

"You did?" Kurenai ask.

"Yes Naruto is able to keep up with my speed at ten percent," Niamh said.

"Ten percent?" Kakashi said to himself wondering how fast that was for her.

"Kiba is going to run out of stream long before Naruto," Niamh said. "He's just barely keeping up with Naruto."

Down in the ring Kiba pumped as much energy in his limbs to keep up with Naruto as he was now on the defense. Naruto's arms became a blur as he throws punches and knife strikes at Kiba who blocks with his kuni. Naruto breaks away and leaps back then disappears in front of Kiba.

"What the," Kiba said as he was suddenly blindsided as Naruto kicks his side sending him flying.

"It's called speed burst," Naruto said as he disappears again and punches Kiba's face then again and again. To the people watching Naruto would appear for a second after striking Kiba and then disappear followed by Kiba being struck again.

"What's happening?" Ino ask as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Naruto has managed to come up with a jutsu that lets him run at a sudden burst of speed by watching me use my blood limit over and over," Niamh said. "It takes a lot of chakra to use and he and only use it in one short burst but that's enough to do the job."

"Really?" Lee said as he watches the fight.

"Then how about this," Kiba shouted as he shallows a soldier pill.

"What was that?" Niamh ask.

"It's a soldier pill the give anyone who eats it more energy," Kakashi explains.

"Really now… well then its time to end it!" Naruto shouted as he appears behind Kiba and use his speed burst as he held up Kiba. Following what Niamh showed during her match he body slams Kiba into the wall at full speed. Kiba fell over backwards out cold from the impact.

"Winner Naruto," Hayate said.

"Kiba is going to feel that when he wakes up," Niamh said as medic nins carry him away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in the village –

Walking down the main street of the village was a familiar cast. "So this is what the Leaf village is like," Zan the oldest of the Demon Brother's said as they step through the gates of the Leaf Village. (2)

"I'm not impressed," Zaki the younger brother said.

"Just remember why we're here," Zabuza said carrying his massive sword on his back.

"It will be nice to see her again," Haku said.

"Zabuza it's been awhile," a dark hair woman wearing loose clothes that showed off her ample chest. But what really got peoples attention was the fact that she was carry a huge sword that look more like a huge black metal club with a slight edge to it, and she was holding it with one hand. The other held a large jug that she takes a drink now and then.

"Yes it has Karura," Zabuza greeted her. "You're uncle did a fine work on my sword."

"Too bad my village doesn't have loyal customers like you," Karura said.

"Indeed," a woman who dress and appearance was that of a classic female samurai but she held a wooden sword instead of a metal one. "The weapons that are forged from your village have always proven quite troublesome in dealing with."

"Twilight Suzuka," Zabuza said. "Haven't seen you since Land of Fang."

"Yes it's been along time," Suzuka said. "I would like to finish what we started but I'm not going to risk getting injured to fight you now."

"Well, well," Ran said as she lead Meow and Maki down the street after having fun at the fair. "This has to be the first time we all been together like this."

"Ran," Suzuka said looking at her old classmate. "I heard you're serving under that woman Niamh."

"Yes we are," Meow said.

"And I see that you're still have her tagging along with you," Suzuka adds.

"I admit it isn't like me but I'm not complaining," Ran said. "In fact I have improved training under her. Trying to hit a target that is faster then the eye can follow is a great way to train."

"Maki how's your sword?" Karura ask.

"It's getting dull but it is still in good shape," Maki said. "I'm still improving my strength to get to your level."

"You're getting there," Karura said. "Any tips on beating Niamh?"

"Sorry but none of us has come close to beating her yet," Meow said.

"You're on your own there," Maki said.

"And she wouldn't like it if we told you guys how to beat her," Ran said.

"Then it's the hard way then," Karura said shrugging her shoulders. "Oh well more fun then."

"Yes it will," Zabuza said as he couldn't wait for his rematch.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the exams –

When Niamh saw the last two names for the fight she heard and saw Hinata clench her fists. She also saw, from the corner of her eyes, the faint twitch of the Neji's lips, indicating he was smirking, or resisting the urge to do so. The blood feud between the main and branch house, would be seen today. As the two stood in the arena, the tension between them was palpable, Neji was practically oozing killing intent.

"Hinata, give up now, you cannot change your fate. You are destined to lose to me." The Hyuuga prodigy stated blandly.

Hinata's eyes suddenly flared to life, the Byakuugan fully active. "I won't lose to you Neji. Simply because…there is no such thing as fate. And I don't need my gun to beat you."

Neji narrowed his eyes at Hinata as she hands her firearm to Niamh, glaring at her for all he was worth. Hinata met his gaze unflinchingly. They settled themselves into their fighting stances.

Hayate shifted his view from one to the other. He raised his hand and let it fall. "BEGIN!"

They charged at each other and began pumping large amounts of chakra out of their hands in an attempt to damage to opponent's chakra coils. They traded turns attacking and evading, before they eventually both switched to an offensive attack.

Hinata swerved to avoid a strike aimed at her left shoulder and aimed a hit at Neji's ribs with her right arm, Neji grabbed her arm and yanked her forward, all the way around in a 180 turn and delivered a solid palm strike to the girls stomach Hinata stiffened for a moment before coughing as air left her lungs. She, growled and then did something that few people in the arena expected she grabbed Neji's wrist, leaned back, making him bend forward as she pulled his wrist along with her and then delivered a solid, hard kick to Neji's ribs, no fancy Juukken no Hyuuga taijutsu, just a solid straight up kick that hurt, A lot. Neji could testify to that as he felt the air leave his lungs. He coughed, and the metallic coppery taste of his own blood filtered into his mouth.

'What on earth? There's no way she managed to hit me that hard?' He thought to himself for a moment. But then remembered that she's been training with Niamh and from what he has seen with Naruto's fight has become a lot stronger.

He then realized what she did, she had combined the Juuken with that hard kick, it usually wasn't possible, since rapid muscle movement deteriorated the chakra control necessary for the fighting style to actually have an effect and not just be wasted chakra but Hinata had managed to do it. All of that speed training she has been doing under Niamh has allowed her to have fast reflexes and control over her body.

He gritted his teeth, Hinata had always been weaker than he was, he refused to admit defeat in front of her, fate would not allow it. He was the prodigal Hyuuga, the one who had been granted the greatest Byakuugan abilities in the Hyuuga clan in over a century he refused to admit defeat.

He rushed forward again, and the two continued to trade blows with the Jukken Neji's raw skill was better than Hinata's but Hinata's lithe and flexible form allowed her to even the playing field and with her training under Niamh showed that she was faster too. What Neji did next however, caught her completely off guard.

"Kaiten!"He yelled, she was standing barely three feet from him and therefore received the hit full on. She was launched to the far wall where she hit the cold stone with a sickening smash.

She struggled, standing on shaky limbs, shaking the cobwebs out of her mind. She then looked as Neji took a stance that she had seen many times. "You are now in my field of divination." The Hyuuga prodigy spoke coldly.

Hinata didn't have any time to respond before he rushed her. She wouldn't survive it, damage had been delivered to her stomach, her right lung, one of her kidneys and her liver, one wasn't too much of a problem, but all of them combined along with Neji's next attack, she would most likely die from the stress placed on her body. But she did have that little gift Niamh had given her.

Hinata's hands moved by instinct, reflex and survival instinct are all that moved her now. **"**Bee Hive Strike,"She said in a whisper . Her hands moving on their own, blocking each one of Neji's strikes even fast then he could deliver. Neji and everyone else in the room felt their eyes go wide, this was completely unheard of… a technique that could defend from the Hyuuga's most devastating attack? It was revolutionary and what they could see her strikes were blocking Neji's faster then he could attack.

"I knew that training with pay off," Niamh said.

"What training did you do?" Kurenai ask.

"I had her block each of my punches," Niamh said not needing to explain it further as everyone knew she used her bloodlimit.

Neji gritted his teeth, as his attack ended. He leapt back, and saw Hinata, fall to one knee as she gasped for breath. None of his attacks had gotten through as she could block faster then he could attack. He rushed forward again, in his anger, and in his underestimation of her strength in her current state he left himself open.

Hinata however caught it, in his next strike, all she had to do was divert the attack, and she would then be able to strike him in the chest, no doubt giving her the victory but also, it could kill Neji. Niamh noticed this as well as Hinata had explained her family art to her and had picked up where some of the weak points that the Hyuuga's aimed for.

Time seemed to slow down as Neji approached her. She heard his footsteps, saw his the chakra in his palm as he approached her. In the end…she couldn't do it. She lowered her hand and closed her eyes, before Neji's attack, hit her, just above her heart. She fell back, and hit the floor with a dull thud, unmoving. Everyone stayed there, stunned at the turn of events.

"You did well," Niamh said appearing next to Hinata helping her up.

"Niamh," Hinata said.

"I saw what you did and I'm proud of you," Niamh said making the people watching wonder what she meant. "You could have won but if you did Neji might have died. Killing on the field of battle is one thing but killing during a test is another."

"She what?" Neji shouted.

"She let you win because she didn't want to kill you," Niamh said. "Something that you should take to heart."

"But the damage I gave her would have…" Neji was cut off by Niamh.

"Would have done nothing," she said as she pulls Hinata's jacket off revealing a form fitting armor underneath.

"Ms. Niamh," Hinata said blushing red.

"She's wearing a flexible body armor under her jacket that's bullet proof," Niamh explains. "Like when Tsuande tried to use presser points on Hunter you're attacks wouldn't have done anything to her."

"Niamh when did you gave her armor?" Naruto ask.

"I gave it to her and Sakura yesterday," Niamh said.

"Why didn't you give me one?" Naruto asks.

"Because these are for women and the ones for men are all too large for you to wear," Niamh said.

"Oh okay," Naruto said feeling down with his small size.

"But don't worry you're still big where it counts," Niamh reminded him. "Much better then the rest of the guys of the village. Especially with your former teacher who lacks way behind in that department."

"Hey!" Kakashi said as he and the other male Leaf nins all grumbled under their breaths.

"What does she mean?" Kin ask Sakura as she and Temari wondered what Niamh meant.

"Well…" Saukra said blushing red as she whispered to the two nins.

"He's what?" both of them said at the same time and stared at the small blonde boy, with a bit of fear and wanting to find out for themselves how big he is.

"They do say big things come in small packages," Niamh said then turn back to Neji who's eyes were downcasted.

"You let me win!" Neji shouted as he uses his Byakuugan staring at Hinata. He would have attack but suddenly Niamh had flicked his forehead getting through his defense.

"Don't make me mad," Niamh said walking away from him leaving him gasping.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – Remember not to feed your dog or dog's chicken bones as it could get stuck in their throats.

2 – I said that they would be back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	26. Engagement Plans

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Engagement Plans –

Niamh sat inside of her office inside of the fort where she did business when people wanted to hirer her for a job. Currently Hiashi Hyuuga was sitting across the table, having came in early in the morning before the fights dealing with her started. And the reason why he came had surprise her.

"You want to engage Hinata and Naruto together?" Niamh asks the man sitting in front of her.

"Yes I do," Hiashi said. "As you said the Two Soul style users often marry each other and since Hinata and Naruto get along with each other, it will be easy for them to marry each other when they're of age."

"This is surprising since I know that besides Hinata the rest of your clan don't care much for Naruto," Niamh said to him. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"The Leaf is still recovering from the damage that the nine tail fox did when it attack the village. For this village to remain strong then nins who have a powerful fighting style like the Two Soul style will be needed," he answers her.

"You're not doing it for their sakes just for the village," Niamh said glancing at him. "You're just lucky that both Hinata and Naruto like each other or I'll be throwing you out by now."

"If you're defeat by another village Naruto is going to need some support with you gone," Hiashi said.

"Because this village treats him like trash, his teacher is only interested in teaching one student out of three, he can't go out without someone shouting at him or throwing something, which I put a stop too since no one else would," Niamh said glancing at Hiashi. "You and the rest are just worried that once I'm gone Naruto will snap from all of the abuse he's been put through and start shooting up the place. And with the skills I taught him and the fact that none of you have fought anyone armed with a gun before, I'll say he'll kill plenty of you before he dies."

"You're so sure that he will," Hiashi said, knowing that from what he saw when Gai was wounded by a gun shot wound. Everyone now knows that someone armed with a gun could kill even the strongest nin easily.

"Take in every possible action that can happen but always remember to take account of the human heart factor," Niamh said. "It's something a friend of mine once told me, she always could figure out what a person or a current event is going to go and what the after effects would be. If Annabelle was here she would agree with me, taking in all of the factors Naruto if this village continues to treat him like they do, will take his revenge. And once he falls you'll have to deal with me."

"You?" Hiashi said.

"Yes if I hear that Naruto dies by the Leaf's hands I will take revenge," Niamh said with a cold business voice. "I'll let the engagement take place with Hinata and Naruto but remember I will be watching."

"Yes of course," Hiashi said taking his leave. This was the first time he talk to Niamh face to face and saw that she was much more then a fighter. She had a cunning mind as well as being a fighter, and that makes her even more dangerous then he had thought.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Hokage Tower –

Sandaime now looking older now sat at his desk as the high ranking nins of the village stood in front of him. They all needed to be informed of the new developments dealing with the exams and with Naruto. They have to do everything carefully as he knows sooner or later Butcher will tell Naruto the truth that he's been keeping from him for all of these years. His two former students were busy looking around the village for any signs of the Butcher.

"I go straight to the point," Sandaime said. "The Butcher is back and is somewhere in this village and has his eyes set on Naruto."

The room burst in noise as all of the nins in the room spoke all at once. "Why is he after Naruto?" Asuma ask.

"Because he's the son of the only nin of the war who has ever managed to fight him on an even level," Sandaime said making the people in the room freeze.

"He's Minato son?" Anko ask.

"Yes I kept that secret as his father's enemies are still around," Sandaime said.

"Why is he after Naruto?" Ibiki ask as the scars on his head the ones that the Butcher gave to him as he was force to watch his teammate being butchered and then cooked in front of him.

"He wants Naruto to become his heir to his title," Sandaime said making all in the room gasp. The very thought of a new Butcher was scary enough but knowing it's Naruto the son of the hero of the Leaf was another.

"Does he know about the demon?" Kurenai ask.

"He's the one who gave Minato the sealing scroll in the first place," Sandaime said. "He didn't want anyone or anything killing his rival but for him."

"All of this time and you never told us," Kakashi said stunned to find that his old teacher's son had been placed in his care and he never knew.

"I thought it was for the best," he replied, "but think about it Kakashi… even if you knew all you would have done is favor Sasuke…"

Kakashi was taken aback to what the Hokage had said to him but knew that it was true. If Niamh hadn't came along neither Sakura or Naruto would had any kind of training as he would had only trained Sasuke.

"There's also another problem," Sandaime said explaining the full effects of the sealing done onto.

"The fox is five times stronger then it was before?" Iruka said as he and the others in the room were stun of the news.

"And once Naruto dies he gets to decide to either take the fox with him or let it go and destroy the village that he has all the reason to hate," Sandaime said. (1)

"In other words we have to make sure that Naruto is happy or the fox will only get stronger," Anko said.

"Now that you all know what's at stake any mistreatment any of you see happening to Naruto must be stop and I mean any," Sandaime said. "The Butcher will tell Naruto the truth of who his father is and the effects of the sealing, once that happens Naruto will never trust anyone who shows him kindness as he knows it's only because he knows his hate makes the fox grow stronger."

"What about Niamh and her group?" Kurenai ask.

"I'm still thinking of how to break the news to her," Sandaime said. "She's the only one that Naruto truly trust and when she leaves Naruto will be prefect for Butcher to convince to join him."

"Once she's gone I'll…," Kakashi began to say but was cut off by Sandaime.

"He's going to be train by his father's old teacher," he said. "With how you acted towards him, never being on time and only training Sasuke, Naruto won't take any help you offer."

"But… I…," Kakashi was lost for words as he wants to make up to his teacher's son.

"Naruto already thinks little of you and won't care for anything you offer to teach him," Sandaime said. "For this village to have any chance of surviving Naruto must be kept happy at all times. Hiashi has already made arrangements with Niamh to engage his daughter Hinata with Naruto. At least then Naruto might take the fox with him when he dies to protect her."

"Keep him happy at all times," Anko ask.

"Because we have twelve years worth of suffering to heal before we have a chance of gaining any chance of him trusting this village. And if we start showing him kindness he's been tricked too many times in to past to accept kindness from but a few in the village," Sandaime said. "We're all going to have to work hard in gaining any trust from Naruto."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Niamh's fort –

WE'RE WHAT!" two voices shouted out that could be heard throughout the compound.

"You two are now engage to marry once you two are of age," Niamh said to her two students.

"I knew you two would be husband and wife," Maki said sitting at the dining table enjoying the fired chicken Niamh had cooked up. Ever since Niamh started cooking fried chicken it has become a popular dish which Niamh had shared how to make with Ayame's father who started cooking it along with ramen. Since then the stand was booming with business as people all wanted a taste of the fired chicken.

"Yeah you two make such a cute couple," Meow said between bites.

"A prefect match," Ran said. Both Hinata and Naruto look at each other and looked away blushing.

"Who made the arrangements?" Sakura ask.

"Hinata's father did," Niamh said.

"Me and Hinata engage?" Naruto ask as for the first time in his life his mind drew a blank of what his reaction should be. True he likes Hinata but marriage…

"Why not she's cute and from what I see will grow into a beauty when she matures," Hunter said.

"Me and Naruto," Hinata said blushing red. She always thought about it but now knowing that it will happen made her blush from head to toe.

"Which means you better get going and make sure he doesn't turn out like Hunter," Niamh said pointing to her ex-husband.

"Hey," Hunter said.

"Just because he's great in bed doesn't make a good husband," Niamh said to Hinata. "Break him in so that he won't become a pig. You better listen onto this as well Sakura." She pulls the two girls over to the table with the other older women.

"Huh?" Naruto ask wondering what Niamh is talking about snapping him back to life.

"Let's go out," Hunter said to Naruto. "When women start talking like this guys should stay out of the way."

"Is this what marriage is like?" Naruto ask as he follows Hunter out of the door.

"The wife talking behind your back and forcing you to change against your will, making you have very little say in the household, keeping your pay from you, in a non-wife beater marriage," Hunter said. "Pretty much, better get use to it." (2)

"Did you ever get use to it?" Naruto ask.

"No I never did," Hunter said flatly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Somewhere in the village –

A woman sat at a floor table reading over some scrolls that she kept after her husband died. Her home sat far from the village and made her living as a seal user for nins who couldn't do seals. She wasn't as good as her husband was but she made a living off of it. She was looking over some seals she had trouble doing when a knock came from the door.

"Come in," the woman said thinking it was a customer as the fights were just a few hours away. But she froze when she saw who came into her home.

"Kushina it's been awhile," Tsuande said to her old student.

"Tsuande what are you doing here?" Kushina ask hoping it wasn't to borrow money, again.

"I found out about your secret," Tsuande said taking a sat at the table Kushina sat at. "All of these years and you never even said hi to your own son."

"You found out," Kushina said looking down at the scroll she was reading. "Minato and I wanted to keep him a secret as we knew his enemies would want to use Naruto against him. Only your old teacher knew he had a child coming along but he never told him who his wife was. But then the fox came and Butcher trick Minato in sealing the fox inside our child. He's no longer our child just the demon."

A loud slap echoed in the building as Tsuande glared at her student. "Is that what you think happened? All of these years and you never once told him that you're his mother. All because you thought he became the demon fox?"

"The Butcher was the one who gave Minato the scroll the one who always tried to kill him. Why wouldn't he give a seal that would turn the host into the demon," Kushina said trying to ignore the burning pain on her face.

"Because he knew that if Naruto your son was seen as the demon, he would make the prefect heir to his title," Tsuande said as she began firmly explained to her former student the full effects of the seal that the Butcher gave to her husband.

"No…," Kushina said eyes wide. "It's not true."

"Yes it is," Tsuande said to her old student. "Naruto is now a tricking time bomb just waiting to be set off. The fox is now five times stronger then it was before thanks to all the hatred that has built up inside of your son. The seal would have made the fox weaker but thanks to people like you has made him stronger."

"Naruto," Kushina said as she felt emotions she had bottled up inside of her for years surface. She stood up and headed for the door but the voice of her teacher stopped her.

"Do you really think that he would welcome you with open arms after all of these years?" Tsuande ask. "What do you know of him? What do you really know of him besides what he becomes when he gets older? You're only mother and child by blood."

"Why did you tell me this?" Kushina ask as her body shook from an unknown emotion.

"Because you're the only family he has," Tsuande said. "And we're going to work out a way for you and he to become one. If he will have you that is."

Kushina stood there what seem like years as she stared out towards the direction where her son was right now. With her teacher's words echoing in her head. 'If he will have you that is.' (3) (4)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – As I said before if anyone want to use my idea for the sealing of the demon fox please email me so I can read the story.

2 – Those who aren't wife beaters will all agree with that.

3 – How do you like my intro of Naruto's mom?

4 – I'm changing Naruto's moms name from Mai to Kushina since I found out that's her name. And I found out the 4th Hokage's name is Minato.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	27. Beginning of the End

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beginning of the End –

The stadium was filled as people from all over the land had come to watch the fight's between one woman and to all comers. Till now and up to when the exams started again it would be nothing but one fight between Niamh and anyone who wants her services. Many lords and nobles had come to place bets and to see if their fighter's would be able to defeat the woman soldier from across the sea. The way that the fighter was picked was for everyone fighting her to draw a number printed on a ball that would be place in a bin. From there a shovel full would be place in a lotto turn wheel, where it would be turned and one ball would fall out and would be repeated till there were no more balls inside and would end the day's fights. (1)

In the stands were many of the would be fighters that would do battle against Niamh. They came from many different backgrounds some are hired killers, ninjas, missing nins, thieves, all fighting to gain the services of one woman. For the last five days they had been watching the fights between Niamh and some of the other fighters that were called up to fight her. Most of them ended quickly as Niamh's blood limit allowed her to quickly move past her foe's defenses and knock them out.

In the stands at a table where the turn stall lotto ball thing was at, Naruto and Hinata were seated there put in charge of turning the ball stall and calling out the number on the ball. In the seats below them were their friends who were still getting use to the idea that both Hinata and Naruto are engaged to be married once they're of age. Hunter, Ran, Maki and Meow were all back at the fort to keep an eye on the place with so many people in the village. The girls were all over Hinata for the details of the engagement, and were a little envies about it as they saw what Naruto is packing in his pants. Word had spread around the village about the size of Naruto's manhood and some of Hinata's clan members, girls around their ages had confirmed about his size. Needlessly all of the young men of the village were grumbling about the sudden girl magnet that Naruto had become.

In the level about the seats Kushina stared at her son who she had abandoned for so many years, letting the fears of the village get to her. Now learning the truth of the nature of the seal placed on Naruto by her husband, she could only feel sorrow for all that she has done and has failed to do. Now a deeper fear now overwhelms her to her very being. The fear was the prospect of being a mother.

She had felt this fear when she first found out she was with child but she had soon gotten over it. But now… now it was different… where as before there would be a process, from baby to child to adolescent and eventually adult it was a procedure it was somewhat charted ground and she would know him and he would know her as every mother and child should. But that didn't happen as she left him for dead once the demon was sealed inside of him by his father. Now however she has suddenly a mother to a person she has never even met, she had never came close to him always making sure she never sees his face only learning about him by second hand. While at first her anger, her confusion and her natural motherly instinct that had been long suppressed had driven her to go to him when her old teacher had told her the full effects of the sealing.

Where the hell does she go from here? She knew that they had to talk but when? She knows she has to tell him that she's his mother but after so many years would he want her? Looking at the woman Niamh who had taken him in without a second thought, she was more in the little time that she had met him up to this point of time had been more of a mother to her son then she had ever been. Whatever bond she may have had with Naruto had long been broken and there was nothing he needed from her anymore.

"Still thinking of how to break the news to him?" the Hokage said as he walks up to her.

"All of this time…" Kushina said staring at her son. "Once he learns about the truth of what the seal does to the demon, he will never trust me. He will only see me as attempt on the village part to make him happy."

"We need to tell him the truth before Butcher does," the Hokage said.

"Because that way you'll be able to tell him what you want him and when the Butcher tells him he won't know what is true," Kushina said making the Hokage flinch. "Either way he will never trust you ever again."

"Yes I know that," the Hokage said. "Once he knows he'll never trust anyone of the village."

"There is still Hinata," Kushina said seeing how close she was getting to her son once the engagement was made final. "But still, even if he does stay knowing that we're only treating him better now is because of the effects of the seal… Hinata's father did say that Niamh said that he might snap. And knowing that once he dies he can take the fox with him or let it go, with give him all the power he needs to do what he wants without and punishments for it would only make the fox stronger or with his death releases the fox."

"Yes a terror of our own making," the Hokage said feeling a chill going up his spine. "There is also if Naruto becomes the heir of Butcher's title. Once trained in his art combined with what Niamh has taught him there's no telling what the body count would be."

"If he's anything like his father he will surpass Butcher's body count," Kushina said staring at her son wondering if there's any hope of them being a family.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere –

In one of the large rooms of the stadium many of the Leaf's nins were watching the fights by a big TV screen. The room was normally wasn't use as it serves for those who were sick and couldn't be outside, or like these times when there's overcrowding. All eyes in the room were on the current fight between Niamh and Hoppered the Gauntlet, so far he's holding his own as he flew through the air trying to smash her under his shield. She was firing at him but her bullets just bounced off of his shield, and because of he was spinning so fast Niamh couldn't get near him.

"So far Hopper is holding himself well against Niamh," Ibiki said as he watched the fight. "I see why he's known as the unbreakable shield."

"Yes you wouldn't be able to last against for that long," Anko said watching. Niamh as she appears and disappears as she evaded Hoppers attacks.

"What is she doing?" Gai shouted out making everyone look at the big screen. Niamh was standing her ground as Hopper came at her spinning through the air with his shield out in front of him. At the last moment before impact Niamh thrust her arms forwards and Hopper was thrown backwards by an unseen force, a loud boom like a bomb going off was heard seconds afterwards. The force of Niamh's strange attack threw Hopper clear out of the stadium ending his fight with her.

"A sonic boom," Kurenai said gaining everyone's attention onto her. "She told me about how if something goes faster then the speed of sound a sonic boom is created. Like the sound of a whip cracking is a small sonic boom. Looks like she knows how to create a focus sonic boom with her arms, a sonic boom that effects a wide area can shatter glass and eardrums."

"That's a sonic boom?" Asuma said watching as the next fighter was called in to fight. "I wonder if she taught Naruto any of her speed tricks."

"Once he learns the truth I wonder how long it will take for him to use them against us," Iruka said as he took a drink from a jug. "It be all we can to please him."

"You're acting like it's already over," Kakashi said to him.

"Why don't you just go and train Sasuke. It's all you're good for anyways, and why you passed your first team only because he was on the team," Iruka said back to him.

Kakashi didn't say anything as he sat back into his seat wondering how he could make it up to Naruto. His teacher's son was on his team the whole time and he never even guessed. He should have known since he's looks so much like his father but he always paid Sasuke more attention then his other two students. Both of them had taken leaps and bounds in the short amount of time they had been with Niamh while he had never even trained them in more then just the basics.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere –

"So much to do and so little time to do it," Tsuande said to her fellow teammate Jiraiya. "Niamh and the others don't even know yet and keeping it from them any longer will only make it harder for us."

"I wonder what's the old man is waiting for," Jiraiya said. "It's better for them to know now before Butcher tells them."

In the fighting grounds the Land of Fang's Captain Bufias stood in front of Niamh, he's armed with a spear. Jiraiya knew of the captain for his cruelty to anyone but his higher ups, many people hated the man but because of his rank and service in the army made him a hard man to reach. Niamh stared at the man, and in least then a heartbeat drew her gun and fired a single round between his ears ending the fight once and for all for the captain.

"Looks like she knows about him too," Tsuande said as the captain's body was dragged out of the grounds. "Good thing all of the fighters signed the form about dying by her hands." Seeing first hand of the killing power of a gun Tsuande now knew that Gai was lucky that the one who shot him wasn't that good of a shot or he would had been killed from his encounter.

"That's the six one she has killed," Jiraiya said as he had watched Naimh kill five others since the start of the fights. All of them were like Captain Bufias or worse, and Niamh made sure to kill them for good.

"Are you up to take a student again?" Tsuande ask him.

"It's been awhile but I can do it, Jiraiya said.

"Remember not to anger him anymore then what's needed to train him," Tsuande said. "The last thing that we need is a bad teacher and student relationship. You'll have a hard enough time in getting him to do any of your training, impressing him with jutsus won't be that effective as Niamh has shown him that using jutsus isn't important where she comes from. I hadn't seen him use any jutsus but the ones that increase his speed."

"I know," Jiraiya said. "Trying to teach him like how I did with his father is going to be hard… since I can't make him angry or upset…"

"You can always try Naimh's teaching style," Tsuande said to him. "True her teaching style isn't anything like we know but all of her students like her and always show up on time for her lessons."

"Yeah there is that," Jiraiya said as the way Niamh taught the kids was more like the rules of a game where they had fun. (3)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the stands –

"When is my number going to be called?" Karura ask as she waited to be called to fight.

"Yes this is getting tiresome," Shenhua said.

"You have to be calm and in control to fight her," Twilight Suzuka said as she too waited for her turn to fight.

"At least we'll be able to watch her fight and see what her fighting skills are," Komatsuhime said as she works on her unstring bladed bow making sure it's in top form as any moment she could be called to fight. As with any good archer she kept her bow unstrunged when she wasn't using it so the bow wouldn't be bended out of shape. If the bow was kept strung for long periods, both the stave and the string would lose some of their tension, making the weapon less effective.

"It's her speed," Zabuza said as he watched the latest fight between Niamh and a Lightning nin. "The way to beat her is to slow her down."

"But the question is how to slow her down," Karura said.

"Make the ground under her feet uneven or slippery so she can't run," Haku said.

"You can always tangle her legs with rope," Zan said.

"But she can always stand where she is and fires her gun at you," Zaki said. The Lightning nin was knocked out as Niamh appears behind him and smash the butt of her overgrown knife into the back of his head.

"Number 52 please step up," Naruto voice called out from the speakers.

"That's Rai-Dei the Blade number,' Twilight Suzuka said. "He's good."

"But not good enough," Zabuza said as he waited for the swordfighter to appear. His eyes widen as everyone else who knew who came walking out of the entrance of the stadium floor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the stadium floor –

Niamh stood waiting for her next foe, her friend Emmy had told her to watch out for this one as he can create sonic blast from swinging his sword. So far none of the fighters had shown her anything that would make her want to join them. Many of the other villages and lords had people make offers to her to throw the fight when their fighter was called to fight her. But none of them offer her anything that she wanted or needed. She wouldn't need any of that from where she's going to, once the fights were over.

The doors of the entrance of the battle grounds opened getting her attention but it wasn't the swordfighter that entered the ground. He was a big, burly man, dress in a green color leather vest and a matching pair of leather pants. He wore a gasmask covering his face, and carried a number of blades on him. She knew who he was the moment he entered the grounds as she heard enough of him to know what he looks like.

"You're the man they call Butcher," Niamh said as she faced the man in front of her.

In the stadium all of the fighters and nins stood up as they saw the man who killed so many during the last war that his name was always spoken in fear. All of the Leaf nins appeared weapons pulled out ready to fight the man who killed so many of their fellow nins. The other village's nins also were ready to fight as they too had a score to settle with the Butcher of ninjas.

"Not now," the Hokage said as he runs down to reach Naruto before it was too late.

"Yes I am," Butcher said holding a meat cleaver in one hand and a butcher's knife in the other. "Rai-Dei won't be fighting you, he told me to tell you, 'I killed him'."

"Hey what do you want!" Naruto shouted as he appears standing on the railing of the stadium with his gun pointing at Butcher.

"I came to beat your teacher Naruto," Butcher said surprising Niamh and Naruto that he knows his name.

"How do you know his name?" Niamh ask.

"I was there the day he was born," Butcher said.

"You know my parents?" Naruto ask.

"Didn't anyone ever told you?" Butcher asked looking up at Naruto. "To think the son of the only nin to ever fight at my level and no one has ever told you that you're his son."

"What?" Naruto eyes widen. All of the villagers of the Leaf, nins of different villages and non nins alike all were shock at the news. That would mean that Naruto is…

"Naruto is Minato son," Niamh said speaking the words that were on everyone's mind.

"He's… my… father?" Naruto said he had a shock look on his face as his body trembles.

"Yes he's your father the one who sealed the Nine tailed fox inside of you. I should know I'm the one who gave him the sealing scroll to begin with," Butcher said shocking everyone once again.

"I already knew that," Niamh said. "Naruto told me about it a long time ago."

"Really now do you want to know something else about the effects of the seal," Butcher said.

"Stop!" the Hokage shouted as he appeared with a group of the Leaf's strongest nins.

"Why?" Butcher asked without a hint of fear in his voice. "Don't want Naruto to know anymore secrets you have been keeping from him? Keeping him in the dark thinking that the only way to get people to see him more then just the demon his father sealed inside of him is to become a Hokage. Making him the prefect weapons for this village and all it takes is making sure one boy doesn't know about his past or think of a life outside of a nin."

"I won't!" Hoakge shouted but his voice was lost as a bullet shot his hat off of his head.

"Let him talk," Niamh said pointing her gun at the Leaf nins.

"As I was saying," Butcher said. "The effects of the seal is to weaken the demon sealed inside of the container in the course of a lifetime. But that only works as long as the container is happy the demon sealed inside of them won't be able to break free or using negative emotions to grow stronger. And thanks to the mistreatment of this village the amount of negative emotions built up inside of him has made the demon even stronger then it was before."

"You knew about this?" Niamh said aiming her gun barrel at the Hoakge. "And didn't even bother to tell me or Naruto?"

"I told them five days ago," Butcher said. "Looks like they have been trying to come up with a good story to tell Naruto so he would still trust them, trying to make sure he'll be happy to try to reverse the effects of the seal by making him happy. Oh yes when you die Naruto you get to choose whether or not that you take the demon with you or let it go free."

"All of these years…," Naruto said eyes lowered body shaking. "Then the engagement to Hianta is nothing more then a trick to make me happy."

"Naruto," the Hokage said to him.

"What?" Naruto snap eyes burning with the pent up hatred he held inside of him for so long. "More lies you want to tell me? Keep more things from me to suit you and this village needs! What else haven't you told me?"

"You're mother is still alive for one," Butcher spoke up.

"She's still alive," Naruto said as he started laughing slowly to himself. Without a word he leaped down to the ground floor of the stadium and ran through the open door that Butcher had used to get in.

"He's going to need time to adjust to what he has just learned," Niamh said watching Naruto's figure disappearing as he ran.

"Yes he will," Butcher said. "But for him to become stronger then his father he's going to need to see the world as it really is."

"With eyes unclouded for the truth always burns away the lies," Niamh finished.

"Now for the main event," Butcher said. Explosions tore through the village as a combine force of Sand and Sound nins stormed into the village.

"What's happening?" the Hokage shouted as the sky was soon filled with smoke.

"The downfall of the Leaf Village," Orochimaru said appearing on top of the stadium with his Sound Four nins.

"Orochimaru make sure you keep out of my way," Butcher shouted to the leader of the Sound Village. "I still have score to settle with Niamh here."

"By all means," Orochimaru said. "And make sure you have fun killing as many Leaf nins as you can."

"I'll will," Butcher said as he faces off with Niamh even as people in the stands ran for settler, and Leaf nins spring into action to fight off the invaders. The only thing real to either Niamh or Butcher was each other and only each other.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – What are those things with the balls inside of them called?

2 – The term sonic boom is commonly used to refer to the shocks caused by the supersonic flight of a military aircraft or passenger transports such as Concorde (Mach 2.03,) and the Space Shuttle (up to Mach 27). Sonic booms generate enormous amounts of sound energy, sounding much like an explosion; typically the shock front may approach 167 megawatts per square meter, and may exceed 200 decibels. Thunder is a type of natural sonic boom, created by the rapid heating and expansion of air in a thunderstorm.

3 – Teachers who read this fic remember that people learn better with hands on training or when they have fun with it instead of just sitting down and have a book in front of them. That way the students won't just fall asleep in the class listening to you.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	28. Invasion

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Invasion –

The streets of the Leaf Village were in chaos as explosions ripped the village apart. The bombs blast the buildings apart setting fire to the rubble, the flames spreading to the surrounding buildings. The villagers were running to safety as Sand and Sound nins came storming into the village through the holes that some of the bombs made in the walls that surrounded the village. They weren't alone as Butcher had contacted his current partners in this mission he took, in helping the invaders out.

Pick Axe Miller and his friend Cooper were busy as they broke into stores and shops stealing whatever they could get a hold of. Miller with his pick-axe made short work of any locks and anyone who tried to stop him. Cooper still inside the wooden barrel was armed with a crossbow with the arrows that had bombs strap to them. He was laughing as he fired the bomb arrows at buildings and people and watch as they blew up. Rat was busy load up bags with money he's taking from the empty stores.

A green gas cloud engulfed some of the streets of the Leaf, people ran from it trying to escape the poison cloud. People who breathe the gas in were choking as their lungs filled with blood or were coughing up their insides. Professor Perry armed with a gas spray located in his arms smiled as he walks through his toxic gas cloud unaffected by the gas even as people around him died in the dozens. (1) Asada was with him wearing a gasmask carrying a spear ready to fight off any Leaf nins who came with a gasmask on.

Atlas Jones the strongman was armed with a large shield that he used as he broke down walls of buildings with it as he powered on through. Any Leaf nins that got in his way were easily thrown aside as he charge at them with the force of a train. Clyde 'The Blade' Slade was cutting a bloody path through the streets armed with belts covered with blades. Turning people into pin cushions with his throwing blades, or cutting was them up with his fighting knives. Buildings burst into flames as Lightning Larouche did his fire breathing act on them. He only carried a lit torch as that was all that he needed as he burned down buildings and burn people alive.

Twiggy Phelps the thin man armed with two knives was helping the Sand or Sound nins as he used his thin frame to evade attacks and duck into small openings in buildings. Like wise was Mysterio the hypnotist as he confused the Leaf nins long enough for the invading nins to kill them. Madame Zara the fortune teller armed with a bow used her talents to avoid the Leaf nins as they run to fight and when it was time to fire an arrow into their backs. Udo Kang the dwarf using his small size joined into large group battles striking Leaf nins legs with his axe making them fall and for whoever they were fighting to finish them off.

Moira the bearded lady carried a sword and showed that she's skilled in the sword art killing anyone that stood in her way. Her friend Peggy the tattooed lady was armed with twin sickles moving down the street slashing at anyone she saw. Vicky the fat lady was with them carrying a huge metal club smashing buildings or people with it. The conjoin twin sisters Yami and Aymi were busy fighting off a group of Leaf nins throwing two different kinds of jutsus at once at them.

Grizzly the tall man roared as he kills Leaf villagers or nins using the claws on his arms. With his strength and reach he could go toe to toe with any Leaf nin that came to face him. The hunchback, Mushizo armed with a two prong spear, unleashed his hornets driving villagers running to dead ends or into the attacking nins. Pig Josh and his kids the clowns were having a blast as they threw bombs around the village.

Riding down the streets Narclastese master of plant jutsu rode down the street on his white horse. He blocks kunis thrown at him with his shield and attack back with his needles. He always used his jutsu to make the rose he held to grow into a whip and strike any Leaf nin he had trouble dealing with.

Jumping across the roof tops, Arcanus the vulture queen rained down arrows to the streets below. Her pet vultures carried large chunks of rubble dropping them down below. Using her vultures to help her they attack Leaf nins by pecking their faces making them prefect targets for her to get her aim right before filling them with arrows.

A group of villagers ran down the street heading for the settler in cause of attacks like the one happening today, that's when they heard it. A noise came echoing down a street, a long shrill sounded like a trumpet. The ground shaking thudding grew louder, and the shrill, enraged squealing sounded again, ear hurting loud. Another group of people came running down the street where the noise came from. The animal that turned the curve of the street two hundred yards upslope was big. Over a hundred feet at the shoulder, an old male, with sunken cheeks and one tusk broken off a few feet from the tip. A war elephant covered with metal plates protecting its legs and soft underbelly, a helmet protected its forehead. The rider and summoner of the elephant was, Askari riding on the back of the elephant in a box, where he shot arrows or cast jutsus from his moving platform at the fleeing people before him. Together they ran down streets crushing anything in their way underfoot.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the stadium –

Orochimaru summoned a pair of giant snakes and sent them to wreak havoc as he prepared to fight Sandaime. Who stood in front of him on top of the roof of the stadium, from where they stood they got a good view of the village. People running through the streets, bombs going off, fire littering the village, smoke rising into the sky, a prefect setting to fight.

"Is the old geezer in position?" Asked Sakon as the four Sound nins got in position to activate the Sound Barrier. Each had lead explosive tags around the area and once they activated the barrier no one could cross it without setting them off. Not only would the tags kill the one who crossed it but it would also destroy everything in its wake. This would allow Orochimaru to deal with the Hokage without any interference.

"The target is in position activate it now!!" Shouted Kimimaro to the others who immediately began to do the hand symbols.

"Kekkai Hojin!" Shouted Kimimaro, Sakon, Tayuya, and Kidomaru at the same time activating the Ninjutsu surrounding the Hokage and the area he was in.

The Hokage felt an Ninjutsu being activated and could easily tell what it would do. Although he could probably deactivate it, it would take time and be a difficult process as one mistake could set it off wiping out part of Konoha.

"It appears that you are in trouble Sandaime," He turned around and saw the Orochimaru before him.

"So, your behind this, I shouldn't be surprised…Orochimaru." he said bitterly.

"I have dreamed and waited for this day for so long old teacher…" Orochimaru said to him.

"How did you get Butcher to work with you?" Sandaime ask.

"It's the other way around," Orochimaru said. "Even I have to follow what Butcher wants out of me, but if it ends with the Leaf being destroyed I'm fine with it. You shouldn't have waited to tell Minato son about what Butcher told him. I'm quite impressed in how you molded him into wanting to become a nin, making sure that the only way he could see to get this village to treat him like a human was to become the Hokage. Now I know how I became so twisted, I got it from you."

"Enough," Sandaime said glaring at his former student, his words cutting into him sharper then any blade.

"Why can't take the truth?" Orochimaru ask. "How about I bring some other opinions then." He did some hand signs summoning three coffins.

"No," Sandaime said as he knows what Orochimaru was up to as the first two coffins open releasing the First and Second Hokage.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the box seats –

The nobles and lords were in a panic as they found themselves in the middle of a battlefield, some were shouting for their guards to protect them and others were shouting for everyone to remain calm. The room shook as an old man wearing armor and wielding a huge hammer slam it into the ground.

"Don't panic those nins attacking this village won't come after us. They know what would happen if they killed so many nobles and lords at once. People would stop hiring them for mission then. As long as you stay here you'll be safe," Yoshihiro Shimazu the daimyo of Satsuma said to his fellow daimyo's. "As for me on the other hand I'll be seeing you people later."

"Where are you going?" the fire daimyo ask.

"There's a battle going on and I'm not about to sit this one out," Yoshihiro said. "Also did you know about that boy Naruto?"

"I knew about the demon sealed inside of him but I didn't know that his father was Minato," the fire daimyo said.

"Makes me glade that I don't have any hidden villages on my land, they then to hide many things to themselves. Minato was one of the greatest nins I have ever met and for his son to be treated this way… You better have a suitable punishment for this village since now that only thing keeping the most powerful of the tail beast at bay is that boy Naruto," Yoshihiro said leaving the room with his bodyguards.

The fire daimyo walked to a window staring where the current hokage was fighting his former student. He lost face with the other lords and nobles for allowing something like this to happen. If this village survives this attack, this village would have a lot to explain for itself. With the son of the most famous ninja that ever came out of the Land of Fire having a demon sealed inside of him and mistreated by the very village that his father gave his life for, combine with the fact that the seal has strengthen the demon instead of weakening it thanks to the mistreatment… He could only hope that once the boy Naruto dies the Nine Tail Fox wouldn't destroy the rest of the country.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the stands –

Sakura aimed her rocket-bottle launcher at a group of Sound nins covering the people running for settler. The rocket once it struck the group knocked the ones in front on their backs, the ones behind them ran back where they came from as Sakura fired two more rockets at them.

"Hinata cover me," Sakura said as she reloads her weapon.

"Right," Hinata said firing her gun the Beretta M92F Niamh had given her at the Sound nins.

"Sakura, Hinata," Ino said and the rest of the Rookie nin along with Lee's team. "Do you have anyway to contact Hunter?"

"Niamh didn't give us a radio," Hinata said taking down a Sound nin.

"Kids you need to help in getting the civilians to safety," Tsuande said appearing punching a Sand nin through a wall.

"We'll handle things here," Jiraiya said knocking out a Sound nin.

"What about Naruto?" Sakura ask.

"He's out there," Hinata said reloading her gun.

"We can't go out looking for him now we need to get the people to safety," Tsuande said.

"You know what will happen if he dies now," Sakura said her head still spinning with everything she has just learn about Naruto. "With how he is now he'll let the demon out."

"I'm going after him," Hinata said. "He has to know that I'm just not a trick to make him happy." She ran down a hallway leading to the stairs.

"You kids go after her and find Naruto," Jiraiya said. "We'll handle things here."

"Right," Susake said running after Hinata with the others.

"Here," Sakura said handing Jiraiya the tri-barrel gun that Hinata had handed to her once the fighting started. "There's only three shots make sure you make them count."

"Thanks," Jiraiya said taking the gun as Sakura ran to catch up with the others.

"You think they'll be okay?" Tsuande ask.

"No, but they're the only real friends Naruto has," Jiraiya said. "I just hope that he still sees them that way."

"Jiraiya, Tsuande," Kakashi said appearing with Gai. "The Hokage is trap in a barrier with Orochimaru."

"What about Butcher?" Tsuande ask as the sounds of gun firer answers her question.

"Niamh is handling him," Gai said. In the field below them Niamh was firing at Butcher as he ran backwards shielding himself with his blades blocking the bullets.

"Should we help her?" Kakashi ask.

"We'll just get in her way," Gai said as Niamh was holding herself well against Butcher. She was fending off Butcher's attacks with her bowie knife as she reloads her gun with one hand. She would disappear and reappear but Butcher seems to know where and when she would strike blocking her attacks and counter attack her.

"You two help where you can we're going to help the old man," Jiraiya said he was about to jump when an explosion erupted in the stadium floor.

"That was too close," Niamh said appearing next to them.

"What happen?" Tsuande ask.

"Butcher has a jutsu that allows him to keep up with me that's what," Niamh said surprising the Leaf nins. "I'm still faster but he's sticking to small movements to draw me out to attack him first. I threw a grenade at him to buy me some time to think up a plan."

"Did you kill him?" Gai ask.

"I don't see his body," Niamh said looking down. "Had to get real close and outrun the blast."

"Niamh the hokage is trap inside that barrier," Tsuande said pointing to the barrier on top of the stadium roof. "Do you got something to break through?"

"I do have this," Niamh said as she held out one of the RPGs she had with her hidden just in case she needed it.

"What is that?" Kakashi ask looking at the long weapon.

"Think of the bottle-rocket launcher I gave to Sakura and times it by a hundred," Niamh said as she fires it at one of the people performing the jutsu.

"WHAT THE FUNK!" Tayuya shouted as she sees the incoming projectile coming right at her. The RPG rocket struck the barrier overloading it as Tayuya had no idea how powerful of a blast that small projectile could cause. Her part of the barrier flickered as she tried to regain control but the flicking was all that Niamh needed as she slips into the barrier and knocks out Tayuya dispelling the jutsu.

"What?" Orochimaru shouted as he found the barrier dispelled. He turns and sees that the woman Niamh had knock Tayuya out. He did the hand jutsus to open the final coffin when a fireball struck it destroying it before it opened.

"I'm not about to let you use my old student like that," Jiraiya said appearing with Tsuande, Gai and Kakashi.

"Why scared of what he has to say about how the village he gave his life for has treated his son?" Orochimaru taunted as the remaining Sound Four joined him.

"I think he should he here," Butcher said appearing holding a Leaf nin to use for the summoning. The nin disappeared as a coffin popped out of the ground and opens to reveal the Fourth Hokage Minato, Naruto's father.

"Thank you Butcher for summoning me," Minato said looking at his old rival.

"Don't mention it. I know that if I was in your shoes I would hope that you would summon me to be able to tell these fools of what a mess they have made out of my son," Butcher said.

"Yes," Minato said starring at the Leaf nins in front of him. "They have messed up my son. Old man you have destroyed any hope that this village might have had in weakening the nine tail fox by keeping so many things that you had no right to hide from him in the first place."

"I thought it was for the best at the time," the third hokage said.

"Thought that it was for the best," Minato growled. "Look at what you have done, my son can no longer trust anyone in this village anymore thanks to you and keeping who his father was. There's nothing you can do now to undo the damage you and the rest of this village has done to him. He will destroy this village by his hands or by the foxes and you and this village has earned it. And I couldn't be happier." None of the Leaf nins said anything as there wasn't anything they could say.

"Minato shouldn't you be out looking for your son?" Butcher said to his old rival.

"Yes I should," Minato said leaping off of the roof and down into the streets of the village.

"I'll leave the rest to you guys my business here is over," Niamh said walking off.

"What?" Gai ask.

"I'm not about to fight to save this village after what it has done to Naruto," Niamh said. "I already help you guys out enough and that ends my business with you."

"But not with me," Butcher said.

"And what would that be?" Niamh ask.

"You killed my brother during one of your missions," Butcher said. "I hated my brother but there is a difference between hating and not caring when you made a hole in his head."

"I'll settle that after I make sure Naruto is okay," Niamh said disappearing.

"Such an interesting power she has," Butcher said. "She almost got me a few times with it. Orochimaru summon Manda to make sure the plan works."

"What," Tsuande said but stop her self as Butcher turns his attention to them. She knows she wouldn't be able to get pass him.

"Summoning no Jutsu!" Orochimaru shouted as he slammed his hands onto the ground and the seals appeared underneath them before the huge boss snake Manda appeared around the stadium in a cloud of smoke. Manda curled his enormous, striped body around the building and hissed angrily.

"Why do you summon me to this land Orochimaru?" the huge horned snake stated threateningly as its eyes turned to them standing on its snout. "Do you wish to be devoured?"

"I'm the one who told him to summon you Manda," Butcher said to the giant snake with not fear.

"Butcher," Manda hiss turning to him. "What do you want?"

"There's a village full of people for you to eat, do the math," Butcher said before leaping off of the building to the streets below.

"Might as well since I'm already here," Manda hissed before he attacks the villagers running in the streets.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the streets –

Hunter drove through the streets on his bike leaving the girls to defend the fort. Armed with his Winchester Model 1894 he fired at the invading nins that were attacking the village as he rode through the village. He couldn't use the StA-52 LAR Assault Rifle since the spray of bullets might hit bystanders. He also had his G1 Grenade Pistol, his twin Raging Bull revolvers, TEC-9 the semi-automatic 9mm and the FIM-92 Stinger Missile just in case. He also had the special package for Niamh's friends and her ISA Assault Rifle, the situation has change but for what must be done it has to be done. Niamh had decided to perform the ritual the 'Dance of the Red Moon'.

Narclastese riding on his horse saw Hunter on his bike and gave chase knowing who he was as there were only two bikes in the village. He rode up behind Hunter who saw him in his review mirror, and threw several poison needles at his back side. The needles struck but thanks to Hunter's Flexible Flack Vest he wore underneath his clothes the needles didn't hit his flesh. Hunter turns and fired a round into Narclastese forehead sending him flying off of his horse. Madame Zara looking out of a window fires an arrow at Hunter but misses as he ducks his head out of the way. He grabs the Grenade Pistol and fires it at the fortune teller engulfing the entire room where she's standing in an explosion.

In the foreground a giant snake, a toad and a slug were fighting, the later two were teaming up on the snake. They were soon joined by a giant elephant who fought with the snake making things even on both sides. The snake was busy fighting the toad and the slug was fighting the elephant.

As Hunter drove under a footbridge, shooting some nins trying to hit him with kunis, Twiggy Phelps leaped down from the other side grabbing a hold of Hunter. Trying to shake off the thin man while driving Hunter found him to be very wiry and strong for someone who was so thin, he grabs hold of Twiggy's hand holding a knife as he tried to stab him. Looking ahead he saw a burning store front as Lightning Larouche continue to breathe fire feeding the flames, going as fast as he could till he almost reaches the burning building, he stops. Sending Twiggy flying into the burning store and getting caught in the flames being breathed out by Larouche as he flew by. Larouche turns to Hunter who shot him in the head before he could spit out fire, and then drove off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in the village –

"Hinata wait," Sakura shouted as she and the others catch up with the once shy girl. "We don't even know where to look."

Looking at the rest of the teams Hinata caught her breath. "Then we'll just have to keep on going till we spot him."

"Hehehe," a big tall burly fat man name of Pig Josh, who looks more like a pig then man laughs as he steps into view from behind a building. He wore a belt with bombs hanging off of it and had two large metal shields on his arms as wide and long as his body. "I'm going to blow you up real good." He throws a bomb at them making them run for cover as he slaps his shields together to protect him from the blast that lit up the entire area.

"Those bombs of his are powerful," Sakura said from one side of an intersection of the street. She looks down the street where they had just came from and pulls her head back as Pig Josh threw another bomb at them. She calls over to Hinata who's on the other side. "Hinata both of use hit him with everything we have."

"Hinata, Saukra don't," Shikimaru shouted at them as another bomb blew up. "Those shields he has are made to withstand the force of those bombs he has."

"Our weapons are useless then," Hinata said over the bomb blasts.

"And I'm not about to attack him with him tossing bombs like that," Choji said over another blast.

"There's a five second delay before the bomb blew up," Shikimaru said counting between each explosion.

"That's not long enough," Kiba said knowing even with his speed he would be caught in the blast.

"I might be able to do it," Lee said thinking of unlocking the gates to do so.

"No if you do you'll be too weak for the rest of this battle," Tenten said.

"Ready or not here I come," Pig Josh snorted as he walks towards them with bombs in hand. He stops in his tracks as a huge sword suddenly was japed through his body he coughed up blood before falling.

"It's safe," Karura said to the kids.

"That you for the help," Ino said to the woman holding the massive black sword.

"You kids better get going, Twilight Suzuka said her sword already covered with blood and gore. "There are more on the way."

"Yes you go now we'll handle them," Shenhua said.

"Why are you helping us?" Susake ask.

"We have been waiting all of this time to fight and this is a good as any time to start," Karura said starring at some incoming Sound nins.

"Go now and find that boy Naruto," Shenhua said whipping out her blades at the nins cutting off two of their heads.

"Before it's too late," Twilight Suzuka said.

"Thanks again," Sakura said running off with the others leaving the three older women to fight the sound nins.

Running down the street they found the area they came to was buzzing with hornets. "Welcome to the party," Mushizo said to the kids as he stood on a building.

"He's a bug user like me," Shino said. "You guys get out of here I'll handle him."

"Be careful," Hinata said as she and the others left Shino to face off with the hunchback.

"You think you can beat me?" Mushizo said as he orders his hornets to attack Shino.

"Yes I do," Shino said as his beetles flew out of him and attack the hornets.

Back with the others once again found their path block as Atlas Jones burst through a wall blocking their way.

"Leave this to me," Lee said as he leaps at the strong man but was swatted away by Atlas shield. Lee spring-boarded off of a wall and struck Atlas chest but bounce off like hitting a brick wall and rolled out of the foot stomp the muscle man tried to give him.

"What are you waiting for go we'll hold him," Neji said as he came to his teammate's aid. Together they put Atlas on the defense as he blocks and strikes back at them, giving Hinata and the others time to continue with their search for Naruto.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere –

Niamh was running through the streets searching for Naruto. She had already killed dozens of nins who had gotten in her way. But she still hadn't found Naruto in the chaos around her.

"Niamh it's good to see you again," Zabuza said spotting her as she pulls her knife out of an unlucky Sand nin who taught he could take her.

"Zabuza have you spotted Naruto?" Niamh ask.

"We haven't seen him since he ran off," Haku said appearing next to Zabuza.

"And we have been too busy dealing with all of the Sand and Sound nins," Zan said as he and his brother Zaki appearing.

"With all that is going on the chances of finding him is going to be hard," Zabuza said. "Looks like the plan you had is over now."

"No it isn't," Niamh said. "It's just been delayed. Just help with getting rid of the nins attacking and we'll go with the plan."

"We're going to need more firepower to deal with this," Zabuza said.

"I'm on it," Niamh said taking her radio and called up Hunter. "Hunter where are you?... Lock onto my signal I'll be waiting for you."

"Those radios you use are they better then the ones around here?" Zabuza ask.

"They have ten times the range of the ones you're use to," Niamh said pointing her gun at an incoming enemy nin and took him out with a well place shot.

"What are you going to give us?" Zaki ask.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I did," Niamh replied.

"Looks like the toad and slug are having trouble with the elephant and snake," Zan said.

"I have bigger problems then helping them out," Niamh said.

"Really now," Butcher said reappearing on a roof of a nearby building.

"Butcher what do you want?" Niamh ask.

"Nothing much just to tell you that I'm having Minato look for Naruto," Butcher said. "The jutsu as you saw brings back the dead back to life but only when you use someone alive to do it. The first and second hokages were brought back to life by using those two sound nins who failed the exams."

"Zaku and Kin," Niamh said remembering those two kids.

"Unless the user of the jutsu cancels it the only way to stop the newly rose dead is to either seal the dead souls away, or to destroy the heart stone that's located somewhere within their bodies. The stones glow a bright red color making them easy to spot if you blow up their bodies to get to them. Then there's sucking the souls right out of their bodies but that would kill the ones being used for the jutsu," Butcher said. (2)

Coming out from a street corner Hunter appeared on his bike. "Niamh found you."

"We meet again," Butcher said to the man who nearly killed him.

"So you're the Butcher," Hunter said tossing Niamh a bag.

"Hunter you handle Butcher, I'm going to save some kids," Niamh said opening the bag and pulled out four Beretta M92Fs, with three clips for each of them, giving them to Zabuza and his group. "Make sure you hold onto the clips once their empty replacing them here is all but impossible."

"Right," Haku said looking over the small weapon with the power to kill even the strongest nin.

"Remember what I taught you in using them and you'll be okay," Niamh said grabbing her ISA Assault Rifle off of Hunter's bike and setting the RPG down.

"Here take this," Hunter said handing Niamh the FIM-92 Stinger Missile. "A few shots from this should take them down."

"Bigger gun you have there," Zabuza said starring at the huge weapon.

"For taking out bigger or harder targets," Niamh said before running down the street at full speed.

"Zabuza you and the others look for Naruto, I'll stay here and deal with Butcher," Hunter said pulling out his StA-52 LAR Assault Rifle from the gun stand of his bike.

"Make sure you watch out for him," Zabuza said leaving with his group. He had seen first hand of what happens to those who fight Butcher and didn't want to end up like that.

"It's just me and you now," Butcher said looking down at Hunter.

"This time I'll make sure you're dead," Hunter said.

"So will I," Butcher said pulling out his revolver and fired at a surprise Hunter.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere –

Kushina was fending off the claws and beaks of the vultures as their master, Arcanus fired arrows at her. Around her were the dead bodies of the Leaf nins who were fighting the vulture queen when she ran into the group. So far she had managed to fend off the vultures and the arrows being fired at her, using a fire jutsu that lit her sword in fire to help fend off the birds.

"Kushina it's been too long," Arcanus said taking aim at her old rival.

"I haven't seen you since you ran away with your tail between your legs," Kushina said killing a vulture and with the same swing block an arrow.

"You don't have your husband here to save you this time," Arcanus said. She would have said more but everything else turned into a gurgle as a jagged end of a broken pole was japed through her chest.

As her body fell over Kushina saw who had saved her. "Minata," she said starring at her long dead husband.

"Kushina how could you leave our son? Out of all people I would have thought that you would have stayed by his side," Minato said to her.

"With Butcher giving you the scroll he could have easily given you something that turns our son into the demon," Kushina said.

"You have no right to call him son anymore," Minato said to her. "You abandon him long ago."

"I know that but… I," Kushina said but couldn't find the words.

"But you still want to make it up to him for all of the time lost. But that would only work if he still wants you," Minato said. "As I have no right to call him son either for the life I have given him."

"You got that right," Naruto said appearing in an alley. "Both of you have no right to call me son anymore."

"Naruto," Kushina said starring at him.

"You grown," Minato said seeing Naruto has a dark aura around him.

"No thanks to either of you," Naruto said coldly. "You Minato never gave me a choice in what I wanted out of my life. And you Kushina never even gave a second thought of me after you threw me away."

"Naruto," Kushina said taking a step towards him but stop as he points his gun at her.

"Don't try to act like a mother now not after all of this time has pass. I no longer need a mother or a father anymore, Niamh has taught me to be able to live on my own. She, Hunter, Ran, Maki and Meow are all the people that I need in my life," Naruto said. "Everything this village has done to me has just made the demon you Minato sealed inside of me stronger. Now that everyone knows of the effects they'll only treat me better out of fear now. Knowing if anything upsets me would just make the demon stronger."

"I died before I could tell the third of the effects," Minato said anger with himself of not telling the effects before he used the seal and maybe this wouldn't had happen.

"Is that what happen," Naruto said his rage clear in his voice. "And that suppose to make everything right? I will make this village pay for everything it has done to me." He lowered his gun and walked off down the alley saying as he was leaving. "Besides there's no way they can stop me, I can do anything I want to them now. For the only way I'll be happy is to kill everyone. For I am what I am and I am a butcher of humans."

"No…" Minato said starring at the disappearing from of his son. He heard those same words long ago that last part Naruto had said. Those were the same words he heard so long ago before the man who had stood in the middle of a bloody battlefield after he had killed everyone there started to call himself the Butcher.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – Like the Scarecrow gas spray in Batman the Beginning

2 – I know that in both the anime and manga the only way to kill those summon back from the grave is to suck out their souls but I changed it in my fic to where there's a stone inside of the bodies that keep the dead souls in the living world.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	29. Battle Royal

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Battle Royal –

As the battle of the Leaf Village was being fought with both sides losing great numbers of nins. At the stadium that was partly destroyed by the raging battle of the four summons, a giant toad, slug, snake and elephant. They crush and topple buildings as they fought that also kept the area free of any fighting other then them as none of the two fighting sides wanted to be anywhere near the fighting titans. Leaving the Hokage his two former students and two other Leaf nins fighting against Orochimaru, three of this Sound Four nins and the first and second Hokages who were brought back to the land of the living.

"I see that all of that desk work has weaken you," Orochimaru taunted his old teacher as he deflected all of the kunis thrown at him.

"We'll see," the third said pulling out some more kunis.

Tsuande was busy as she fought off her grandfather. "Nice to see you again gramps," she said as she punches his face right off.

"I'm sorry that we have to meet like this," he said as his face reforms.

"You two shouldn't fight so well then," Jiraiya said as he fight off the second Hokage.

"Sorry but we have to obey the one who summon us," the second Hokage said as he uses his plant jutsu to try to grab onto Jiraiya.

Meanwhile Gai and Kakashi had their hands full as they fought off the combine might of the three standing Sound Four nins as the fourth member was already knock out by Niamh earlier in the fight. Both Gai and Kakashi were two of the top nins of the village but against three of the Sound Four they were hard press just to defend themselves from their attacks.

Tsuande suddenly felt her summon teleported away as the elephant summon blasted it into some buildings by its water jet it sprayed from its trunk. Askari turned towards the nins fighting on top of the stadium and turn his summon's trunk towards them to fire another water jet. The water pressure was enough to crush the bodies of any humans who were on the other end of the blast. Askari suddenly felt something coming towards him as he has horned his senses to any kind of sneak attack, his eyes widen as he sees what looks like a fireworks rocket flying right towards him and his summons. The explosion caused by the rocket sent the elephant summon falling onto its side before teleporting away.

"What happen?" Orochimaru shouted as everyone stop what they were doing once they heard the explosion.

"I happen," Niamh said appearing on the stadium roof holding the FIM-92 Stinger Missile. She took aim and fired another missile at the giant snake hitting its side sending it flying into a building.

"Blast you," Manda hissed before teleporting away.

"What are you doing here?" Orochimaru said. "Shouldn't you be looking for Naruto?"

"I sent some friends of mine to look for him after Butcher told me you used Zaku and Kin to summon the two Hokages," Niamh said.

"Even if you do fight them you'll find that they can't be killed," Orochimaru said.

"Butcher told me how to destroy them without killing those two kids," Niamh said. "All I have to do is to blow them up and destroy the heart stones that are keeping the spirits of the Hokage inside those shells."

"I'm sorry but we're not going to be an easy target for you. We can't fight against the orders given to us," the first Hokage said.

"That's why both of you have C4's strap to you," Niamh said holding the trigger.

"C4s?" the second Hokage ask looking down to see a small pack strapped to his chest and the same went with the first.

"Goodbye," Niamh said pressing the trigger blowing up the two Hokages in a big explosion that rocked the stadium roof. When the smoke cleared all that remained of the Hokages were the two kids that were used to summon them.

"I see that you have been keeping some heavy firepower behind your back," Kakashi said amazed by the oversize rocket launcher that took out two summons.

"No more then this village has," Naimh said coldly as she picks up the two kids slinging them both over her shoulders. "I even out the playing field for you don't get yourselves killed before I get our business of keeping some many things from Naruto is over."

"Take care of yourself," Gai said.

"And Orochimaru these two are now with me," Niamh said. "I have nothing against you yet and you better keep it so." She then vanished without a word.

"She's just as deadly as Butcher," Kidomaru said.

"If she has a weapon powerful enough to take out a summon with one shot I hate to see what else she has," Jirobo said.

"We better not make sure we don't get on her bad side," Sakon said.

"What hit me?" Tayuya said waking up.

"About time you woke up," Kidomaru said appearing next to her and pointed towards the Leaf nins. "We're fighting against these guys so get up and fight!"

"Right," Tayuya said shaking it off. In the foreground a giant raccoon made out of sand appeared smashing building.

"Looks like the Sand's trunk card has been played," Orochimaru said.

"Jiraiya you and Gamabunta handle that beast we'll take care of Orochimaru," Tsuande said.

"Right," Jiraiya said as he and the toad boss rush towards the one tail beast. Leaving the others to fight against Orochimaru and his four elite nins.

"Even without the Hokages we'll be able to beat you," Orochimaru said.

"Don't count on it," Tsuande said as she felt the gun in her pocket that Jiraiya gave to her before he left.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere –

Hunter had his back to a wall as bullets struck the side of the building he's using for cover. He had no idea how but Butcher had gotten a hold of a gun, a revolver style one from what he managed to see as he ran for cover. The only thing he had going for him was that Butcher wasn't as good with his gun as he was, as from what he has seen Butcher was still getting use to firing it. Counting the six shots Hunter pop from the corner and fired his TEC-9 at Butcher who's using some rubble as a shield.

Butcher reloaded his gun still amaze by the power held in his hands. Such power in such a small thing, he could see how that small time gang of bandits had let he power surge go to their heads and let that Leaf team kill them as they thought that with the guns they had they couldn't be stop. He on the other hand knows that he mustn't let it go to his head as he could admit his own flaws, he hadn't survive this long without knowing to never let anything go to his head as so many have done before.

"These guns have such an ego boost to them," Butcher said as he finishes reloading. "Too bad I'm wise enough to know not to let it go to my head."

"Good to hear," Hunter said ducking his head as Butcher opens fire.

"I'm still not use to using a gun but I'm a fast learner," Butcher said firing all of his rounds as Hunter fires behind his cover.

"So you knew of Naruto's past," Hunter said reloading his gun.

"Yes I do," Butcher said. "The Naruto you knew was nothing but a mask he wore to hid his pain."

"I know that," Hunter said. "He has shown me and Niamh his true face. The scars run very deep and thanks to what you told him are now bare to the world."

"It would have happen sooner or later," Butcher said. "And this village has taken so much from him already. He at least should know the truth."

"You're right about that," Hunter said. "Living a lie is for the weak minded, they don't have the will to stand up and ask questions or stand up to those in power who feed them the lies."

"Living like sheep's who follow the one who leads them without question," Butcher said. "People like that follow anyone who say things to makes them nod their heads and the populace is lulled into a false sense of security that everything is fine and safe. They do noting but complain but don't do anything about it, and when things start to go bad they act like they deserve to be save when they have done nothing to help themselves. And the so called leaders are even worse as most of them only care for the power and wealth of their positions. Only acting when it makes them look good and denial any wrong doing when they mess things up." (1)

"The same here," Hunter said as with all that's been happening in his world thanks to the U.S. government who no longer have any friends thanks to the war with Iraq that was started for no good reason beside getting rid of the cruel leadership of the country, but has cause many anit-American factions to use the invasion as a rallying cry to gain support to their causes. 'Bloody Americans always rush into things and never think things through before acting.'

"Naruto isn't going to be holding back any longer and will show his real face from now on. And which means now that the big secret is out he'll can do anything he wants to this village and they can't do anything to upset him," Butcher said.

"They have it coming to them," Hunter said. "Neither me or Niamh will try to stop him or say he's better then them. It's his choice to do what he wants out of his life we'll just help him on his way there."

"It's too bad we couldn't have met earlier," Butcher said as he and Hunter pop out from cover at the same time pointing their weapons at each other. "What friends we could have been." Gunshots once again ripped through the streets.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In one of the Streets –

"There's no end to these guys," Sakura said as she fires another rocket at the Sound nins attacking her and her group. Hinata was covering the others from Sound nins throwing kunis at them from one of the roof tops. The rest were busy fighting off some of the circus freaks Moira the bearded lady armed with a sword. Her friend Peggy the tattooed lady was armed with twin sickles. Vicky the fat lady carrying a huge metal club and the conjoin twin sisters Yami and Aymi throwing two different kinds of jutsus at once at them.

"Tell me about it," Susake said fighting off the conjoin twins. Even with his bloodlimit he was hard press against the sisters as because they were joined together they had two different minds that he had to watch out for. Reading faces was something he was taught to look for as the expressions of the person you're fighting will tell you what their next move would be but he was never taught how to read someone with two heads.

A loud roar sounded as the pirate captain Gan came running down the stree with his sword held out as he runs through some of the attacking nins. Members of his crew quickly came charging in killing any enemy nins in their path. Those with bows or crossbows covered them firing a stream of arrows at the Sound nins as they leap into the air trying to regroup. Seeing an opening Kiba threw a kuni at Moira hitting her in the side of her neck making her bleed to death, Peggy raised her weapons at Kiba but was shot in the head by Hinata. Sakura followed by blasting Vicky in the face with a rocket sending her onto her back and members of Gan's crew hacked her body apart. Seeing themselves alone Yami and Aymi leaped through a window of a building to escape.

"You kids okay?" Gan ask wiping the blood off of his sword.

"Yeah thanks for the save," Ino said glade that some of the people from the matches are helping.

"Well me and my crew tried to leave but these Sound nins attak us so we decided to fight," Gan said.

"Yes but now you have to deal with us," Mysterio said as he and the twelve clown brothers behind him all carrying a weapon. He used his power causing the Leaf kids, Gan and his crew to stumble around as their heads started spinning. Mysterio then shouted at the clowns. "What are you waiting for get them!"

Luckily someone came to their aid as the clown brothers were running towards the now confused nins and pirates. Each of her arrows struck the clowns sending them flying back from the force of the arrow strikes. Mysterio felt something hitting him causing him to look down to see an arrow sticking out of his chest, he cough up blood before falling over.

"Good thing I got here," Komatsuhime said jumping down from the roof she was standing on.

"Komatsuhime nice fore you to drop in," Gan greeted her as his head stops spinning.

"There's no time for small talk," Komatsuhime said as she points at the one tail beast fighting the Toad boss. "We have bigger things to worry about."

"We better get out of here," Gan said seeing that the two giants were fighting their way over to them.

"Right boss," one of his crew said as they run off down one street as the Leaf kids run down another, Komatsuhime jump onto a roof top and continue on her search for the woman Niamh.

"Shouldn't we have gone with them?" Tenten ask.

"Big groups would just slow us down," Hinata said. "We have to find Naruto no matter what."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere –

Grizzly roared as he strikes at Yoshihiro Shimazu as he in turn deflects his claws with his hammer. Around them were the daimyo's men fighting off Sound and Sand nins, Grizzly fellow carnie the dwarf Udo Kang. They have been making their way through the streets searching for that boy Naruto before he gets himself killed and releases the demon.

"Lord Yoshihiro, my lord sent me to aide you," Zhou Tai the Water Lord's retainer said as he appears his sword a blur as he cuts his way through the enemy nin ranks.

"Good to hear," Yoshihiro said as he hits Grizzly with a jap from his hammer in the face. As he stumbles backwards Yoshihiro trips him with his hammer and follows with a head smash.

"Grizzly!" Udo Kang shouted seeing his friend dead only to be silence by one of Yoshihiro's men with a sword thrust into his chest.

"Keep pressing them back!" Yoshihiro shouted to his men as they cut and hack their way through the attacking nins. He raised his hammer high into the air and slams it down causing the ground under the feet of the enemy nins to jump up sending them flying.

"I see that you're still as strong as ever," Zhou Tai said slicing an arm off of a Sand nin.

"Nah that was nothing, I hate getting old," Yoshihiro said as he went back to fighting.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In one of the alleyways –

Naruto stood his ground as he fires at the nins in front of him who were fighting against each other. He didn't care whether he hit a Leaf nin or not, they were all of his enemies now. All of these years were nothing more then lies fed to him, he never had a chance to be anything else but a nin with the Hokage pressing him to see that the only way to be seen as human was to become the next Hokage.

"Naruto we need to get you to a safe place," Ino's father said as he, Chouji and Shikamaru dads had joined together like when they were all in the same team together.

"Why," Naruto said pointing his gun at them. "That won't make me happy and since depending how my mood is, the demon inside of me will just get stronger."

"Naruto I know that you have every reason to hate us but…" Chouji's father was cut off as Naruto fired a bullet into his leg. His two friends rush over to him to stop his bleeding.

"None of you have the right to talk to me not after what you and this village done to me. The only reason now that the village will treat me better is because they all know now that if I die now I'll get to choose if I take the demon with me or let it go. But none of you would ever understand the depths of my hate or pain. Maybe when I kill your kids in front of you, maybe than you'll understand some of my pain," Naruto smiled.

"What?" Shikamaru's father said.

"How are you going to stop me?" Naruto said. "I can do anything I want now in this village and there's nothing you can do about it. If I'm not happy the fox gets stronger and if I die the fox goes free, either way this village will suffer my wrath. For the only way I'll be happy is to kill as many people of this village as I can."

"Dad!" Chouji shouted as he and the others came running to the scene.

"Naruto," Hinata said but stop when she saw him glaring at her.

"So my treat has come to try to convince me to stop," Naruto said.

"Naruto, Hinata wouldn't," Sakura started but stop when he points his gun at her.

"This village has lied to me for all of my life how can I ever trust anyone here?" Naruto said. "My only dream now is to make this village feel my pain and sorrow. Maybe I should start be killing every kids in the village, losing a entire generation while the older ones stand by helplessly as I kill their children one after another. And there's nothing they be able to do to stop me because that would only upset me more and make the fox stronger." Naruto levels his gun at his former classmates.

"Naruto no," Hinata said seeing him pointing right at her.

"This makes me happy," Naruto said starring at his fellow classmates. "The only thing that will make me happy is for all of you to die."

Someone clapping could be heard above them. Looking up they saw Butcher looking down at them and he looks worse for wear. His clothes were a mess and they could see blood coming out of his wounds that littered his body.

"Butcher what do you want?" Naruto said looking at the man who told him the truth.

"I came to see how you were doing," Butcher said. "That man Hunter is much stronger then I thought he put up quite the fight something I haven't had in a long time."

"Is he dead?" Naruto ask.

"He's still alive, he almost got me when he fired that bomb launcher at me," Butcher said.

"What do you want with Naruto?" Shikamaru ask.

"Naruto how would you like to be my heir to my title?" Butcher ask shocking the Leaf nins.

"Your title?" Naruto ask.

"I'll train you with everything that I know making you stronger then you are now even surpassing me in time," Butcher said. "And once you're done with your training you can make your name known by destroying and killing what's let of the Leaf Village."

"Sounds good," Naruto said. "But I'm not about to hand out my trust just like that."

"I understand," Butcher said. "You still need time to work out all of the things you have learned that have been kept from you all your life. I can wait for you to settle down first."

In the foreground Gamabunta the toad boss teleported away as he was given a critical blow from the one tail beast. He was too weakened from his earlier fight to be able to stop one of the tail beasts. Jiraiya leaped from the shoulder of Gamabunta as he teleported away landing next to the group.

"Having trouble dealing with that beast," Butcher stated as the one tail beast continue to destroy buildings around it.

"He's too strong," Jiraiya said. With all of the fighting going on around the village they couldn't stop the one tail beast as their forces are too thin.

"Naruto it's time for you to start using the power of the demon inside of you," Butcher said appearing next to him. "I'm going to release the energy seal allowing you to use the fox's chakra like a well."

"No don't," Minato said appearing from an alleyway with Kushina.

"I see you already met both of your parents," Butcher said looking at the two. "Minato kill anyone who tries to stop me."

"Damn you," Minato said as his body acted on its own. "No one try to stop Butcher I can't control my body!"

"Unlock the seal Butcher," Naruto said to him without a hint of fear in his voice to the ninja butcher. "It's about time this demon start making its self useful."

"Right," Butcher said placing his hand on Naruto's stomach and released the seal that held back the energy of the demon fox. The area glowed red as Naruto's body was bathed in the red chakra of the demon fox. "So much power you have now, but without any control over it you'll be nothing more then a wildfire that will eventually burn itself out."

"I don't care," Naruto said staring at the one tail beast. "If, I do burn myself out I just let the fox go free to finish what I have started. But only I get to destroy this village and no other." Naruto leaped towards the tail beast with knife and gun in hand.

"Such killing power, the raw hate, all of it is unfocused but with my training he will have complete control over his new found power," Butcher said.

"He'll get himself killed," Kushina said about to jump after her son but was stop as Minato step in front of her.

"You and the others are going to sit this one out," Butcher said controlling his old rival. "Besides you were never a mother to him so why should you try to start acting like one when you had so many years to be one. I know that with someone like me you would thought I trick your husband turning Naruto into a demon. I'm many things I have killed many having the highest body count of any human by their own hands at over 50,000 but I wouldn't have done something like turning a child into a demon. I would rather have killed both you and Minato in front of him to drive him for revenge to become strong enough to kill me, but I would never have turned him into a demon. I'm a cold hearted killer who doesn't mind killing at the least but I'm not a monster."

"You're Naruto's mother?" Sakura said pointing her launcher at her. "Then everything that is happening now is on your head! If you would have raised Naruto he might not be like this now."

"I know that," Kushina said. "And nothing I do now will ever give me a chance to make it up to him. Even if I gave my life to protect him now he'll only see that I only did it to make sure that the fox didn't break free."

"I'm going to help him," Hinata said walking towards the fight between Naruto and the one tail beast. "Even if he only sees me as a way to make him happy I'll stand by his side."

"Such a will you have there," Butcher said aiming his gun at her. "But I can't allow you to stop this now."

Bullets rip through the air slamming into Butcher sending him flying back as his blood sprayed through the air. Hunter came up the road riding his bike and his machine gun in hand, he pulled out a flare gun and fired it straight into the air. Niamh appeared spotting at flare as she came back into the village after dropping off Zaku and Kin at her fort. Maski, Ran and Meow were busy fighting off the Sand and Sound nins attacking the fort as she was caught up in fighting off them before returning back to the village.

"Where's Naruto?" Niamh ask.

"He's over there," Kiba said pointing at the small figure of Naruto as he leaps from buildings attacking the one tail beast.

"That Sand nin Gaara is in the middle of the demon's head," Hunter said using his hawk like eyes.

"Look's like another child used to seal a demon," Niamh said reloading the stringer.

"Niamh this woman here is Naruto's mother," Sakura said still have her weapon pointed at Kushina.

"You're his mother?" Niamh ask.

"Yes she is," Minato said.

"I should kill you now," Niamh said glaring at Kushina. "But I leave that to Naruto."

A roar ripped through the village as Naruto was struck by the tail beast sending him crashing into a building. Niamh took aim and fired the stringer at the one tail beast neck the blast sent the beast head falling and body disappearing. The beast head crash into the ground a disappear leaving nothing but Gaara behind. His two siblings rushed over to him and ran off with him seeing that the mission had failed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the Stadium roof –

"Damn that woman," Orochimaru growled as he clutches his shoulder and chest where he was shot by Tsuande her third shot had missed his head. Seeing Gaara down he knew the mission had failed, he couldn't summon Manda again as he was already wounded by the woman Niamh and would eat him if he did summon him. "Everyone retreat!"

"Right," Kidomaru said firing a purple flare into the air to call a full retreat. The other three Sound Four help Orochimaru escape leaping into the air and used a teleport jutsu.

"Looks like we won," Kakashi said huffing as he had taken a beating.

"But now we have to deal with Niamh now," Gai said.

"And there's Naruto," the Hokage said wondering if the village would survive Naruto's wrath.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere –

All over the village the attacking nins retreated once they saw the purple flare. Pick Axe Miller, Cooper and Rat escaped through one of the holes in the wall of the village pulling a wagon full of loot they had stolen. They were joined by Clyde 'The Blade' Slade, and the twins Yami and Aymi. Their ringleader Professor Perry and Asada disappeared in his toxic smoke leaving no trace behind.

"Looks like it's time for me to go," Atlas Jones said to the two Leaf nins he's been fighting. He smashed his way through a building leaving the Lee and Neji behind as the building fall behind him.

Shino stood over a foot bridge over a pond. The body of Mushizo floated in the bloody water his hornets having strung him to death. Shino being a bug user had never seen anything like what Mushizo had done to train his hornets. His hunch back was nothing more then a hornet hive that the hornets have dug into his own flesh. After discovering that he managed to knock Mushizo into the pond and the hornets in a panic to escape from inside the hive had crewed and sting their master to death.

"Looks like I'm the only one who made it," Askari said as he carries the burnt body of Madame Zara who was still breathing out of the village on his back.

The roof where Butcher fell to Hunter's bullets was empty when Ino's father jump up to see for himself that he was dead. The only thing he found of the Butcher was his blood that left a trail off of the roof. Niamh and Hunter found Naruto's body buried in the rubble inside the building he was thrown into. His body was still glowing red as the energy of the fox demon healed his body wanting for it's vassal to continue on with his rampage and destroy the Leaf Village. Or die trying.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – America is heading downwards and it's only a matter of time before the other nations have enough and put a trade band on the country that would become bankrupt or join together to invade the country which said country has done repeatedly. The question is what have you done to prevent it from happening?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	30. The End is Near

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The End is Near –

It's been nearly five days since the attack on the Leaf Village, and they were still recovering. A shadow had fallen over the village, as the secret that had been hidden for so long had been revealed to all. The boy who most of the village had seen as the nine tail fox since birth has been treated as trash and abused was now revealed to be the son of the one who sealed the demon inside the boy. The very same child whose state of mind reflected the effect of the seal. Many years of abuse caused by the very village that his father had died to protect, had caused the seal to give the demon fox more power then it had before.

Since then the news of the seal had spread throughout the countries as the Lords of the different countries started heading back to their lands. Many of them and would be looking elsewhere for missions from now on. Seeing how the Leaf Village created a time bomb with the most powerful of the tail beasts getting stronger and just waiting to be let lose from its seal. Many of the friends Naruto had made outside of Konoha while on missions were also outraged when they heard about what the village did to their friend, especially the two princesses that had befriend him.

Spring Country after the Princess and Actress Yuki changed its name from Snow Country after the seasons became into normal regulation, who was saved by Naruto. She had been outraged by how Kohona had treated Naruto and any further missions she wanted to have done on her behalf were given to other hidden villages. She even tore up her contract involving herself in the Icha Icha Paradise Movie saying Kohona could find some cheap whore to take her place. Jiraiya had fainted disbelieving when he read the letter she had sent him. The hapless Super Pervert was sent to the Hospital for three days suffering a brief heart attack at missing out in having a lovely actress and Princess of all things to star in his movie. (1)

Then there was the princess of the Land of Vegetables, Haruna. She had lost her childhood too as she had been kept as a hostage from much of her childhood, isolated and under constant surveillance. Her father had done in order to secure the welfare of the Land of Vegetables. He later came to regret sacrificing Haruna for this purpose. As a result of her isolation and sense of betrayal, Haruna came to see sacrifice as inevitable, and believed that even if many of her subjects were sacrificed, her safety was all that mattered for her country.

In time, three ninjas staged a coup in the Land of Vegetables, forcing Haruna to flee the country, and she hoped to gain international sympathy in an attempt to reclaim her throne. She traveled with her two bodyguards, Kikujou and Yurinojou, posing as part of the caravan to avoid being targeted, and took the role of her bodyguards' sickly male cousin Shun in order to avoid people questioning her identity. Naruto, Hinata and Sakura were hired under the pretense of helping the peddlers move their wares in a D-ranked mission since Niamh was giving them a break from her training for awhile. However, they learned the true purpose of the mission after Kikujou's death in battle.

Despite their anger over being misinformed, and them and the peddlers being put at risk for the princess' sake, Naruto's group agreed to protect the princess, sending the peddlers away to safety and defeating the first of the ninja. Haruna refused to rely on them, even going so far as to knock Hinata unconscious to escape alone, despite Hinata's attempts to convince her that Naruto also suffered from loneliness.

Naruto eventually caught up with Haruna after Hinata's battle with Jiga, the second conspirator. Although Haruna was unwilling to accept Naruto's arguments, she was shocked to learn that Hinata was badly injured while fighting the second conspirator. When Renga, the third conspirator, attacked after capturing the princess's other protectors, Haruna learned that her father had regretted giving up Haruna as a hostage, and begged the conspirators to treat the people well. Haruna's ideals changed, and she even used herself as a shield to try to protect Naruto from Renga's attacks. After Naruto's victory, she succeeded her father as ruler of the Land of Vegetables, apologizing at Kikujou's grave. She asked Naruto to stay and help her, but Naruto politely declined, due to his want to learn much from Niamh.

Haruna had heard about the female soldier from across the sea and knew that Naruto wouldn't stay with her till he finished his training under her. After hearing what had happened to Naruto and how like her he was never given a choice in his life; Haruna flew into a rage. She had all trade shipping to the Leaf Village cut off. Both she and Yuki would welcome him into their countries once he left the village for good.

Inside Ino's family flower shop Sakura was buying some flowers. "You know Sakura, the pink rose suits you way better then that blue one," said Ino with a smirk.

Sakura looked up, "No… they're not for me… these are for Naruto." She tried to smiled but couldn't.

Ino's smirk disappeared. "How is he?" she asked.

"I don't know… Niamh didn't really tell me anything…" Sakura said. "After she had Tsunade look over him she's been watching over him not letting anyone enter his room without her."

"Well he did get thrown into the side of that building and learned about his past… maybe he just needs time to get over the shock. I mean he isn't really physically hurt is he?" Ino ask.

"No…" said Sakura as she looked at the blue rose she was holding. "But I don't he was ever really hurt on the outside…"

Ino just watched her then looked down. "The village did mistreat him…" she said sadly. "Even me… I always thought he was just an idiot… I never really thought about getting to know him."

"If it wasn't for Niamh I would have never started to see him in a new light," Sakura said. "I just wish that I would have done that when I had the chance."

"How's Hinata?" Ino ask.

"She's angry at her father for engaging her to Naruto just to try to make him happy. Now Naruto thinks she's only engaged to him as a trick," Sakura said.

"What does Niamh think?" Ino ask.

"She knows that Hinata wouldn't have gone with the idea if she knew the real reason but Naruto… How can he ever trust anyone in this village after being deceived for so long," Sakura said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Hokage Tower –

Niamh stepped into the room; her hand placed on her gun as she enters glaring at everyone. She left Hunter with Naruto to watch over him with both of their radios turned on just incase. She spotted the Fire Lord in the room as he was staying in the village to make sure he knew everything that the village has been keeping secret.

"I'm glad to see you Ms. Niamh," the Fire Lord said.

"I wouldn't have come if you weren't the one who asked, Fire Lord," Niamh said before turning back to the Leaf elders. "So out with it; what do you guys want?"

"Yes I want to hear as well," the Fire Lord said. "After all, the first Hokage signed the agreement with my grandfather that all important matters dealing with the village would be known to the Fire Lords, which this village has clearly failed to do."

"What do you have to ask me?" Niamh ask the third Hokage.

"When Naruto wakes up we need you to keep him calm," the Hokage said.

"Since you have betrayed his trust and on all levels," Niamh said. "Just to let you know I'm not going to talk him out of getting his revenge. The only reason he's like this is because of this village."

"At least keep your weapons away from him," one of the members said.

"No," Niamh said. "I'm not going to turn my back on him. Naruto is Naruto. If you don't like how he is then you people shouldn't have treated him this way."

"How is he?" Ino's father asks.

"I'm not telling you anything," Niamh said. "Besides I had Tsunade patch him up so you can ask her."

"Yeah at gun point," Tsunade said from her corner in the room. Niamh had her gun pointed at her skull when she was healing Naruto and had a bomb strapped to her back. She wasn't about to try and disarm a bomb that she had no idea of how it works.

"I'm making sure nothing happens to Naruto," Niamh said.

"Ms. Niamh I would like to talk to you later just the two of us," the Fire Lord said.

"Alright," Niamh said turning to leave.

"Wait we're not done yet," one of the members said.

"I am," Niamh said disappearing.

"So it comes to this," the Fire Lord said standing up leaving the room. "Thanks to this village I have lost a lot of respect from the other nobles and lords. A lot of them are starting putting trading bans on the Land of Fire. I'm going to be cutting your budget to make up the loss."

"Just what we need," one of the members said.

"This is going run us into the red counting how much it's going to cost us to rebuild the village," another said.

"Tsunade what about Minato?" the Hokage ask.

"From what I can tell he's completely human now," Tsunade said. "Whatever Butcher did with the jutsu brought him back to life. Unfortunately, he won't be much good at calming down Naruto once he wakes up. Naruto blames him as much as he does Kushina for what happened."

"There's little that we can do then," the Hokage said. "There's no one in this village that Naruto will trust anymore with everything he learned."

"You got that right old man," Minato said appearing in the room. "Thanks to you Naruto can't trust anyone from the Leaf. He won't let anyone get close to him anymore, and with Butcher unlocking the fox' chakra; Naruto now can use its power."

"Is the Butcher dead?" one of the members asked.

"No he isn't, he doesn't die that easily," Minato said. "He's the one who told me how I'm alive now."

"What?" one of the members shouted out.

"The Leaf nin who was used to summon my soul back to the living world is now dead in exchange to bring me back to life. Butcher showed up in my room sometime ago to tell me this. He wants me alive to see what I have done to my son. And don't any of you think about having me fight Naruto, I won't make the same mistake twice in trusting this village. Besides, before he released me from his control, Butcher told me that I can't harm Naruto and I must follow his last order," Minato said. "That means this village will have to deal with the problem they caused on their own."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Niamh's fort –

The fort showed signs of battle as many Sound and Sand nins tried to take the fort but were beaten back by Maki, Ran and Meow who had stayed to protect their home. They set in the living room of the main building joined by Zabuza, the Demon brothers, Zan and Zaki and Haku who had somehow befriend Niamh. They had been given guns from Niamh during the invasion and had help in fighting off the Sand and Sound nins as they searched for Naruto. But they ended up caught up in fighting the invading nins to help in finding Naruto but help the others to find him as they kept the enemy nins busy. The two Sound nins, Zaku and Kin were both staying in the fort after they woken up in the hospital three days ago as they were both drained of chakra when they were used to summon the two former Hokages. The Leaf nins wanted to question them but Niamh told them she's taking them back to her fort.

"Zabuza why are you and your crew staying around?" Maki ask.

"We have a contact with Niamh and we're staying till it's over," Zabuza answered.

"What kind of contact?" Meow asks.

"They were going to help me with a plan with Naruto but with the attack and the truth coming out I'm going to have to make some adjustments," Niamh said appearing as she steps through the front door.

"What kind of plan?" Ran asks.

"I was planning on breaking the bond Naruto has with this village but with what both of us have learned I'm going to have to make sure that he doesn't destroy himself in his quest for revenge," Niamh said.

"What's the new plan then?" Haku asks, both of the Demon brothers were busy stuffing themselves with fried chicken loving the dish, they sat next to the two Sound nins, Zaku and Kin.

"I already told Hunter so listen up I'm not about to repeat it again," Niamh said.

"Ms. Niamh what about us?" Kin ask as both she and Zaku have been wondering what her plans with them would be.

"We're grateful that you saved us but you still hadn't told us why," Zaku said.

"Because I know I can trust you two," Niamh said as she sees the auras around them a sky blue color the same that she sees around her friends. "I'm giving you two a chance to decide if you two want to stay with me or go back to the Sound Village."

"We're staying with you," Kin said.

"We're not going back there after what happen to us," Zaku said.

"Good to hear," Niamh said to the two kids.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Hospital –

Hunter sat in Naruto's room with his assault rifle in his lap, with the safety off ready to blow anyone away. (2) Niamh had him keep watch over Naruto while she got everything ready for what needs to be done. It wouldn't be what Naruto wants but it will be what he needs to be able to handle everything in his life. Wants and needs were tricky to deal with, wants helps people on the short terms but don't last in the long run but needs on the other hand help in the long run but most people can or won't see that it helps them. Like how many people back in his world all wants a car when the oil reserves are getting lower and lower with no thought to what will happen once all the oil was used up. The electric cars had all been put under by the oil companies and the organic fuels that are being used in South American weren't going to be making any headway to the states thanks to the pressure the oil companies are putting on the government. (3)

"Hunter," Naruto said turning his head towards one of the people he still trust.

"Naruto you're awake," Hunter said smiling at the boy who his ex-wife saw as the little brother she never had.

"How long have I have been out?" Naruto ask getting up from the bed pulling the tubes out of his body.

"For about five days," Hunter said walking over to a bag he had brought with him. "Tsunade said that all the stress and the sudden power surge when Butcher unlocked the energy seal took its toll on your body."

"What happen?" Naruto ask.

"After you were knocked out me and Niamh took care of things and sent the Sound and Sand nins running," Hunter said.

"Good," Naruto said sitting on the edge of the bed. "That means I'll get to destroy the village."

"Here's your gear," Hunter said handing Naruto the bag and turned on his radio. "I'll call up Niamh that you're awake."

"I would like to see her," Naruto said as he dresses in his clothes and check his gun.

"What are you planning to do?" Hunter asks seeing Naruto putting his gear into their places once he was dress.

"I think, I'll start in the nursery and work my way from there," Naruto said as he loads his gun.

"I'm not going to say that you shouldn't do it and show them that you're better than they are, because in the end the only time people change is when they're shown what their actions have caused right in front of them. No one can understand the pain of the one who have suffered from it and those who only see or hear it but never had it done to them can say words like that," Hunter said. (4)

"It's good to hear," Naruto said standing up and headed for the door.

"But I will say this," Hunter said. "You are filled with rage built up for years inside of you, once you start killing you won't be able to tell from friend from foe. Your hate gives you power but you will lash out like a wild beast not caring who you kill as long as you let you blind hatred get the better of you."

"Then what do you want me to do then! Let everything that this village has done to me go and forgive them!" Naruto growls.

"No," Hunter said. "Niamh has something to give you that you need to have. She wants you to meet her."

"Where does she want me to meet her?" Naruto ask.

"Outside the village walls north of the fort on a hill top over looking a river," Hunter said.

"I'll be there," Naruto said leaving the room.

Once he was gone Hunter let out a deep breath. 'I hope you know what you're doing Niamh,' he thought to himself.

Outside the room Naruto was stop as four Anbu members stood in his way. "You better let me pass, but of course we can always do it the hard way," Naruto said. "I'm going bring down my judgment on you and the rest of this village."

"Naruto I know hate this village and the people in it but you mustn't judge everyone the same," the leader of the Anbu said knowing that the Hokage ordered him to not take action towards Naruto knowing it would just make him angrier.

"You ask me how, I can even dare to judge you and the others? I will answer you. It's my pain gives me the right. The pain that you all have inflicted on me time and time again is what gives me the right to judge all of you in this village. Did you and the others in this village feel good to make my life hell? Did you and the others relish in the hardships of my life? Of all of my suffering I went through? Did you and the rest slept well at night even as, I was battered, brutalized, at the hands of you and the others in this village? The pain of countless humiliations, and beatings, that, I had to endure day after day gives me the right. Through that pain you and this village owe me. I own this village now since I can do anything now and you can't do anything that could harm me in anyway or the demon will get stronger. So you have better get used to it because as I see it you are no better than the scum that, Niamh had to deal with countless times. I don't care at all about yours or the others suffering. Out of all the beings in this world you and the others in this village are the only ones that I can't see as innocents that I have to defend," Naruto said to the leader of the group. "And now it's time to pay the pied pipper."

"Pipper?" one of the Anbu asks.

"A story that Niamh told me, a village wouldn't pay the pipper who got rid of the rats in town and so the pipper took all of the village children as his payment. The same as I'm going to do to this village," Naruto said drawing his gun at the Anbu members and open fire on them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in the village –

Hinata sat in her room cleaning the tri barrel gun she was given back after the battle was over. She had been spending her time between sitting in her room and visiting Naruto in the hospital for the past five days since the attack. Niamh let her keep all the equipment she had given her for the exams telling her that what ever happens she wouldn't let her be killed by Naruto. She hated her father for doing this to her, engaging her to Naruto in the hopes to make him happy. Now he thinks that the only reason why she agreed to be engage to him is because of the effects of the seal.

A knock came from her door and one of the branch members of the clan poke her head into the room. "Hinata there's someone here to see you," she said as a redhead woman entered the room.

"What are you doing here," Hinata said glaring at the woman who gave birth to Naruto.

"I came here to talk to you about Naruto," Kushina said closing the door behind her. "All I know about him is from what I have heard by second hand from others. You shared the same classroom while both of you were going to school, can you tell me what he was like."

"Why the sudden interest," Hinata said to the older woman glaring at her.

"You hate me don't you," Kushina said.

"Not as much as Naruto," Hinata said. "Don't try to become his mother when you gave up your chance a long time ago."

"At least tell me what he is like," Kushina ask wanting to know about her child she abandoned at birth.

"I don't know," Hinata said. "The Naruto that I knew was nothing more then a mask. Niamh would be the only one who has seen his real face, something that you should have done when you had the chance to."

"I tried talking to her but she doesn't talk to me," Kushina said.

"She knows that you're only trying to be a mother now because Naruto's emotions reflect the strength of the seal," Hinata said glaring at her.

"Don't you think I'm suffering as well? Knowing that due to my inaction, I turned my son into what he is," Kushina said. "I carried him inside of me for nine months, growing inside of me."

"And once the demon was sealed inside of him you didn't gave a second thought of abandoning him!" Hinata shouted at the older woman who avoided eye contact. "What he does from now on will be on your head, remember that."

Her door burst open as Neji burst in shouting. "Hinata, It's Naruto. He's awake, he's shooting up the hospital."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Hokage Tower –

"What's the damage?" the third ask the Anbu standing in front of him.

"The four Anbu members that were station in front of Naruto's room have all been shot in either the leg or arm. After that Naruto began making his way out of the hospital attacking anyone who got in his way. The staff members he attacked have all sustained deep cut wounds; Naruto curved symbols into heir bodies. They couldn't fight back as he kept saying that if they tried to stop him he'll get mad and make the fox stronger," the Anbu member said.

"And what did Hunter do?" the Hokage ask.

"He stayed in the room and watch TV," the Anbu said. "When asked why he didn't try to stop Naruto; he just said if he did Naruto wouldn't trust him anymore."

"Looks like the shit is hitting the fan now," Minato said.

"Where is he now?" asked Tsunade.

"He was last seen making his way northward," the nin said.

"What do we do with Naruto?" Jiraiya ask.

"We can't fight him as it will only anger him," the Hokage said. "We have no choice but to let him go."

A nin burst into the room. "Turn on the TV you got to see it!" she shouted.

The Hokage said nothing as he turns on the TV he kept in the office. His eyes became glued to the screen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

North of the village –

Niamh sat in a circle she drew into the hard dirt of the hill she had chosen to meet Naruto. She curved runes into the outer part of the circle for the ritual she was about to perform. She knew this would hurt and break Naruto but he had to learn to control his anger. True, if he died he would still have his revenge in the form of the fox but she wouldn't let that happen to Naruto. Hunter would have things covered from his end and the others were preparing things at the fort. She had a cameraman from the local news station to film the coming events. Because after this it would be time to leave this place. She sat on a barrel of black powder, surrounded by other barrels of the same type.

"Niamh," Naruto said appearing on the hill in front of her.

"Naruto I'll get to the point of why I asked you to come here," Niamh said. "You are filled with rage and hate. You will destroy the Leaf Village, but afterwards you'll be an empty shell, and the fire that fueled you will vanish. I have seen it happen many times before to others like yourself, once their reason to live was gone the ones who took their revenge were empty but for the few who looked beyond their revenge."

"What do you have in mind?" Naruto ask.

"You need to control your rage, on your way here you attack anyone who caught your eye. You won't be able to tell friend from foe if you keep this up," Niamh said.

"How can I trust anyone now," Naruto said. "People will only treat me nicely now only because they know that the demon inside of me feeds off of my anger and hate."

"I know and that's why I'm going to give you what you need," Niamh said as in the foreground with the sun setting smoke rose into the air where Niamh's fort stood.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the fort –

The burning fort was surrounded Leaf nins, and they didn't dare to enter as every now and then; an explosion would rock the building. They came as soon as they saw smoke rising. The cries of chickens rumbled with the noise of the explosions as they ran from the burning fort.

Beneath the fort, Hunter sat in the driver's seat of the truck that came with Niamh when she was teleported into this world, and sitting next to him was Maki. Inside the truck were the crates of equipments that came with the truck and riding in the back were Zabuza, his crew and the two Sound nins. Behind the truck was Meow riding on the mono-bike that she had learned to drive, Ran sat in the custom made cart that held some of the belongings that they're taking with them from the fort burning above them.

Niamh had taken care of making sure no one but the ones she told would know about the underground tunnel she dug out beneath the fort. The tunnel was big enough for the truck to be driven in or out, the tunnel slope upwards from where Hunter and the others were currently at leading all the way out of the village's wall. The tunnel also served as her weapons and ammo locker as she had known people would look around her fort to steal them. The entrance of the tunnel from the fort was underneath the hen house through a trap door inside. Even with the padlock on the chicken cage; no one expected that there was a tunnel underneath it since everyone just thought she had put the lock on the cage so the chickens wouldn't escape again after the Hokage's grandson and friends had let them out.

Hunter started the truck and drove through the underground tunnel with Meow right behind. He had set up a time bomb surrounded by dozens of barrels of black powder to cave in the tunnel behind them. The headlights of the truck was the only light as they went upwards and finally came to the fake wall that Niamh had build on the side of a hill. Hunter stopped the truck and Maki got out and shove the wall made out of branches down and the outside light poured into the tunnel. Maki got back into the truck and Hunter drove through the forest pathway with Meow behind, the tunnel spat out smoke as the bomb he had left behind went off sealing the tunnel.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back with Niamh –

"The fort is now gone," Niamh said. "Once the place you called home is gone there's no looking back."

"Why?" Naruto ask starring at her.

"Because Naruto I want to help you," Niamh said. "To do so I'm going to have to do something that will break you but I'm doing this out of love. For Naruto you are the brother whom I love."

"Love," Naruto said stepping closer to Niamh. "I have never known what it is to be loved. I don't have any memory of knowing what love is like. Sasuke and Neji both say that they have sad lives but their lives are nothing like mine, both had people who love them, I didn't. I'm always alone."

"I know that brother," Niamh said embracing him holding him close. "If you're going to live for more then revenge, you're going to have to trust others."

Naruto felt so powerless between her embrace, but, strangely, it was a comforting experience, pleasant even. He could feel her body heat soothing his own. He could feel her warm body against his as her face touched the top of his head. It was like a lover's embrace, but more personal, sensual even. He was powerless, defenseless but strangely he had to struggle to find the last time he had ever felt as safe as she was between his sister's arms. He couldn't think of one as he was never held like this before. Then he found his voice to speck to her. "Sister… how can I trust after all of this?"

"I'll give you my power to see to see with my eyes," Niamh said. During one of her missions she came upon a scroll that allowed abilities to be given to others. The drawback was that the person who gave the power to another must give it up willingly, and there had a strong bond with the person. The reason why it wasn't used was because the one who used the jutsu…would die.

"Your eyes?" asked Naruto as Niamh broke their embrace.

"Yes my eyes," Nimah said as she pulled out her knife and plunges it into her stomach.

"NIAMH!" Naruto shouted as he rushes over to her as she struggled to remain standing, she grabbed him causing the circle they're standing on to light up.

"Naruto I'm sorry for doing this," Niamh said as she could feel her energy flowing into his body.

"Niamh why!" Naruto said his eyes filled with tears as he looks up.

"This ritual lets me give you my power to see the auras around others," she said smiling even as blood flowed out of her wound. "What do you see?"

"Blue, I can see blue all around you," Naruto said as his eyes widen as a new power was given to him.

"Yes that's right," Niamh said in a calm voice. "From now on you'll be able to see those whom you can trust as I have done. Remember brother trust the colors that you see around people for they'll never lie. Remember my brother these words to live by. If you meet your father, kill your father. Meet god, kill god. Free from everything, live the life that has been given to you."

"Sister?" Naruto ask as he felt himself being lifted up.

"This is for your sake brother," Niamh said as she flung him off of the hill and down to the river below, she had made sure the area where she planned to throw him was free of rocks. "So that you don't have bear the pain of seeing me like this. I don't want you to watch me die."

"NIAMH!" Naruto scream as time seem to slow down to a crawl as he saw Niamh holding one of her C4 packs the same kind that destroyed the two former Hokages, as she leans on the barrel of black powder. The guy holding the camera was running for cover as he realized what she was planning, she was making sure there was nothing left of her body after she dies. As Leaf nins would be all over her body to discover how her bloodline works.

Naruto lost sight of Niamh as he fell from the steep hill still screaming out his sister's name. A flash of light and a deafening roar rocked the very air and lit up the sky that could be seen back in the Leaf Village. In a flash, the only family he had ever knew was gone giving up her life to help him, showing him a love he had never known before. He knew she had loved him as a real sister would have, as he felt warmth and emptiness at the same time, finding and losing her. He felt her aura disappear as the hill above lit up in a fiery blast, he didn't need to be up there to see; he just knew she was gone as he couldn't feel her presence anymore.

'Goodbye Niamh, my sister I will always love you as you have loved me.' He didn't even know he was still screaming till water came rushing into his mouth as he sank into the river below.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – I really like how VFSNAKE got Jiraiya where it hurts him the most. Not having a princess starring in his hentai movie.

2 – Remember in real life keep the safety of guns on at all times. And when you display guns in your home make sure that they're not loaded and ammo is kept under lock.

3 – Cars in South American are run on organic eco friendly fuels made from sugar. Many see South American as a Third World but they have eco friendly cars there and American doesn't.

4 – Most people who say how they would do things have never once been in anything like what they said they would do. I still don't get why people listen to those kinds of people who talk about things but have never once been force to do, live or have done to them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	31. The End

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The End –

The river current carried Naruto's body downstream as he let it carry him carries him away. Niamh, the only family he had known his entire; life was now gone. She took her life so that he could live, giving him the power to see whom he could trust. So that he could live for more then revenge by being able to trust others. (1)

The river finally took him to a shallow part of the river. He found himself between two large boulders that sat on either side of the river with a narrow opening between them. What surprised him the most was that Niamh's bike was sitting there in front of him; fully geared up for travel.

"Niamh you planned this didn't you," Naruto said as he stood up out of the water.

"Yes she did, she wanted you to have her bike," Hunter said appearing on top of the boulder on his right. "She had this all planned out, so that she could save you Nartuo from being consumed by revenge."

"She said that I was her brother," Naruto said.

"Niamh always saw you as her little brother and loved you, remember that Naruto," Hunter said.

"That woman, Niamh; was something I hadn't seen in a very long time," Butcher said appearing on the other boulder across Hunter. "She gave up her life just to save someone she hasn't even known for a year out of love, something that you don't really see nowadays."

"I see you recovered from the shot," Hunter said to him.

"Yes, I can see why there are few bloodlines where you come from. Those bullets you hit me with almost did the deed so many have died trying," Butcher said then pointed to the cameraman who was filming at the hilltop right behind Naruto. "By the way I brought the cameraman along so the rest of the viewers could watch." (2)

"Why are you here Butcher?" Naruto ask.

"To offer you my power," Butcher said. "I'll train you to master my fighting style and teach you all of the skills and jutsus I have picked up along the years in my line of work. When it's over you'll be stronger then me, and all I ask is that you take up my title as Butcher."

"You'll train me?" Naruto said.

"Yes, I'll become your master and once you learn everything I have to offer you can have your revenge on the Leaf Village," Naruto said.

"Naruto," Hunter spoke up. "I'm not going to try and stop you from going with him if that's what you choose. Niamh wished that you'd live your life the way you want, and I will honor her wishes, but I will offer you to come with me and the others if that's what you want."

"You never had a choice of what you wanted to be, but now is your chance to choose," Butcher said. "Will you go with me?"

"Or with me?" Hunter said.

"NARUTO!" Minato shouted as he came running on top of the water of the river. He was reaching out to him when he was stop as a bullet came close to hitting him, kicking up water as it struck the wet rocks of the river.

"Now, now," Butcher said holding his smoking gun. "You chose his life for him now it's his turn to choose what he wants to do with it."

"What will it be Naruto?" Hunter asks.

Naruto said nothing as he walks over to Nimah's bike and took the helmet off of the seat. "Niamh told me to live the life that's been given to me, and that's what I'm going to do. Hunter, Butcher, I'm not going to go with either of you. I need to find out who I am and what I want out of my life, by myself."

"Naruto, remember when you need help; come and look for me I'll always be there to help you," Hunter said.

"I know that," Naruto said looking at Hunter with his new eyes and saw a light blue aura around him. Looking at Butcher he saw a yellow green aura around him, still new to his new powers he felt that Butcher could be trusted if he decided to go with him.

"Going off on your own for awhile," Butcher said. "Well you're still young and need time to straighten everything out first. I can wait a little while longer."

"Naruto where are you going?" Minato ask.

"You just want to make yourself feel better for the life you gave me," Naruto said staring at the man who gave him life; an aura of light blue shone around him the same as Hunter. However, he wasn't going to trust him not after what he has done no matter what color aura he had around him. "You may be my father by blood, but you and that woman are nothing but strangers to me. Both of you know nothing about me; everything everyone thinks they know about me is nothing more than a mask. I'm going to free myself from everything of the life you have given me. I am Naruto Bradley the younger brother of Niamh Bradley."

"You're right, I have no right to try to be a father," Minato said lowering his head.

"Hunter, Butcher, I'll return to the Leaf Village in four years from now during the exams. By then I will have decided which path, I'll follow and for my revenge," Naruto said getting onto the bike remembering the lessons Niamh had shown him in riding it.

"The bike is loaded with what you need for the road Naruto and money to hold you over for awhile. Remember Naruto when you need him come and find me," Hunter said.

"And I'll be watching over you just in case. There will be a lot of people after you for either the power you have or the tech given to you," Butcher said.

"I know that," Naruto said starting up the bike. "It's going to be a hard road ahead of me with a lot of hardships and unclear path. But it's the path that I have chosen for myself and no other." The bike roared to life as Naruto took off going between the two boulders following the river to whatever road was ahead of him.

"Quite the kid he is," Butcher said watching as Naruto's form got smaller and smaller.

"You better not interfere with him," Hunter said to Butcher.

"I would never do that, that's his job," Butcher said pointing to his old rival. "Besides I'll get to enjoy watching as a boy becomes a man, something that you'll never get to do Minato."

As the two left, Minato fell to his knees. He was still staring where his son had rode off. He lay there kneeling, as he felt empty inside. He had lost his family again. He knew he would die when he did the seal, but he had hope that the village and his wife would look after Naruto. Unfortunately, they didn't, and now he lost his son again.

End of Book one

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know that I have posted this a lot but someone is going to take up my challenge one of these days.

I have been thinking about something that's been on my mind for awhile now. Those who read 'A Fistful Of Omake' by metroanime. Those who don't it's a bunch of omake's about how different Ranma would be if he was raised by different people. So I have a challenge to all Naruto writers and readers. I call for the 'What if Naruto was raised by …?' challenge! Those who want to write just think of someone raising Naruto besides him being left alone all of his life and how it would change him from the Naruto we know to an all new one. Like what if Goku raise Naruto or if he was raise by the X-men. There are all kinds of stories that can be created so those who I have sparked an idea go and write it! Because I'm getting tried of some many Yaoi fics being posted. I mean some of them are good but there are too many with him getting together with Sasuke!

Author's Notes –

1 – The aura eyes thing will be like the Dragon Tear in Breath of Fire 2.

The Dragon's Tear is an object that you always have. Its center lights up whenever approached by a different essence. In Naruto's case the aura around people he sees. Its colors are the key to the other's real intentions. This is where you can find out exactly what each color means.

Black - That person's intentions are evil.

Dark Red - That person hates you with a passion.

Med. Red - That person hates you fiercely.

Red - That person hates you.

Red Orange - That person's feelings are mainly sided with hate.

Orange - That person is mostly angry.

Orange Yellow - That person is starting to warm up to you, but only a little.

Yellow - That persons feelings are a bit lighter.

Green Yellow - That person likes you and you can trust them.

Green - That person really likes you.

Deep Green - That person cares for you.

Blue Green - That person is a good friend.

Light Blue - That person enjoys your presence.

Deep Blue - They share a deep bond with you of love or friendship.

Flashing - Watch out. They like you THAT much.

2 – I don't know if in Naruto's world they have TV but in my fic they do.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
